It's Funny, How Things Change
by OmegaPhaedra
Summary: Surgery was her life. She loved medicine, and, in return, it loved her. But can the woman who's only ever known textbooks, lectures, and sick patients see an opportunity for true happiness when it stands right in front of her? BeastXOC fic. AU. NEW (M) RATING. First story EVER. No flames, please.. D: (Constructive criticism is welcome)
1. Meet Jillian Sinclair

CHAPTER 1: Meet Jillian Sinclair

Have you ever stopped and wondered what the last thing, or person or place you'd get one final glimpse at before you died would be? Your loving (or not so loving) mother, your adoring (or abhorring) father? Maybe some kin, a lover, an enemy you wished too make amends with? A son, daughter, pet.. Maybe your favorite eatery, or the place you went to calm down after a fight or something tragic. Perhaps it was that small park you sat in and watched the stars those many years ago, or the mountain you bravely traveled up in order too catch a glimpse of the towns below you.

I often wonder what I'll see, because I've seen so many of the brief glimpses of the others, when someone takes their final breath, when their heart stops beating and their body ceases to function.

The day they cease to exist. Physically, anyway. There will always be memories.

My name is Jillian Sinclair. I am a surgeon. My specialty? The human brain; its functions, its feelings. Everything you are or ever will be in a three pound mass of synapses-filled tissue in your head. I am one who has always been fascinated by human emotions and how we work, as a whole. Each individual's function is fascinating on it's own, but I would never get any work done if I focused solely on that.

Besides, my mutation wouldn't let me. I am empathic, so it makes staying with one person at a time hard. I hate being able to literally physically feel their emotions. It makes me feel manipulated, and unsure of myself. I am better at blocking it out now, thank god, but if I ever became emotional, it hits me full-force.

So, I move around a lot, from patient to patient, catching up and making sure they had everything they needed.

And when I felt one emotion waver within the masses, I knew what was going to happen. It's odd how people know, often in the back of their minds, when they're about to expire and are-generally-accepting of their fate.

..Anyway, back to the business at hand...

* * *

It was a cold morning. Incredibly cold. Ice clung too my car's windshield, and snow had started to fall from the sky. I knew I probably shouldn't have gone to work that day, but I decided to go anyway. If the roads froze over and I couldn't get home, I'm sure Jack (my boss) would let me sleep in one of the on-call rooms.

So, there I was, dressed in my 'STANFORD' sweatshirt, jeans, and mid-calf boots, sitting inside my car in my driveway with the heater blasting. My radio was serenading me with the tunes of 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC. I hummed along, pulling down the mirror, and gazed into my bright green eyes.

Most people knew something was off about me when I made eye contact. It's not like my eyes were weird or anything- they were just beautiful, as many before had told me. My friends in medical school said people knew because of the intensity of my gaze that I was different, coupled with their light, pretty emerald color. Along with intensity came a sense of security, although they and myself are unsure why that is.

My eyes moved too my face. My nose was smooth, celestial in form. A square/heart face was covered with pallid, slightly creamy skin. Not flawless. I had a few blemishes here and there, small but not invisible. Deep, chocolaty brown hair cut in the pixie style framed it. I was average looking; to say the least, the only really different and unique thing about me were my eyes.

With a heavy sigh, I flipped the mirror back up, and checked my surrounds once, twice, then a third time, before carefully exiting my driveway. The roads were, luckily, void of ice, so I did not slip on the small hill that was my road. A shaky breath was released, and I drove.

* * *

"Doctor Sinclair!"

I paused, flicking the chart closed and turning to see my group of interns running towards me. There were three of them: two men, and one woman. The one who had spoken- Keith Jones- was an African-American man who stood about 6'2", towering over my 5'7". He had deep amber eyes and, yes, he was attractive. Chiseled features toned body.. He belonged in a magazine, modeling underwear, not dealing with bloody patients.

But I guess surgeons need eye candy too.

"Good morning." I smiled softly, taking off my glasses. The woman, named Lillian Richardson, had light blue eyes and tan skin. Her soft blonde hair was kept up in her usual bun, and she was clad in her normal blue scrubs, as were the other two.

"Good morning, doctor Sinclair.."

I nodded at Shino Akutabi, who gave me a sly smirk and handed me a chart.

"We have an early birthday present for you."

"Oh?" I already knew what it was. I'd been alerted of it before. I flipped the chart open, pretending to be surprised.

"W-who gave me this?"

"Chief Peterson. He wants you to observe. And help. And.. Seeing as how we are your interns.." Keith grinned. "Are we allowed to watch?"

I pursed my lips, reading the information. The patient's name was Olivia Johnson, and she was eight years old.

I grimaced inwardly. Eight years old, and having half of her brain removed..

"Um." I scanned the chart again. "How is Mister Livingston doing?"

"He is stable." Shino relayed, obviously taken with the idea of watching a hemispherectomy.

"Good, good." I said while exhaling. "Have you finished this morning's rounds?"

Silence. I peered at them over the chart.

"I'll take that as a no? Well, then," I snapped it shut, smirking. "Better go start on those."

"Ma'am, the surgery starts in two hours!" Keith protested, but silenced himself when I shot him a glare.

"One once-in-a-lifetime surgery does NOT out-rank the health and well being of the other patients under my care. Under OUR care. Go. Do it. Be thorough. You may catch the second half of it if you don't slack off. Page me if anything happens."

"But you'll be performing surgery." Akutabi retorted.

"I'll be OBSERVING. Big difference. Now, Go. And don't forget to change Mrs. Hawthorne's bedpan and robes."

They all scrunched up their noses, but nodded. The charts were collected, and the three stooges went along their way.

"Doctor Sinclair, to office fifteen. Doctor Sinclair, office fifteen..." the intercom blared. What, no page? I placed the chart under my arm, turning on my heel. Today would, hopefully, start becoming more eventful.

* * *

"Hello, Mr.. And Mrs.. Johnson." Jack said in his beautiful British accent as we went through the door, smiling gently.

"Doctor Peterson." The African American man with gray hair and aged brown eyes rose, holding out his hand. The timid woman at his side shook it next, pushing her graying black hair from her dark face.

"I've brought a co-worker of mine. This is Jillian Sinclair. She is one of the most brilliant surgeons I've ever seen."

"Will she be in the operating room when..?" Mrs. Johnson trailed off. I nodded slowly.

"I will be observing." I said gently. "And reporting back to you during the procedure."

"Mommy?" Came a raspy voice behind them. They parted and turned, giving me my first view of our patient.

She had dark chocolate skin, like her parents, with curly black hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her wide, blue eyes were scared and confused. I smiled.

"Hi, Olivia, How are you?"

"Who are you?" She asked quietly. I held out my hand.

"Jillian. You can call me Jill. Is that okay?" I could sense her apprehension, mixed with relief. Jack always said I was good with kids. She took my hand, squeezing.

"Can I call you Jilly?"

I chuckled, nodding.

"Of course. As long as I get to call you Olivia."

"Good, 'cause I don't like being a miss." She replied snidely. Her eyes suddenly glazed over, and she threw herself back, convulsing violently. Jack and I leapt to her side.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, please, step back." I asked sternly, propping her on her side with a pillow beneath her head. Jack took out a syringe and grabbed a bottle by her bedside, filling it a quarter of the way, before injecting it into her thigh. Olivia's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and, moments later, the seizure ceased.

"Baby!" Her mother cried, running to her side. I stepped away, taking out my stethoscope and checking her breathing and heart. She was breathing raggedly, but deep enough that I wasn't too concerned. Her heart was racing- but that was to be expected.

Slowly, her eyes opened.

"Mommy? Daddy..?"

"We're here, baby." He said softly. Jack and I exchanged glances, before I moved back, allowing them to go to her side.

"Olivia, on a scale of 1-10, 1 being not at all, 10 being really, really horrible; how badly does your head hurt currently?" Jack inquired. Olivia exhaled labouredly, before answering:

"..4.."

Jack jotted down some notes, nodding.

"Are you thirsty, Olivia?" I asked gently. She nodded, so I grabbed a cup and filled it with some cold water. Her mother took it from me, smiling weakly, before handing it too her daughter.

"Sit up, babes."

She did so, her face now void of emotion as she brought the cup to her lips.

"May I ask you both a few questions while Dr. Sinclair gets her ready?" Jack questioned, motioning to the door when they nodded.

"We'll be right back. Jilly will take care of you."

"'Kay." She said monotonously. I flipped open her chart, scanning it momentarily, before giving her a reassuring smile.

"You are one of the bravest girls I've ever met. Did you know that?"

Olivia's eyes flickered for a moment, before she very gingerly shook her head.

"I am?"

I nodded, coming to sit by her side.

"You're very mature for your age, you know."

"Mommy always says that." She breathed, pulling her legs up to her chest. "Jilly, Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Olivia."

Her blue eyes were intense as the bore into my green.

"Am I going to die?" Her voice was curious, not at all afraid or worried. I tilted my head.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because. I.. I don't want to be a burden on mommy and daddy. The treatments, hospital stays, the surgery- it's too much money. And afterwards, I'll be.. Different." Her eyes were filling up with tears now. "I-I don't want to be a burden."

I stared at her in shock, my heart weighing heavily in my chest. She thought of herself as a burden to her parents? A normal eight-year old shouldn't think such things!

"Olivia, why on earth would your parents think of you as such? You're their daughter- they love you. And.. As for the money thing.. I'm sure the hospital could work something out, so you shouldn't worry about that. Your well being is our top concern. You shouldn't concern yourself with things like that, okay?"

"B-but.. I think.. It would be easier if I just.. Died." She admitted softly. A lump grew in my throat, her raw shame and guilt weighing my body down. I felt like I was in a fog.

"Olivia, Don't think that. It's not true. You are a beautiful girl, and your parents love you very much. They would be devastated if they heard you saying this." I gently took her hands. "You will be fine. I promise you. I'll be by your side the entire time, okay?"

Hot tears streamed down her face as she clutched my hand.

"W-will you hold my hand? Please, Jilly?"

I swallowed back tears, nodding my head.

"I promise."

Her lower lip was trembling.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

I gazed into her brilliant blue eyes, smiling gently.

"Of course, Olivia."


	2. I Used Too Enjoy This

Author's Note: Heya! It's Omega. I'm gonna bust out a few more chapters tonight, I think. Oh, and I apologize for the typo(s) in the summary. D: I always mess up the 'e' and the 'u' in Neuroscience. Please, R/R! I really do want to know what people think about this. I'm totally open to constructive criticism!

CHAPTER 2: I Used Too Enjoy This

The nurse had finished washing Olivia's now shaved head, moving away for jack to take her place. I resided at Olivia's side, hand gently resting on hers, waiting for Jack to begin the countdown.

"Okay, Olivia." Jack said gently behind his mask, his tone reassuring. "Can you count back from 100 for me?"

Silence followed his request. She was frightened. It felt like something was around and inside my throat, constricting and gagging. I needed her to calm down- not only for her sake, but mine as well. I gently squeezed her hand. Her frightened blue eyes met mine.

"J-Jilly?"

"I'm here." I assured her, moving closer.

"Will you count with me?"

I paused, nodding, then took of my mask, smiling. I could feel the members of the operating room's questioning gazes on me, but I ignored them.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"100.. 99.. 98.. 97.."

"100.. 99.. Ninety.. Eight.. Nindsev.." She slurred, before closing her eyes slowly and breathing gently. Her hand went limp, but I held on.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen.. Procedure begins at 13:37."

I glanced up into the crowded viewing gallery, catching a glimpse of Akutabi, Richardson, and Jones. They waved at me, elated grins on their faces. God, I hoped they finished their rounds..

I looked at Jack, putting my mask back on.

"Are we going to help her get better, or just stand here around fancy equipment?"

Jack smirked behind his mask.

"Who's in charge here?"

I adjusted my glasses a little, watching as Jack picked up the item he needed. A medium-sized bone-saw, which would be used to remove the part of Olivia's skull that was in the way of the faulty hemisphere.

The sound of the saw, which normally had no effect on me, made me cringe inwardly. I couldn't bring myself to watch as he started cutting into Olivia's skull. I inhaled light, but deep.

'_I'm okay.. You're okay.. We're okay..'_

"Sinclair, would you like to do the honors?" He asked, referring to the piece of skull he had cut out. I shook my head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine here."

The nurse furrowed her brow.

"Surely, you can't see well from there." She said, puzzled.

"I made a promise." I said, meeting jack's gaze. "I intend to keep it." I could tell that he was grinning beneath his mask. "I'm fine here."

"Of course, love." He said, falling silent as he began working.

I pursed my lips behind my mask, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Olivia was frightened.. Even in her unconscious state, she was terrified. I did something, then, that I'd never done before, in surgery or in life.

I prayed.

Halfway through, Marcia, my favorite O.R. assistant brought me a stool.

"This'll be much more comfortable, my dear." She whispered gently, her aged eyes sympathetic.

"Thank you." I breathed, sitting down. Jack glanced up at me, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Jillian?"

"I'm fine." I sighed. "How's it going?"

"Smoothly, so far. The difficult part is coming up. I'll just need to-"

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

All heads snapped up to the monitor, showing that her heart rate had spiked.

'_Fear, pain, sick, fear..'_

I looked back down, seeing her eyelids moving.

"She's waking up, jack." I kept my voice calm and level, squeezing Olivia's hand gently.

He snapped something at the anesthesiologist, who went into action. A pregnant silence enveloped the room, and everyone released a breath of relief when the monitors returned to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Jack hissed at Dr. Calloway.

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped back. "It happens sometimes! You are working on her brain!"

"I assure you, I've never had something like this happen before while a patient is open on the table! Clearly, you need to-!"

"Cut it out!" I said firmly. "You're right, Jack, we have a patient on the table. Let's make sure she gets off of it. Olivia needs both of you to be in control and CALM in order to be doing this." I glanced at both of them. "Can you do that for her?"

Jack hesitated, before huffing.

"I apologize, Calloway. Sinclair."

"I'm sorry as well." Calloway muttered.

"Good. Take a few deep breaths and keep going." My eyes were again on Olivia, and I gently squeezed her hand. 'It's going to be okay, Olivia. I promised you.'

"Should I go report her progress to her parents?" I asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes."

I nodded; slowly taking my hand from Olivia's as I stepped back.

"Doctor Sinclair!" Mrs. Johnson said, standing. "How is she?"

"Everything is going flawlessly so far. It will probably be another half-hour or more. She is stable."

"Oh, thank god." She gasped, clutching her hand to her bosom. I glanced around.

"Where is your husband, if I may ask?"

"He left to grab water and some aspirin."

"Ah. I see. Well, I'll come out and tell you when you can come and see her. Or if something happens. Okay?"

She bit her lip, nodding.

"Thank you, doctor Sinclair.

I smiled and left for the operating room.

Another 30 minutes passed. Jack was a bit frustrated. He may not have said anything, but he was gnawing on his lower lip and his right eye was twitching. I tilted my head. He locked eyes with me.

"I need your help."

I froze, glancing down at Olivia, before slowly removing my hand from hers. I washed them quickly, coming back in and slipping them into a pair of gloves.

"see that?" he motioned to the dark part of her right hemisphere. "I need you to apply pressure there while I finish this up. I know you have steady hands."

"okay." I took a deep breath, taking an instrument from Maria before slowly doing as he asked. He told me when to stop.

"Calloway, please keep an eye on her vitals. Closely. This is the difficult part."

I watched intently as he moved with precise grace, helping when he asked, but never taking pressure of the area. Then, he took a hold of my hand, nodding.

"O'Reily." He smiled at me. "Please. Do the honors."

I stared at him, before slowly taking her right hemisphere in my hands. It felt odd- holding part of what made Olivia the person she was in my hands. I placed it in the bowl O'Reily brought over. Biting my lip, I watched the monitor closely.

Each repetitive beep, over time, helped soothe my nerves. We stood there for a good minute or two, before Jack gave a happy sigh, and a thumbs up.

She was stable.

From the gallery came small gasps, and awed sighs. The three stooges were staring down at me like kids on Christmas morning.

We waited. Jack patched her up, checking to make sure there would not be any excessive bleeding in the now half-full skull.

Jack released a long breath, before happily announcing.

"Everything seems to be just fine. Surgery finished at 17:26."

Claps chorused through the room, and I found myself over-whelmed with elation. I laughed in relief, glancing up at the viewing gallery, where everyone was clapping and excitedly chattering.

Then, my eyes fell on an unfamiliar face in the gallery. He was leaning on the side, watching me carefully. Built like a pro-football star, with a strong square jaw, clean-shaven face, and a smooth nose, he was indeed an attractive stranger. His slicked back brown hair and intense blue eyes behind silver-framed glasses gave him a very intelligent feel. He smiled gently, nodding at me before joining in on the clapping.

My lips curled into a gleeful smile behind my mask, dipping my head in acknowledgment, before following the doctors and nurses out, still holding Olivia's hand.

Well? Olivia's surgery went well! Yay!

Up next: Doctor Drama! (le gasp!)


	3. Close Encounters of the Awkward Kind

CHAPTER 3: Close Encounters of the Awkward Kind

"Jillian." Jack said gently. I jolted awake, staring at his form in the door. He was smiling musically. "It's three in the morning. You should go home."

"No. I promised." I mumbled. He came in, arms crossed over his chest, eyes on Olivia.

"Promised what?"

"I told her I'd be here when she woke up. I promised her." I said quietly, studying her face as she slept off the trauma of surgery. "Plus, her parents went out to get something to eat.. They looked like they needed a quick breather, so I told them I would be staying."

He didn't say anything for a little bit. He stroked his chin contemplatively, before speaking in his 'I'm the boss' voice.

"Jillian, you need rest.."

"What if I leave and she wakes up alone, Jack?" I retorted.

His amber eyes got an odd look in them, before he chuckled and shook his head.

"You do have a soft spot for children, Jill."

"I do not." I weakly protested with a smirk.

"Well, I know how stubborn you are." He sat next to me, rubbing my back. "I'll leave you be. But, before I go.." He tilted his head, a concerned look on his face. "Do you need anything, love?"

I paused, before turning my head to gaze into his eyes.

"Coffee.. And.. Something sweet."

"What? Your overly sweet coffee isn't good enough? You need extra sugar to go with it?" He said sarcastically. I butted my head against his, laughing.

"I asked for coffee and sweets, not criticism."

"I'm going, I'm going." He kissed the side of my head, standing. "I'll be back later."

I nodded, turning my attention back to Olivia. I sensed confusion. From her?

"Did you hear that, Olivia?" I asked softly. More confusion. Then fear. Her heart rate started rising, the monitor beeping a bit more rapidly.

I got up quickly.

"Olivia, you're all right. You're fine, sweetheart. Relax. Shhh..." I gently ran my thumb on her forehead. Yes, it was way out of line, but I was afraid she would cause further damage on her already wounded brain. "Shh.. You're okay."

Slowly, the beeping slowed to normal, and I sunk back into my seat.

"Shh.." I held her hand again.

"How did you know that would work?" Came a rich, cultured voice behind me. My eyes narrowed slightly. I didn't recognize that voice.. Who the hell was up wandering the hospital at this hour?

I turned, my eyes widening a bit in surprise. Standing in Olivia's doorway was the man from earlier. He was leaned against the door-frame, arms crossed passively over his chest. The light gleaming on his glasses made it impossible for me to see his eyes.

"I didn't." I admitted cautiously. " I just tried something and hoped for the best." I rose slowly. This man.. He was familiar. But, I was sure I'd never met him before in my life.

"You act on instinct.." He smiled gently. "That is a sign of an incredible medical practitioner. May I come in?"

"Once you tell me who you are, maybe." Jesus, he was huge. Not fat, but tall and muscular. He probably stood a solid 6'4", towering over my 5'8'.

"My name is Henry McCoy."

I froze. No way.. Henry McCoy? I'd read about him before. He was a genius who'd improved many medical practices and come up with many of his own. The man was incredible! Suddenly, I felt minuscule and useless.

"Henry McCoy." I echoed. "Why are you here?"

"When I received word that my good old friend Jackson Peterson was performing a hemispherectomy; I couldn't pass up the chance to see it." He took a step in. "..How is she doing?"

I turned back to Olivia.

"She's stable."

He stood across the way from me, and I could feel his eyes on me again. I straightened my back out, meeting his gaze. God, he had beautiful eyes. And that smirk he was wearing..

'_Focus Jillian! You aren't fifteen! You're 22!'_

What he said next snapped me from my thoughts.

"I think it's common courtesy to introduce yourself after you ask for another's name."

I raised an eyebrow, pursing my lips. So, he was a smart-ass, too. Cocky, aware of how attractive and talented he was. And here I was hoping he'd be some nervous nerd.

"It's also common courtesy to knock, Dr. McCoy." I retorted. A deep, velvety chuckle filled the room.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Jillian, they didn't have any donuts, so I went and bought you a caramel nut brownie. Is that-? Oh! Hank!" Jack laughed, going around to shake his hand. They embraced in a manly fashion,, chuckling.

"Hello, Jack. It's good too see you."

"And you!" He smiled, moving around to my side, my goodies in his outstretched hands. "Here you are Jillian."

"So, your name is Jillian." McCoy said smoothly, grinning. I clenched my jaw, taking the things from Jack.

"Yes, it is. Sinclair will do just fine."

"Ah, come now." He chuckled, holding his hands up, palms out. "No need to be so defensive."

"I'm not defensive. I'm wary." I said, sitting down. "Thank you, Jack." I sipped on my liquid chocolate.

He grimaced.

"I don't see how you can drink that. It's like drinking a melted Hershey bar."

"With a Twinkie mixed in- I know." I rose, grabbing some paper towels from over the sink. Jack chuckled.

"And yet somehow you still fit into a size four."

"Jack- shut up." I shook my head, fighting back a smirk as I bit into the brownie.

"So, Jack." McCoy began, eyeing Olivia. "I only caught the second half of the procedure. The ending, I must say, was the best part. You had some _excellent _help." He was staring at me. I could feel it. His 'suaveness' rolled off of him in thick waves.

I almost choked on my coffee. Turning my head quickly, I coughed a few times, before clearing my throat and staring at Olivia. I knew jack was smirking- he also liked teasing me.

Great. Two Jacks in one room. I didn't think I was going to survive through the morning.

"Yes, O'Reily is a fantastic pan-hand."

I chortled quietly. Score one for Jack. In your face, Henry McCoy.

Olivia stirred momentarily, before stopping again. My breath hitched, and I stared at her, rising, before checking her machines. Just then, my stomach decided it wanted to voice it's displeasure to my lack of food intake during the day, and growled viciously. I froze, cursing it mentally.

"Eat your brownie. Your stomach is cross with you." Jack mused.

"Aren't you supposed to be discussing the well being of your patient with Dr. McCoy?" I quizzed.

"Ah! You're right. Shall we, Hank? I think Jill has it covered here."

"Of course." McCoy came to my side, holding out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Jillian Sinclair."

I placed my hand in his, only to have him raise it to his lips and place a gentle kiss on the back of it. I opened my mouth but choked up. My throat wouldn't let me speak. Words screamed in my mind, but my vocal cords didn't want to make my thoughts known. Only when he released my hand did I find my voice.

"..It certainly was interesting meeting you, Henry McCoy."

He smirked triumphantly. Jack shook his head, grinning.

"Good night, Love." He kissed the side of my head. I gave him a playful shove.

"Get outta here, Kid."

Henry again bid me goodnight, before following jack out, closing the door behind him.

Sitting down again, I took another bite of my brownie, watching the rise and fall of Olivia's chest.

That meeting had definitely been an.. Interesting one. Henry McCoy was nothing like I expected him to be- then again; I'd never really known what to expect had I ever met him. I had loads of questions for him. The things I could learn from that man! The things he could _teach_ me! Even if he was sort of a smart-ass.

The main question on my mind was simple, however..

Why was Henry McCoy here?


	4. Doctor Douche-bag

A/N: Here's a long-ish chapter. I know the past two have been kinda short.. Anyway, Enjoy! I apologize if it's hard to read. D: Like I said, I'm new to this..

OH! One more thing.. Yes, Henry McCoy, our beloved Beast, is still currently human in appearance now. That will change in the future. Right now, I'm not entirely sure how soon that will occur, but it will happen. I'll be basing his Beast appearance off of Kelsey Grammer's portrayal of him in the third X-men movie.

Now, back to the story!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Waking Up Is Something That We All Have Too Do

I woke up the next day with my head on Olivia's bed. I had no memory of falling asleep, so I really must've been exhausted. A yawn escaped me, and I stretched carefully, sitting up. My neck had a major kink in it, and my back was pretty sore.

I guess that's what I get for sleeping hunched over a bed.

Glancing around, I saw her parents both asleep on the couch. They seemed as exhausted as I had been. I smiled a little, glad that I gave them a light break. Olivia's mother was a strong woman, but I could see the cracks forming in her mask. The same went for Olivia's Father.

Speaking of Olivia; Her grip on my hand had tightened. I turned, then gasped when I saw her bright blue eyes open, and staring at me.

"Olivia?"

Her eyes were half-lidded, but she was awake! Her heart rate was slowly increasing, but it stopped at about eighty. Nothing like the night before, thank God. If it had been, we would've had some problems.

"Olivia, can you understand me?" I asked, standing. She looked away momentarily, processing everything, before looking back up at me. She winced, and I realized she'd tried to nod her head.

"No, don't try to move.. Not yet.. You're body is still in shock.."

Her mouth opened a little, before closing, her lips twitching up into the vague hint of a smile. I stared at her in shock. She had control of the left side of her face! Holy sweet Jesus! Amazing!

"Oh, Olivia, I'm so glad you're awake." I breathed, smiling happily. "I'm going to wake up your parents- okay?" I went to go, but she gripped my hand, eyes widening in terror. I stopped after the constricting feeling, the same as the one the prior day, came back. I tilted my head a little, then gently sat back down, rubbing her hand.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm not going anywhere." I quickly paged jack, but remained at her side. "See? I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

Olivia's eyes shined with happiness as I smiled at her.

Jack slowly came in, followed by McCoy. I was still holding Olivia's hand as I stood and looked at him. The expression on his face was priceless, as was the one plastered on McCoy's. Both sets of eyes were wide, mouths opened. It was rare for patients having undergone that procedure to wake up less than 24 hours after it.

"Hello, Olivia.." Jack grinned, coming forward. "Welcome back."

McCoy was beaming warmly at the girl.

"Remarkable." He breathed.

"W.. What..?" Mrs. Johnson slowly stirred. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, my- Greg! Wake up!" She got up, running to the bedside. "Hey, baby girl."

Olivia smiled, relieved tears forming in her eyes. Mr. Johnson woke up and ran to his wife's side.

"Oh, my baby!" A fat tear rolled down his cheek. Olivia released my hand, and I stepped back, letting her mother in so she could take my place.

Taking a place next to jack, I watched their family reunite. I felt everything- the joy, the relief, and sheer elation they shared. I felt a lump form in my throat, and promptly cleared it. Stupid female hormones, making me all emotional. Oh.. I guess the empathy had a bit to do with it as well. But mainly the hormones.

My pager started beeping, and I grabbed it.

"Crap.. Jack, do you-?"

"Yeah, we've got it covered. Go save another life."

I rolled my eyes, before darting out of the room.

* * *

Lillian stared at the bed, eyes wide as I covered the patient- Erin Livingston- with a sheet. Keith and Shino were just as shocked as Lily- they had thought he was just fine. Wasn't that the case with most of the sudden departures, though? '_He's fine. Stable and getting better every day!_' and then four hours later, that same person's in the morgue.

Five patients had died on them that day. Erin's had been the most shocking, though. I knew because I witnessed it. Felt every agonizing moment, up until death, where sweet relief-like a break from a ragged, violent storm- washed through us.

I'd almost lost my composure. From one extreme, to another. My body was having problems adjusting to the different chemicals my brain was producing.

"I-I swear to god, he was talking with us and then he just-"

I cut Keith off with a raised hand.

"It is not your fault. His stability was questionable to say the least, even if it hadn't seemed that way. You couldn't possibly have known." I said gently, watching as a nurse wheeled his body out. All three of them were paler than normal, their eyes dull. They looked.. Dead.

It was then that I decided to remind them of their purpose.

"..Come here." I said, walking out. I felt hesitation, before obedience. We went down the hall, stopping at a window to peer into a room. A room I had been in only thirty minutes prior, observing a reunion.

Inside, Olivia was sitting up with assistance and eating- slowly- while her parents and jack helped her.

"See this?" I stepped to the side, letting them look, which they did. "This is what we do this for. For the lives we CAN save. No, you can't save them all- too even think that is ridiculous but those ones you do save?" I looked in the window, smiling gently. "Those are the ones that make a difference. Don't let death drag you down, guys. Otherwise you'll never be able to enjoy the elation of preserving life."

I didn't know exactly how long we stood there. We were all content with just watching the joyful little scene play out in front of us. But, pretty soon, we all felt the need to say something. And it was the one who I least excepted to break the silence who actually did.

"..Thank you." Lily's voice was it's usual timid tone, but I heard the gratitude underlying it. She did look grateful. Even if she wasn't looking at me, I could tell.

I smiled reassuringly.

"You are most certainly welcome.. This isn't the easiest lesson to learn, I assure you. Now, all of you, go _home_. I'm sick of seeing your faces." My smile turned into a smirk. "You know I mean that in the most loving way."

The three stooges chuckled, giving me gentle nods, before going their separate ways.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around myself, walking out of the OR washroom. I had bloodstains on my scrub pants and shirt from my most recent surgery, and my hair was sweaty and ratty. I needed to get some sleep before the hysterectomy an hour from then, as well as a new change of scrubs. Sleep.. Sleep came first, though.

"Y'know." Came a rich baritone behind me. "You should do as your interns did and go home. You need rest, Dr. Sinclair."

I rolled my eyes, pausing in my step. That voice was easily definable. Sighing, I turned to face Henry McCoy. He seemed rather argumentative at the moment, judging by his annoyed and slightly angry feel.

"I am needed here. I have a surgery coming up in an hour. I need to go meet with the patient."

"Sinclair, look at you! You're exhausted. You're pale and you have dark rings under your eyes. I can't let you operate in this condition." He spoke with an air of audacity about him.

I stared at him, my mouth opening in shock. _He _can't let _me_ operate in my condition?

"I am fine, Doctor McCoy. You need to remember that you are a guest, not my boss."

"I'm merely making an observation." He said. "Although I will bring it up to Jack if you don't go now." A threat. He was threatening me?

I leered at him for a moment longer, before stepping closer.

"I have performed surgeries in far worse conditions than this. You, Dr. McCoy, do not hold the authority to tell me what I can or can not do."

"Actually, I do." He handed me a piece of paper, the light reflecting off his glasses, shielding his eyes from the confounded glares I sent him.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it.

"Read."

I peered down at the paper, doing as he ordered.

**'Transfer transcript**

**Henry McCoy, age 30, Transferring from Dundee hospital to Sacramento Specialty Hospital, to begin duties as Deputy Chief of Surgery. Effect as of immediately.**'

I read the top lines once, then twice, then a third time.

".. _Seriously_?" I breathed, looking up at him. Fuck, he was tall.

His blue eyes were set, as was his jaw. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

"Yes. Jillian Sinclair, you are too go home and rest and return when you are fully ready. Then, I will determine if you are fit to return to work." He said in one of the most authoritative voices I'd ever heard. My chest tightened in what I could only define as hurt rage.

I opened my mouth to say something back, to try and defend myself and my actions. However, I knew he wasn't going to back down. And I really didn't want this pissed-off football surgeon genius angrier at me. But _why_ was he angry? I hadn't done anything, to my knowledge. Was he taking it out on me?

"Are you going to stand there with that rather unintelligent look on your face, or are you going to speak to me?"

My nostrils flared as another wave of livid energy poured through me. Without a word, I shoved the paper in his hand and strode past him.

I went to the surgeon's lounge, not entirely sure how I got there, and began collecting my wallet, clothes, and keys. Annie Greenway, head OB/GYN, looked up, her brown eyes confused.

"Jillian? You're leaving? We have surgery we need to perform in an hour!" She stood, coming towards me. I stopped, looking up at her.

"Our new deputy chief of surgery has ordered me home."

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "Deputy-chief of surgery? Since when? Who is it?"

"Henry McCoy."

"HENRY MCCOY WORKS HERE?" She gasped. I saw the look in her eye.

Adoration.

"Yeah. Go talk to him. I'm sure he'd _love_ helping you."

She giggled- GIGGLED!- and ran out of the room. Some fucking people I swear.

I stripped off my shirt, replacing it with my gray cashmere sweater, then stepped out of my scrub bottoms. Bending over, i collected them in a gross bundle in my arms and threw them in the 'CONTAMINATED CLOTHING' hazard bin.

Grabbing my jeans, I started to pull them on, when someone opened the door.

"Sinclair, we need to- OH, my stars and garters! I'm sorry!"

"What, never seen an ass before?" I said sharply while pulling my pants on. "You're a doctor, McCoy. Don't be so modest."

"Still! I apologize. Anyway, I need to talk to you."

"I thought you wanted me to go home and rest." I snapped, turning my back too him as I put my boots back on.

His eyes narrowed.

"Have I given you any reason to treat me this way?"

I spun around so fast, my glasses almost fell off, my bangs falling in my face.

"You've given me PLENTY of reasons, _McCoy. _For starters, you don't knock. A few seconds ago was a _prime_ example of that. Number two: you're smart-ass ways rival that of Doctor Lionus. three? You confronted me in a state of mind that was unfit to be confronting another staff member in, and took out your rage on me, effectively putting me in a shitty mood. and four?" I paused. "..I don't have a four. But, I rest my case."

"I'm glad you became a doctor instead of a lawyer, because that was the worst defense I've ever heard." He spat. I was done. I grabbed my keys and wallet, shoving my things in my locker, before walking out.

"Good bye, Doctor McCoy. I'll be back in a few days."

I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I strode out the doors.


	5. Alone With My Thoughts

**Hey Guys! Tis I, Omega!**

I just wanna thank Syrac123747 and Gray Streaked Fur for reviewing my story! :D Also, I want to thank the people who favorited and/or followed it. :) This kinda stuff gets me motivated! YEAH! Time for chapter 5!

Oh, and I should've said this in all the chapters, but I'll say it now.

_**I DO NOT OWN X-MEN/BEAST/X-MEN-RELATED CHARACTERS!**_

I kinda thought we all knew that, though.. But, I do own Jillian, and Jack, as well as the other random O.C.'s such as Lily, Shino, or Keith.

Better late than never?

_On with the show!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: Alone With my Thoughts**

_Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock.. Tick.. Tock.._

I tapped my finger on my purple bed-spread while my other hand knocked on the headboard. I was laying on my back, gazing up at the ceiling lazily. I wanted to get up, but I knew that if I did, I would go into the hospital. It really was what I wanted, but, knowing my temper, if McCoy crossed my path, I may have blown up.

I sat up, rubbing my face. Something about yesterday wasn't sitting well with me. I'd barely known the man 5 hours, and he was angry with me? Not even angry. Annoyance turned to rage. He'd been livid by the end of our conversation. I hadn't even done anything! Not that I'd known, anyway..

The more logical side of me(the angel on my left) argued in his defense.

'_Something probably happened.. You caught him at a bad time, that's all.. He seems like a nice guy!'_

'**Tch, Nice guy my ass..' **Hissed the imaginary devil on my shoulder. **'He was teasing you.. and he's _cocky_.' **It scoffed. **'You don't need another Jack in your life, no matter how attractive he is.'**

'_He is_ _attractive.. '_

"Who's side are you on?" I mumbled, stretching out my cramped limbs. Sleep didn't come easy to me anymore, no matter how exhausted I was. Something about the dark.. I shuddered. I hated the dark. "Augh.. I might as well clean up the house, do some dishes.. I've some dirty clothes I need to wash, too.."

With an aggravated groan, I ripped the covers off of my legs, hissing lightly when the cold air hit my bare skin. Speaking of bare skin.. I ran my hands up and down my legs.

"Ew. Hair.. Time to shave.." I smirked a little. "A shower _does _sound fantastic.."

* * *

'_The kinda music just soothes the soul._

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time rock-and-roll._'

I sang along, snapping lime green gloves on my hands, before facing the sink.

"It's on, dirty dishes.."

'_Call me a relic call me what'cha will _

_Say I'm old fashioned, say I'm over the hill _

_Today's music ain't got the same soul _

_I like that old time rock and roll.'_

"EW!" I covered my nose with my arm, gingerly plucking a piece of gross chicken from a plate in the sink. It'd been covered by a bowl, so the lovely aroma it created was trapped inside. That is, until I picked it up. "God damn it, that's freaking disgusting!"

Many of plastic bags and baggies were grabbed, before I wrapped it up with lighting speed. Then, I put it in a small card-board box, and went outside, throwing it away.

"God, that was vile.."

"Morning, Joanie!"

My blood went cold. Peeking around the corner, I saw the man in question, trying to hold a conversation with our new neighbor as she tried to rush to work. Oblivious to her obvious tardiness, he continued on. Fuck, I'd totally forgotten about him! I leapt over the small wall, onto the stairs.

"Yeah, I gotta go too!" he yelled after the car driving away. Shit, I needed to get inside before-!

"Morning, Jillian!"

I dead-panned.

'_shit.. What do I do? I can't be rude, but I don't want to talk to him! God, I sound like such a bitch! I-!'_

"Jill?"

" Morning, Paul." I turned away from my front door, wrapping my arms around my torso. I smiled gently.

My neighbor, Paul Abbot, was a man in his late forties, early fifties, with graying red hair and dull brown eyes. He was a nice guy, don't get me wrong, but he didn't know how to take a hint. He spoke in a monotone voice.

And Paul liked to talk.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Jill! I was wondering if you'd gotten my message? I sent it about a week ago?"

I tilted my head, taking my lower lip in between my teeth.

"Um, no.. I don't recall receiving a message from you. Hey, Paul, I'd love to stay and chat, but-"

"-Oh! Well, I called to let you know that Brenda and I are going to a fancy dinner next week, and she thought that it'd just be so swell if you came along! So, I invited you!" He grinned.

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Jeez, Paul, That's sweet of you, but I'm on call all the time.. I can't go.. It's really kind of you to be thinking of me, thought. Brenda as well."

"Oh, well, shucks.. Should I call your boss and ask for that day off for you? I remember meeting Jack at that Barbeque a few years ago. Such a swell guy. He'd make a good husband, Jill. Brenda and I were just talking about this the other day. She said, 'That Jillian's quite the looker, but she won't look like that forever! I bet that jack fellow and her have something going-"

"-Jack is a friend, Paul. My boss. Nothing more. Okay? and.. Why the heck're you guys talking about my love-life?" _or lack there of.._

"Y'know, Jillian-I'll just tell Brenda you're going, and we'll get you a plate." He tucked his paper under his arm. "Oh, yeah.. By the way.. It's kind of an expensive place, so... If you could just pitch in a few twenties, that'd be great.. Thanks!"

Before I could reason with him, he was gone. Walking across my lawn to get too his.

I stood there for a few moments. I honestly wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. With a shake of my head, I turned and went back inside.

Now I remembered why I preferred the hospital to home. Time to go back to work.

* * *

"Oh, Come on!" I stared at Jack in shock, rising slightly in the large leather chair. "I'm totally fine! Look at me!"

"Jillian, If Hank say's you need a few days rest, then you need rest.." Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his finger. "Besides.. You've been working your ass off recently. I think it's for the best."

My eyes narrowed dangerously.

"..You're _agreeing_ with him?"

"Yes."

"You're taking_ his_ side?"

"He gave me plenty of reason to make you stay at home, Jillian." He furrowed his brow. "You don't want off-time?"

"No." I sat back down, crossing my arms. "I can't be at home, Jack. There's _nothing_ to do. I need to be useful. At least, as useful as I can be with Doctor McCoy here.."

Jack's eyebrow shot up to his hairline. His mood shifted from firm, to concerned.

".. Jillian"

"don't try to be my therapist, Jack." I put one leg over the other. "_Please_, let me come back to work. My neighbor is driving me insane, I can't stop cleaning, and I need to check on my interns."

"They are with Hank." He sat up, leaning forward. "You've barely been away from the hospital 24 hours."

"I'm aware." I stated plainly. I was! I knew how clingy I was when it came to the hospital. I couldn't help it! You get like that when three noobs and numerous other doctors ask you for help on a daily basis! "I've slept for 8 hours. That's six hours longer than I normally sleep."

He eyed me thoughtfully, before releasing a tense sigh.

"Ask McCoy."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not particularly care for him, Jack. He's arrogant, cocky, and rude."

"You're pretty bloody rude sometimes, Jillian."

"Oh, shut up." I huffed. Jack shook his head, a small grin on his face.

"It's either Hank for two minutes, or home for two days." He sunk back into his chair, his eyes to his computer screen. "Pick your poison, Love."

After a minute of sending Jack death-glares, I realized my British Boss would not be budging.

With drooped head and wounded ego, I rose.

".. Fine."

The trudge to the door was humiliating. Jack, on the other hand, felt rather accomplished and amused. It wasn't often he won the arguments he and I engaged in.

As I reached for the door-knob, I heard him call out:

"Oh, and make some kind of truce with him while you're at it. I'm quite annoyed with both of you bad-mouthing the other."

I closed the door behind me with a little more force than necessary.

* * *

The song in there was 'Old time Rock and Roll' By Bob Seger. I don't own that. He does.

Tell me what you think about Jilian. I'm trying not to make her Mary-Sue-y, and I'm not sure how its working out so far..

Please, R/R!


	6. Turning Tables

**WOO! ON A ROLL!**

Hey, Guys! Omega here. I just thought I'd post another chapter before I went off to bed.. I saw something earlier that got me all inspired, so I wrote.

In response to **Cinderfire16:**

Hey, there!

Okay, here's the answers to your questions. First, about the pet-names: Jillian and Jack have history. I'm not going to get into it now, you'll read about it later, but that's why they have pet names. They're best-friends, as well as co-workers(even though he's her boss), and are comfortable enough around the other to be themselves.

Yes, this will be, eventually, a Beast X OC fic. Yes, beast from the original movie X-men. I'm a HUGE fan of Kelsey Grammer's portrayal of Beast.

Thanks for your questions!

Again, I don't own X-men, Kelsey Grammer, or any X-men stuffs. Jillian, Jack, and other OC's are mine, though.

Now, on with the next chapter! R/R! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Turning Tables **

This, I was definitely not looking forward too. I had to hold a polite conversation with my new boss. A conversation which I was more than sure was not going to happen. Why? Because, even from 30 feet away, watching from a distance, I could feel the anger pulsating out of Henry McCoy as he tried desperately to reason with a patient. Now was a bad time to talk, but I had no choice.

Suddenly, two days at home didn't seem so bad.

"_Please_, Miss Hawthorne, You need _rest." _His voice was strained as he fought to keep his composure.

"I'm sick at tired of laying in that god damn bed!" Spat the strawberry-blonde, gray eyes vibrant. "I want to walk around, and I want my _normal doctor_!"

Oh.. Even better.. She was angry at him because he wasn't me. Lovely.

"Dr. Sinclair is out on sick leave, and-"

"Jillian Sinclair wears a mask at work when she's sick. The only time she stays home is when she's vomiting, and she would've called me then! I'm here a lot, Dr. McCoy."

"Will you please allow me to accompany you back to your room?"

"Not a chance in Hell."

"Miss Hawthorne, I will get security if it's necessary." His jaw was clenched, as were his fists. When I saw Jasmine's eyes narrow, I knew I had no other choice but to make my presence known.

"_You-!"_

"Jasmine, what on EARTH are you doing out of bed?" I gasped, running down the hall. "Sweetheart, you're flush! Have you drank any water recently?"

McCoy's reaction was priceless. His mouth damn near hit the floor, and his eyes turned into saucers. His mood also changed from enraged and annoyed to shocked and livid, with a hint of relief swirled in.

"Jillian! Thank God! This AWFUL man was trying to change my robes, and he won't let me take my afternoon stroll!" She held onto my arm. She was warm.. Way to warm.

"Dr. McCoy was just doing my job.. And, he was right. I was sick last night and this morning, But I'm better now." I gave McCoy a ghost of a smile. His eyes, which had been just as enraged as they had been shocked, softened slightly. I could almost feel his entire body release a large sigh. "Come on, Jazz.. I don't think you can go on a walk tonight. You're burning up.."

Her eyes wouldn't meet mine. I gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Jazz..?

"..M..My head does hurt a bit.."

"You did just yell a lot.. Your heart rate increased, and your blood pressure spiked.. C'mon, Let's get you back to your room.." I started to walk.

"May I be of assistance?" Asked McCoy.

"I don't need help." I said plainly. "I've done this plenty of times. Besides, someone's paging you."

His gaze hardened momentarily, before nodding his head as he snatched up his beeping pager. He then turned and walked away, not another word uttered.

Once out of hearing range, Jasmine muttered:

"He's an asshole."

I wanted to agree with her- I really did. But, calling him an asshole right then just didn't seem right.

"No, he's not.. he's just got a lot on his plate right now.. But he is a bit cocky."

"Just a bit." Jasmine agreed with a smirk, before faltering slightly in her step.

"Woah, woah.." I held her tight. "Jazz?"

"M-my head.." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes were growing dull.

"It's time for a nap, sweetheart." I asked a passing nurse for a wheel-chair, then slowly guided her over to a chair.

"No, I want to see the gardens.." She slouched over in the seat. The nurse returned with the wheelchair, but Jasmine refused to use it. "I'm not a cripple, I can walk."

"Jasmine, I need you to use this.. If you fall on your way to your room, I may not be able to catch you."

"I won't fall." Her voice was a little wheezy now. My brain began working on over-drive, figuring out what my next move would be in various situations involving her suddenly collapsing/vomiting/fainting/ect.

"Jazz.."

Her gray eyes glanced up towards me. She then rose with my help and sat down in the wheelchair.

"Onward, my noble steed.." She chuckled gently, wincing afterwards.

I smiled, and began taking her back to her room.

* * *

About an hour later, I'd finished running some tests on Jasmine. Turns out, she was having an allergic reaction to the medication I'd put her on, so I got all the new stuff sorted out. I checked on her one last time, found her asleep, then went to go find McCoy.

Rounding a corner, I stopped in front of an elevator, pushing the button and waiting for it to arrive. My phone buzzed, so I pulled it out. The screen read:

'**One new message: Jack Peterson (Boss-man)'**

I flipped it open and read:

'**Jillian:**

**Meeting in my office in fifteen. Be there.'**

A soft bell rung in front of me. While I typed my response, I stepped inside the parting elevator doors.

'**Okay. Be there in a flash!'**

I snapped the phone shut, shoving it in my pocket. An odd, uncomfortable sensation swelled in my bosom. I glanced to my right.

_..oh.._

Henry McCoy stood about half a foot away, looking rather awkward. I pursed my lips.

"...Good Afternoon, McCoy."

"Afternoon, Sinclair." He replied politely. He seemed to be in a better mood now. Seems as if it was now, or never.

It took me a few moments to find the words I wanted.

"McCoy-"

"Sinclair-"

We froze, glancing at one another. Nothing was said for a few very long, uncomfortable moments. Then:

"You first-"

"Go ahead-"

I rubbed the back of my neck, clearing my throat to dispel the imaginary crickets chirping in my head. Talk about awkward..

"I'll just go." He breathed. "Sinclair, I want to apologize for my actions yesterday evening."

I was pretty sure my eyes just about popped out of my head. He studied me for a moment, as if asking for permission to continue speaking. Permission that I granted by saying:

"..Go on."

His mood altered again. Amusement? No, no.. Okay, maybe, yes. I felt a little hesitation as well.

"I should not have confronted you at that time. You were right- I was in no state of mind to have held such a discussion with you. I was brash and improper." Our eyes locked. "I apologize, Sinclair."

I examined his face for a moment, taking in the sight of him being the submissive one. He looked a bit like a kicked puppy, at the moment.

".. What brought this on?"

That got him. His head snapped back up, brows furrowed slightly in puzzlement.

"I beg your pardon?"

I shrugged.

"You don't seem like the kind to apologize so easily. Don't get me wrong- I'm glad you apologized. I'm just wondering.." I turned to face him fully, leaning against the elevator wall. "Why now?"

He grew quiet for a moment, before saying, softly:

"You have such an extraordinary connection with your patients. Today, watching you interact with Miss Hawthorne.." He sighed. "It made me realize that, if I want to build a good reputation here, I shouldn't push away one of this hospital's best physicians.. Does that make sense?"

My cheeks were lightly flushed by the time he's finished. I nodded.

"..Thank you. McC-" I stopped myself. "..Henry."

The corners of his lips twitched slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the elevator bell rung, and the doors opened. McCoy let me go through first, then followed me out.

I gave him a nod, before turning.

"Wait, Dr. Sinclair." He called after me. I paused in my step, and faced him again.

"Yes?"

"What was it you wanted to say, earlier?"

I bit my lower lip, fiddling with my thumbs. Apologies didn't exactly come easy to me.

"I-I just.. Wanted to say the same thing.." I said after a few moments of searching for the proper words. He seemed to understand what I was trying to not say.

"Ah, I see.. Well, thank you, Dr. Sinclair."

"Jillian." I corrected him, a small smile playing on my lips. "My name is Jillian."

* * *

There you have it! Chapter six. Well, I'm off to bed. I need some dream time.

Hey, you know what would be awesome to wake up too? Some more reviews! :D Only if you want.. I'm just saying.. Eheh.. Have a wonderful night, Everyone!


	7. We Aren't Strong Enough Alone

So, I totally just busted out this chapter. That's my excuse for how rushed it seems, to me, anyway..

**I do not own X-men, Beast, all that jazz.. Jill's mine. Jack's mine. Plot's mine. **

R/R, please! :D

**Chapter 7: We Aren't Strong Enough Alone**

Seeing as how I had some time, I decided to go check up on a girl I hadn't seen for a day or so. Peeking into the room, I found Olivia sitting up in bed, supported by a mountain of pillows, while her mother and father read to her.

I gently rapped on the door, making myself known. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson turned, smiling as they saw me.

"Doctor Sinclair! Please, come in!"

"Thanks." I slipped inside, waving to Olivia, who's blue eyes lit up with recognition. "Hey, how're you doing? Good?"

She smiled an adorable lop-sided smile.

"Good." I grinned, sitting on the side of the bed oppostie to her parents. "How are you guys, today?" I inquired, gently stroking the fur of a plush bunny.

"We're excellent." Mr. Johnson said happily. "Dr. McCoy and Dr. Peterson say Olivia's making astounding process."

"That's awesome!" I turned to face them. "She hasn't had any problems?"

"She had a minor fever this morning, but other than that, she's good. Dr. Peterson ran some tests."

"mm.." I rose, smiling at Olivia. "I just wanted to pop in and say hi. Jack wants me to meet him in his office to discuss some things, so I've got to go, but I'll come visit later." I looked at her parents. "If that's okay?"

"Of course!" They said in unison.

"Thanks. Have a great rest of the day." I waved good-bye to Olivia. "I'll see you later."

She gave me another lopsided grin. I chuckled, then turned and left.

* * *

I now found myself seated in a large leather chair, the same I had occupied earlier this morning when I tried to reason my return with the man perched in front of me. Said man was studying a document in front of him with a grave, almost haunted look on his unusually gaunt face.

Judging by the way he was making me feel, I was guessing this paper did not have good news on it.

I opened my mouth to say something, only to stop when he gently tossed the paper over to me.

"These are Olivia's most recent test results." His gaze seemed distant. I felt my eyes widen a bit, before leaning forward and snatching the paper off the desk.

As I read, the sinking feeling in my chest turning into a sensation akin to being pulled under by a whirlpool. An infection, which someone had originally marked off as minor, had spread from her remaining hemisphere, and into her spinal cord. My eyebrows furrowed as I read it over again.

"Wait.. Why didn't the machine pick this up?"

"It did. The person over-seeing the test must've thought it was nothing. At first glance, it does look like nothing more than a malfunction of the machinery." He pinched the bridge of his nose, then brought his hand over his cheeks to rub them. ".. We need to operate."

"Jack, it's been less than 48 hours since her surgery!" I protested, looking up from the paper again.

"This thing is spreading rapidly, Jillian. We have no choice. I've no idea how long she'll last if we hold out until she's strong enough." He hunched forward to rest his head on his clenched fists. "It could be anywhere from four weeks to four years."

I pursed my lips, swallowing hard.

"Jack, you know as well as I do that she won't survive this procedure. The mortality rate for a healthy girl of her age isn't even high enough for me to want to operate!"

"Then, what?" He snapped. "We just let her sit in that bloody bed and whither away to nothing? Let that infection eat away at her spinal column until she's _begging _us to put an end her misery? Let her parents sit back and watch, knowing they can do _nothing _to help her?!" Jack leapt up from his seat, his hands coming to smack against his desk with an audible 'WHAM!'. "Damn it, Jillian, we can _do_ something! We can _help_ her!" By the end of his explosion, Jack was panting and his face was bright red. His arms trembled slightly, before he fell back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose once more. I watched him carefully, deciding how I would respond. He needed my help.. That was why he called me here. I figured that out on my own.

However, HOW we were going to go about this was still unclear to me.

I sat back, crossing my legs.

".. Well, then.." I sighed. "How do you propose we tell her parents? We'll need to make it clear how dangerous this is.. And how potentially hazardous it could be should they refuse."

Jack tilted his head, sighing heavily.

".. We'll pull them aside and tell it to them straight." He shrugged. "There's really no way we can sugar coat this."

"We shouldn't sugar-coat in the first place, Jacky-boy."

Jack smirked a little, before shaking his head.

"Thank you, Jillian."

"Hey, no problem." I smiled, standing. "Well, shall we g-?"

Jack's pager began vibrating on the wooden surface of his desk. He sat up, taking it in his hand to check the front screen.

His eyes grew wide.

"Jillian-"

My pager then began beeping noisily in my pocket. I retrieved it from its cloth holder, pressing the 'view' button.

'**Nigel Lionus, 555-6735'**

"Oh, shit.."

I locked eyes with Jack, seeing his expression mirroring my own. There's only one reason Lionus would be paging us.

We both darted out of Jack's office, not bothering to close the door behind us.

* * *

_He glanced over to see a young woman- much younger than the others surrounding them- standing, alone by the refreshment table. Her hair was back in an elegant, braided bun, with a single chocolate brown ringlet falling to the left of her face. She dressed in a simple, black cock-tail dress that came to her knees, showing her lack of figure that separated her from the full-bodied and voluptuous females around her. Her glasses, purple rimmed, did nothing to hide the confused, lost, and unique bright green orbs that nervously darted from one thing to another._

_He decided to take pity on the girl. He would've hated to see such a young beauty alone at a gathering such as this.. Perhaps she was lost?_

_Excusing himself from his pregnant wife and group of co-workers, he strode over to the young woman._

_"Hello there, darling.. Have you been separated from your parents?"_

_The look that was then sent his way shocked him. He'd never known such eyes could hold such loathing in one, harsh gaze!_

_"No." She replied curtly. Odd.. He'd expected it would sound raspy and vile after the glare she's sent him, to match the tone her eyes had set. But, he was pleasantly surprised to find it was actually rather nice. Velvety, and deep, with an almost resounding quality. She sounded much older and wiser than she looked._

_"I did not wish to offend!" The man chuckled. "You must realize, my dear, that you are quite a bit younger than the others here."_

_"Yes. It's almost painfully obvious."_

_He frowned slightly._

_"Have they been unkind?"_

_"Not purposefully, no." She said quietly, her eyes scanning the crowd. "They're all choosing to mingle with others their own age.."_

_"You do know where you are, I hope?"_

_"This is the gathering for new hospital interns, is it not?"_

_He nodded._

_"Yes, I know where I am." She sighed, sipping on her punch quietly._

_"So, you are a new intern?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Bloody Hell! You lot get younger and younger every year!"_

_She did something then that surprised him again- She smiled._

_"They're all the appropriate age for interning. It's only me who's younger than average."_

_"Just how young are you, My dear?"_

_"Seventeen."_

_He had to keep his eyes from popping out of his skull._

_"Bloody Hell! and you're an intern?"_

_"I am, yes."_

_"Who approved this?"_

_"Chief Jackson and you did, Sir."_

_He froze, his slightly inebriated brain kicking into gear._

_"OH! You're the one Chief Jackson's been going on and on about! S..Serena? Sindel? Cynthia?"_

_"Sinclair." She corrected him._

_"That's right!" He thrust his hand out to her. "Jack Peterson, at your service."_

_She eyed it carefully, before taking it and shaking._

_"Jillian Sinclair."_

_Jack released her hand, looking out over the crowd._

_"How've they been treating you?"_

_"Like I'm a plague they're trying not to catch."_

_A wide grin crossed his face._

_"I like you, kid."_

_As the night progressed, Jack convinced Jillian to join the group of seasoned doctor's he'd been chatting with. After introducing her, they all went wild._

_"So, You're the child prodigy Jackson's been blabbing about!"_

_"Didn't you graduate at the age of 11 or some crazy shit like that?"_

_"Why medicine?"_

_Jack smirked, seeing the shocked look on the young woman's face. It reminded him of a deer in the head-lights. Even with the shock, she answered the questions with grace and elegance. Yeah, He definitely liked this new intern._

_When the crowd dissipated, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders._

_"Stick with me, Kid. You're in need of a mentor, and, well.. I'm a pretty damn good one."_

_"You're an arrogant one, aren't you?"_

_He waved the comment off._

_"It's merely my confidence in my abilities."_

_Jillian laughed at this, shaking her head._

_"You're right. I do need a mentor. And, seeing as how you're the only one that willingly came up and talked to me.. The choice has to be you."_

_Jack grinned._

_"This seems to me like it's the start of a beautiful mentorship."_

* * *

I stared at the bed, guilt weighing heavily in my chest while Mrs. Johnson clung to the body of her child. Her child who- up until thirty minutes prior- had been seemingly fine.

I had to remind myself of why I was doing this. Just like I'd reminded my interns the day prior.

_Inhale.. Exhale.. Inhale.. Ex-_

"Jillian.." Jack whispered. My eyes slowly met his, misting a bit. He gave me a soft nod. The chart in my hands was opened, before I scribbled something down that I'd wished I did not have to write.

**'Time of death: 15:49'**

* * *

**D:**

I really do wish I could've gotten some more Olivia time in there. When I originally started writing this, I had her in here a lot, but, when I read through it, it didn't.. flow right. Tis unfortunate.. I liked her character. But, she was created for a purpose!

R.I.P. Olivia.

Please, R/R! Have a great day, guys!


	8. You Aren't That Bad

**(A/N)** I wrote this earlier too. I thought I'd posted it with chapter seven, but I guess I was wrong! Whoops. Anyway, here's chapter eight.

OH! and, thanks,** Dawn Racer, **for your review! :) It's funny, I also have a friend who acts just like McCoy. Only a female version of him. Haha.

**R/R! I love hearing from people. I really do value your opinions, guys. \**

**Again, I don't own X-men, Beast(sad face), X-men things, yadda yadda, don't sue me. D: Cuz that would suck. You all know my OCs are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: You Aren't That Bad**

"..nclair? Dr. Sinclair? JILLIAN!"

I snapped out of my self-induced trance, my glasses almost falling off of my face.

"What?" I asked, adjusting the frames on my face. Keith's face became clear again. He was peering down at my sitting form, nothing but concern in his eyes.

"..I know it's not my place, but.. Are you okay?"

I paused, biting gently on my lower lip.

".. I will be."

"Here.." He held out his hand. In it was a fudge brownie, and a medium-sized coffee cup labeled 'DR. FEELGOOD'. "Uh.. Chief Peterson said to give you this.. He told me to say something about a melted Hershey bar..?" I chuckled at this. "I, I don't know.. But, uh.. Here."

"Thank you, Keith." I set down the paperwork, taking it graciously. Ahh.. White chocolate cappuccino with 3 squirts of hot fudge and 2 of caramel. Jack was a good man.

"He also told me to tell you that Dr. McCoy is looking for you."

I took a small sip of my delicious chocolaty beverage, glancing up at a pillar twenty feet behind us. There, I saw two familiar faces peeking out from behind it every now and then.

"Thanks. Go do your rounds.."

He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Keith? Tell Akutabi and Richardson that they don't need to spy. They're welcome to join my little pity party if they want."

From afar, I felt embarrassment. I smirked smugly.

"I, uh.. Okay." Keith walked away quickly. With another soft chuckle, I looked back down at the papers in front of me. All pertained to a certain African-American girl who had passed ten days prior. Jack had asked me to search through them for any signs of anything that could have assisted the infection to her demise. Normally, an infection like the one she had would've taken at least a week or two, if the patient wasn't on any kind of anti-biotic medication, to kill someone.

Olivia had been on some pretty strong medication. There were some red flags being raised.

With a heavy sigh, I bit into the brownie Keith gave me and continued on with my work.

".. I should probably page Henry."

"No need."

"GAH!" I jumped in my seat, clutching the chart to my bosom as I whirled around. A smirking Henry McCoy greeted me.

"Good evening, Jillian."

"You scared the ever-loving _piss_ out of me!" I shrieked, smacking his shoulder with the chart. "You ass!"

"I couldn't help it. You looked entirely to comfortable."

I sent him a glare that could've curdled milk. It was odd.. Barely a week and a half of 'truce' and we were bantering back and forth like siblings. I found that Henry McCoy was actually a rather funny individual, with varying senses of humor that could work in the most awkward of situations. He was also intelligent- CRAZY intelligent. Simply, he was fun to talk to. I enjoyed his presence (Even if he was a bit of a cocky bastard).

"You're an ass."

"Mmm, so I've heard. Did Keith tell you I was looking for you?"

"Yes, he relayed your message quite well." I sunk back into my seat, setting down my 'DR. FEELGOOD' mug and brownie. "What's up?"

"I have an interview tomorrow with Trish Tilbey, but I'm supposed to perform a minor surgery during the time she scheduled me for.." He plopped down on the chair in front of me.

"Go on." I said, only half-listening.

"I need you to cover for me tomorrow, at, say, around 4?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Jack, I'm busy."

"I did. He said to come to you."

I groaned.

"You're going to ditch surgery for a freaking interview?"

"With Trish Tilbey." He said with a sly grin. This time, both of my eyebrows shot up.

"So, let me get this straight.." I leaned forward. "You want me to cover your ass, while I'm already up to mine and beyond in paperwork, so you can go flirt with a reporter with a thing for the spot-light?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"No."

"Oh, come on.. You haven't even heard what it is yet!"

"I don't care. The answer is, and will remain, no."

He pouted.

"It's a CABG.. Quadruple bypass.."

I closed the chart, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"You lost me at 'Coronary'. Hearts don't interest me, McCoy. The brain is where the money's at."

I saw his eyes flicker down to the mountains of paperwork in front and around me.

"I'll do your paperwork with you."

THAT caught my interest.

"Really?"

"Scouts honor." He put a hand over his heart. "But, you have to cover me tomorrow. Jack said you're more than capable of handling it, considering your first interest when you started here was cardio."

There went Jack again, saying more than he should.

"...How much will you help me with?"

"As much as you need."

He seemed honest enough. I pursed my lips, rather enjoying the look of sheer desperation on his face. Honestly, the things men would do for a slim chance to get laid!

"..Fine."

"Fine?"

"I'll do it."

"REALLY?!" He gasped.

I shook my head.

"No, not really. I just wanted to see you get excited."

His face fell. I couldn't help it. I started laughing my ass off.

"Oh, you're a cruel, heartless ice-queen."

"Y-you should've s-seen the l-look o-on your _face!" _I gasped, clutching my sides. He glared at me, crossing his arms.

"Yes, or no, Sinclair?"

"A-after the awesome burst of laughter you gave me just then, of course." I wiped my eyes, giggling like a little girl. "And, you better stick to your word about the paperwork, or, so help me God, I will come after you."

"'_Hell hath no fury like a woman once scorned.'"_

"Damn straight. Now, get out of here, I've got shit to do." I waved him away.

"Thanks, Jillian!"

"Mmm."

Before he left, he grabbed my hand a placed a quick kiss on the back of it. I stared at his retreating form as he bounded up the stairs, as giddy as a school-boy. My cheeks flushed lightly.

".. He needs to knock that shit off.."

* * *

"Jillian!" The brunette at the door took me warmly by the hand. "There you are! We've been waiting!"

"Sorry I'm late, Rachel." I said, coming inside the large town-house. "Traffic was killer."

"Aunt Jillian!" Cried out a little boy, no older than 5. He ran towards me, latching onto my leg. "Daddy says you saved a life today!"

"That's right, Jackie." I smiled gently, tousling his light brown hair.

"What kinda operation was it?"

"A CABG"

"Coronary Artery Bypass Grafting." He recited perfectly. I knelt to his level.

"Wow! Good job, buddy!"

"Daddy says I know lotsa surgeries now!"

"That's awesome!"

"Ah, there she is!" Jack called out from the top of the stairs, a sleeping newborn in his arms. "how were the roads?"

"Slicker than heck, but I managed."

"Oh, Jillian.." Rachel took my hand again. "I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have-"

"No, no.. It's totally fine. At least you don't live on a hill." I chuckled. She gave me a gentle smile, before taking the small infant from her husband.

"Someone needs a new diaper."

"Yes, dear, I have a nose." Rachel smirked, giving Jack a quick peck on the mouth. "Will you check on the roast?"

"Of course, Love."

I followed Jack into the kitchen while Rachel took new baby Devon to the nursery.

"Oh, thanks for the mug. It's awesome."

"I thought you'd fancy that." He guffawed, opening the oven door. The smell of roasted turkey filled the room.

"God, that smells wonderful.."

"Doesn't it? It's a good night for turkey, I think." He pulled out the thermometer. "That's just about done- I'll give it a few minutes. Would you like some eggnog? We've some left over from Christmas."

"Got any rum to go with it?"

"Does Santa give coal to naughty children?"

"YES!" squealed Jack Jr. from the other room. Jack and I laughed, while he poured me a glass.

"Did your mum call you on Wednesday?"

I nodded, sipping quietly on rum and eggnog.

"mm.. That's good. And, yes, she did. The family says hi, by the way."

"I miss Christmas at your house. It's a shame we have to do it a few days late, now."

"Being a big medical hot-shot sucks, doesn't it?"

"It has its ups and downs." He said, smirking over his glasses edge.

We sat, listening to Christmas carols for a few minutes, before Jack spoke again.

"What did Ol' Saint Nick bring you?"

"A nice new rainbow throw blanket from china. He let me pay for it, too."

"How kind of him." He laughed. I swirled the liquid in my cup.

".. Another year, come and gone.. Jesus, it's New Years on Sunday."

"Bloody Hell, it is, isn't it?" Jack rubbed his stubble-covered chin. "Christ, time flies."

"That it does.."

Rachel came into the room, cooing to a sleepy, but awake, Devon.

"Jack, the turkey's probably done by now."

"Right." Jack put on oven-mitts, and went about prepping the counter top. I offered my stool to Rachel, who took it graciously.

"How's life, Jill?"

I chuckled awkwardly.

"It's had better moments."

"I know that feeling.." She sighed, rubbing Devon's back. "Jack told me about Olivia.. It wasn't your fault. I know we shouldn't talk about work, but I also know how personal things are with you.." She touched my shoulder briefly. "You did your best.

"Dinner's on!" Jack announced happily. I gave him an appreciative smile, before following his wife to the table.

* * *

"Thank you, both." I smiled, giving everyone hugs. "I needed tonight."

"That's exactly why I invited you, Love." Jack said, squeezing me tight. "Are you going to be okay on your way home?" He peered out into the frosty night sky.

"I'm a decent driver, I'll be fine." I smiled. " Thanks, though."

"You're always welcome to stay, you know." Rachel suggested. I shook my head.

"Thanks, but no thanks.. I've eaten your food, consumed your eggnog, and stayed long enough. I think you've had enough of Jillian Sinclair for one night." I joked.

"Nonsense!" Jack laughed. "Drive safe, Love."

"I will. Get some sleep, Boss-man. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Same goes for you."

I smiled, then stepped of the front porch and went to my car. After a parting wave and honk, I left for my home.

* * *

**Woo! Merry Christmas!**

**wait.. It's October.. **

**O.o**

**Happy.. Christoween?**

Okay.. Going to bed now.. Night, guys!


	9. Coffee Talks

Hey, guys! It's Omega, of course, bringing you chapter nine. I'll be working on chapter ten later tonight, and may or may not post it as well! We'll see..

To **Crystalskies14:**

**Hey! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :) Sorry about the grammatical errors. D: I have trouble with those.. My bad. Thank you for your review! I appreciate it. :D**

_And, as always, a friendly reminder.._

**_I DO NO OWN X-MEN, BEAST, ECT. Don't sue, because that would be no bueno. :( Jillian's mine, Jack's mine, yadda yadda.._**

**Here's chapter nine!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Coffee Talks

"This just doesn't make any sense!" I groaned, tossing the file down onto the table with a loud 'THUNK'. McCoy jumped a little, his eyes flickering up to mine.

"I seem to be at a loss as well." He admitted, leaning forward with his hand on his stubble-covered chin. "Did you see her white blood cell count? The body normally produces more when someone's sick, but when she came out of surgery, her white cell count was lower than average. Much lower."

"I saw that, too." I rose, stretching out the sore muscles of my back. "Jack asked me this morning when he thinks we'll have this figured out."

"What did you tell him?" He asked, his coffee mug at his lips.

"The truth. We're both unable to put two and two together." I sighed, running my hand through my shaggy brown hair. "Would you like to take a break?"

"That sounds glorious." He breathed, pushing his chair back to get to his feet. "I'm going to run and get more coffee.. Would you like any?"

"I'll just come with you. I need to walk around.. Oh! And check on the three stooges."

His brows furrowed.

"Who're the three stooges?"

I raised an eyebrow, hand on my hip.

"Really?"

It took him a moment, but he did end up figuring it out.

"Oh! Akutabi, Richardson, and Jones!"

"Give the man a prize." I smirked, exiting the room while Henry held the door.

"That isn't very nice.." He murmured as we started down the hall.

"It's accurate, though."

"I never said it wasn't."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, entering the staff room.

I paused, looking down at my hands.

"Oh. I guess I need my mug if I want coffee."

Henry chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"I'll be right back." I slipped back out of the door, walking quickly down the hall. When I entered the conference room we'd been occupying, I found Jack sitting in my chair, eyes scanning the file in his hands.

"Jack-?"

"-Don't worry. I just came in too check in on you guys."

"We're at the same place we were yesterday."

He nodded.

"I can see that."

I stepped around the table, picking up my ' ' mug. When I turned back around, he was cupping his face in his hands.

"What the hell happened?"

I came to his side, sitting down next to him.

"I'm sure there's an answer. We just need to keep looking.."

Jack sighed, sitting up.

"You said her white blood cell count was low?"

I bobbed my head in affirmation.

"She had a minor fever that morning." He leaned forward, rubbing his forehead. "The infection spread through her remaining hemisphere, down into her spinal cord.." He paused. "Meningitis?"

I shook my head.

"They weren't inflamed. It was eating away at it."

"And she didn't feel it..?" He murmured.

"She had a lot of morphine coursing through her system."

"True." Jack groaned, popping his back. "Go get some coffee, Love. You look like Hell."

"Always the smooth talker." I rolled my eyes, standing. "Don't overwork yourself, Boss-man."

"The same applies to you." I heard him say as I exited. I chuckled lightly, returning to the staff room. Inside, I found Henry McCoy sitting by the window, talking quietly on his phone.

"Yes, of course." He felt elated. And.. I shuddered. _Horny. _Gross. "I'll see you tonight, Trish. Haha! I will.. You too.. Bye."

I cleared my throat after he shut his phone. He flinched slightly, eyes a little wide.

"Oh, it's just you." He sighed. "What took you so long?"

"Jack was in there, reading over our notes.. Or, lack there of.."

Henry winced slightly. I moved to the counter, pouring myself some java. I heard movement, then felt his arm brush against mine as he reached for the other coffee pot.

"What time is it?"

"About six thirty."

He checked his watch.

"Mm.. You're right." I rolled my eyes. "I've got to leave at seven-thirty. I've got plans."

"Would those plans involve a certain spotlight-addicted reporter?"

"And if they did?"

I shrugged, taking a small sip of coffee.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean? Trish is a great person."

"Mm.." I sat down at the other table by the window, curling my legs up under me. Henry came and sat in front of me, eyes a little wider than normal. Did he actually care about my opinion?

"You don't think she's a good person?"

"Someone who lives for the spotlight thinks nothing of others. She's self-centered."

"Aren't all women?"

I rolled my eyes again.

"Yes, I'm so self-centered. That's why I deprive myself of sleep to save the lives of others."

He pursed his pink lips for a moment. I shook my head.

"Henry, I could give two shits less about who you're involved with.. Just.. Be careful."

He seemed taken aback for a moment.

"Why?"

Men.. I sighed.

"I don't want you being all sad and depressed at work if she turns out to not be as she seems."

His mood shifted from confused, to angry. I spoke again.

"No one is as they seem, Henry. I didn't mean to offend."

Henry raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't offended." He scoffed.

"Don't even try to lie. I'm good with reading people." I took a long swig of coffee, licking my upper lip when I pulled the mug away. "I'm glad you have a date. There? Better?"

His lips twitched slightly.

"Wait, you don't want me all depressed at work if I get _hurt_? Is that what you mean?"

I groaned, standing.

"Interpret it any way you want, McCoy."

I heard his chair squeak, before he appeared in front of me, a devious smirk on his smug face.

"What is this? Are you_.. Blushing_?"

"What? No!" I brought a hand up to my face and began to turn away. I wasn't blushing! Maybe I had a fever.

A large, strong hand wrapped gently around my arm, pulling me back to face him.

"What is _this_?" He gasped in a theatrical display. "Does the ice-queen Jillian Sinclair actually _care_?" He was grinning, and he felt playful and mischievous. I knew he meant no harm, but something about the situation was making me uncomfortable. Maybe it was how close we suddenly were, or the odd tingly feeling that was coursing up the arm he had a hold of. God, I'd never realized how blue his eyes were..

Realizing that I hadn't said anything for a few moments, I gave him a harsh glare.

"Care? Tch. I just don't want to have to cover your ass when you're busy crying in the corner." I pulled away. "'_My heart is a dark hole without her! My life is incomplete!_'" I dramatically threw my hand over my heart, tipping my head back. "'_I can not live without her soft lips, her gentle caresses!_'"

When I finished my little scene, I found Henry frowning.

"I would not turn into a little whiny bitch!"

"Oh, you _totally_ would."

The large man sneered.

"Whatever, Sinclair. Let's go finish your paperwork."

I snickered gently.

"Don't deny it, McCoy. Embrace your inner emotional teen."

* * *

**R/R! :) Have a great day, guys!**


	10. Abnormalities

_Hey, guys! Omega, here. Sorry that took so long.. I've been studying for a mid-term I'm taking soon for my college class. Updates will probably be weekly, from here on out.. I know they'd kind of been a daily thing when I first put this on here.. Sorry if it takes a long time for the next chapters, in advance.. My teachers are starting to give out more and more homework, which takes away from the miniscule amount of free-time I have every week, now.. Oh, well. I enjoy writing for you, though, so, rest assured, I will not abandon you. :)_

To **RedHeadedMarina: **

**Hello! Thank you for your review! :D I really, really appreciate that feedback.. And I do apologize for the grammar mistakes, and the other mistakes I've made.. I'm researching all this medical stuff as I'm writing (I do know some things about it, but I'm not a surgeon or anything.. I'm doing my best) And I guess that whole water thing just slipped my mind. When I read your review, I couldn't believe I had accidentally did that! D: I'm sorry, again.. **

**The way I picture Jillian, she is incredibly observant, but oblivious. Like another reviewer (Moonlight Calls) suggested, she may also be subconsciously denying her mutation. She isn't a huge fan of it, after all..**

**Thank you, again, for your review! I hope you keep reading! :3 **

To **Moonlight Calls:**

**Hey, thanks! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it! Yes, I thought the 'Three Stooges' fit Shino, Keith, and Lily well.. Hehe.. Thanks so much for your reviews! I also hope you keep reading! :D**

_Well, my reviewer answer time is over now.._** _On with chapter ten!_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Abnormalities**

With the new year came a flood of drunken stupor to the pit. Our emergency room was filled with people, most bearing some kind of wound that could have easily been avoidable, had they not been inebriated. While the rest of the staff decided to take a small break (it had been almost 11 hours of constant work), I decided to assist the Three Stooges with a man who swallowed a few dozen quarters because of a bet. He was not only drunk, but high off his ass. He kept asking me for Doritos and that gross canned cheese squeeze stuff.

Even with the over-flow in the emergency room, the day had been, more or less, an interesting one. I wasn't a huge fan of the pit, but, on holidays, it became a wondrous land of mysterious stomach pain and people with household objects in undesirable places.

Something I noticed, as I was collecting my charts to begin rounds, was that McCoy had not decided to grace his presence on all of us today. That didn't bother me, not in the slightest, but I did find it strange. Most medical practitioners found the holidays, more or less, fun! Especially New Years.. Or, maybe it was just Jack and I..

"Sinclair!" Came a familiar voice behind me. I turned, pushing my glasses up on my nose to see Lily Richardson bustling towards me.

"Richardson? What's going on?"

She stopped, thrusting a chart into my arms.

"Chief Peterson.. He asked me too tell you to meet him in the morgue. He said it's urgent."

I raised an eyebrow, looking down at the chart in front of me.

'**OLIVIA JOHNSON'**

"... How urgent?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off the chart.

"Very. He needs you there, now."

My heart started picking up speed as I gave her my other charts, moving to exit the pit through the doors to my right. What if Jack had figured it out? What if he had caught something I hadn't? Oh, my God..

I hadn't even realized that I'd been running until I slammed against the morgue's door. My eyes landed on Jack, who was standing, his back facing me, at a table. On it, lay the body of a small child.

I inhaled slowly, slipping on a cover, and entered the main room. It was chilly, of course, so I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Jack..?"

"There you are." He said softly, throwing me a glance over his shoulder. The hair on the back of my neck rose, my stomach churning uneasily as I took in his odd array of emotions.

"Richardson said it was urgent." I told him, coming to his side. I'd already figured out by now, of course, who would be on this table. But, part of me still wasn't entirely prepared.

Olivia.. They'd removed the bandages. A long, thick, jagged wound wrapped around the right side of her shaved skull, held on by medical tape. Her skin was pale and ashen, no longer a brilliant golden brown. Even in death, she looked scared.

The feeling returned. The boa constrictor wrapping around my neck, the gag being shoved down my throat. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"Why am I here?" I asked him after a minute or two of silence. Jack's eyes briefly connected with mine.

"Look at her.." He said, quieter than before.

"I am. What about it?"

"Look at the wound." He instructed. I clenched my hands slightly, before flexing and leaning over to check it. Yes, it was a wound. A wound we created. The line looked painful, even if it no longer caused her any pain, all deep and pink and-

I froze. Pink? I came closer, adjusting my glasses.

"T.. This looks as if it's been-"

"-Healing?" He finished for me. My fingers found their way to her neck, resting gingerly on her jugular vein. No.. No pulse. But, then why was it-

"She healed, Jillian." Jack was putting things away as he spoke, avoiding my eyes. "That wound was healed fifteen hours after we operated. The nurse, who had been up for two days straight, thought she had hallucinated when she went to change the bandage, so she reported nothing. Jillian.. She was healing. I.. I did an MRI." He pulled something out of a file, flicking on a switch to illuminate the viewing board.

"..And?"

Jack slid the images into place. They displayed, of course, one hemisphere. Her remaining hemisphere.

"Jack, what-?"

"Look closely."

I stepped around the table, coming towards the images. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. One remaining hemisphere, a dark blotch where the infection had been..

"That?" I pointed at the blotch. "Jack, that's the infection."

"The infection died with Olivia." He put up another image. "That... Is her right hemisphere growing back.."

I stepped back, staring at Jack with a speculative eyebrow raised. What?

"We removed her right hemisphere. Brains do not grow back."

"But hers started to." He whispered, wide eyes on the screen in front of us. No.. No, absolutely not. That wasn't possible! Healing a serious wound, and re-growing the brain? Bullshit!

"Jack, there must've been a malfunction in the machine.. That isn't-"

"-LOOK AT IT!" Jack snapped, throwing his arm out towards the picture. "That is NOT infection! That looks like healthy brain! Her body was rejecting the damage and replacing the lost organ! She healed herself, Jillian!"

I took another step back, feeling rather unsafe. Jack seemed a bit mad, with his blood-shot eyes and pale face. His feelings, however, were anything but crazed. He was sure of his theory, sure of his words.. Part of me wanted to believe him, but the logical side remained set.

"Jack.." I said softly. "When's the last time you slept..?"

"I'm not making this bloody thing up, Jillian! And I know how it sounds!" He spat. "Think about it: The body is suddenly missing a vital part of its nervous system, so it responds. Temperature rises for the tissue to repair, the subject becomes tired because of the body's actions."

I glanced at the images again, then back at Jack. His face had paled again, his hand being brought up to his chin.

".. What if.. What if she was a mutant?" He suggested. I felt my heart skip momentarily.

".. What if she was?"

"Some kind of.. Regeneration.. A mutant.. That would make sense. Did Mrs. Johnson ever say anything to you about Olivia possibly having non-human qualities?"

I shook my head.

"No, Jack. She didn't."

"She should have told us." He shook his head. "No, no.. It's a good thing that she didn't. I'm sure some of the staff wouldn't have particularly liked working with a mutant. They are naïve, sometimes.. And then there's the F.O.H.. If word had gotten out, they would have been all over this."

I released a tense breath.

"Jack, if.. If you are right, if Olivia was a mutant with regenerative abilities, why did this happen? Shouldn't her body have.. Y'know, rejected the infection..?"

Jack paused, pursing his lips.

".. Yes, it should have.." His eyes narrowed in thought as he sat down on a stool. ".. Why did this happen?"

I crossed my arms again, biting my lower lip as I examined the images in front of me again.

".. Maybe.. Maybe her body just.. Couldn't take it..?" I offered, trying to wrap my mind around the idea. "I mean, she had just gone through surgery.."

"She did start waking up." His eyes lit up suddenly. "Regenerative mutants.. Wouldn't anesthesia have less of an effect on them, because their body's would fight it?"

"Why would it fight it?" I asked, wondering how Jack came up with all of this.

"Their nervous systems are like ours, only intensified." He stated matter-of-factly, stroking his chin.

"How do you know that?"

He tensed, then, his eyes snapping to me only for a moment.

".. I just do."

Jack normally wasn't a secretive man, he never had been. That's why, when his mood shifted from surprised and focused, to cautious and collected, I grew slightly suspicious. However, I did not press the matter. Yes, it was odd, but I guess everyone was entitled to secrets.

"Okay." I rubbed my neck. "What are we going to do, then? How do we test this?"

"There's only one way to know for sure.." He said gently. I waited for him to continue, which he did. "Jillian, grab my pager. I need to get Hank in here."

* * *

**(R/R!) Have a great day, and an awesome Halloween! :D**


	11. I am Not Okay With This

**HAHA! JUST KIDDING, apparently.. So.. I can't sleep. I tried, and failed. So, I'll be uploading this chapter and maybe another in an hour or so! I know I said weekly, and, after tonight, it will be, but tonight is the only exception! Woo!**

_**I don't own X-men, Beast, Yadda yadda yadda.. You know this. **_

_**Thanks, again, to Moonlight Calls for reviewing the last chapter. :) And, thank you, people who gave this a favorite and/or follow. :3**_

_Enjoy! This is a very dramatic chapter (*le gasp*) _

**Oh, and.. Just a friendly warning.. This may be a little Mary-Sue-y.. It seems that way to me, anyway. If not, let me know so I'll know for future reference what is and isn't Mary-Sue. I'd like to think Jillian isn't one of those chicks.. Yeah, anyway.. Onward~!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: 

After Jack had paged McCoy, we discussed his theory more in-depth. I still wasn't sure about it, as the whole situation seemed a bit.. Odd.. But it was the only thing we had right now that had evidence backing it up. She had obviously healed on her own(we didn't have any miracle cream that would do what her body did), and the MRI showed us, clear as day, that her right hemisphere had indeed been growing back.

Once McCoy arrived, looking rather annoyed with having been disturbed, Jack explained to him what he had told me, while I sat back and felt his emotions play out.

First, shock. His face displayed that, even without me having experienced it. Then, humiliation. That confused me, a bit. Was he humiliated for not running tests? For not catching it, while Jack did? He couldn't have known.. He shouldn't get so down on himself.. Anger followed, quickly replaced by doubt, before, finally, understanding broke through.

"Jack, how on earth did you come up with that?" He asked, voice making his awe evident.

Uneasiness, again, crept from my boss into me. I shifted uncomfortably, watching them exchange glances. Knowing glances. My eyes narrowed slightly.

"Is there something I'm being kept in the dark about, here?" I questioned accusingly, eyeing Jack. He swallowed, while Henry rose from his stool by the MRI display.

"Jillian-" He began, only to be cut off by McCoy.

"-She is bound to be confused, Jack. You didn't just come up with that out of the blue.. You have thought an awful lot about mutants lately."

"What _about_ them?" I crossed my arms, shifting my weight to my left leg. Henry again glanced to Jack, before clearing his throat.

"For awhile now, I have held a huge interest in the mutant type known as 'ferals'. These individuals can have claws, fangs, animal like tendencies and appearances, heightened senses, and, a rarer ability only a few have been blessed with, _regeneration_.." He gave me a small smile. "While working in Illinois, I somehow managed to develop a serum that, for a limited amount of time, would change the DNA of average-Joe humans, and make them 'feral'." His eyes landed on the holding area, which Olivia's body was currently resting in. "Recently, after years of attempt and failure, I created a stable enhancing serum that -again, temporarily gives the user all that. The senses, the claws, the fangs, the regeneration.. _Everything." _His mouth turned up into an elated grin. "I informed Jack about it as soon as it happened.. Which was a few days ago, by the way.. That's why Trish wanted an interview. I gave her an exclusive first-look as to how the serum works."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, too shocked for words. I'd known Henry was smart, but.. _Damn_.. What he was talking about -modifying DNA, enhancing senses- seemed incredibly dangerous. Just what was he planning on using this for? Why? And, he'd told people? News people?

"That's also why I came here. The old lab this hospital has in the basement is astounding! I can't believe the hospital retired that." He chuckled. My gaze shifted to Jack.

"He's been experimenting _in _the _hospital_?"

Jack's humorous expression changed into a puzzled one.

"Yes, why? It's an astounding discovery! Just think about all the people he could help!"

"By, what? Giving them fangs and claws?" I made a soft sound in the back of my throat, akin to a scoff. "McCoy, How do you plan on helping people by turning them into what everyone fears?"

Henry looked taken aback for a moment, before his eyes narrowed.

"What everyone fears?"

"You've just made a serum that could potentially change someone forever, and you let the press know? Not just the press, but Trish freaking _Tilbey_? Have you any idea what people are going to do?"

"Congratulate me, I suppose.." He shrugged, his ever-present smirk still smug. "Jillian, I don't think you understand. This can help people. Using a man instead of a dog to search for a missing person, injecting it into soldiers so they won't get hurt on the battlefield, giving it to guards to help them with their night jobs, the list goes on."

"You're talking about modifying someone's DNA!" I bellowed angrily. "You've been working on this in the hospital! If anything goes wrong with it, we'll go down _with you_!"

Jack stepped forward, cutting McCoy off before he could respond.

"Jillian, why are you so worked up over this? It's an amazing thing. Hank's been figuring this out for so long, and all you're doing is crapping all over his work!"

I winced a little, my eyes shifting downwards. Henry released an angry breath.

"I've worked for ten years on this, Sinclair. I know it it'll be fine. I've tested it tons of times."

"And every test has been successful?" I inquired.

"Yes." That was a lie. My eyes again narrowed, but only briefly before I turned, looking back at Olivia's MRI.

"How do we test to see if she was a mutant?" I asked, wanting to be off the subject of the serum.

"It's easy. The brain gives off a unique chemical while in the process of healing, one I have in the serum. Since she had been in said process before she died, the same should be in her. I just need a sample of her brain fluid.. I'll compare it with that, just to make sure."

"Then do it." I sighed, moving to the table to clean up Jack's mess.

"how long will it take?" Jack questioned.

"an hour." He replied sharply. Yep, he was pissed. Great.

"Would you mind..?"

"No." McCoy walked past me, purposefully butting his arm against my shoulder. I gritted my teeth, glaring at him after whirling around. Childish oaf..

"That was uncalled for, Jillian."

"You know what's uncalled for, Jack? Using the basement lab as some sort of sick experiment room for your friend's own personal advantage."

His brows furrowed.

"I would think, you, of all people, would find this fascinating.." He stood where I had been standing after I went to the door. I paused in the doorway.

"You thought wrong. It's a bad idea, Jack.. I can feel it."

With that, I left the morgue and made my way to an on-call room. I needed some sleep before my next surgery, and some time to think over the frankly alarming news I'd just heard about.

* * *

My nap did nothing to help me. I woke up doubting myself, guilt weighing heavily in my chest while I wondered if, maybe, I had been in the wrong. I had been a bit of a bitch to McCoy.. With good reason though, right? I mean, altering someone's DNA just to gain some extra advantages? Only a fool would use that willingly.. I paused again, sitting up on the top bunk, eyes on the blankets thrown over my legs. Henry McCoy was just the kind of fool for that.. Blinded by his own ecstasy. Something was bound to go wrong. Just thinking about it made me feel ill.. And the thought of him working on that in the hospital raised so many red flags in my book.

With a low, miserable groan, I slipped down onto the floor below me, throwing on my pants so that I could go speak with Jack. Something wasn't sitting right.. I needed to get things off of my chest.

* * *

**R/R? Pretty please with sugar on top? :D**


	12. Nostalgia Isn't Always Nice

**Last chapter for the night.. Then y'all are waiting for a week.. Anyways, enjoy!** :3

As always, a friendly reminder..

**_I DON'T OWN BEAST/X-MEN/ECT.. Plot is mine. Jillian is mine. Jack is mine. MMMM'KKAAYY?_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Nostalgia Isn't Always Nice**

Things had gone from bad, to total shit storm. I was at odds with not only McCoy, now, but Jack as well. Both didn't understand my concern over McCoy's recent discovery, neither bothering to hear out my voice of reason. Henry waved me off, telling me he'd be demonstrating the serum, which he'd dubbed 'Vires', meaning 'strength' in Latin. The media was in a frenzy, constantly at the hospital wishing to see McCoy for a quick interview. With the news and the reporters, came protestors.

The F.O.H.(Friends of Humanity) had put up a station just outside the front doors, constantly yelling out derogatory phrases and words whenever McCoy and/or Jack stepped out of the hospital. Because of this, some patients had either left the hospital, or transferred to another. I didn't really blame them. I was getting pretty sick and tired of those bastards, too.

Today, like any day, I came in and, first thing, started on rounds. As usual, I left a certain red-head for last, so we could chat. On my way to see Jasmine, I was stopped my the Three Stooges. All three looked flustered, and frightened beyond belief.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned to face them, setting down charts on the nurses station's counter.

"What is it?"

"Deputy McCoy is in the lobby giving a demonstration of Vires.. You've gotta come see this."

"I really would prefer not to see Henry McCoy make a bigger ass out of himself, thanks. I've got things I need to finish."

"You'll want to see this." Lily said gently. I studied her face, nibbling on my lower lip, before releasing an aggravated groan.

"Lead the way."

I followed them out into the sky-bridge, which over-looked the lobby. Already, I could see a mass of reporters and spectators, all huddled around a large man.

"Is.. Is he wearing a gray suit?" I asked, squinting. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw all three shake their heads.

"No, he grew hair. Vires makes you grow hair. Like, all over."

I quickly descended the stairs, flinching slightly when the sound of girlish peels of laughter rang about the large room, followed by cheers and chortles.

In the center of the circle, wearing track pants and a tight black shirt, was Henry McCoy.

A Henry McCoy covered, head to toe, in thick, gray fur.

In his left arm, being lifted up and down as he talked, was none other than Trish Tilbey.

Something sharp shot through my chest, seeing her bright, smiling face as McCoy lifted her repeatedly while explaining the basics of Vires.

"Doctor McCoy! McCoy!"

"Yes, you." McCoy grinned, his fur-covered face doing nothing to mask the sheer elation he was feeling. My Lord, he was as much of an attention whore as Trish was!

"How long until the effects wear off?"

The crowd murmured with want, before falling silent. Henry gently set Trish down, who smirked and winked in his direction, before answering:

"This remarkable new serum will only last four an hour.. Then, you must inject a reverse fluid, which will return you to your former glory." She reached onto a table, lifting up a syringe with greenish liquid inside. "Here you are, my man.."

"Thank you, Trish." He gave her a wink. God, spare me.. Disgusting.

The crowd gave a large gasp in unison as, moments after McCoy injected the fluid into his thigh, the gray hair began falling off. Again, cheers rose up, and a grinning Tilbey ran forward, throwing her arms around McCoy and pulling him into a passionate kiss, which he returned fervently.

Around me, excitement whirled about like leaves in an autumn breeze. No.. Actually, more like leaves in a hurricane. My head, which I hadn't realized had been throbbing, suddenly gave a violent pulse, and I cried out in pain. A cry which was drowned in the masses.

Vaguely, I heard someone yell out my name. They sounded far away. Really far away. Glancing up, I peered to the left, before pushing my way through the emotional sea of thrilled spectators. Shit, it was getting hard to breath.. What the Hell was happening?

"Jillian!"

My outstretched hand hit something solid. A wall, I found out after a quick inspection.

"Jillian, my God! You're burning up!" Jack. It was Jack. Where was his face?

"I c-can't.. Jack, get me.. Get me out of here.."

"Hold on. .. We will get you out." Who the fuck was that?

"Jack." I winced again, clutching my head.

"Love. Here.. hold onto my arm, Love.. Come along, that's it, nice and easy."

Thirty minutes later, the headache was almost gone, and I was curled up on the leather couch in Jack's office. He'd brewed me some tea, then left me alone after I asked him too. My heart was still thudding rhythmically against my sternum as I played the event over and over in my head.

It was like I heard, all at once, the loud scream of their awe and amazement. Yes, they'd cheered, quite loudly, too.. But this.. It had been different. I felt _everything_. _Everyone. _Series of words shot into my brain, registering for a microsecond, before flickering away like a moth in a dark room.

I shuddered, closing my eyes as my finger tips gently caressed my temples. I was trembling violently, so much so that I was having a difficult time drinking my tea.

".. Get your head together, Sinclair." I told myself, inhaling deeply. "It was just over-whelming. You shouldn't have gone.. It happened, now it's over.."

A small rap on the door ripped me from the beginnings of my mantra. Peering up, my eyes fell on the door.

".. Come in?"

Moments later, the door swung open, and a man with a bald head and bright blue eyes rolled in, seated in one of the most fancy looking wheel-chairs I'd ever seen. When our eyes locked, a massive tidal wave of relief washed over me, and I barely noticed my small tremors stop.

".. Hi." I squeaked, honestly, a bit shocked by the man's eyes. Something about him was familiar..

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sinclair. How are you feeling?" Woah, he had a nice voice.. A velvety English accent, with a proper tone and a sophisticated feel. But, I wasn't intimidated. No.. Nothing about this man screamed 'look out' to me.

"I'm.. Good, I guess.." I said a bit awkwardly.

"Has your head-ache ceased?"

"Almost.. It still hurts a bit, but.." I trailed off, eyes on my cup.

".. But nothing like before?" He softly finished for me. I nodded, my mind again racing.

".. I'm sorry if I seem rude, but.. Who are you?" I inquired, again bringing my gaze up to meet his. He smiled, then, one of the most tender and sincere smiles I'd ever seen.

"That is not a rude question at all, seeing as how I know who you are, and you know nothing of me." He held out his hand. "I am professor Charles Xavier. I saw you falter earlier."

I blushed a little, shaking his hand.

"I'm.. I'm sorry, you didn't have too-"

"- Do not fret, Ms. Sinclair. No harm done. I was worried about you. Your mind races and dwells on things one such as yourself should ponder over."

I felt my mouth open slightly, my eyes narrowing for a fraction of a second.

".. Um.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm fine. Really. I'm not pondering things I shouldn't."

"I believe you are. That is why I am here. Your mind needs to put at ease, my dear, otherwise it will torment you.." He paused, before asking: "I'm guessing that has never happened before."

I flinched back in surprise.

"What?"

"Being over-whelmed by such a huge crowd, feeling everyone at once. Judging by your reaction, you've also never heard another's thoughts."

I furrowed my brows, sitting up.

"I-I'm sorry, _what_?"

Charles paused.

"Your empathy. And your telepathic nature. You were unaware of these?" He scanned my face.

"Empathy? Doesn't everyone feel empathy? It's an emotion, right?"

"Yes. However, it is also a rare gift given to those who are blessed with it. Like, you, for example."

I was pretty sure I had the dorkiest grin ever on my face by then. Was this man senile?

"No.. Not yet, anyway?" He said over his cup of tea.

"Wha-? Wait, how did you-?"

"I am a mutant, my dear.. Like you, and like your co-worker Henry McCoy."

"McCoy is a mutant?" I almost gasped. "Wait.. Are you.. Telepathic?"

He smirked a little.

"Yes, that is the gift I have been given."

"So, you can read my mind?" Oh, god.. Don't think dirty thoughts, don't think dirty - _shit._

I expected Charles to have a disgusted look on his face, but, instead, he looked highly amused.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone did that.." He guffawed. I blushed a deep red, rubbing my temple.

"..I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happens. How is your head now?"

"It feels." My hand froze on my forehead. ".. Good, actually.. More than good. Great."

"Wonderful.." He smiled another gentle smile. "Tell me, Jillian: How long have you had your abilities?"

I looked him over for a moment, debating on whether or not I should answer his question. Something about him.. Geez, it was the same feeling I had when I saw McCoy, only a little different. With McCoy, I had recognition, but also caution. With Charles, it was that, caution replaced by ease. He was trust-worthy, I guessed. He seemed genuine enough.

"I guess.. I really realized I was different when I was about.. I'd say, nine?"

"What brought it up?"

" I was hanging out with my friends, and.. I just felt.. Weird. Like something was coating my skin, all sticky and slimy and gross. I realized a few days later that it.. It was them.. The things they said to me, I took them as jokes, but.." I glanced down, swirling the liquid in my cup. "They were a lot older than me.. I was in seventh grade when I was that age, and didn't hang out with anyone my age. My brother's were both seniors in high-school, so I was alone.. I kind of clung to them because they were the only people who kept me around. Later, I realized that they kept me around as a little verbal punching bag."

His eyes were soft, and full of sympathy. I bit my lip.

"I don't need that look, Professor Xavier. I learned my lesson, and came out ahead because of it. I don't treat it like a bad thing anymore." I shrugged, ignoring the heat on my cheeks. "Anyway, I knew then that I was different."

"You are a strong woman, yet, you are holding something back." He informed me. I, again, raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah.. I don't know you."

"Granted.." He leaned back. "I am just trying to help."

"By acting like my psychiatrist? As far as I know, you're just some random guy from a crowd."

"Yes. But said guy from the crowd is trying to help you sort your thoughts. You bottle things up inside for too long, Ms. Sinclair. You can trust me. As far as anyone else knows, I'm senile."

I laughed at that. He had spirit, this man. I pursed my lips, holding my breath momentarily. I knew he was right.. Something told me he was always right.

"Generally, yes." He chuckled.

"Stop that." I laughed. "It's weird."

"My apologies, Ms. Sinclair. May I ask something else?"

"Go for it?"

"You excelled through school so quickly.. Why medicine?"

I smiled lightly, taking another sip of my tea.

"That's what everyone asks me. Do you really want to know?"

He nodded. I set down my tea, crossing my legs.

"I guess I'll tell you what I tell everyone." I paused, smirking gently. "I'm in it for the awesome hours."

Charles just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

R/R! :D


	13. Discoveries

**Hey, Guys!** :D

So, I know I had said it was going to be a week.. Well, I realized, earlier today, that I would have some extra time tonight! Hence, new chapter.. :) I hope you guys all had an awesome Halloween! I actually went trick-or-treating with a friend this year.. I haven't done that since I was.. Gosh, 12? 13? I don't know, it's been awhile. Luckily, all the people were pretty cool about it, so, it all fun. As my Aunt always said, _'You're never too old to relive your child-hood experiences'_. Ahaha.. Anyway, Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!

**Thank you, too those who have given this a favorite and/or followed the story, or have just been reading it. I appreciate you all. :)**

_And, as always.._

**_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN/BEAST/TRISH TILBEY,ECT.._ ****My characters, such as our main woman, Jillian, or her lovable British boss, Jack, were created by me for the purpose of making a somewhat interesting story. I own them. But, you probably knew that already.. Anyway.. **

**_On with the show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

With Henry McCoy's new discovery came a whole new level of publicity to the hospital. Everywhere I looked, there were reporters. Moving down the halls, snapping pictures of McCoy, or the hospital itself, while blabbing on noisily and trying to ask questions. I stayed in the shadows, sneaking around the hospital in order to avoid the press. They often resorted to interviewing our co-workers. A few had tried to talk to me, but I ignored them and disappeared within the masses. Loosing them was exceptionally easy, considering there were so many doctors around, wanting to get interviewed.

Charles had decided to stay around, mainly because, and I quote 'He had nothing better to do, and the hospital seemed rather interesting'. I enjoyed his presence, more so after I found out he was just as interested in the human brain as I was. It made sense. He was telepathic, after all. For the past few nights, we'd held long, involved discussions, ranging from the marvels of human genetics and mutation, to the wonders of the human body. Having someone to talk to, who understood everything and knew exactly what you were trying to say (I am often unable to explain complex situations -an annoying habit of mine), was freaking awesome.

The protesters had gotten worse. In the beginning, there were only about nine of them in the front of the hospital. Now, they had a full-blown station, located conveniently in the parking lot, where about twenty-five protestors streamed in and out on a regular basis. They had signs, mainly saying 'MCCOY=ABOMINATION' and 'PROTECT YOUR KIDS FROM THE MUTANT DISEASE' with a big picture of a green man infecting some kids like Count Dracula would a beautiful woman. I now parked in the back of the hospital, and avoided them like the devil himself was stationed there. Hell, he probably was. I wasn't the only one who did this. Many of the patients coming in and out did as well.

Today, I'd been called into a meeting regarding McCoy's test results on Olivia. My heart thumped slowly in my chest as I made my way to the conference room. I was a bit early, so I'd brought some paperwork I still had yet to finish. Paperwork that had originally had been claimed by McCoy, who had said he would finish it.

I scoffed aloud. Gently, but it was there. McCoy.. He ha said the test would only take an hour the few days before, but grew distracted as the reporters and news people filed in. I was a bit upset over the fact that he postponed the information we desperately needed to gain some 'much needed' spot-light time, but I really had no control over it. That was something Charles had told me. I needed to let things happen. If I had no control, then I had no control. Trying to change that would only result in pissing more people off. Of course, he worded it kinder than I did, but the basic message was the same.

As I passed a hallway, my eyes flickered up to see Jasmine, up and out of bed, walking on her own with no assistance, other than the wall. I abruptly stopped, backing up, before turning down into it.

"Hey, Jazz."

"Hi." She said curtly, her mood akin to a toddler whose hand had just been found lurking in a forbidden cookie-jar. I sighed quietly, standing next to her. She was on her way to the gardens, that I knew for sure. It had been awhile since she'd been outside. I knew she was anxious.

"How're you feeling?" I inquired, smiling gently. Her gray eyes met mine, holding a miniscule amount of confusion, before she answered, in the same curt tone:

"Fine."

"Mmm.. Do you mind if I escort you to the gardens? I've meant to go there myself.. I'm sure everything looks beautiful, with the snow and ice."

Her eyes softened, and relief washed over her.

"That would be nice." She held her arm out gingerly, elbow bent in a small request. I gave her another smile, before sliding my arm gently into hers, locking them. Then, we continued.

"How are you, Jill?" She asked as we rounded a corner. I plucked a warm blanket off a cart as we passed, making a small sound in the back of my throat.

"I'm all right. Could be better."

"Is it the reporters?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." I replied, draping the blanket over her shoulder. She muttered a small, 'thanks', before tightening it around herself as we exited the warm hallway.

The air around us was crisp, and chilled me to the bone. I was only wearing my dark blue scrubs, after all. Huddling up to Jasmine, I slowly led her to a bench beneath a tree, both void of the powdery snow falling from the sky.

"Would you like some blanket?" Jasmine asked after we sat down, seeing my already rosy cheeks and goose bumps.

"No, I'm fine." I grinned. "It feels good." It wasn't entirely a lie. The hospital was quite warm, and the change of temperature was nice. For about half a second.

Jasmine released a chuckle, the air escaping her lips in a visible white cloud. Moments later, something warm covered my shoulders, an arm wrapping around my sides, pulling on me. Urging me closer. I looked over to see Jasmine smirking.

"I don't want you to freeze. Because, then, McCoy would be my doctor. And I'm not to keen on that idea."

I laughed aloud, moving closer to her and pulling the blanket around me tight.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"No problem. Thank you for not ordering me back to my room." She said quietly, before adding in a sarcastic voice. "I wouldn't have wanted security called on me, now, would I?"

I snorted, grinning.

"That was mean."

"I never said I was nice."

We sat there, watching the snow fall and land on the numerous decaying plants. Normally, It wouldn't have been a very pretty sight, had it not been coupled with the snow and dripping icicles clinging to tree twigs and leaves.

"It's beautiful out here.." Jasmine said quietly, her gray eyes half-lidded, lips up-turned in a placid smile.

I hummed in agreement.

A few minutes later, my phone began vibrating in my pocket. I was forced out of my quiet thoughts and thrown back into reality as I reached into my pocket. I already knew who it was going to be, so I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Jack."

'Where in bloody Hell are you?' He asked in a harsh tone.

"Outside, enjoying winter with Miss Hawthorne."

'Have you any idea what time it is, Jillian?'

"Not at the moment. I'll be there in a second, okay? Just let me get Jasmine back to her room."

'Jilli-'

Click! I dropped my phone back into my pocket. Jasmine sighed heavily.

"Does this mean I need to go back to that stupid room?"

"I'm afraid so." I smiled sadly. "Come along.. I'll make it up to you tomorrow. How about a sundae?"

Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, my God. You'll actually let me have chocolate and sweets?"

"Of course. You'll be fine." I smiled.

"Can it be Hot Fudge?"

"Mmhmm."

"With peanuts?"

"Unfortunately, no. This is a hospital."

"Right, right.. Some cherries, then."

"As you wish." I fake bowed, earning myself a swift smack in the arm. "C'mon. We better get you inside. You're lips are beginning to lose their pink tinge."

Jasmine nodded, taking my outstretched hand when I offered it, rising slowly. Together, we went back inside. I returned her to her room, saying a quiet good-bye and goodnight, before leaving for the conference room.

* * *

"It's about time!" Jack said, only half-jokingly. I gave him a weak grin, sliding into the chair across from them.

"Sorry. Jasmine was attempting a breakout into the gardens."

Fire welled up in my chest. Not my own, however. The source was the large man across from me, to Jack's right.

"You shouldn't let her out there." McCoy said sharply. "It's bad for her condition."

I glared at him for a moment, before clasping my hands in front of me, sighing, attempting to quell the fire.

"Had I thought the little trip wasn't in her best interest, I would have not allowed it. However, she is regaining strength rapidly and recovering quickly. She may even be out of the hospital by the end of next week."

Jack cut McCoy off before he could speak.

"Could we not do this right now, please? You two can bicker all you want, later. Right now, we're discussing Ms. Johnson. Hank, what were the results?"

His mood shifted. Anger morphed into guilt. Guilt? What the hell was he guilty for? Oh, great. I bet he didn't do the tests. I bet he was too busy soaking up his fame. Stupid-

"Positive. Olivia was a mutant.."

The air hung tense over our heads. He was hiding something. Something big. My eyes narrowed, only slightly, though.

"... Is there something you aren't telling us?" I questioned. His blue eyes connected with mine. We watched each other for a few moments. It was like he was trying to gauge my reaction to the words he had yet to say.

Then, with a defeated sigh, he raised a hand to rub his smooth chin.

"She.. She had some abnormal readings.. Readings that would only occur if.." He trailed off, the guilt hitting my hard in the solar plexus. It hurt. Actually hurt.

"McCoy, _what?_" I pressed, leaning forward a bit.

He pursed his lips.

".. Those kind of readings would only occur when.. When a mutation was just emerging.."

I saw Jack tilt his head out of the corner of my eye, while I stared at McCoy. It hadn't sounded that bad.. Actually, I had prepared for worse. But, his tone.. And his feel.. Everything was off. This was obviously worse than he was making it out to seem. But, the question was; Why? What was he keeping from us?

"What?" Jack asked, squinting a bit in confusion.

"Olivia's mutation was just beginning to manifest. The regeneration.. She hadn't had that, until.." He paused, thinking, before finishing. ".. Until after you finished the procedure. It must have begun then. The fever.. That was because of its emergence."

"Her mutation?" Jack quizzed. McCoy nodded gravely. My brain whirled rapidly, processing everything. Then, like a bag full of sand to the chest, it hit me. My mouth fell open.

"Oh, my God.." I whispered hoarsely.

McCoy looked at me with a hollow but knowing expression.

"What does it mean?" Jack asked, leaning forward, eyes wide.

"It means we killed her, Jack.." I said, attempting to catch the breath I'd suddenly lost. "She.. Her brain.. We.." I struggled to explain, seeing Jack's eyes widen further.

"Her body couldn't take it." McCoy clarified, eyes firmly on the table. "Because of us removing her right hemisphere, her body shut down. It worked to hard to try to re-grow the missing piece."

Jack's eyes remained wide, while his face lost all color in a matter of seconds. We all stared at the images in front of us. Images we'd seen mere days before of the only half-filled cranium of a small girl, whose body held a magnificent ability. An ability it was unable to support. Our eyes bore unto these images with new-found remorse.

For the first time in my life, I felt myself damning my love for surgery and medicine.


	14. Tell Your Truth

**Hey there, Ladies and Gents!**

**Today, I bring you chapter 14! And, in an hour or so, chapter 15! Woo! Then, I shall sleep.. And ice my leg.. (I pulled my hamstring a few days ago.. Feels freaking awesome. -.-) **

**Thank you, Moonlight Calls, for reviewing! :D I'm sorry it was so grim.. It needed to happen, though. D: Eheh.. **

**Thank you all for reading, whether you have an account or not! :) I appreciate it.**

_**On with the show!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Tell Your Truth, Even if Your Voice Shakes**

Diana and Greg Johnson sat across from us, their faces twisted into expressions of shock, horror, and contempt. Jack and McCoy had just finished explaining to them what had happened. I sat quietly on the sidelines, watching them with guarded eyes as their reactions played out, affecting me as they usually did. I had prepared beforehand, knowing that their emotions would hit me hard. They were parents who had lost their child, after all. I'd expected that from them.

"S-so, what you're telling us is.." Mr. Johnson licked his lips, swallowing hard as his eyes bore into Jack's. ".. Is that our daughter died because of the procedure you told us she _needed_?"

I winced inwardly, not allowing my outward expression to change, other than lowering my eyes. Jack slowly mulled his words over, before replying:

"Your daughter was very sick, Mr. Johnson.." He said carefully. "I still firmly believe that what we did was the right thing to do. However, with her mutation manifesting so soon after surgery, her body could not recover."

"The surgery killed her?"

"The surgery saved her." Henry cut in. "Her mutation played an important role in her decease.." I shot him a glare. He could've worded that better.

Mrs. Johnson choked back a sob, hiding the lower half of her face with a tissue. Her husband wrapped an arm around her, and she buried her face into his chest.

"Explain to me how this happened, _now_." He demanded, ignoring the wetness rising in his bloodshot eyes. Both Jack and McCoy glanced at one another, mouths opened slightly as they rapidly tried to figure out a way to word it.

I decided then that silence was no longer an option for me.

"Allow me.." I said softly, leaning forward and sitting up straighter. His eyes darted to mine, softening a miniscule amount. I took a shallow, but soothing, breath, and spoke.

"What we figured out was that her mutation manifested itself a short while after surgery. Maybe even towards the end of surgery. A procedure like that would have sent her body into a panic. Her cells then went into a kind of 'over-drive' mode. Regeneration occurred." I paused, searching his eyes for a moment, before continuing. "A nurse came in to check on her incision site about fifteen hours after surgery. She'd been working a double shift that night, so she'd thought she had hallucinated when she pulled the bandages away to find Olivia's superficial wound healed. Meaning, her skull had already knitted together." A small gasp of surprise escaped both Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, both pairs of eyes firmly on me. I swallowed back the lump of emotion growing in my throat. "Olivia's body, after healing her skull, began re-growing her brain. These.." I slowly pulled out the MRI scans, setting them gently out in front of them. "Are proof of that.."

Diana sat up, eyes wide as she examined the images.

"Oh.. Oh, my _God.. _Is that..?" She pointed to the small patch of tissue in the right side of her skull, which was otherwise empty.

"Her brain re-growing. Yes." I said as softly as I could, clasping my hands in front of me. I could feel both Jack and McCoy's questioning gazes on my face, but chose to ignore them.

"If my daughter was a mutant with regenerative powers, why the fuck did she die?" Greg spat, venom lacing every syllable. I resisted the urge to purse or nibble on my lower lip with some difficulty.

"Olivia had not yet recovered from the trauma of such a serious surgery.." I informed them cautiously.

"... Meaning?" Diana asked, wiping her nose with a tissue while her wide bloodshot eyes peered into mine.

".. Her body shut down.. Simply, it worked too hard.. Pushed itself past its limit.. It began.. Destroying itself.."

Mrs. Johnson gasped, fresh tears trailing down her flushed chocolate cheeks. Her husband rubbed her arm.

"Destroyed itself? You expect me to believe that _bull-shit_?"

I leaned forward, pointing out the weak-looking section on the upper part of her spinal cord.

"This, right here.. That's the body turning on itself.."

His brown eyes scanned the image. He still refused to believe. He was stubborn, blinded by grief.

"This is a cover up." He spat. "y'all fucked something up, that's what it was."

"This is not a cover up, I assure you." I said sternly. "Listen.. Your daughter.. She was a kind, intelligent little girl who.." I paused, finding the right words. ".. She was unique. Beautifully unique. I.. I understand.."

"Understand what?" He hissed. "We lost our baby girl because of you. 'Cause you didn't catch this shit on time."

"We had no reason to believe anything was wrong, until everything happened." Jack spoke up,

"Accidents happen.." Henry murmured. I sent him a death glare. Luckily, Greg nor Diana had heard him. I swear, McCoy had no sense of grace with things like this..

Diana cleared her throat.

"S-so.. Why didn't you see this before?" She inquired, sniffling a bit as she leaned forward, one long, lithe finger touching the MRI image of re-growth.

"We had yet to run tests again.." Jack said plainly. I could see him trying to conjure up the right words. "These were taken.. After Olivia passed."

Greg's eyes narrowed.

"We didn't authorize that."

Jack's eyes locked with his.

"We took an MRI. We did not perform an autopsy."

"It is a damn good thing." He spat.

"What happens now..?" Diana asked gently. "We need to make funeral arrangements.. May we do that?"

I sighed quietly.

"Of course. There is some paperwork you need to fill out first.." I opened a file, flipping through the papers until I found the ones I needed. "Here.. Just sign."

"What are they?" Greg asked.

"Discharge of the Deceased." Henry answered before I could. I felt Diana's chest clench, tears again welling in her eyes. She grabbed a pen and shakily signed.

"Greg.. You need to sign here.." Her voice cracked and shook. He nodded curtly, taking the pen from her and signing.

"Where do we get her..?" She questioned.

"It depends. You can wait until the funeral.. We would provide a casket. It would be nothing ornate, but.." I swallowed back another lump as I trailed off. ".. Or, you could call a funeral home. They would do the work for you."

"All.. All right.." She rose, pushing the papers over to me. Greg wrapped an arm around her waist after they rose, heading for the door. Jack, McCoy, and I stood. Before exiting, Greg turned and eyed McCoy and Jack.

"They will be contacting you soon. The funeral home." He sounded so defeated.. I wrung my hands, biting down hard on my lower lip.

"We are so sorry for your loss." My voice hitched only slightly. His dark amber eyes softened when they connected with mine.

"We know." He said quietly, before slipping out of the door with his wife.

We stood in silence, watching as they turned down the hall and disappeared from our sight.

".. That could've gone a lot better." McCoy hissed, plopping down in his chair. I raised an eyebrow.

"I think it went pretty well.. I was prepared for him to throw things and scream." Jack sighed, sitting down to examine the paperwork. I stared at both of them. They both reminded me of teenagers who had just talked their way out of being grounded. Their emotions wavered between relieved and mentally exhausted from having to talk their way out of trouble. McCoy was the worst of the two. Angry, again. Why the heck was he always mad?

"What were you expecting, McCoy?" I inquired, collecting the pictures and shoving them in a paper folder. "Their daughter just died."

"I just don't like being blamed for a death that wasn't my fault." He shot back, before standing. "I need to go. Trish is waiting for me outside, and has been for the past fifteen minutes. That took longer than I originally thought it would."

"We still have paperwork we need to finish.." I clenched my fists behind my back, watching as he threw his jacket on.

"You're more than capable of finishing it on your own. This is important."

"What, and Olivia isn't?" I stood there, gawking at him as he turned and faced me.

"Not at the moment." He said firmly. "Separate a pile for me. I'll finish it tonight, once I've eaten something."

"'_Not at the moment'_?" I put my hands on my hips, eyes narrowing.

"Not now, Sinclair." He pinched the bridge of his nose, picking up his briefcase. "I'll be back later."

"Have a good night, Hank.." Jack said before I could speak. He nodded once, then left the room.

It took me a minute or two to register that the deep voice speaking was Jack, and he was talking to me.

"Jillian, what on Earth is the matter with you? You're crying.."

"I am not."

"Then what is that rolling down your cheek?"

I brought my hand up. After pulling it away, I discovered that the back of my hand was wet.

".. Oh."

"Jillian, when was the last time you got some sleep?"

I tore my eyes away from him, in thought. Jesus...When was the last time I got some decent sleep? I bit my lower lip.

".. I don't know.."

Jack slowly put an arm around me.

"Come on, Love.. I'm taking you home. It's been a long day."

* * *

R/R? :D I'd love to hear from you guys.


	15. Unnatural

**This is a short chapter! Mainly a filler.. But still slightly important.**

**I have been experiencing writers block for the past couple days.. This chapter may seem a little weird, so I apologize in advance for that. I feel a bit weird right now.. I think it's because I'm tired. But, anyway.. Stick with me! I promise, it'll get better..**

**I don't own X-men, or Beast (Sad face.). The OC's and plot are mine. Yep yep..**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unnatural **

I spent the next series of days curled up in my room. After the meeting with Diana and Greg, I was a blubbering, sobbing mess. Everything came out. I cried for Olivia. I cried for Erin Livingston. I cried for Greg and Diana. I cried for everyone who'd ever died or lost someone while they were under my care. I cried for my family, who I hadn't seen in over a year. I was just.. Crying. And I couldn't stop.

My emotions had won this round, so I took a much-needed leave of absence, which Jack agreed to immediately, saying he was about to ask me if I wanted off-time anyway. I was lucky to have such an awesome boss.. Jack really was fantastic.

After three days of nothing but moping, I decided to get up and move around, which was easier said than done. My limbs felt weighed down, like there were twenty pound weights on each one, and my head throbbed violently.

Picking up my glasses from my side table, I slipped on some pants and wandered down-stairs. Coffee.. Coffee sounded good.

Ten minutes later, coffee in hand, I moved to my back porch with a large, fluffy blue quilt my mother had made me many years prior, and sat down on the swing. I don't know how long I sat there, swinging to and fro, mindlessly watching the dark, heavy clouds pass me by. I smirked gently, then, letting out a soft, girlish chuckle. Why? I wondered if my eyes looked like the clouds, all puffy and dark. Probably, I thought. Non-stop crying meant little sleep.

My thoughts then wandered to a certain robust doctor, who's body sprouted gray fur when injected with a serum of his own design. McCoy.. I'd thought about him a lot during my cry-fest. With varying emotions. First, anger. The man was an asshole! Then, guilt. I hadn't been very kind, either.. After that, came regret. I wished I hadn't treated him so poorly. I'd be the first to admit that he was a genius, because he was. He was just.. Too 'in the present', as it were. I was the kind of person who thought ahead, generally, thinking about how my actions would affect the people and things around me. He made quick decisions, hardly pondering the whole 'cause-and-effect' aspect of said decisions.

I sighed, then, my head drooping, eyes peering into the dark brown liquid in my mug. I needed to apologize, again.. Jack was right- I had crapped all over his work, and treated him more than poorly. I grimaced. Apologizing, again.. It was bound to be awkward.

A shrill ring disturbed my train of thought. Groaning, I rose, setting down my coffee as I went inside. On my kitchen table, my phone sat, spazzing out. Snatching it up, I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

'good morning, Jillian.. How are you feeling?' Came a familiar voice through the line.

"I'm.. Better, thanks for asking, Anne." I said, sitting down on the counter.

'Good, good.. When do you think you're going to come back in? I've got a patient here that has MS.. She's pregnant.'

I paused, running my tongue along the inside of my teeth.

"Let me call Jack.."

'I already asked him. Says it's fine with him, as long as you're in good mental health.'

I chuckled over the line.

"I'm fine. I just needed some time."

'I bet, after all that shit went down.. Anyway, When will I see you?'

"Give me an hour. I need to run to the store. I owe someone something."

'Uh.. Okay. See you soon. Oh! and be careful! The roads are slicker than snot today.'

"Thanks. I will." Click!

* * *

"Knock knock."

Jasmine's eyes opened wide, her lips parting slightly.

"Hey there, stranger." She grinned, sitting up. "What's in the bag?"

I set the paper bag down, reaching inside to pull out two bowls, ice-cream, a banana, some cherries, and hot fudge.

"I believe I made you a promise, my dear.."

"You are so awesome!" Jasmine giggled, crossing her legs.

"I know, dear, I know.."

As I prepared our sundaes, Jasmine continued chatting about her day. She seemed to be in quite a good mood.

"Oh, which, by the way, I've meant to ask you! Where were you?"

"I took some time off.. I needed a break."

She nodded, red hair bouncing slightly.

"Ah.. I see. You have been rather stressed lately."

"I have?"

"Yeah. Is it McCoy?"

I paused mid-scoop, pursing my lips.

".. I think it's a mixture of things, really. McCoy is only a minor thing.."

"Mmm.." she hummed, graciously taking the bowl when I handed it too her. "Y'know, he looked after me while you were away.. He was.. Different."

"Mm.." I murmured, not really caring or wanting to hear.

"Yeah. He just seemed really.. Weird. He was really mechanical."

"Mechanical?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. His face was just.. Blank. There was emotion in his voice, but his face was just.." She shrugged. "I dunno. It was weird. I haven't seen him at all today."

I pushed my glasses up on my nose.

"Men are weird in general."

"Ain't that the truth." She sighed, moaning a little after her bite of sundae. "This is really good.."

"Thanks. Like I said, I owed you one.." I said, pushing ice-cream around with my spoon. My pager began vibrating in my pocket. "Ack.. That's my cue." I set down my bowl, standing and reaching into my pocket. "I'll be back later, Anne wants me to help with some things.."

"M'kay. I'll see you later, then."

I gave her a small smile, before exiting the room.

* * *

I yawned, pushing strands of chestnut brown hair from my face. Beside me, Keith and Lily worked on charts, murmuring back and forth.

"Hey." Anne smiled at me as she walked by. "Thanks for your help earlier."

"Mmm? Oh, yeah, no problem." I waved it off. "It's my job."

"Dr. Sinclair, what does this mean?" Keith asked, handing me a chart. I reached out to take it from him, but stopped when I saw McCoy exit and elevator.

"I, uh.. Hold on, one second." I jumped up, running around the counter. "McCoy!"

He paused, turning slightly. Something was off.. He didn't feel O.K.

"Sinclair.." He said gently. Damn, he sounded tired. "Doing better, I see."

"Yep.." I stopped, clasping my hands behind me. "Listen, uh.. I.. I wanted to talk to you. Are you busy?"

He pursed his lips.

".. Yeah, actually.. I am.. Can it wait?"

I studied his face. He felt stressed, and worried. Like he had a secret he wished he didn't have to keep. But.. his face.. Jasmine was right. It displayed little emotion.

".. Uh.. Sure. Just let me know when a good time is, okay?"

He gave me a curt nod, before whirling around and damn near running from the hallway.

* * *

R/R! I know, I know.. Kind of a bad chapter.. Sorry. D: It'll get better!


	16. Blue?

**Heya people! Omega here.. Just thought I'd bust out another chapter before I go to bed. So, here ya go! :D**

**I want to thank Cinderfire16 and Moonlight Calls for reviewing! :D I appreciate your reviews! Thanks for sticking with me! **

Also, as always, I want to thank the others who have continued to read this story. :)

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN X-MEN/BEAST/HENRY MCCOY/CHARLES XAVIER/ECT.. Jillian's mine, Jack's mine, plot is mine.. yerp yerp..**

**_On with the show!_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blue?**

Over the course of the following week, I barely caught a glimpse of McCoy. He was always hurriedly rushing in or out of an elevator, occasionally opting to take the stairs if there was a large crowd. Something else that I found very strange was that he was now avoiding the cameras at all cost. So much so, in fact, they had ceased to come into the hospital. Every time we passed by each other, the emotion was the same. Fidgety, stressed, and evasive. Our conversations, if they could even be called that, were often barely five words total. He left before I could ask how he was doing, or inquire as to if he needed help.

Augh.. _Men_..

My watch lit up the dark on-call room, beeping repeatedly to tell me that it was time to get up. I rolled over, releasing a groggy groan.

"3:30 already..? Jesus.." I slowly sat up, ignoring the dull throb in my right shoulder. Bringing my hand up, I massaged the tense muscles. Fighting to keep my eyes open, I swung my legs around, bare feet resting gingerly on the cold tile floor. Damn, I was tired.. Rounds were important, though. I had people I needed to check on.

a low moan escaped my lips as I rose, lifting my arms over my head to stretch out my lower back.

"Okay.. C'mon, Jillian.." I bent forward, picking up my scrub bottoms. "A few more hours, then you can get s'more sleep.." Because of the recent attention to the hospital, many of its staff had decided to stay inside, not wanting to be bombarded with F.O.H. protesters or media dogs. I was forced to stay in the lower-level on-call rooms, which were rarely used, save for unauthorized hook-ups or an intern studying area. I had to admit, the lower levels of the hospital, the 'staff only' levels, were creepy..

Hell, creepy didn't even begin to cover it.

These rooms held old equipment, things no longer up to modern protocol. Textbooks, medical tools, beds, anatomical dummies.. If you didn't know where you were going, you'd feel as if you were in one of those made-up haunted houses people put up on Halloween. Yes, I'm speaking from experience.. Young intern Sinclair liked to explore, all right? Let's leave it at that.

Dressed and fully awake, I flicked off the light-switch and opened the door. Not bothering to check the halls, I turned to the left and began making my way to the stairs.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

I jumped, whirling around, the hair on the back of my neck raising. Masculine, deep.. I knew that voice.

"H-Henry..?" I clutched my phone and pager to my stomach, eyes wide as I slowly traveled down the almost deserted-looking hallway. His voice had left a rather eerie resonance throughout it, bringing goose-bumps to my arms. "Henry, where-?"

The lab! I tensed slightly, before walking to the old lab. Jack had taken me there once or twice, so I knew where it was..

Sure enough, light emitted from beneath the large doors. Along with soft, harsh curses uttered under someone's breath. As I drew closer, said curses stopped.

I only realized that I was shaking after lifting a hand to knock on the door.

'_Shit, pull it together, Sinclair. I'm sure everything's fine._'

I gently rapped on the door.

"Hey, McCoy? You in there?"

I felt shock, fear, and hesitation. Biting my lower lip, I pushed hair from my face.

"McCoy, May I come-?"

"-NO!" He cut me off. I heard him stumble, the recognizable shattering of glass following.

"Henry?" I pushed on the door, finding it blocked by something.

"N-no! Sinclair, please, I'm fine!"

"Henry_, please_.. I just want to make sure you're all right." I urged softly.

He released a ragged sigh.

"You can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Y-you just can't!" Henry McCoy was not one to stutter. More red flags rose.

"Should I go get Jack?"

"NO!" He shouted. More glass broke. I heard him swear loudly. Before I knew what I was doing, I'd thrown myself against the door..

I felt my eyes turn into saucers, my mouth dropping.

There, standing in front of a large amount of test equipment, was a dark blue, furry, Henry McCoy. His piercing blue eyes connecting with mine, his expression mirroring my own, before his lips curled back in an almost feral expression.

"**GET OUT!"**

* * *

I paced in Jack's office, while Charles Xavier watched from beside the coffee table. He was sipping tea, quietly observing my obvious distress.

"My dear, you're going to wear down a rut in the floor.." He said softly, kind blue eyes on me. Blue.. Oh, my God.. _Blue.. _Vires turned him gray, not blue. Something must've gone wrong.. That was the only conclusion I could come up with. His emotions, his reaction to my.. Break in.. I winced. I really shouldn't have done that.. Way to go, Jillian.

I paused, glancing up at Charles.

".. Sorry.. I've just got a lot on my mind.."

"I don't need to use my telepathic nature to see that.. Is something the matter?"

I pursed my lips.

".. I.. I'm not sure.."

He patted the couch next to his chair. I shook my head, waving him off.

"No, no.. I'm okay.. I'm just.. Tired."

"I'll say." Jack breathed, entering the room. "You looked like a bloody zombie when you were doing your rounds. Pale, shaky, timid-looking.. Did something happen?"

"No." I said gently. "I'm just tired.. I need some sleep."

"You're welcome to use my office." Jack offered, gathering some files in his arm off of his desk, before heading for the door. "Oh! Neither of you would happen to know where Hank is, would you?"

I tensed. It must have been visible, because Charles' eyes snapped over to me.

".. No, I have not." He answered.

"Neither have I."

"Hmm.." Jack rubbed his chin. "Odd.. He hasn't been answering my pages or calls.. Odd. If either of you see him, will you ask him to give me a ring? Thanks." He left the room without another word.

I leaned forward, cradling my face in my hands.

"Jillian..?"

"Something is wrong with McCoy." I blurted out, eyes opening.

Charles examined me for a moment, before leaning forward.

"Jillian...?"

"The Vires, or whatever it's called.." I rubbed my temple. "I-I think he's having problems with it.. I think.." I inhaled deeply, exhaling shakily. "I don't know what to think."

"Jillian, is Hank in danger?" Charles pressed, eyes swimming with concern.

"I.. I don't know." I whispered. Silence engulfed the room. I could almost hear the knobs and gears whirling in his head.

"Jillian, where is Hank?"

"Down in the old lab, where he's been working on Vires since he's been here."

"Show me where it is. We need to check up on him. _Now."_

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUNNN.. _

_Ermahgerd.. Vires isn't working out to swell, now, is it? **D:** _

**_(R/R! I love getting reviews.. :))_**


	17. Leaving Seems A Lot Easier On Paper

**Afternoon, everyone! Omega, here, of course. :3 **

**I have some free time this weekend, so expect to see one or two more chapter either today or tomorrow! Woohoo! :D**

**As always, a shout out to my trusty reviewers, Moonlight Calls and Cinderfire16! Also, Thank you, anonymous person, for leaving an anonymous review! :3 I'm glad that people, account or not, are enjoying this story.**

**More thanks going out to those who have given this story a favorite and/or follow. :D **

**I appreciate you all! :D**

**_On with the show_! You all should know that I don't own X-men/Beast/ect ect by now.. Right? O.O**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Leaving Seems A Lot Easier On Paper**

Charles Xavier sat quietly across the lab, studying his former student with neutral eyes. He'd been there for close to an hour, and Henry had yet to speak. Instead, the now blue furred man kept himself 'busy' with vials filled with odd concoctions of his own design, mixing some on occasion, before observing them under a microscope. Charles had told Jillian (who had waited in the hall just outside the lab) to leave about half and hour beforehand, telepathically informing her of McCoy's lack of interest in his presence. She's reluctantly followed his instruction. Xavier had smiled, then. For as much as Sinclair said she disliked McCoy (McCoy voicing the same opinion for the woman, as well), he could see, deep down, that both parties cared for one another. They, of course, being stubborn and too proud to admit that they may have acted in the wrong, ignored this. Charles sighed quietly, bringing a hand up to his clean, shaven chin.

Henry had let him in. Willingly. Which meant that he wanted to talk.

Now, there was only the dilemma of getting him to do so.

Charles shifted in his chair, clearing his throat.

"Henry, when was the last time you ate? You're looking rather exhausted.."

The large man paused, glancing at the other man without meeting his eyes. He shrugged and continued working. Charles chuckled gently.

"You know, I think this is the first time we've ever been in a room together and not held a conversation." He saw him pause again. "Henry, you know you can talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about." He replied gruffly, turning to collect a beaker that had finished mixing.

"You know as well as I do that is a lie." That got him. His shoulders visibly tensed. He felt his hesitation, and heard the thought threads in his was trying to find the right words.

Then, after almost three minutes of silence, he spoke.

".. Vires was a mistake.." He said softly. So soft, in fact, that Charles had barely heard him. "I'd seen the signs, and chosen to ignore them.." He hunched forward, hands flat against the cold metal table. "I wanted it to work. I was blinded by my success.. Or what I thought to be success.." Henry rubbed his face, grimacing as his fingers graced the fur on his jaw. "I am a fool.."

"You are no such thing." Charles slowly rolled over to him. "You are a brilliant man. I doubt anyone has ever come up with such a serum."

"I bet they have.. And all ended up the same. Permanently reducing men in _freaks of nature_."

"Henry!" Charles barked, eyes narrowed. "You are not a freak."

"**LOOK AT ME**!" He roared, whirling around to face him, making eye contact for the first time. "LOOK AT WHAT I AM!" He held his massive furry hands in front of him. "Ten years.. Ten years of research, deprivation of sleep and social life! Ten years of labor and concentration, _**for what?!"**_ He stepped back, pointing an accusing, clawed finger at the professor. "You can not sit there and tell me that I am not what I am!"

"And, what, _exactly_, are you, Henry?"

"A MONSTER!" He shouted, throwing his arm to the right. Glass shattered as tubes, beakers, and vials fell to the floor, having been hit by his limb. Liquid sizzled on the floor, before evaporating, leaving only a dark mark on the concrete ground.

Charles watched as Henry clung to the table, a hand over his face as he tried to hide the enraged tears now streaming from his eyes. His next move, his next words, needed to be chosen carefully. Henry was loosing it. _Really_ loosing it.

"Jillian.." He said suddenly. "I frightened Jillian.. She was terrified when she saw me.. Not that I blame her. I'm _hideous_." He froze. "And Trish.. _Trish_.." He coughed to hide a sob. "She'll never look at me again.. Oh, God, Charles.. _What have I done..?"_

* * *

"Jillian, would you please stop pacing? I'm trying to finish this."

My head snapped up. Jack was watching me with a concerned look on his face.

"O-Oh.. God, I didn't even realize I'd been pacing.. Sorry." I wrapped my arms around my torso, stepping over to the couch.

"Is something the matter, Love?" He inquired, setting his pen down. I bit my lip, shaking my head.

"No. I've just got a lot on my mind. Being exhausted probably doesn't held either." I groaned, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Probably not.. You know you're welcome to rest on my couch."

"I know." I gave him a small smile. "I have rounds, though." I glanced down at my watch. "I should probably go."

"Mm.." His head turned down once more as he began working on paperwork. I rose, tugging on my scrubs.

"Page me if you need anything. I may be asleep in an hour or so, though.." I smirked at him. "Just letting you know, in case I don't respond."

"All right. Oh!" He sat up. "I'm sorry to ask again, but I seriously have no idea what has happened to Hank." I swallowed hard. "Have you seen him anywhere, Jill?"

"Nope." I said, shrugging. "Haven't seen him anywhere."

"Jesus, where could he be?" Jack moaned, picking up his phone. "Again, if you see him-"

"-I'll let you know." I smiled.

"Thanks, Love. Make sure you get some rest."

"I will."

* * *

With my rounds finished, I retreated to an on-call room to try to get some sleep. My body felt weighed down, and my head was absolutely throbbing. Sleep sounded really, really fantastic.

Unfortunately for me, I quickly found as I climbed into the bed that my brain had other ideas. So, there I lay, staring up at the ceiling while my fingers drummed against my stomach, thinking about the events that had taken place earlier.

'**GET OUT!**'

I flinched at the replayed memory, the snarl which made that blue furred man look so terrifying. That had been McCoy. I would've recognized those eyes anywhere. I clenched my eyes shut as I fisted my shirt. He'd been so scared. Seeing me had horrified him. My stomach churned, cramping up as it replayed again.

"God.." I groaned, rolling onto my side. I felt like shit. I should not have barged in like that. "Jillian, you're a moron."

'_no, you're not.'_

"GAH!" I shot out of bed, almost falling onto the floor. "P-Professor?"

'_Yes. I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you..'_

"It's okay. Did he end up talking to you?"

'_yes.'_

"Is he okay?" I asked, jumping off the top bunk. "May I come talk to him?"

'_Now is not a good time..'_

"Charles-"

'_-Jillian, He's gone.'_

I faltered, my hand freezing inches away from the doorknob.

".. What do you mean by, '_he's gone'_?"

There was a soft knock on the door. I grabbed the knob, opening it too find Charles Xavier sitting there, a somber expression on his face. Before I could speak, he handed me a piece of paper.

This seemed familiar.

Without hesitation, I took it from him, opening it up to find three words printed in bold on the top line.

'**Letter of Resignation'**

Without bothering to read the three paragraphs below, I went to the bottom, already knowing whose signature was going to be there.

**'_Regards,_**

**_Henry Phillip McCoy'_**

* * *

**_Ohhhh... Do you all hate me now..? O.O I'm sorry! It had to happen. This is NOT OVER. _****Which brings me to the message you all should read.. Ahem..**

**Attention, Readers! **

**After this chapter, this story will experience a few time skips. I know many people do not care for things like this, but, rest assured, they will only last throughout two or three chapters. After, we will start with the main plot I originally intended for this story to follow. M'kay? Don't hate. I love you guys! :D **

**(R/R!)**


	18. Three Months

Hey! I just want to quickly thank **Cinderfire16** and **Moonlight Calls** for reviewing! :D Thanks, you guys!

And, of course, a quick thanks to everyone who continues to read this story. I appreciate you all! :3

_Now, onward!_

* * *

**Chapter 18: Three Months**

"What about this one?" Jack inquired, throwing a file in front of me. I picked it up, adjusting my glasses while flipping it open.

"Angus McMurphy?" I read aloud, studying the picture of the red-head male in the file.

"Says here he is an excellent people person and a brilliant surgeon." Jack pointed out.

"It also says that he has boundary issues."

"You're one to talk, Love."

I smacked Jack's upper arm, glaring playfully.

"You're an ass."

"You only say that because you know what I said to be true." He yawned a little, leaning back in his chair. "Bloody Hell, is it really 2 o'clock in the morning?"

I glanced at the clock.

"Oh.. Yes, it is."

"Jesus Christ." He groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I wish we didn't have to do this."

"You and I both, Boss-man." I muttered.

"I thought you didn't like McCoy? You should be enjoying this."

I winced slightly, biting the inside of my lip. Guilt bubbled up in my chest, like it always did when someone mentioned his name. I couldn't help but feel like part of the reason he resigned was because of me, because of what I did. Barging in unannounced and then leaving like the Devil himself was at my heels. Oh, and there were the stomach cramps of regret, right on cue. I brought my knee up to my chest.

"It is not that I didn't like him, it's that we were both too strong-willed to work together. I never once doubted his medical skill." I grabbed the ponytail holder off of my wrist and pulled the now nape-of-my-neck-length hair into a tiny ponytail. "He was -IS- a brilliant man." I looked up from the file. "Have you talked with him since..?"

Jack shook his head.

"I've tried. It always goes to voicemail." He told me quietly. I frowned a little.

".. Well, give him some time.. He might just need some space for a little bit.. Y'know, to adjust.."

"Especially after the media totally bashed him like that."

I sneered, thinking back to a week and a half prior, when it had been all over the news that Henry McCoy had turned into a blue 'animal'.

"Reporters are the scum of the earth, I swear.. I can't believe they did that to him." I almost growled, earning myself a confused look from Jack. "What? I wouldn't wish that kind of treatment on my greatest foe."

"I thought McCoy was your greatest foe."

"What? He.. No!" I moaned, setting the file down on his desk. "Pick a deputy chief on your own, I've got shit I need to do."

"_Jillian.." _Jack whined.

I threw my jacket on. "Nope. I need to go make sure the Stooges aren't screwing things up too bad. I've only explained the new protocol to them once, so they're bound to have made loads of mistakes already."

"Sheesh, have a little faith in people, Jills."

"I do have faith in people, Jack, but there's a reason I call them the Three Stooges."

* * *

"No, try again." I instructed a flustered looking Shino. He threw his head back, huffing.

"That looks totally fine!" He protested. I shook my head.

"It's far-near, near-far. Not the other way around." I pulled the sutures out of the training dummy gently. "Now, again."

"I'm such an idiot.." He breathed.

"No, you're not. Sutures don't come to everyone right away. Don't worry."

"Dr. Sinclair," Lily and Keith called out, obviously confused. "What did we do wrong?"

I patted Shino's shoulder, before moving over to them. I looked down at the dummy, eyebrows raised.

".. Uh.. That is a very good question." I smirked. "Figure it out."

"But-!"

"-I will not be here guiding you forever. If at first you don't succeed, try again. I'll answer your question once I see you put some actual effort into figuring this out. All right?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, work." I turned, walking back to the desk in front of the training lab. With a soft sigh, I flipped open my textbook and began reading once more. I was assisting Jack with a surgery I knew little about at seven, so I needed to study up on it. We surgeons don't know everything, you know.

* * *

It was about eleven o'clock at night when I finally got home. I felt like a zombie going through the doors, mindlessly making my way up the stairs and into my bedroom. I threw my cell phone and pager on my bedside table, stumbling out of my jeans and t-shirt and into my fuzzy shorts and tank top.

"Mmm.. That's nice.." I yawned, crawling under the covers. I flopped around for a few moments, before getting comfortable and allowing my eyes to slide shut. Ahh, that's-

BBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZ... BBBZZZZZZZ... BBBBBZZZZ...

I cracked an eye open, seeing the dark of my room being disturbed by the bright screen of my phone. At first, I thought about ignoring it, but I knew I probably would have felt bad if I had.

Rolling over, I snatched the phone off of the stand, flipping it open.

"Hullo?" I asked groggily.

'_Did I wake ya up?' _Asked a very familiar southern belle.

"If you called a minute or two in the future, yeah, you would have.. But no, you didn't wake me up. Besides, I've always got time to talk to my Mama."

'_It's a damn good thing. Ya know I just would've kept callin'. How's my baby girl doin?'_

"I'm good, Mama, I'm good.. Tired, but good.."

'_Yer a surgeon, Babes. Ya should've known ya were gonna be tired a lot.'_

"I know, I know.. How are you? How's Dad?"

'_He's fine, baby. I'm fantastic. Rebecca's pregnant.'_

I shot up out of bed upon hearing that news.

"What? How far along is she? Why the Hell didn't Andrew tell me?!"

'_They just found out today. She's about two months along. Damn woman's gained all of about four pounds. I need to make her come over and cook for her.'_

"Mom, unless you want your future grandson/daughter to be born obese, I wouldn't do that."

'_Fat babies are cute! You were a fat baby.'_

"Mom.." I palmed my face. Even over the phone, my mother could make me blush.

'_Ya were an adorable fat baby, sweetheart. And yer a beautiful woman.'_

"Thanks, Mama." I rubbed my chest, wincing a bit.

'_Ya okay?'_

"Yeah.. My chest is a bit sore. Which is weird."

'_Maybe yer finally gettin the Fredrickson/Sinclair figure. We're all late bloomers, babe. Yer about the right age.'_

"Shit, I hope not. I've heard you and Aunt Josephine complaining about your backs. I'd rather be shapeless and pain-free than curvy and in agony."

'_It ain't agony. Child-birth is agony. Which reminds me, ya find a man yet?'_

I rolled my eyes. I could practically see my mother grabbing her sewing kit. Hell, it was probably already out, considering Rebecca was pregnant. That kid would have a complete wardrobe for ages 0-6 before he or she was even out!

"Mom." I laughed. "Stop that. You're only making it harder on yourself."

'_Baby, I don't get it! You're such a sweet girl, and pretty too! Granted, ya need a bit 'a meat on yer bones, but-'_

"- Mom, did you call me to check up on me, or call me to nag about my lack of a relationship?"

'_A little of both. Oh! Yer daddy says Hi.'_

"Hi, Daddy!"

I heard her hand cover the mouthpiece while she said '_she says hi' _to my dad. Then, she removed it and said: _'So, anyway, next time ya come over i'm introducin' ya to Miss Mallory's son. Nice boy. And he's a __**Fireman...**__'_

"Okay, Mom, I'm getting off of the phone now."

'_Oh, baby, he's such a sweet-!'_

"Love ya, Mama." **Click!**

I looked down at the picture of my mom on my phone. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, freckles, with a face a little similar to mine (I always thought she was a lot prettier). A Southern Belle, for sure. I smirked a little, before blanching and groaning.

"Shit, now I'm wide awake."

* * *

**I love Jillian's mom. I can't wait to write more involving her family.** Anyway, next chapter will be up momentarily! Instead of a three-month skip, however, it will be **three years.** A large jump, yes, but I am impatient!

**R/R! :D**


	19. Three Years

**I might update again tonight, although I'm not sure. Just letting you know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Three Years**

"Dr. Sinclair!"

I peered up over the nurse station's desk to see a man with trimmed, graying blonde hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes coming towards me. Judging by his angry aura, he wasn't too pleased. And I was guessing I was the source of his displeasure.

"Hello, Dr. Simpson. How can I-?"

"- Did you authorize Felicity Green's discharge?" He hissed, slamming the chart down onto the counter. I jumped slightly, furrowing my brow.

"Sir-?"

"-Answer the question, Sinclair."

I gently picked up the chart, sliding my glasses onto my face.

"Yes, I approved her discharge, as did Chief Peterson."

"I did not approve of this."

"You didn't have to, Simpson. Jack has the final say. She was healthy enough to go home."

"She was still _healing." _

"Many people are still healing when they return home, Dr. Simpson. Staying at the hospital longer would be unnecessary and expensive."

He pursed his lips angrily.

".. I am not comfortable with her not being here. She needs to come back."

"That is not your call." I said plainly, rising. "..Excuse me, I have a patient I need to check on." I shoved the chart into his hands, walking past him.

"Sinclair!"

I ignored him, turning down a hallway. Jesus, they deputy chiefs just got worse and WORSE! First that weird Scottish guy that always hit on patients, then the timid woman who had no backbone whatsoever (Sweet woman, brilliant surgeon, but people walked all over her until she had a nervous breakdown and quit), then this wonderful excuse of a medical practitioner. Jack just wasn't even trying anymore.

I sighed, rubbing my collarbone.

"I swear, that man only gets angry at you because you rejected his offer of dinner when he first came."

I smirked, glancing over to see that Jasmine Hawthorne had taken my side. I slipped my arm into hers.

"That among other reasons.." I muttered. Jasmine chuckled slightly.

"He's worse than the Scottish guy.. What was his name? Angie? Anus?"

"Angus!" I busted out laughing. "_Angus_, Jazz!"

"You can see why I was confused." She grinned, her gray eyes flashing green for half of a second.

"How are you today?" I asked after my giggles had ceased.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better, thanks for asking. That new medication is really working wonderfully."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was worried about you, kid." I tousled her hair. She huffed indignantly.

"I'm only three years younger than you, Jillian! I'm 22!"

"So?" I retorted. She glared at me.

"Kid." I chortled. She smacked my arm. "All right, all right, you aren't a kid."

"Jillian, you need a haircut." She informed me suddenly.

"I do?" I asked, fingering my now breast-length tresses.

"Yeah. You need some layers." She fluffed my hair, before grinning deviously. "He's looking at you again."

"Who?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'who' me, young lady. You know damn well who I'm talking about."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I don't."

With an exasperated groan, she grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around. I glanced around, seeing no one.

"Jasmine, what-?"

"-brown hair, tan skin, great body."

My eyes fell on who she was describing. He stood about 5'11", with shoulder-length brown waves framing a rectangular jaw. His dark tan skin and strong features said 'Greek'. And, yes, he had a nice body. A bit thin.. but nice.

"Dr. Sinclair." He grinned suavely.

"Dr. White." I nodded. His grin widened, before he turned, charts in hand, and walked into a room.

"Oh, my God, did you see the look in his eyes?"

"Jesus, Jazz.. Stop." I waved her off, twisting around to continue down the hall. She caught up quick.

"What? I'm just trying to help. I mean, after Ethan dumped you like a sack of old potatoes and-" She stopped, pressing her lips together in a tight line. "Oh, shit, Jillian.. I'm sorry."

"No, no.." I sighed, ignoring the sick feeling in my stomach. "That was a good analogy."

Jasmine fell silent, her cheeks bright red. I chuckled.

"Don't worry, Jazz.. It happened. I'm over it."

"I just.. I feel bad.. Open mouth, insert foot.." She rubbed her forehead.

I stopped walking.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Mm? Yeah, I'm-" Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. My arms shot out, catching her now limp body before she could hit the floor.

"Oh, God, again?" Annie called out from down the hall.

"Annie, get a gurney.

"On it."

I felt Jazz's forehead, sighing.

"Jazz, I need to teach you some relaxation techniques or something.. You can't keep letting your emotions get the best of you."

* * *

"Hey, Jack, you rang?" I asked, closing Jack's office door behind me. He held his hand up. Oh.. Oops. He was on the phone.

"No, no, I understand. We'll just have to.. Yeah, find a time that works for both of us." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ha! Nice. Yeah, I will.. You too. Good night, Hank."

Jack hung up the phone, before turning to face me. I smiled slightly, crossed my arms.

"McCoy?"

"Who else would be calling me by the name of Hank?" He inquired, plopping down in his chair. I smiled again. McCoy and Jack had finally begun talking again. I will even admit, it was awkward at first, considering I had been in his office talking with him when McCoy had called him for the first time. Jack had asked me to leave before he answered, and I could feel the nervous energy radiating off of him. Oh! Speaking of McCoy..

"Have you asked McCoy about coming to get his stuff yet? I'm sick of hearing Simpson complain about not having a locker.. Then again, I don't even see why he needs one.. He's got a bloody office." I questioned, coming forward to rest my hip against his desk.

Jack chuckled.

"You've been spending too much time with me, Love."

"I've also been watching to many BBC programs." I chuckled. Jack's slightly wrinkled face twitched.

"How has your day been?"

"It's been all right... Why exactly am I here?"

"Getting straight to the point, I see?" He laughed. "Rachel asked me to invite you to dinner tonight. It is Thanksgiving, after all."

"Ahh.. Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass.. Lionus wants me to help him introduce the new interns to the hospital's protocol and everything.."

"Ah, right, I'd totally forgotten about that.. The Three Stooges are going to have their own batches of interns, are they not?"

"They are. I'll admit, it's weird no longer having to worry about interns."

"You'll get used to it." He rubbed his chin. ".. Are you sure about dinner? You don't want to swing by afterwards and-?"

"-Jack, I have to be here.. Thank you for the offer, but I need to pass.."

Jack studied me for a moment, before nodding.

"Okay.. I tried. If you get a call from Rachel later, don't get angry with me."

I laughed.

"Okay." My pager started vibrating in my pocket. "Oh, that's probably Lionus now.. Gotta go." I rose.

"Have a good night, Love."

"You too." I stopped after opening the door. I needed to ask. I wanted to know. Swallowing, I turned back to Jack. "Jack, how's-?"

"-Hank is fine, Jillian." He looked up at me, smiling softly. "He's doing well."

I glanced down, pursing my lips, before nodding.

"Good.." I turned to leave.

"Night, Love." I heard Jack call out before the door closed.

* * *

Henry McCoy looked down at his phone after disconnecting, a small frown on his face. He'd wanted to come and see Jack, he really did, but part of him was reluctant to go. Jack hadn't seen him since the accident (save for their one awkward meeting a year or so prior Jack had also seen him on the television, which he'd been on quite a lot recently because of his involvement in the Mutant Rights movement), and he feared that they would no longer be the same friends they used too.

".. Who am I kidding.." He sighed, his long, strong fingers working at the knot of his tie. "Of course things won't be the same.." The tie was hung ceremoniously on the footboard of his bed, resting next to his other favorite neck garments. His eyes, which saw everything in the dark thanks to his body's acceptance of Vires, fell on an old picture of an old lover.

"..Trish.." He sighed, stepping over too the picture and picking it up with care. His intricate azure eyes studied her face, the face he still found beautiful after all the shit she put him through. He guessed he deserved it, though..

Henry didn't blame her when she screamed upon seeing him for the first time after the accident. He was overjoyed when she decided a week and a half later to try being with him again, saying how she loved him enough to look past his appearance. Two months they tried.

Two months that ended in failure.

He didn't blame her when she called him a week after they attempted to make love (which ended badly. Trish left immediately afterwards and then refused to speak or see him until said call), sobbing about how her reputation would be ruined if she stayed with him any longer. He'd realized by then that he didn't deserve her love. He was an animal, after all.. A blue, furry-

"Freak.." He murmured, clenching his jaw. It took him a moment to realize that blood was trickling down his hand, and onto the crème carpet below him. He'd broken the picture. "Shit." He swore, throwing the shattered glass picture frame down to retrieve a towel from his closet. "Henry McCoy, you are an idiot."

He cleaned up the blood, then threw the picture in the garbage, glancing in to gaze upon Trish's tanned face one last time, before disposing of it.

"I'd better get to sleep." He said to himself, walking back inside. "I've an early morning meeting tomorrow.. I'd hate to have purple bags under my eyes for the meeting." He smirked bitterly, flicking off light switches as he went through his large apartment. Once dark, he disappeared into his bedroom for some much-needed rest.

* * *

**R/R! I love hearing from you guys! :D**


	20. Ambassador Blue

**Whelp. Here ya go. Chapter 20.**

**Me thinks this shall be the last chapter I post tonight.. I am quite tired, you see. Let me know what you guys think, M'kay? I really, really love feed-back. I know that sounds a bit odd, but I do. :)**

**I don't own X-men, Or Beast (sad face), or Charles Xavier, or Wolverine, or Storm... You all know this to be true. Jillian is mine, Jack is mine, Annie Greenway is mine, the plot is mine...**

**M'yes. Anyway..**

_On with the show!_

* * *

**Chapter 20: Ambassador Blue**

"Welcome back, Fluffy."

"Logan." Henry looked up to see a fellow feral, the Wolverine, leaning against the stairs, cigar in-between his teeth. He raised a bushy blue eyebrow. "Charles lets you smoke that in the school?"

"I'm not letting the kids take puffs, I promise." He replied, smirking. Not wanting another infamous verbal battle to come from their conversation, Henry turned and started moving down the hall towards Charles' office. A few moments later, the Wolverine was at his side.

"Not in a good mood?"

"I'm in a wonderful mood, Logan. I just don't want you to ruin it."

That got the lumberjack of a man grinning.

"I thought I brightened yer day?"

Henry groaned, shaking his head.

"I wasn't in the right frame of mind when I said that, and you know it."

"Still.." He exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I like getting a rise out of ya."

The blue man shook his head. "Don't you have some kids to teach?"

"Rogue's got the class covered fer today." He shrugged, following him around the corner.

"I see.."

They walked in silence after that, coming to a gentle halt in front of a familiar pair of doors. A moment later, said doors opened. Henry smiled, opening his arms as the white-haired Ororo Monroe came towards him, wanting a hug.

"Henry!"

"Storm! Radiant as always."

She waved his comment off, though her cheeks were a bit pinker than they had been a moment before.

"Henry." Charles said warmly.

"Charles." He grinned. "You look well."

"As do you. I want to congratulate you on your promotion! Ambassador of Mutant Affairs! That is fantastic!"

Henry felt his cheeks grow warm. No doubt, they were turning purple.

"I am still a bit shocked that I was even considered for the position. The fact that I was actually elected floors me."

"Oh, stop being so modest!" Storm playfully slapped his arm. "Of course they chose you. You're an amazing man."

Henry ignored the scoff that Wolverine let out.

"Such kind words.." He smiled. "Thank you, 'Ro."

"Would anyone like some tea?" Charles inquired, motioning to the leather couches and recliners. They all migrated in that direction.

"Yes, please." Storm and Henry both answered. Logan shook his head.

"Got any beer?"

"This is a school."

"Oh.. Right."

He smirked inwardly, amused by Wolverines antics. That conversation seemed to happen every time he was there.

"Now.." Charles began after giving Henry and Storm their cups. "There is an issue that I can no longer overlook.. We are in desperate need of a new staff doctor." He held his hand up to stop Henry before he could speak. "No, Henry. You're bound to be much to busy with your new position, so do not offer up your services. I am bringing this up now because winter is fast approaching, and, with the change of season, comes the flu and colds. Plus, it is always comforting knowing there is someone we can trust to take care of our illnesses within the school.."

Storm nodded.

"I've actually wanted to ask you about that as well.. My next question ties into this. Could we also hire a new teacher?" Her request was met with an odd look from both Wolverine and Hank. "I'm only asking because the school is increasing in size.. And, as much as I love the children, teaching seven classes of fifty every day is a bit much.. I think we need another Biology and Health instructor."

Charles lightly touched his chin, before nodding.

"That's a wonderful idea."

"How would we find two people before winter comes?" Logan asked. "I mean, ya can't just put an ad in the paper saying 'NURSE AND TEACHER WANTED AT LOCAL MUTANT SCHOOL'."

The three nodded.

"Yes, but we can ask reliable sources for suggestions and recommendations."

Logan seemed to ponder the idea for a moment, before shrugging.

"Yeah, I guess ya could. Anyone got any ideas?"

Charles grinned.

"A few."

Henry narrowed his eyes a little, not liking the look that Charles sent his way just then. It's not like the look held any malice, it was just odd.

"I'll make a few calls, then." Charles said after a few moments of silence. "Logan, Would you all mind checking on the children? I haven't heard anyone for a little bit."

"Yeah." Logan replied gruffly, leaving the room an instant later.

"Would you like us to stay?" Storm quizzed. Charles shook his head.

"I've been meaning to get some work done.. Besides, I'm sure the children would love to see you, Henry."

The Ambassador of Mutant Affairs beamed.

"I bet you're right."

* * *

"No fucking way.." I gasped, staring at the headline and video clips on the late-night news. "Annie, turn it up!"

Annie, who looked just about as shocked as I did, complied immediately.

'_...nry McCoy was sworn in today as the Ambassador of Mutant Affairs, a new position created because of the up rise in mutant-hate groups and, of course, to give mutants a voice as the congress votes on the Mutant Registration Act. If passed, this act will require all mutants in the United States to register and receive an identification number. Everyone here at channel 7 News wishes Ambassador Henry McCoy good luck with his endeavors. In other news, childho... _'

The television turned off. I found myself staring at the blank screen, an odd emotion filling up my chest.

"Holy shit.."

"Holy shit is right." Annie looked at me. "Did you know about that?"

"I had no idea.." I murmured, still staring at the screen.

"yoohoo, earth to Jillian?" She snapped in front of my face. I flinched, snapping my head over to look at her.

"What? I was listening. I'm just.. Wow..."

"It's weird to think that he used to work here." She breathed, leaning back.

I could only nod in agreement.

* * *

I stared up at the on-call room ceiling, twirling a piece of my hair as I tried (and failed) to get some sleep. My mind was racing, over-analyzing the day's events, like it always did when I couldn't sleep.

McCoy was an ambassador. The Ambassador of _Mutant Affairs. _I sighed. He had left and done something great with his life, and here I was: 25 (only for a few more days, though) and still in the same place, with the same job(Granted, it was a good job), with the same friend. Who was my boss.

"Wow, my life sounds pretty lame when I sum it up like that." I sighed, before chuckling. "Oh, my God.. I'm a freaking neurosurgeon. Jesus, Jillian.. Stop being a melodramatic teen."

I paused, hearing my phone buzzing in my pant's pocket. After debating on whether I should answer it, I climbed down from the top bunk and bent over, picking them up to retrieve the vibrating device.

'**555-8897'**

"I have no idea who you are.." I said, my thumb hovering over the ignore button. "... But, it could be important. If it is a telemarketer, I can always hang up." I pressed 'call'. "Hello?"

'_Good evening, Jillian. I hope this is not an inconvenient time.'_

My eyes went wide.

"Professor Xavier?"

* * *

Good Night, everybody!

**(R/R!)**


	21. New York Bound

**Hey guys! Omega here.. Just wanted to say hello, and acknowledge those who have given this story a favorite or follow, or have just kept reading. A big thanks to y'all~! **

To **Moonlight Calls: Hey! We met Annie Greenway in the very beginning og the story.. She's the OBG/YN. It's okay, brainfarts happen, haha. :) I hadn't really mentioned her that much.. My bad. Thanks for continuing to review my story! :D**

**~Here's chapter 21~**

* * *

**Chapter 21: New York Bound**

I peered down at the envelope that had just arrived, adrenaline coursing through my veins. My fingers ran along the seam, carefully tearing the top off to spill out the contents.

One ticket, round trip to New York. Dated for November 30th. Departure time: 9:00 in the morning.

I bit down on my lower lip, studying the ticket while I tried to wrap my mind around what he had asked.

* * *

'_Jillian, may I ask you a question?'_

"_Yes, of course, Charles."_

'_Are you happy at the hospital?'_

"_Of course! I love it here. This job is my life."_

'_Then why do you sound so miserable?'_

"_I don't sound.. Charles, what are you trying to get at?"_

'_Getting right to the point, I see.. My school has lacked a needed position for some time now.. A live-in doctor.'_

"_.. Okay.."_

'_I was calling to ask if you'd be willing to come visit for a week sometime, to check things out and see if you'd be interested in filling the empty space. We don't have many people we can ask, you see.. Not very many mutants I know outside of the school have medical degrees.'_

"_.. I doubt Jack-"_

'_-I've already called him. He told me to tell you that you can leave anytime. He just wishes that you let him know beforehand if you decide to stay.'_

"_So, you and Jack think I'm going to stay?"_

'_I think you'll have a hard time saying no once you get here, Jillian.'_

* * *

"What's that, Love?"

I flinched, my eyes moving up to see Jack looking down at me.

"My plane ticket.."

My British boss grinned.

"Are you excited?"

The corners of my mouth twitched slightly.

"Yes.. Nervous as well.." I exhaled sharply. "Are you really okay with me leaving for a week? I mean, Jesus, Jack, I-"

"-Jillian, stop." He held up his hand. "You deserve a break. Plus, it'll be good for you, going out and seeing Charles. He's missed you. I'm sure you've missed him."

"We did have really awesome conversations.."

"And, should you decide to make this vacation permanent.." He reached into his jacket, pulling out an envelope, obviously heavy with papers. I stared at them, glancing up at his face.

"... Jack, I can't-"

"No, no, take them." He flicked them once. "You'll probably want them."

"You want me gone that bad?"

"It isn't that I want you gone, Jillian, it's that I want you happy. You'll be closer to your parents, your brothers.. With people like you. I know this job can be really hard on you sometimes.."

I admired him for a moment, disregarding the papers for a few seconds while I threw my arms around his neck.

"You really are a sweet guy, Jack. But it's just a break.. I know Charles wants me to stay there, but I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this entire situation."

"You'll know eventually." He patted my shoulder. "Now, go home and pack. You leave in two days, and I'm aware of your knack for forgetting important things on long trips."

I blushed profusely, shooting him a glare.

"You surprised me with the trip to Seattle! It isn't my fault I forgot shorts and pants! Thank God your wife and I are about the same size.."

"Thank God she also over packs." He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "Now, get out of here. I expect to be able to drive you to the airport on Wednesday."

"Of course, Boss man."

* * *

48 hours flew by a lot quicker than I thought they would. It seemed like I had just blinked my eyes, and I found myself on an airplane, watching the buildings and other planes pass by as we took off. My stomach jumped as the wheels left the ground.

'_no turning back now..' _I thought, accepting a flight attendants offer of water.

"Some aspirin as well, please.."

"Right away, ma'am."

I glanced around me, seeing all the men and women in business attire. I shifted uncomfortably, looking down at my black leggings and long orange top. I felt so out-of-place in first class seating.. The chairs were comfortable, though.. That was nice.

"Here you are, ma'am." The flight attendant handed me a bottle of water, along with a little package of aspirin.

"Thanks so much." I gave her a small smile. She nodded her head once before moving to check up on the other passengers. I ripped the small package open, pouring the two white tablets into my hand before throwing them back and swallowing them dry. I sighed as I opened the water, taking a long, needed drink. My head had been pounding since I'd boarded the plane. With it came a sense of unease and worry. It's source was probably some of the other passengers. I'd never once had a problem with flying, but I knew many other people did.

Sighing, I leaned forward and pulled my i-pod out of my carry-on bag, untangling the earphones. I shoved them into my ears. Finding Tom Waits and selecting the 'play all' option, I leaned my head back and allowed his deep, gravelly voice to sooth away my worries.

Well.. Six hours to go.

Claiming baggage was probably one of the most awkward experiences of every flight. People standing around a carousel of belongings, trying not to look at one another as they scanned the passing bags, seeking out their own. I was standing by a pillar, watching from afar as they others swarmed the area, pushing past everyone around them to get to their things.

Then, a bright blue and black rolling bag appeared, a smaller purple one strapped to it. I moved forward, muttering 'excuse me', and 'pardon me' as I slipped through the crowd, shutting out the negative emotions flung my way.

I snatched my bags off of the moving contraption, whirling around to move out of the way.

"Jillian!"

I paused mid-step, looking ahead to see Charles Xavier sitting by one of the sitting areas. Next to him, an intimidating man built like a lumberjack rose. Were those.. mutton-chops? My Lord, his jeans fit him a little too well. He owned that flannel, which did little to hide the impressive chest beneath. And those forearms!

.. What? I'm only human. He was very attractive. I wasn't going to lie.

"Charles!" I smiled warmly, moving towards him and dropping my bags before meeting him half-way for an embrace.

"Ah, it's so wonderful to see you! My dear.." He pulled away, taking my hands in his. "You look absolutely stunning."

I felt my cheeks warm.

"Thank you, Charles.. You haven't aged a day."

"When you get to be as old as I am, you tend to stop aging." He responded, smirking. I looked at the lumberjack man, who had picked up my bags.

"Oh! I can carry those, Mr..?"

"Logan." He replied gruffly, his blue/hazel eyes looking me up and down once, twice, then a third time.

"I'm Jillian." I said, holding out my hand. He eyed it for a moment, before setting my bags down and shaking my hand.

"I know. Wheel's here hasn't shut up about ya since ya agreed to staying."

I choked on my words upon hearing his nickname for Charles, masking a nervous laugh with a cough.

"Charles, please tell me you haven't been telling people things about me that aren't true."

"Why on Earth would I do that? I've only been explaining to them what a remarkable woman you are."

Again, color flooded my cheeks.

"So, you have spread lies.." I chuckled. "It's good to see you. And it's nice to meet you, Mr. Logan."

He grunted in response. I went to pick up my bag, but Logan beat me too it.

"These are light. The professor and ya need ta catch up, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Lady, if it was a problem, I wouldn't do it. And the name's Logan."

I was taken aback for a moment by his bluntness, but found it oddly comforting. Most people weren't like that anymore. It's a trait I realized I wish there was more of.. Blunt honesty.

"I'll use your name when you use mine." I retorted, smiling as I did so. Charles began leading me through the massive airport.

"How was your flight?"

"I slept through most of it, so.. Good."

"Excellent. Are you hungry? The drive is about an hour and a half long, and dinner will not be for another two after we arrive."

I pursed my lips, following them around some pillars, then out the door.

"Uh.. Sure?"

"What're you in the mood for?"

"Anything. I'm not exactly a picky eater." My stomach and thighs were proof of that.

"My dear, you are anything but fat. Stop thinking that."

"Stop penetrating my mind." I chuckled. Logan gave us an odd look, before shrugging it off.

Once past all the security stops, we walked to a dark green SUV. Logan opened my door for me. I thanked him while sliding into the front seat. I watched in the rear-view mirror as he helped Charles into the backseat, then out my things in the trunk. After entering and starting the car, he glanced at both of us.

"Where're we goin'?"

I looked at both of them.

"Like I said, I'm not a picky eater."

"Looks like you're choosing, Logan."

"Steakhouse it is." He said, backing out and taking off.

* * *

I examined the menu of the bar we were currently seated in, nibbling on my lower lip. It was a cool place, I'd give Logan that. The food smelled delicious, and the atmosphere was nice. At each table was a tiny bucket of peanuts. Next to it, a sign read '**throw shells on floor. We're classy like that**.' Those words invoked pleasant memories as I sat there, cracking off the shells and throwing them on the ground. I really enjoyed discarding the peanut shells on the floor.. That had always been a secrete pleasure of mine, since I'd been a child. It made me feel like a rebel. I wasn't a rule breaker when I'd been younger.

The waitress, a tall, blonde, leggy woman, who was obviously taken with Logan's rugged facial and physical attributes, strutted over to us, taking out her note-pad.

"Hey there, darlin'." She spoke to Logan, and Logan only. "What can I get for y'all tonight?"

Both Logan and Charles looked to me.

"You guys can order.. I need a few more seconds." I said, skimming over the menu.

Logan then looked at Charles, who ordered a burger and fries, along with a glass of water. Logan ordered a 20 oz rib eye, medium rare. With that, he asked for a glass of the house's brew, called 'Fat Boi', after the woman suggested he try it.

"And for you, miss?" She inquired.

"Hmm.. May I please have the 8oz rib eye?"

"How do you want that, darlin?"

"Medium well."

"Anythin' ta drink?"

"I'll have a Fat Tire, please."

"'Kay.. I'll be back with your drinks, and your food will be out shortly." She collected our menus, 'accidentally' brushing his knuckles as she took Logan's. I noticed how he tensed, visibly, which went unnoticed by her as she grinned.

"Call me over if you need anything." With that, she turned and walked off.

"So, how's the hospital treating you?" Charles inquired.

"Same as always.. Steady flow of patients, along with the occasional idiot." I noticed Logan staring at me. ".. Yes?"

He seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I uh.. Ya just.. Smell familiar."

I raised an eyebrow, subconsciously sniffing my shoulder.

".. Do I smell bad?"

"What?" His eyes went wide. "No, no. Just familiar."

Charles caught him in a questioning gaze, before recognition flashed in his features. I felt both of them grow slightly confused, before that shifted into mild amusement.

"I amuse you?" I asked.

"The expression on yer face does. Yer as red as a tomato."

"Am not!" I gasped, bringing my hands up to my cheeks. I- oh.. I was blushing. "I- Wait.." I studied Logan's features once again. ".. You can smell me?"

"Yeah, I can." He smirked. "Feral. Class five."

I stared at him for a moment, wracking my brains for an explanation before. "Oh!" Class five ferals had animal-like qualities, which included, but were not limited to: Fur, Ears, a tail, claws, regeneration, or enhanced senses (i.e. Smell, sight, hearing, vision). Every feral was different. That explained a lot. "That makes sense. Is that why you tensed when she brushed against your knuckles?"

Logan tilted his head a bit, before nodding.

"Yeah."

I dropped it at that, one, because I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore, and, two, because Miss Blonde was back.

"Here are your drinks." She gave Charles his water, Logan his 'Fat Boi', and myself my Fat Tire. "Your food will be out in about ten minutes. Call me over if y'all need anything." She winked at Logan, before sashaying off with a little more swing in her hips than before.

Logan took a drink of his beer. I felt relief wash over him.

"Is it good?"

"No, but it's better than I thought it would be. I should've ordered what I normally get." He shrugged.

Charles rolled his eyes, sipping on his water.

"So, Jillian, are you excited about seeing the school?"

"Actually, I am. Very much so." I grinned, taking a swig of my beer. "What's it like?"

"Infested with teenagers and children." Logan said. I chuckled.

"Well, I knew that. It was a school, after all."

"We take in those who do not have homes." Charles explained. "Children and teenagers who have been abandoned by their families for being.. Different. Most of our students are living there year-round. They are all very kind, and appreciative of the staff and those around them. We do not tolerate violence in our school."

"Save fer training." Logan mused.

"Training?" I questioned, my hair falling into my face. I quickly pushed it back again. "What kind of training?"

"That, Jillian, is a question I will answer when we arrive."

I couldn't help the curiosity that quickly filled my mind. Were they being trained to protect themselves? To fight? Or was it some kind of power-control course where he helped them maintain control over their gifts?

Charles smirked, obviously acutely aware of the nature of my pondering.

"What do you teach, Logan?" I asked, popping a few more peanuts into my mouth while dropping their carcasses on the floor.

"Shop." He replied in the same gruff tone he'd greeted me in. "Auto body, mechanics.. Shit like that. I teach private training sessions in the danger room on occasion."

"The 'Danger Room'?" I leaned forward, wanting to learn more. Charles laughed.

"Again, you'll learn about that when we arrive."

We stopped talking, seeing our waitress arrive with our plates. She divvied them out to their appropriate owners, before asking if we needed anything. Logan asked for a different beer(she blushed like crazy and apologized about their own), while Charles and I shook our heads. With another muttered apology, she left to get him another beer.

"I think she said sorry fifty times just then." I chortled, picking up my utensils.

"Makes me wish I hadn't asked fer that other beer."

Charles and I smirked, before digging in, as did Logan. One question repeated in my mind as I ate my surprisingly delicious meal.

What the heck kind of school was Charles Xavier running?

* * *

**So.. I really love reviews. Like, seriously freaking adore them. The more reviews I get, the faster I update because they encourage and inspire me. I know authors say that a lot, but it really is true. So.. *hint hint* **

**I love you guys! Have a great night, and (if I don't update before Thanksgiving) a Great Thanksgiving! :D**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	22. Settling In

**Hey, guys!****Omega, here. :3**

**Before we get to the chapter, I want to thank Moonlight Calls,CjtheShort, Dawn Racer, Cinderfire16, and Skye, who had been an anonymous reviewer.. Thank you all so much for your reviews! :D **

**Of course, another thanks to everyone who just continues to read my story. I love you guys! :)**

**~Here's Chapter 22!~**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Settling In**

"This is a _school?_" I gasped, pressing my face up against the window in a highly unattractive manner. In all fairness, you'd probably be doing the same thing if you were in my shoes. I had been expecting to see some standard-issue cement-walled school building, not a fucking _mansion. _

A beautiful mansion it was at that. Standing about four or five stories high, the light brownish/crème colored walls bore spider-web like ivy trailing up them, hanging on by their strong vines. In the center of the structure, steps were seen, leading up to an ornate double-sided door. This entrance part was pushed ahead of the rest of the building, standing out on its own, like a gateway into its insides. Above that a story or two was an open terrace. Potted plants sat on the thick railing, keeping anyone from accidentally falling off.

It looked like a castle. Had I wished that I was a princess when I was younger, this is the kind of place I would've wanted to live in.

"That's what I said when I first came here.." Logan murmured behind me. The large, magnificent gates opened, allowing Logan to drive into the driveway. On the lawn were young adults of various ages, ranging from 9-17. Logan cursed, slamming on the brakes when a lanky green boy, about 12 years of age, accompanied by a girl of the same physical nature, ran across the driveway in front of the car. I sat back, staring in stunned silence at the diversity that surrounded me. These kids all felt so happy, so care-free.

".. This.. This is.." I swallowed. "Amazing.."

"I'm glad you approve." Charles mused behind me. Logan drove into the driveway, stopping the car and shutting it off after the door closed behind us.

I looked up to see a tall, beautiful woman with two white streaks in her chestnut hair walking towards us, a large grin on her face. Logan opened his door and exited the car.

"Hey, kid."

"Welcome back." The woman drawled in a honey-sweet southern accent. "Is that her?"

I stepped out of the car, walking around the front.

"Yeah." Logan turned to help Charles out of the SUV, leaving me alone with the woman. Her dark green eyes looked me over a few times, before she held out her gloved hand.

"Hey. Ah'm Rogue." She smiled. I took her hand, shaking.

"Jillian Sinclair. It's nice to meet you." I returned her expression, before glancing down at Charles as he wheeled up next to me.

"I see you've met her."

"Yer just as pretty as Ah imagined ya ta be."

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, I blushed.

"T-thank you." I coughed nervously, meeting her eyes again.

"C'mon." Logan huffed. "We've got shit ta do."

"It was nice to meet ya, Miss Sinclair. Ah hope we can talk later." Rogue waved, before following the retreating form of Logan. "What's this 'we' crap? Yer the one who left me ta teach the classes so ya could play hooky with the new teacher. Yer the one who needs to grade the tests."

"Bullshit, yer the one who made it. I don't know the answers."

I smirked as their bickering subsided, taking my bags in hand as I followed Charles through the doors.

The smell of cedar and lemon filled my nostrils, along with a slight hint of blueberry pancakes..

"One of my staff, Ororo Monroe, makes blueberry pancakes every other Wednesday morning." Charles informed me.

"Remember what I said about ceasing the mind penetration, Charles?" I smirked, following him into an elevator.

Charles felt a little guilty.

"I apologize.. It is almost like breathing to me." He said in an impish as the doors shut. I smirked.

"I'm just messing with you, Charles. I honestly don't care. It's just odd, having someone answer a question that you have yet to verbalize."

The doors slid open five floors up. Charles let me exit first.

"Take a left."

I did so, pausing to allow him to again come to my side.

"Well?" Charles inquired, noticing my wandering eyes as they took in the wondrous sight of the school.

"This is.." I shook my head, chuckling. "Amazing? That doesn't seem right.. It's so much _more_ than that." I exhaled slowly, a musical smile on my face. "What you do for these kids.. I can already tell this is a sanctuary. It just radiates good nature."

I felt Charles' pride flourish at my praise.

"Thank you, Jillian.. I'm glad to hear you say that."

Charles handed me a key after we stopped in front of a door.

"Here is your room.. You, Logan, and Rogue are the only three on this level. I thought it would be better for you, here. Teenage emotions always run rampant."

I gingerly took the key from him, smiling.

"Thank you, Charles. I appreciate it."

"Should you decide that you enjoy it here, however, this would not be your room, unless you request for it to be. I'll show you it later, if you like, when we tour the school."

I nodded.

"I would like that very much, Charles. Thank you."

"Let me know when you're ready." He gave me a small wave as he turned and went down the hall.

I turned the key in my hand a few times, before pushing it into the lock and turning. One small push later, I found myself standing inside a room that was just as marvelous as the rest of the school.

The color scheme was light brown, gray, and mint green. Three walls were green, while one(the one the window resided on) was brown. The luxurious queen bed with a white and green comforter set sat in the middle of the east wall, two medium-sized mirrors on either side of it, above the wood side-tables. The dresser was in front of that, on the west wall. Long, but not tall. A flat screen TV sat on it.

Under the long window, a window seat resided, covered in green, brown, and gray pillows in the exact shades of the walls and furnishings. I stepped over to it, standing on my knees on it to peer down onto the backyard. There was a large fountain outside that wasn't running, behind that a large series of hedges that I realized were set up like a maze. This was a fancy school. I glanced around, feeling like I would break something if I were to touch it.

"Ooo.. Books." I grinned, hopping up to examine the spines of the numerous books perched on the tall shelves of a bookcase. I found 'The outsiders' and quickly snatched it up.

"Jeez, I haven't read this since I was in middle school.." I smiled, running my hand across the hard cover. "I'll have to read you tonight."

I spent a total of forty minutes in the room, getting situated and discovering things I hadn't seen when I first entered. Like the bathroom. The bathroom that housed a claw-foot tub inside. I will admit, I squealed a little when I saw that. I also made a very unladylike sound when I discovered the walk-in closet.

Oh, _yeah_.. I could get used to this.

* * *

Once I'd finished crusading around my room, I decided to try to find Charles.

Easier said than done.

I wandered around the first level of the school, trying not to make weird faces at the passing teenagers and children, who gawked me for being the stranger I was. I groaned, looking up and down the hallway, which was now void of adolescence and their weird hormones.

"Shit.. I'm totally lost." I ran a hand through my hair, biting down on my lower lip.

"Excuse me, do you need some help?" Came a soft, feminine voice behind me. I whirled around, and tried to contain my gasp of shock as I stared at the woman who had spoken to me.

Were all the people here gorgeous? My lord! Golden brown skin, deep brown eyes, long white hair, killer body.. Was she another teacher?

"Uh.. Hi, there." I said awkwardly, bringing my hand up to rub the back of my neck. "In answer to your question, yes.. Yes, I do."

She smiled then, and I wanted to cry. She was the kind of person who got prettier with a smile.

"You must be Jillian Sinclair." She chuckled, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ororo Munroe. Everybody calls me 'Ro, or Storm."

"'Storm'?" I echoed, shaking her hand. She nodded.

"I manipulate the weather."

Pretty and talented.

"Woah. Awesome." I grinned, looking around. "So.. I'm guessing you'd be able to tell me where I can find Charles?"

She nodded.

"Of course! He's probably in his office. He likes to have tea around this time.. Come, I'll show you." Ororo began walking in the opposite direction in which I had been traveling. I followed.

"Well, don't I feel stupid?" I breathed.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, I was just.. I'd been going the wrong way."

"You aren't the first." She waved it off with another jaw-dropping smile as we moved up to the second level of the school. "Generally, everyone gets lost around here. I still have students come to me on occasion saying they can't find their way to a place. So, don't worry."

I nodded, turning down a hall when she did.

"Almost there."

As if on cue, two large doors opened, and Ororo walked inside.

"Ah, there you are!" Charles chuckled, setting his cup of tea down. "I apologize, that was partially my fault.. I should have told you were to go."

"It's okay. I had some excellent assistance."

Ororo laughed and shook her head.

"I'm happy to help. I'll leave you two alone, now." She went to leave.

"Actually, Ororo?" Charles started, coming around his desk to stop in front of it. "Are you busy?"

The white-haired woman paused, before shaking her head.

"No. Why, what's up?"

"I'm just wondering if you'd like to accompany us on the tour of the school."

She smiled again and nodded.

"Sure, as long as Miss Sinclair doesn't mind?"

I found both of their eyes on me. I shook my head.

"Not at all, Miss Monroe. And, please, call me Jillian."

* * *

Okay, I was now thoroughly impressed. This school was spectacular. Two pools, indoor and outdoor, a gym, a HUGE library(TWO of them!), a game room, a staff lounge(which wasn't restricted to the students, who probably used it more than the staff themselves), two full-sized kitchens, a large dining hall, and numerous other cool rooms.

The most amazing one of them all, though, was the room known as the 'Danger Room'. Ororo and Charles had explained it to me, then let me try it out on one of their lowest levels. Needless to say, it was both fantastic and horrifying at the same time. I found that I needed some serious fighting lessons, which Ororo gleefully offered to teach me.

The lower levels housed the coolest toys, but it definitely was not as friendly looking as the upper ones. Sterile, shiny, and white: you could tell that students were NOT allowed down there unless they had special permission. Charles explained to me what the 'X-men' were after we passed by a room housing six different leather suits, saying that Logan was one of them, as was Ororo and himself. Personally, I would not have minded seeing Logan in one of those suits. I bet it would fit him better than those jeans and that flannel..

I glanced over to see Charles shaking with laughter, and my cheeks again turned bright red.

Later that night at dinner, Charles introduced me to the students. They all waved and shouted a loud 'HI, JILLIAN!' before digging into their delicious-looking meals of spaghetti and meatballs, squash soup, or Caesar salad. I sat with Logan, Charles, Ororo, Rogue, and a few other people, whose names I discovered were 'Jubilation Lee' and 'Kitty Pryde'. They had graduated from the school two years prior, and took over the positions of Math and Physics instructors(I found that a bit surprising, considering they didn't look like the academic type. Then again, I didn't exactly look like a neurosurgeon, either.).

"So, Jillian.." Jubes swallowed her bite of garlic bread. "What do you do?"

I set my glass of apple juice down, licking my upper lip.

"I'm a neurosurgeon at the Sacramento Specialty Hospital."

The girls' eyes went wide.

"Woah, so you're really smart?"

I shrugged.

"In that sense, yes.. Moronic in others." I saw their slightly blank looks, and elaborated. "Like, Rogue." She perked up at the mention of her name. "I'd never be able to work with cars like that. I'm technologically impaired." I smirked.

"Oh! I know that feeling.." Kitty chuckled. "I'm good with numbers, but I can't write worth a damn."

"I suck at drawing." Jubes admitted.

"Ah like that." Rogue said, smiling softly. "'Smart in some ways, Moronic in others'."

I picked up my juice again, glancing around the cafeteria.

"So, what do you think of the school, Jillian?" Ororo inquired, scooping some soup into her mouth.

"It's remarkable.." I smiled.

"Are ya gonna stay?" Rogue asked. I paused, pondering the question for a moment.

"We'll see.."

* * *

**Again.. I LOVE reviews.. Adore them, actually.. *hint hint* ;)**

**Love you guys! Have a great night!**


	23. New Routine

**Hey! **

**A quick shout-out to CjtheShort and Moonlight Calls! Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Moonlight Calls: I agree. Two libraries would be wonderful, would they not? Haha.. **

**Here is chapter 23!**

**Now, I'm off to bed..**

* * *

**Chapter 23: New Routine**

I woke up at about two thirty the next morning. I hadn't slept that well, but I couldn't get back to sleep. Once I was awake, I was awake for the day. So, clad in black yoga pants and a vibrant purple tank-top, I trudged down to the closest kitchen, which Charles and Ororo had said I was welcome to, in search for some coffee and something to make my stomach stop growling.

I walked into the dimly lit kitchen, not bothering to flick on the light, and went straight to the cupboard labeled 'cereal'. My hazy brain didn't register that there was coffee brewed until I'd already poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down.

Once I did smell it, however, the hairs on the back of my neck rose. Someone was in the kitchen. And that someone was in a very bad mood. I shot out of my chair, whirling around with spoon raised.

"Woah, woah!" Logan held his hands up from his seat at the kitchen's island.

"Oh, my God.." I covered my face, which was burning with embarrassment. "Logan.."

"Jesus, Kid!" His irritation was evident in his tone.

"I am so sorry." I exhaled.

"Fer what?"

I glanced down at the spoon in my hand.

".. I just accosted you with a spoon."

He shrugged.

"Not the worse thing I've ever almost been hit with." He said matter-of-factly. I licked my lips. No, it probably wasn't.. He looked away, picking up his cup of coffee to take a long swig. "Coffee's on, if ya want some. It's strong."

"Strong enough to peel the paint off the walls?" I inquired, setting my make-shift weapon down so I could get some coffee.

He seemed amused, judging by the pleasant shift of his mood.

"Damn near."

"Good." I glanced around, searching for a cup. Logan seemed to notice my problem, and rose to get me one.

"This cupboard." He said, grabbing me a green mug. I took it graciously.

"Thank you."

He nodded in response, then sat back down. I poured myself a cup, then added four and a half scoops of sugar and some milk. I felt someone watching me with traces of disgust. I glanced over my shoulder to see Logan staring at my mug with a blank expression.

"..What?"

He made an odd face and shook his head while shrugging. I took a small sip of my coffee. Mmm.. It was good.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment or two, before moving back to my cereal. Logan remained seated, with his back to me. I ate slowly, glancing up at his form now and then.

Ten minutes later, I discovered after looking up that Logan had left. I released a tense breath, feeling a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. God, that man was intimidating. He didn't even have to try.

I rose, collecting my bowl so I could rinse it off in the sink. Once at the sink, it occurred to me that it was only two fifty. I had some time to kill. The library seemed like a good place to do so. I stood and cleaned off my dishes, then went to my room to change into some real clothes before going to the book room.

* * *

Five hours later, I felt someone come into the library. Looking up, I saw Charles and Ororo walking towards me.

"Good morning." I said, setting down the medical textbook I'd been reading. Charles chuckled, while Ororo looked around my chair in shock.

"Morning.. How long have you been awake?"

I glanced around me. There were about five large stacks of various books surrounding me.

"Uh.. Since about two thirty?" I admitted, pushing my glasses up on my nose. Ororo paused.

"You wear glasses?"

I sat up, stretching as I nodded.

"Mmmhmm.. I wore my contacts yesterday. I didn't want to fumble around with them when I woke up."

"Ah."

Charles tilted his head.

"Are you all right, my dear?" He inquired after I'd finished rubbing my eyes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Peachy keen." I grinned.

"Did you sleep well?"

I shrugged.

"As well as one can in an unfamiliar environment." I rose, bending forward to stretch my hamstrings and back. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to sit in on some classes this morning and afternoon?"

I erected myself.

"Sure! What classes are there?"

"Today, we have math, biology, chemistry, health, philosophy, economics, and mechanics, along with some student-taught elective courses." Ororo answered. I pursed my lips.

"Umm.. What classes do you teach, Ororo?"

"Biology, health, and philosophy with Charles."

"Mind if I tag along with you today?"

"Not at all! It'll be fun." She grinned. "Would you mind possibly helping me? Believe it or not, we're actually studying the nervous system right now in Biology.. I'm a bit rusty, I'll admit."

I glanced at Charles. I felt like that had been planned. The smirk he wore did nothing but support my theory.

"Sure!" I smiled. I was actually excited, believe it or not. I let Charles and Ororo lead the way as I followed them out of the library, and into the hallway now crammed with teenagers.

* * *

I paused in my doodling, looking up to see Ororo and the students staring at me.

".. Did I miss something?"

Ororo smirked a little.

"Jillian, would you mind coming up here and drawing a diagram of the brain?"

I shrugged, rising from my reclined position in a bean-bag chair.

"M'kay." I took the dry-erase pen from her as I walked past, then pressed it to the board. A few minutes later, I had drawn a top and side view of the human brain, complete with lines defining the different sections.

"Would you mind explaining these?" Ororo inquired when I went to hand her the pen back. I glanced from her to the teens, who actually looked really interested, then to the board.

"Okay.." I swallowed nervously, stepping back over to the board. I took a yellow pen, shading in the front part of both the side and top view. "So.. Um.. You all know that your left hemisphere controls the right half of your body, and vice-versa, right?" Nods from the class. "Good.. I just wanted to make sure. So, this part that I've colored in with the yellow are called your 'Frontal Lobe'." I wrote that down in black ink, to the left of the diagrams, with lines connecting the two. "Does anyone have any idea what it does?" Nothing. "Any guesses?" Nothing, again. I froze, glancing back and forth. "Okay, wait.. Let's go about this a different way." I erased 'Frontal Lobes', before pointing to the brain stem. "This right here is your brain stem." I labeled it. "Otherwise known as the ' Reptilian Brain'. Judging by its name, can anyone guess as to what it controls? Think, basic needs.. What does the body need to do to function?"

Nobody answered at first. Just when I was about to beg Ororo to teach, a timid-looking boy raised his hand. I looked at him and nodded.

"Shoot."

"W-well.. Basic stuff? So, like.. Swallowing, heart beat.. Umm.. Reflexes?"

"Good, good!" I grinned, writing those down underneath the label. "Any more?"

A girl raised her hand. I called on her.

"Breathing? Sleep?"

"Excellent!" I wrote those down. "Right! So, this part of our brain is responsible for all that and more! Body temperature, sweating, hearing.. Mainly, it helps us to function without any flaws, and orders the body around if something is wrong. Unless, of course, something is wrong with it, but we won't get to that just yet." I pointed to the Cerebellum. "Anyone have any idea what this is?"

An older looking boy raised his hand.

"Is it.. Uh. Crap, Cere.. Sira.." He bit his lip. "Cerebellum?"

"Bingo!" I grinned. "Now, think, 'movement'."

* * *

Ororo Monroe sat in the back of the class, a placid grin on her face as she watched the brunette woman teach her class. She'd been a little awkward at first, but, now, she had students calling out answers and participating as if it had been Ororo herself standing up there. Jillian Sinclair was a surprisingly good teacher. Ororo found herself intrigued by her presentation and the information she was spewing out. The woman sure knew her brain facts.

"Ten points to Gryffendor!" Jillian said suddenly, high-fiving a student who had answered her question about the 'Medulla Oblongata' correctly. "Jeez, I couldn't even answer that when I'd been asked that in med-school!"

Ororo snickered, glancing up to see that Charles had entered the room. By the looks of it, he seemed to have been there for a long time. The weather manipulator rose, silently slipping over to his side.

"She's a natural." Charles said without looking up.

"Yes, she is." Ororo smiled. "She's smart, too."

"I would not have brought her here had she not been intelligent, Ororo." Charles smirked, peering up at her.

"Well, I know that." She chuckled. "I was just surprised. I've learned more about the brain and its functions in this twenty minutes than I ever did reading those textbooks."

They both returned their gazes to Jillian, who was talking about how the Temporal lobes were the ones that invoked emotion, such as fear, happiness, sorrow and (the class giggled at this one) _lust. _

"Are you sure she'll want to stay?" Ororo asked suddenly. "I mean, she's a surgeon.. She wouldn't be doing any surgery here."

Charles seemed thoughtful for a moment, before answering:

"I think that once she is here for a few more days, she'll want to stay. I can see it already.. The students are growing on her."

Ororo nodded in agreement, before focusing her attention back on the enthusiastic Empath in the front of the class.

* * *

Henry McCoy sneered down at the file sitting on his desk. Had anyone been watching, they would've been waiting for said file to burst into flames, seeing as how he was glaring at it with such an unsuppressed amount of hatred.

Not again.. He didn't want to have to deal with this _again._

'**ISSUE 34: MUTANT REGISTRATION'**

Before he had been elected Ambassador of Mutant Affairs, McCoy had been involved in government meetings whenever they had something to do with mutants. He had been a voice for the people that they had turned a blind eye on.

The Mutant Registration Act had been tossed around meetings for the past three years, and, every time it was brought up, Henry would argue passionately against it. The first two times it happened, the idea was shot down, and the Ambassador(who had not been an ambassador at that point) always felt smug, knowing he was the reason they disregarded it. His strong objections and logical argument.

Later, however, when it was brought up and the people of the board began ignoring his words, he realized he had been heard before because he was new. He had been new, and he had been intimidating.

The board had been intimidated by his presence. _Had._

Now, McCoy had to get crafty, wording things in just the right way so that he could grab and hold the attention of his peers. He didn't want them intimidated. He wanted them _informed_. Informed of the reasons why it was immoral, unconstitutional, and inhumane, comparing it to the Holocaust, comparing the treatment of mutants to that of the Jews. It was what the Registration Act was, after all. The _exact _same thing.

Except, instead of stars, they would wear patches of white, with black 'M's in the center.

It was immoral, unconstitutional, inhumane, and so much more.

Disgust filled the man's veins, before he batted the file away, cupping his face in his over-sized hands. This was the seventh time. The _seventh_ time.

"I can't believe this.." He almost growled, leaning back in his chair with his chin rested on his clenched fist. How would he defend it this time? If he went in with the same argument, they'd be listening to a broken record, and he would go unnoticed. Listened, but not _heard. _

'_Being heard is so hard, these days..'_ He thought. A low groan escaped his lips, his head leaning back in a failed attempt to stretch the sore muscles of his neck and upper back. McCoy realized something, as he stared up at the high ceiling of his massive officer.

He needed help.

He knew exactly where to get it, too.

* * *

**(R/R) **

_I love hearing from you guys! Reviews always brighten my day! Eheheh.. _

_Good night, Everyone. Have a pleasant tomorrow. :)_

_-OmegaPhaedra_


	24. Oblivious Nature

**Hey! Omega here. **

**This is a long chapter. Well, long for me. 3,700ish words. **

**Hot damn. **

**I was tempted to split this into two chapters, but I decided to just make it one. **

**Thank you, Moonlight Calls and CjtheShort for your reviews!**

**Moonlight Calls****: **I'm definitely a night owl. I usually don't go to bed until like 2 in the morning. I have mega-bad insomnia. The time difference may have something to do with it, too.

**I may update again later tonight.. Just letting you guys know. **

**Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN X-MEN/BEAST/WOLVERINE/CHARLES XAVIER/ORORO MONROE/ECT._**

**_However, Jillian and all OC's are mine. Yerp yerp yerp._**

**__****~Here's chapter 24!~**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Oblivious Nature**

I laughed with Ororo and Rogue, while Logan and Jubilee smirked.

"Good one, Kitty."

"I try." The brunette admitted, grinning. We all greeted Charles when he came in.

"Good afternoon, everyone."

"Afternoon, Wheels." Logan grumbled. I coughed to hide another laugh. I loved Charles, I really did, but hearing Logan call him that got me every time.

"How are you today, Charles?" I inquired, sipping on my water.

"I am excellent, thank you for asking, Jillian. How are you?"

"Better, now that I'm sleeping for longer than four hours a night." I replied. Sleep was coming easier to me now that I'd been here for over 72 hours. I didn't feel as out-of-place anymore, among the staff or the students. I'd been helping teach Ororo's biology classes for the past two days, and found that teaching was actually pretty easy! Much to my surprise. I always thought dealing with hormonal teens would be miserable. I guess these guys were different, though. Many of them had dealt with things early in their lives that no one else their age would have even thought about enduring. Most people would break. Not them. They went through and came out stronger. A better person.

"Jillian?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Zonin' out again?" Rogue asked, a small smile on her pretty face. I laughed.

"Yeah. Oops.. My bad. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, darlin'." She waved it off. "Happens ta everyone."

"Ain't that the truth." Logan sighed, looking down at his hands. Charles looked at Ororo, who had just answered a phone call. Moments later, they excused themselves and left. Speaking of phone.. There was a certain British man I needed to call. I felt my pockets.

Empty.

"Whoops." I rose. Everyone at the table looked up at me.

"Where ya headed?" Rogue asked.

"I'll be right back. I left my phone in the lab."

"Ah. 'Kay."

I pulled my navy blue cardigan down over my white tank top, exiting the cafeteria. My boots clicked against the wood floors, my hands rubbing my dark-denim jean covered thighs. I'd slept at an odd angle last night, and woke up in an interesting position. Because of this, my thighs and neck were quite sore.

With a sigh, I entered the elevator, pressing the underground level button. The doors slid shut, silence engulfing the silver transporter. I chewed on my cheek, glancing around. The bell rang, and the doors opened. I stepped out, moving down the crisp silvery white hall.

Entering the lab, I flicked the lights on. After scanning the tables, I found my phone laying on the counter furthest from the door. I strode over to it, picking it up. No missed calls, two new messages. One from my mom, asking me how the trip was going, and ordering me to come visit them in Indiana. The other was from my older brother, Andrew, asking if I was planning on visiting mom anytime soon. I smirked. Mom had probably gotten him to send that. I sighed, responding to them both.

'**Hey. I'm not sure if I'll be able to visit.. I'll ask Charles in a few and get back to you. I love and miss you.'**

I hit send and exited the lab, flicking the light off as I went.

Back on the main levels, I paused, hearing someone laughing in a deep, silky baritone. The hairs on the back of my neck rose, but not from fear. That voice sounded familiar..

"Jillian!"

I whirled around, seeing Rogue and Kitty grinning at me.

"We're gonna go play ping-pong. Wanna come?"

I glanced back at the other end of the hallway, before nodding.

"Yeah, why not?"

I followed the girls to the game room, which was surprisingly empty. It was lunch time, after all. The kids loved coming here to eat..

"Why's it so empty?" I wondered aloud, taking a ping-pong paddle when Kitty held one out to me.

"Huh?" Kitty looked up. "Oh, Dr. McCoy is here. The students love him."

I stared at her, my heart stopping in my chest.

"W-what?"

They both looked at one another.

".. Are you a fan of Dr. McCoy's work?"

I felt my heart kick into gear, beating painfully against my chest.

"No. Well, yeah. He's done amazing things for us. And he's a brilliant surgeon. We used to work together."

"Ahh. The plot thickens." Kitty grinned.

"Do ya not want ta see him?" Rogue asked, tilting her head. I bit my lower lip, hard, glancing at her, then to the door.

".. I don't know. Kind of? It'll be awkward though. Really, _really _awkward."

Kitty's eyes went wide, before a knowing smile appeared on her face.

"Ohhhh.. You had that kind of work relationship. I dig."

I stared at her, shaking my head.

"Kitty.. No. I, well.. We had a hate/hate relationship. I worked with him before he was widely known." I rubbed the back of my neck. "When is he leaving?"

"He usually stays for a few days when he comes."

"A few _days_?" I sat down, cradling my head. "Shit."

"He's changed, Jillian." Rogue felt almost.. Angry. "He ain't the same man he used ta be."

I nodded.

"I'm aware. I just.. We didn't leave on good terms."

/**GET OUT!/**

I flinched at the memory, another huge wave of guilt washing over me. Rogue and Kitty both tensed, before closing the doors. They came and sat in front of me.

"Spill." Kitty ordered.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What? No!"

"Jillian, whatever happened between ya and Dr. McCoy obviously bothers ya. Ah'm here ta listen, so is Kitty. We won't tell anyone."

I pursed my lips, glancing up at the door, then back at them.

".. It was about three and a half years ago."

By the time I'd finished telling the two young women about my history with McCoy, they were staring at me with eyes that held both shock and understanding. A few minutes passed before Rogue spoke.

"Ya were worried about him. Ah'm sure he realizes that, now."

"Rogue's right, Jillian. It's obvious that you feel like shit because of that.. But, Y'know, shit happens. Hey!" She slapped my leg. "What if, because of you, he's were he is today? Y'know, an ambassador and shit?"

Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Ya gotta get past that, Jillian. Ah'm not gonna lie - it's gonna be awkward. Really awkward." She smiled a little. "But, after that, it won't be."

"Yeah, after that we'll be glaring at each other and cursing one another's existence." I groaned. "I'll hide out in here."

"That's not suspicious at all." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Why're you being such a little wuss all of a sudden? You don't strike me as the type who hides from their problems."

"You've known me for, what? Four days?" I smirked a little.

"Still.. Was there something more to you and McCoy?" She asked. "You two never.. Y'know.. Snuck into an on-call room and did the horizontal tango?"

"What? No!" I blushed like crazy. "No, never! My God!"

She and Rogue both grinned. Kitty giggled a little. I sat back, making an odd face.

"You totally liked him."

I blanched.

".. Did you not hear a word I just said? We hated one another!"

Rogue shook her head.

"Ah think ya two were just to stubborn to get past yer differences and see that ya actually got along. Ya said he helped ya with the paperwork? That's proof right there that he didn't hate ya."

"He did the paperwork after I covered his ass so he could go play hooky with Trish Tilbey."

"Yeah, but he had the option to do the paperwork on his own. Who did he choose to do it with?" Kitty pointed out.

I straightened out my back, realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. Holy shit.. Had I really not noticed that? Damn, Jillian. I thought you were smart! I sighed.

".. It doesn't matter, now. I ruined it by barging in."

"No, he ruined it by leaving. You barging in was proof that you didn't hate him, either. Even after the fallout."

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

".. I feel so stupid."

"Don' feel stupid!" Kitty gasped.

"Yer not stupid." Rogue sighed. "Just.. Oblivious."

I smirked a little. We sat there for a few moments, before Kitty jumped up.

"C'mon. Sitting here won't repair a damaged friendship. Getting off your ass and fixing it will." She pulled me off my feet, which was impressive, considering I was a good 7 inches taller than her. I rubbed my arm.

"... Okay."

"That's the spirit! Now, shoo!"

* * *

Henry McCoy laughed as he and Charles moved down the hallway, away from the cafeteria and the masses of kids. He needed to talk to him about the Registration Act. That was why he came. As much as he loved seeing the students and staff, this was urgent.

The both paused, hearing doors slam shut down the hall, before continuing towards Charles' office.

"You aren't to terribly busy today, are you?" He asked once they were out of the hearing range of any students.

"No. My philosophy class is being covered today by Ororo and a guest of ours."

That only slightly caught his interest. Charles rarely had guest instructors. He'd have to ask about that once they had this sorted out.

"Good. We need to talk."

Charles nodded, entering his office. Henry followed close behind.

"I am aware. I knew you needed help the moment you called two days ago asking if you were welcome. You never call before coming here."

Henry smiled a little, closing the door behind them. He opened his briefcase, pulling out a thick file. Charles eyed it suspiciously.

".. Again?"

"Again." McCoy admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How many times are they going to reintroduce this?" Charles questioned, mainly to himself. "This will accomplish nothing."

Henry nodded.

"They think this is a good thing. I am beginning to question everyone, save for a few, on that board. I believe their senses of right and wrong are horrendously skewed." He sat down on the leather couch and began doctoring himself up some tea.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Henry emerged from Charles' office a few hours later, more or less pleased with the argument they had come up with against the Registration Act. He checked his watch, saw that it was about 2:30pm, and headed to the kitchen in search of something sweet.

Speaking of sweet.. He inhaled again, his eyes flitting shut for a millisecond. Something smelled delicious, like sugar and spices, with a hint of chocolate. Feminine. Someone, not something?

For the first time in almost a year, Henry felt Beast tug for control. He quickly clamped down on his mental hold of his feral half, before giving in to the urge to find the source of the scent. How had he not noticed this earlier?

He rounded the corner, a bit quicker than he should have, and collided with someone. He, being the solid male he was, didn't budge. The other person, however, landed on the ground with a loud squeak.

"Oh, my stars and garters!" He knelt down, before freezing. This person was female. And she was what smelled so good. Beast again ripped at his hold on him, wanting to see the female through his own eyes, and not the eyes of his captor.

'Silence, Beast.' Henry mentally chided.

"Ouch.. That felt awesome. Sorry. Are you okay?" The female pushed her long chocolate-colored hair out of her face.

Henry McCoy's eyes went wide as they connected with a once very familiar pair of green orbs.

* * *

I groaned, looking back and forth between the two different hallways. Yep. I was lost. Just how big was this place?! My God! I turned, deciding that, if I wanted to even attempt to find McCoy, I'd have to find out where I was, first.

My little confidence boost from my conversation with Rogue and Kitty was pretty much gone. I sighed, wrapping my arms around me.

"Whatever.. I'll find him tomorrow and talk to him. He's bound to show up somewhere." With a slowly drooping head, I began going back the way I came.

"I think Charles' office is around here, somewhere.." I thought aloud, looking around helplessly. "Question is.. Where?" I pondered the thought of calling out to him mentally, but quickly shot that down when I heard approaching footsteps.

"Oh, thank God." I began running towards the footsteps, which seemed to be coming from around the corner. With a quick burst of speed, I rounded the corner, and -

WHAM!

I let out a surprised yelp, landing hard on my ass a moment later, hair flying wildly into my face. Jesus, did I run into a wall? That freaking hurt!

"Oh, my stars and garters!" Cried out the person I'd run in too. Weird.. They sounded familiar. I heard them kneel.

"Ouch.." I muttered. "That felt awesome." I began pushing my hair out of my face. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

I looked up into the kneeling man's eyes, my mouth dropping when I realized who I was now staring at.

"_Sinclair?"_

"_McCoy?" _

We both gawked at one another, our eye contact never breaking. His eyes were the size of saucers. Hell, mine probably were, too. I probably looked like a fish out of water, with my mouth opening and closing as I tried to group together my scrambled thoughts. He seemed to be doing the same thing.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" We asked in unison. An awkward silence followed the question. I could feel the tension rolling of off him in waves. He was nervous, and embarrassed. Was that guilt I felt? Why on Earth did he feel guilty?

"Are you all right?" He asked, offering me his hand. I took it gently, standing.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"What kind of silly question is that? I stand almost a foot taller than you, and I'm nearly twice as wide."

"I have a very strong head. I was just making sure I didn't put a dent in your chest or anything.. Yeesh." I gave him a small, cautious smile. "Hi, McCoy."

"Hello, Sinclair." He didn't look amused. On the contrary. He stood there stiffly, composed and serious. I felt a little pang of worry shoot through me. Maybe Kitty and Rogue were wrong about him not hating me. Oh, crap, he hated me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Confused.." He breathed. "What in God's name are you doing here?"

"Gee, I'm glad to see you, too.." I breathed sarcastically, speaking again before he could. "Charles called and asked if I wanted to come check out the school.. He offered me a job."

That caught his attention.

"What kind of job?"

"The school's doctor.. He also mentioned something about teaching health, or another biology class.. 'Ro's kinda swamped, being the only one."

He studied me for a moment, his gaze severe and scrutinizing. I swallowed, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

".. You no longer wear glasses." He observed. I let out a tense breath.

"Only on occasion.. I was getting sick and tired of my glasses fogging up.. It is winter, after all."

"That is a problem I understand all to well.." He almost chuckled, taking off his silver frames. His mood shifted a little, his guard dropping. "How are you, Sinclair?"

"I'm actually pretty good, thanks for asking." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Very surprised."

"As am I. How long have you been here?"

"About four days."

"Ah.. How much longer are you staying?"

"About three or four more days." I shifted my weight to my right leg. "Are you staying overnight, or are you just visiting?"

"I'm staying a few nights.. I don't like to just stay for a few hours. I'm not able to see everyone if I do that."

"Mm." I hummed, nodding. Henry looked me over a few times, before saying, quietly:

"These four years have been good to you. You look ravishing."

I felt my cheeks heat up, a grin spreading across my face.

"Thank you.." I rubbed my mouth with my knuckles nervously. "I like you in a suit. It seems more appropriate than scrubs." It was true. He wore that three-piece Armani suit better than the models did. Tall, robust, authoritative.. I would be lying if I said that he didn't look good. Even with his blue skin and fur. I pursed my lips. It was actually a really pretty shade of blue.. His skin reminded me of lapis lazuli, and his fur brought up warm memories of being out in the middle of the ocean with my grandfather.

"Sinclair?"

I flinched, my eyes coming back up to meet his own.

".. Was I staring?"

He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"It's quite all right.. I realize my appearance is quite different.. The fur is rather.. Outlandish. It is rather shocking, seeing it for the first time."

I shook my head.

"It isn't shocking.. I've seen you loads of times on the television. I was actually admiring the color. It's a really beautiful shade of blue." I bit my lower lip, hard. The words had flown out of my mouth before I could stop them. Crap, way to go, Jillian. You had to open your freaking mouth.

He didn't speak for almost a minute, but, when he did, his voice was soft, barely audible.

".. Thank you." The sincerity of the two words caught me off guard.

"Mm.." I smiled nervously. "So.. Would you mind showing me back to the cafeteria?" He looked back up, his eyes clearly amused.

"Are you lost?"

"Ppffftt! What? Me? Lost?" I barked out a laugh. "Yeah. I am." I saw him suppress a grin, trying to keep a serious face. "What? You've never gotten lost in here?"

He tapped his nose.

"If I do, I can usually smell and hear my way back to where I wanted to go."

"Lucky." I sighed, following him when he began waking. "I just wander around aimlessly until someone finds me." I smirked. "It seems to have worked all right so far."

He chuckled, nodding. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I wanted to keep talking, but I had no idea what to talk about.

Luckily for me, McCoy broke the silence by asking:

"How is Jack?"

I shrugged.

"He's all right. He's been more stressed than usual lately.. It's probably just because Christmas is fast approaching, and he has no idea how he's going to get the time off. He's been drowning in paperwork lately."

"Really?" He glanced over at me. "Why?"

"The new deputy chief we hired is the kind of person that likes to make everyone else miserable by giving them files and such that he 'doesn't have time to do'." I sighed. "He's a real piece of work."

"Why hasn't Jack fired him?"

"Because he's only worked there for 5 months. Jack isn't the kind of person to fire someone after only a brief period of working with them. He's trying to give him the opportunity to change, but he isn't taking the hint."

"Only five months?"

I nodded.

"Before him, there was a woman named Martha. She was really sweet, but she had no backbone. People trampled all over her until she had a nervous breakdown and quit."

He shook his head.

"That's a shame."

"Yeah.. I wish she would have stayed. The guy before her was a real.. Interesting fellow."

"There was another?" McCoy stared at me. I nodded.

"Angus. He flirted with anything that had a uterus and long legs, including patients. Needless to say, he didn't last very long."

He released an aggrivated breath.

"Why didn't Jack promote you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"He tried. I refused. I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of stress."

"Why not? You're already his right hand man.. Er.. Woman. It would have given you more O.R. time."

"That's just it, though. I would've constantly had to do surgeries that aren't in my field of expertise. While I do find the human body fascinating, I really prefer just working on the brain." I shrugged. "It was selfish of me, I know, but.. I don't think I would have been happy with being the deputy chief of surgery.. Jack realized that a few weeks after I refused, so he stopped pestering me about it and hired Angus."

"It was probably for the best. I've noticed that when people are hired for positions they dislike, they do not try as hard to do a good job, whereas if they are working in a position where they'd be doing things they enjoy, they do their best.. Generally."

"This is true." I chuckled. We rounded a corner, and McCoy held his hand out in an ushering motion.

"The cafeteria is down this hall."

I looked around, recognizing my surroundings.

"Ah! Thank you." I smiled.

"You are very welcome. We should catch up sometime in these next few days, while we're both here. That is, of course, if you would like to."

I beamed, accepting his offer.

"I would like that very much."

He smiled brightly, before frowning a little.

"I apologize again for running into you."

I held my hand up, palm out. "You were walking. I was doing the running. I'm the one who needs to apologizing."

"Nonsense, you fell on the floor."

"Yes, but only after _I _ran into _you." _

He smirked.

"Let's agree to disagree, shall we?"

I nodded, holding out my hand.

"It was good to see you. I'll probably see you at dinner. Or breakfast."

His large, blue hand enveloped mine.

"Indeed. I trust you can find your way to the third door on the right?"

"Hardy har har." I laughed, releasing his hand. "See you around, McCoy."

"You most certainly will, Sinclair."

* * *

**R/R! I love reviews! Feedback makes me happy..*hint hint***

**Have a great night!**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	25. Accidents Happen

**Goooooodddd Afternoon, Everyone! **

**Before we get to the chapter, I just want to give a shout-out to Moonlight Calls and Gray Streaked Fur. Thank you both for your feedback! :D I appreciate it. :) I'm glad that you're enjoying my story thus far.**

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN X-MEN/BEAST(sad face)/CHARLES XAVIER/WOLVERINE/STORM/ECT,ECT.. You all know this. _**

**~Here's chapter 25!~**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Accidents Happen**

A few hours later, I found myself seated in the cafeteria next to Rogue and Jubilee, eating a piece of pizza slowly as Rogue glanced from Kitty, to me, then to McCoy, then back to Kitty. McCoy, who had seemed to pick up on the awkward eye contact Kitty was making with Rogue, cleared his throat.

"Will you two please stop ogling one another at the table?"

Kitty turned bright red, while Rogue looked down at her hands. I snickered quietly, glancing around the cafeteria.

"Ah, Charles. There you are." McCoy said as Charles rolled in. Next to him was a blue man with bright yellow eyes and a tail. I studied him for a moment, noticing the raised symbols on his skin. Were those scars?

"Kurt!" Ororo exclaimed, jumping up from her spot next to Logan. The blue man grinned, exposing his sharp pearly whites.

"_Guten Abend_, Ororo." He wrapped his arms around her when she hugged him, his eyes closing as he buried his face into her neck. I smiled gently. His cheeks had darkened. "Vat haff I missed?" He inquired in his thickly accented voice after pulling away.

"Nothing important." She assured him, taking his three-fingered hand and pulling him over to the table.

"Zat iz not ze case, I zink. Who is zis?" He asked, looking at me. I rose, holding out my hand.

"Hi! I'm Jillian Sinclair."

He stared at me for a moment, before looking down at my hand. Then, he took it and brought it to his lips so he could press a gentle kiss to it.

"_Es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Frau _Sinclair." He said after pulling away, returning my hand to me. I grinned.

"I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded beautiful."

"It iz nice to meet you." He clarified. "My name iz Wagner. Kurt Wagner."

"It is nice to meet you, too, Mr. Wagner." I smiled again, before sitting down. Kurt took a seat next to Ororo.

"So, how'd it go?" Kitty asked him. He glanced up at her.

"I vould rather not haff to talk about zat, at ze moment."

I looked at McCoy for a moment, who was eyeing the blue German man oddly.

"Are you all right, Kurt?"

"_Ja."_ He nodded. "I am just sore. Nothing to be vorrying about." Lies.

I was about to ask if something was wrong, but stopped when I heard someone bellow 'STOP!', before a loud crash sounded behind us. Everyone whirled around to the green twins, Katrina and Kai, sprawled on the floor, their trays of food strewn everywhere. My eyes went wide when I saw blood trickling out of a large gash on the girl's forehead.

I shot out of my chair, dashing over to them.

"Are you guys all right?"

Katrina looked up, her white eyes brimmed with tears. Kai was holding his arm, and looking at his sister guiltily.

"Can you guys sit up?" By this time, a crowd of students had formed around us. I heard McCoy before I saw him. He knelt at my side, watching me as I helped Katrina sit up.

"How deep is it?" He asked.

"It isn't too terribly deep, but it's not going to stop bleeding until I get something over it. I know it's not sanitary, but is there a napkin or something within your reach?"

He rose and went searching for what I asked. Looking at Kai, I saw his bottom lip trembling.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were just playing around.. I shoved her, and.. Kat, I'm so sorry.."

Katrina remained silent. I took the napkin when McCoy brought one over.

"This is probably going to sting.. I'm sorry."

I pressed the napkin gently to her wound, making a sympathetic sound in the back of my throat when she recoiled and grimaced with pain.

"Can you stand?" I questioned. She nodded, grabbing onto my arm.

"I think he dislocated his wrist.." McCoy sighed, helping Kai up. He looked to the students. "Nothing to see here, we've got it covered. Go back to eating." They dispersed, and Ororo and Charles appeared.

"Are they okay?"

"Yeah." He answered for me. "We just need to go get them patched up."

"I'm coming with you." Ororo stated. We both nodded.

"Okay."

Katrina almost fell about half way to the lab, so McCoy picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. I smiled, watching the large blue man as he held the lithe green girl in the elevator, his grip firm, but gentle. The man surprised me with how tender he could be.

He must have sensed me observing him, because he turned his head and looked at me. I quickly looked away, but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grin.

When we got to the lab, McCoy set Katrina down on one of the tables.

"Are you feeling dizzy?" He asked, grabbing a pen-light. She nodded.

"A little.."

I helped Kai onto the other table.

"Wait here."

Ororo took his side, while I went over to Katrina.

"I think she's okay. She's just going to have one heck of a bruise." He told me when I stood to his right.

"That's good."

"Do you want to take over here so I can go check Kai?"

I nodded.

"The suture kits are in the cabinet to the right of the sink. I think that laceration needs stitches."

I gently examined the wound, before nodding.

"I think you're right." I sighed. "Sweetie, how are you doing?"

"My forehead hurts.."

"Well, yes.. There is a rather large cut on it.. Speaking of that, I'm going to have to give you some stitches, okay?"

Her eyes widened.

"B-but don't those hurt?"

"I need to give you lidocaine, okay?"

"What's that?"

"It'll numb the area so that you don't feel the needle."

"Will I feel the shot?"

"Yes, you'll feel the shot."

We both flinched when we heard Kai cry out in pain as McCoy set his wrist. Katrina peered over my shoulder, then looked back at me.

"Will it hurt?"

"It does sting a bit."

"But it won't after?"

"Nope. It might be a little sore after the effects wear off, but you won't feel a thing while I'm giving you stitches, I promise."

She gnawed on her lower lip, turning the skin a darker shade of green, before nodding.

"Okay.."

I patted her leg gently, moving over to the cabinet with the lidocaine and suture kits. I grabbed what I needed, then washed my hands a few times. Glancing up, I saw that Logan had entered the room.

"They okay?" Logan asked gruffly.

"They will be." I said, putting on a pair of gloves. Logan made a weird noise when he saw that I was filling a syringe with the lidocaine.

"The hell is that for?" He hissed.

"Miss Leighburg needs stitches." McCoy answered calmly, checking the boy's arm. "If you're going to be in here, you need to not use that tone, Logan."

Logan sent him a withering glare, before plopping down on one of the empty tables. I rolled my eyes, bringing the things over to Katrina. She whimpered a little when she saw the needle.

"Hey, hey.. You'll be fine, okay?" I told her. "It'll only hurt for a few seconds.."

"I-I don't want it.." She swallowed hard. "Please, Jillian.." She pleaded.

"Katrina, I highly doubt that you want to feel the needle and medical thread. Let me tell you, from experience, that freaking hurts without the numbing agent."

"Can I watch?" Kai asked from the other table.

"Absolutely not." McCoy said.

"I don't mind." Katrina protested.

McCoy and I looked at one another. He groaned when I shrugged.

"Fine, go."

Kai jumped off the table. A second and a blur of green later, and he was at my side, examining his new wrist brace. I glanced down at him, then looked at Katrina.

"You may want to lay down for a minute."

She nodded and did so.

"Ready?"

"I guess.."

I squeezed her hand with my free one, then slowly pressed the needle into her skin. She hissed again, her eyes clenching shut. I grabbed her hand again when she started to squirm.

"Squeeze my hand, sweetie, you can't move."

She did as I asked. I bit my tongue. Damn, that girl had a grip!

"Augh, gross. How do you keep a straight face doing that?" Kai asked.

"Kai, stop talking." I said, injecting the lidocaine in a few more areas around the cut. Katrina's face slowly relaxed, before she opened her eyes. I disposed of the syringe.

"We'll wait a bit, just to make sure it's working to its full effect."

"'Kay. This feels funny."

"That it does." I smiled gently. "Do you want to sit in a chair, or lay down?"

"Can I sit on the table?"

"If you want to, yes."

"I wanna sit on the table."

"Then, sit up."

She did as I asked. I looked over to see Kai staring at me funnily.

"What is it?"

"How long have you been doing that?"

"Uh.. Since I was about 15. Why?"

"You didn't flinch or anything."

"Jillian is a doctor, Kai. It's what she does." McCoy informed him.

"Ooohhh.. Right."

I touched Katrina's wound with a gloved finger.

"Feel that?"

"Nope."

"How about this?" I poked another area.

"Nope."

"Here?"

"Nada."

"M'kay. Suture time it is, then."

I grabbed my needle, which already had medical thread in it. I saw McCoy and Charles come towards me.

"Ready?"

"Yep." Katrina nodded.

"Woah. Don't move."

"Oops! Sorry.."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." I chuckled.

* * *

Watching Jillian interact with Katrina as she stitched her wound closed reminded him of when they were working together, when they had first made their 'truce', and were around one another almost constantly. Henry pursed his lips, smirking slightly. He wasn't really sure why he followed her around when they had first began talking without glaring at one another - maybe because she was pretty and didn't shy away from him like all the other women did. Quite the opposite, actually. She challenged his opinions and didn't back away when they got into a disagreement. She was clever, spontaneous, and just as strong-willed as he was, which made for some interesting conversation.

She had certainly changed. For the better, he thought. Her pixie hair-cut had been flattering, but it didn't seem to fit her as well as her breast-length waves did. Of course, being a man, he'd also taken note of the fact that she was no longer lithe and flat. No, her body now held curves, and plenty of them, with meat in all the right places. Her breasts were not huge by any means, but they were definitely there, and they were very, very nice. Her backside, he noticed as she stood on her tip-toes to grab something from one of the cabinets, was toned and cute, leading down to well-developed thighs hidden beneath her tight pants.

Speaking of tight pants.. He tore his gaze away when Beast growled and hissed inside him, ramming against the mental barriers to get free. Henry felt his face flush, realizing that he had just been ogling a former co-worker.

'_Oh, my stars and garters.._'

"Jillian, are you going to stay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, focusing in on the green girl as she watched Jillian walk back over to her with some cleaning ointments.

"I'm still thinking about it, Katrina.." She admitted, setting the things down.

"What's making you want to say no?"

"My current job." She smiled softly. "I'm not sure I want to leave my boss just yet. He may be in way over his head if I do that."

"Don't you like us?" Kai questioned. Jillian twisted her head around to look at him.

"Of course I like you guys! I like you all very much! I really enjoy it here.. I just.." She bit her lip. "I'd be moving across the country. Away from my friends, away from the town I've lived in since I was 15, away from my life.."

"But, you'd start a new life here!" Katrina grinned. "I think it'd be a good one, too. We all like you. A lot." Her white eyes grew bigger. "Please stay, Jillian..?"

He could see the battle raging in her head. It was easily recognizable in her eyes. He thought about saying something, but she beat him too it.

"I'm still thinking about it, Katrina.. Even if I end up staying in California, I'll visit the school now and then. That, I can promise you now. I'm just not sure if moving here is the right thing to do, yet."

The green twins nodded sadly, lowering their heads. Jillian frowned.

"Hey, no sad faces!" She finished cleaning off Katrina's new stitches, then placed a large white gauze bandage over them. "C'mon, let's go eat some candy, or sleep, or something." She picked up Katrina, setting her on the ground, then wrapped her arms around both of them. Logan and Ororo, who had been chatting quietly, got up from their seats.

"Are we done here?" Ororo inquired. Hank and Jillian both nodded. "Good. I need to talk to both of them before they go anywhere. I want to know exactly what happened."

"We were messing around." They said in unison.

"I got a little carried away." Kai admitted, lowering his head. Jillian tousled his hair.

"Come on, Ororo.. They're tired."

"I need to talk to them while the memory is fresh."

"Let them rest, for now. You can interrogate them tomorrow afternoon." Henry suggested. Ororo eyed them warily, before nodding.

"Fine." She said, tone defeated, before turning on her heel and walking out.

Henry and Jillian exchanged mischievous glances, before they followed Logan and Ororo out of the lab.

* * *

German translations:

**_Guten Abend:_**Good Evening

_**Es ist schön, Sie kennen zu lernen:** _It's nice to meet you

I don't speak German, I used a translator.. So, if anyone sees anything wrong with these translations, please let me know!

_**Please,**_**R/R! I love getting reviews! :D **

**Have a great day, guys. :3**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	26. Talk To Me

**Hey! Omega here.**

**I just want to say a quick thanks to Moonlight Calls for reviewing the last chapter! :D Thank you for your continued support!**

**Also, I want to say thank you to those who have read, or have followed or given my story a favorite. **

**I appreciate you all! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OCs and the plot, which will start showing up again pretty soon. M'kay? M'kay.**

**~Here's Chapter 26!~**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Talk To Me**

I cracked a blood-shot eye open, hearing the unmistakable sound of a cellular device vibrating violently against a wooden table. Glancing over at my clock, I saw that it was 3:36 in the morning.

"Who the hell is calling me at 3 o'clock in the fucking morning?" I growled, sitting up and snatching the phone off of its charger. Flipping it open, I pressed the device to my ear. "Hello?"

'_Oh.. I know that tone. Were you asleep, Love?'_

"Jack.." I breathed, flopping onto my back on the bed. "Is something wrong? Is there a reason for you calling me this late?"

'_Technically, it's early.'_

"Oh, shut up and get to the point."

'_Mm, someone's cranky.. Anyway, yes. I was just calling to see how it's going so far?'_

"Wonderful." I drawled. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

'_After I'm done talking with you, yes.' _The British man chuckled.

"Okay, okay.." I sighed, sitting up. "Let me go stand outside so I don't wake anyone up. There's a guy on this floor that has really good hearing."

'_I shall wait until you acquire a jacket, then.'_

I set the phone down, stretched for a moment, then got up and went over to my things. After searching around, I found my fluffy gray sweater and slipped it over my shoulders. I went to the phone and picked it up.

"Okay, I'm back." I said into the mouth piece. "How are you, Jack?" I inquired, exiting the room.

'_I'm quite well, thank you for asking. What is your verdict?'_

I paused mid-step on the stairs.

"My verdict for what?"

'_Are you staying, or not?'_

"Oh." I continued descending. "I'm still debating."

'_Well, what are you leaning towards?'_

"I have no idea. I'm really confused." I admitted, stepping out to the terrace. The wind was harsh, and bitter against my skin, but it felt nice. The mansion was really hot.

'_Confused?'_

I sat down on the railing, swinging my legs over the side while I held on to a potted plant.

"It's hard to explain.."

'_Try to explain it anyway. I can speak Sinclair quite well.'_

I barked out a soft laugh, tilting my head so that it rested on the pot.

".. The moment I walked into the school, I felt something. I don't know what it was, or how to accurately describe it, but.. It was just.." I pursed my lips, my eyes searching the starry sky for a good explanation. "It was like the instant I stepped into it, I felt like I needed to be here. Like I'm supposed to be here. And that, frankly, scares the shit out of me."

'_It scares you?'_

"A bit, yeah.." I ran my hand through my ratty hair. "I know, I know.. It sounds stupid."

'_You are anything but stupid. I grasp what you're trying to explain.'_

"You do?"

'_Yes. I also completely understand why that frightens you. You have to make a life-changing decision in a week. It usually takes you a month or two to come up with an answer to a question like this. Yes, or no?'_

"Yes or no to what?"

'_Are you going to stay, or not? If you tell me now, I can begin making the announcements to the staff. I'll begin looking for someone to take over as head neurosurgeon.'_

I brought one of my legs up to my chest, wrapping an arm around it as I did so. I gnawed on my lower lip. Yes, or no, Jillian..

Yes: You stay at the school, with the kids and the staff, bandaging boo-boos and handing our cough drops.

No: You return to surgery and a pissed off deputy-chief, who didn't approve of your vacation time.

Yes: You stay surrounded by people who mean well and do amazing things.

No: You leave said people and plop down right where you left off - confused and unsure as to where you are heading with your career.

Yes: You stay.

No: You leave.

I felt my heart jump at the thought of leaving and not coming back.

'_Jillian?'_

"I think I'm going to accept, Jack.."

I heard him laugh over the line.

'_It's about bloody time! I thought you were going to give me a ring the first night you were there and say you were going to stay. I knew you'd like it. Charles knew you would, too. Now: Do you have that paperwork I gave you?'_

"Yeah, let me go grab it." I slipped off the railing, my bare feet padding against the cement floor of the terrace. My strides were long and full of purpose as I scurried up to my room. Once back inside, I opened my back-pack and began flipping through papers.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope... Nope.. No.. Uh.." I bit my lower lip again. Jack sighed over the line.

'_You forgot the papers, didn't you?'_

"Ha! Haha! What? ME?" I laughed, picking up a blank piece of paper. "What are you talking about? I'm, uh, totally looking at them right now.."

'_Then why did I just pick them up off of my desk?'_

I palmed my face.

"Shit."

Jack began chuckling, which turned into a full-blown laugh.

'_You are the worst liar I've ever met.'_

"Shut up!" I hissed, my face bright red. "I was excited.."

'_It's quite all right.. When you come to pack, I'll give them to you. Oh! Don't forget that you have a locker to clean out!'_

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm going back to sleep now."

'_You're awake, Jillian. I know you aren't going back to sleep.'_

I rolled my eyes, smirking.

"Bye, Jack."

'_Good bye, Love. I'll see you when you get back.'_

**Click!**

I peered down at the phone in my hand, excitement bubbling deep inside my chest. I was staying.. I was going to stay. I could not suppress the girlish giggle that escaped my lips as I lay back down in my bed. I needed to tell Charles. Not now, of course, he was probably still asleep.

I stared up at my ceiling, my lips still curled up into a gleeful grin. My fingers tapped against my stomach, trying to burn off some of the energy I'd just received.

About ten minutes later, I realized I would not be falling asleep anytime soon, so I got up and took a shower. A very long shower. The hot water felt fantastic, and helped me relax. My muscles had been tense, coiled with the excitement of things to come.

I emerged thirty minutes later, clad in black underwear and a teal bra. One hand was busy tousling my hair with the towel, while the other held a toothbrush in my mouth. Glancing over at the clock, I saw that it was only 4:17. I went back into the bathroom and spit out the toothpaste, gurgled some mouthwash, then got dressed.

* * *

At about 4:30, I stepped into the kitchen, which was already lit and smelled distinctly of very strong coffee. I was worried, for a moment, that Logan was in there(I wished to avoid another awkward morning scene), but was pleasantly surprised when I saw McCoy sitting at the table, coffee in one hand, paper in the other.

"Good morning, McCoy." I greeted. He looked up, nodding once.

"Morning, Sinclair." He went back to reading his paper. "You're welcome to the coffee, if you would like some. It's strong enough to peel the paint off the walls, though, I'm warning you now."

I paused for a moment.

"Funny.. That's how I drink it. Expect, I usually pour so much cream and sugar into it that I can no longer taste the coffee itself."

His eyes snapped up to mine, watching me over silver frames.

".. That's how I take it as well."

"Woah, do we actually have something in common?" I gasped dramatically, pressing my hand against my chest in 'shock'. He played along.

"Astounding!" He stared at me in equally theatric bewilderment. "We must document this moment, otherwise no one will believe us!"

"Indeed, we must!"

We stared at one another until our masks of fake amazement broke, giving way to mirth-filled eyes and wide grins, accompanied by laughter.

I smiled at McCoy, turning again to the fridge.

"Have you eaten yet?" I asked. I felt him hesitate, before curiosity filled him.

".. No, I haven't. Why?"

"Bacon and eggs sound good." I shrugged, pulling out what I needed. "I'd be willing to make you some, if you want?"

"You can cook?" He seemed genuinely surprised. I nodded.

"My mother is a crowd-pleaser. My brothers never help with the cooking, so she makes me do it. I've had useless culinary knowledge drilled into my head from the wee age of three. It seems like every time I visit her I learn a new recipe."

He chuckled.

"My mother is the same way. She is a baker, though. My father did the cooking. I helped both in the kitchen, so I'm pretty well versed with each."

"Were you an only child?" I inquired. He nodded.

"Yes. I take it you are not?"

"No." I smirked. "I have two older brothers. They're twins."

"Oh, my stars and garters.." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah. Think, 'Fred and George Wesley'. That describes them to the 'T'."

"And you are Ginny, I take it?" He quizzed, amusement clear in his blue eyes.

"I would probably be considered Ginny, yes."

"Is it safe to assume that your mother is akin to Molly Wesley?"

I laughed.

"Very safe, yes. You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"Would you like some bacon and eggs?" I held up the spatula. He studied me for a moment.

"You don't have to do that."

"Henry, I'm offering."

His eyes widened for a split second. I felt my chest grow pleasantly warm.

"If you don't mind, yes. That sounds wonderful."

"How do you like your eggs? And how many would you like?"

"2, please.. Over-medium.. I like the yolks runny."

"No way.." I shook my head as I washed my hands.

"What?" He asked, rising from his seat.

"Do you put your yolks on your toast?" I asked, looking up to see him take a seat at the island, right across from me. He looked stunned.

"You do that, too?"

"Another moment to document!" I snickered, cracking four eggs into the large pan. He laughed quietly.

I watched the eggs cook, before kneeling down and pulling another pan out of the drawer below me. I rose, setting it on the burner. My fingers pulled apart the frozen bacon, laying them in the still cold pan, before I turned the heat on. I put the extras back in the freezer, then washed my hands again.

"You're very hygienic."

"My Mama would slap my hands with a wooden spoon if she didn't see me wash my hands after handling raw meat." I admitted. When he didn't speak, I looked up. He was studying me carefully.

"Where were you born?"

"Albany, Georgia.. We lived there until I was eight, and then we moved to Indiana. Why?"

"You spoke with a southern accent a moment ago, after you mentioned your mother."

"I did?" I covered my mouth with my hand. "Oops.. Sorry."

"Don't be." He smirked. "It sounded so natural, I almost missed it."

"Really? I always thought I sounded uncivilized with a Southern accent.. I mean, they sound pretty when some people talk with them, but me?" I shook my head. "No."

"I thought it sounded rather charming, actually."

I fought the blush that decided to present itself on my cheeks, looking down at the eggs and bacon. I then turned and popped some toast into the toaster, before returning and flipping the eggs over. I could still feel his eyes on me.

"So.. Where were you born, now that we're asking each other questions?" I inquired.

"Dundee, Illinois." He said, standing to get more coffee.

"Ah.." I pushed the bacon around so the slices on the edges of the pan could get cooked. "Was it nice there?"

He shrugged.

"It had its ups and downs, like any place would. I was there until I turned 17."

I could feel his anger and regret. Cautiously, I asked:

".. What happened when you were seventeen?"

"The principle of the high school I was attending expelled me for being a 'freak'." He sighed apathetically. "I came here shortly afterwards."

"For being a 'freak'?" I tilted my head. He seemed to understand my unasked question.

"I was a football player. He knew something was up when I threw seven members of the opposing team off of me without so much as breaking a sweat. So, he confronted me and kicked me out."

"What a dick!" I blurted out before I could stop. "If anything, he should've been kissing your feet. I'm guessing you were an awesome football player. You could've been his ticket to high school football fame!"

He chuckled, but there was really no humor behind it. I bit my lip.

"..I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you upset.."

"I'm not up-" He stopped. "Oh. Right. You're empathic."

"Mmm.. It's pretty hard to hide your emotions from me."

"Were you empathic when we worked together?"

I nodded, turning off the stove as I divvied out the bacon and eggs.

"I have been since I was nine."

"What is it like?" He inquired, genuinely curious. I shrugged, handing him his plate after putting his toast on it.

"It's.. Weird."

"Thank you.." He smiled gently, before asking: "I realize this may be a personal question, but I've wondered: How do you feel another's emotions? Is it mental? Physical?"

"It's not really that personal, I understand why you want to know.." We sat down at the table, across from one another. I took a drink of my coffee, and began. "It depends on how strong the feeling is.." I pursed my lips. "If it isn't very potent, it's like.. I guess the only way I can describe it is like being brushed by someone wearing a fuzzy sweater. Expect, it's all over. Mainly in my chest, but it spans out throughout my body. The more subtle it is, the easier it is to define, mainly because it doesn't affect me all that much. When it's stronger, the fuzzy sweater turns into many things.."

He tilted his head.

"Such as?"

I broke eye contact for a moment, thinking about which emotions to describe. A few moments passed before I figured out how to explain them.

"Happiness is like.. Sunlight. It's like the sunbeams that warm your skin on a cold day, the kind where you stand there and turn your face up to the sun while closing your eyes so you can bask in it, letting it fight off the cold.. Kindness, love, affection, things like that.. Well, I'm sure you can guess those feel like." I chuckled. "My body gets tingles all over. Like.. Like the way someone would feel after their first kiss.." I sighed, looking away. "It's a good feeling.." I pursed my lips. "When someone's miserable, I feel like there's an elephant on my chest. It literally makes me feel as if someone's strapped weights to my arms and legs. Because of this, Jack was the one who usually broke the news to people when something went wrong during a procedure."

I glanced up to see him staring at me. There were no ill feelings behind his eyes. He was intrigued. Still, my stomach churned uneasily before I continued.

"Anger is hot. Like lava is pooling up in my chest, then bubbling through my veins. When someone is lying, my skin feels slimy and dirty. Fear.." I swallowed nervously. "Fear is probably the one I hate the most. It feels like a thick snake has wrapped around my neck.. If it's really bad, it's hard to breath. It probably hurts the worst." I rubbed my hands together. I felt guilt, like acid, rise in my chest. Henry felt guilty. Crap, I wasn't crying, was I? "My favorite is probably hope." I said quickly, peeking up to see him watching me carefully. "Hope feels like.." I paused. "God, it's probably the hardest to explain." I chuckled. "The word 'fly' comes to mind. I feel like I could fly? No, no.. That sounds cheesy.. I feel invincible." I smirked a little. "It makes everything and everyone glow." I paused for a moment. "Yeah.. That's a decent description."

He didn't say anything for a while. I sat there awkwardly, trying not to blush out of embarrassment. I didn't like this silence.. Had I said too much?

"I'm sorry, did I delve to deeply into the descriptions?"

"What?" He said, meeting my eyes. "No, not at all.. Those were beautiful descriptions. I understood perfectly.." He gave me a weak smile. "I just never realized that they affected you like that.. Especially the negative ones.." He winced. "I was under the impression that you could just look at someone and see how they felt. I thought that was what empathy was.. I was very wrong. It sounds like it's challenging to cope with everyone's varying emotions."

"You have no idea.." I breathed.

He sighed, his lips twitching up again in the corners.

"I promise to try to remain positive around you."

I smiled at the gesture.

"Henry, you're only human. Please, don't ever fake emotions around me. Because, I'll tell you right now, that is a very unpleasant feeling."

He nodded.

"All right.. Thank you for explaining your gift to me.. Jillian."

I couldn't stop the little elated grin that appeared on my face.

"You're welcome. Now, eat. Your food is getting cold."

* * *

**Happy day before Thanksgiving, everybody! Be safe! Don't explode! **


	27. Purpose

**Hey, guys!**

**So, it's like one in the morning right now.. Technically, it's Thanksgiving, so..**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D**

**As always, I want to thank Moonlight Calls for her continued support and feedback! To show my gratitude, I'm posting this chapter! I wasn't planning on posting it until, like.. Saturday.. I didn't think it was going to be finished, but, alas, insomnia has reared its ugly head! Which isn't a bad thing. With my insomnia comes time I can use to write. So, yay! Insomnia! But, yes. I dedicate this chapter to you. :)**

**Also, a big thanks to the readers! :D As corny as it's gonna sound, I'm thankful for you all. :3 **

**~Now, here's Chapter 27!~**

***Gobble gobble***

* * *

**Chapter 27: Purpose**

I shook Charles' hand warmly, mirroring his elated expression.

"I am so pleased with your decision, Jillian. You will make a wonderful addition to the school."

"I certainly hope so." I breathed, the smile never leaving my face.

"Will you be leaving, now? To go and pack?"

"Not yet.. My flight is on Thursday, at 6am."

"So, you'll be able to spend some more time with everyone?"

"Yes. Oh! Which reminds me.. My mother is begging me to come visit her.. They live in Indiana."

"Do you wish to spend the holiday with them?"

"My mother would kill me if I didn't.."

He chuckled.

"I do not mind. Just let me know when you'll be arriving at the school." He paused. "What's making that noise?"

I looked around.

"What noise?" Then I felt it. My phone was going off. "Oh, that's me. Sorry." I pulled it out of my pocket, looking down at the screen. My mother's face was on it.

"Uh.. I need to take this.."

"Go right ahead. I believe our conversation was coming to a close, anyway. Thank you, Jillian."

"Thank you, Charles." I grinned, quickly exiting his office and opening my phone. "Hello?"

'_It's about damn time! I've been callin' ya like crazy, girl!'_

I sighed happily.

"Hi, Mama."

'_Don't ya '_Hi Mama'_ me in that tone, young lady! Where in the hell have ya been?'_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." I began walking towards the sun-room. "I got side-tracked."

'_That doesn't surprise me, seein' as how ya have the attention span of a squirrel.' _She scoffed over the line, but there was no malice in her tone. '_Baby, I was worried.'_

I winced quietly.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't realize you were upset.."

'_Don't let it happen again.' _She sighed. I grimaced inwardly. I hated making her worry.. '_So, what'd he say?'_

"What did who say?"

'_Yer boss. Charles, is that his name?'_ I 'mmhmm'ed. '_Ya gonna come here fer Christmas? Chrissy misses ya like crazy. The kid's so much bigger than he used ta be. We gotta do somethin' bout them claws, though. He keeps scratchin up my table. So does his daddy, fer that matter..'_

I smirked, entering the sun-room(which was blessedly un-occupied) and plopping down on one of the chairs.

"How old is he now? Three? Four?"

'_Four in February.'_

"God.. It seems like just yesterday he was the wailing purple infant that could fit in one hand." I smiled gently. "How's Franklin?"

'_Fat and lazy. All he ever does is lay around and drool.'_

"I thought all dogs did that?"

'_Don't sass me.'_

I snickered.

"I apologize for my sassiness." I glanced over my shoulder when the door opened. Henry was frozen in the doorway. I waved him in, but he didn't budge.

'_Should I leave?' _He mouthed.

I shook my head.

"No, no. You can come in. I'm just talking to my mom."

'_Oh, yer __just_ _talkin' ta yer mama, nothin' important. Just the woman who suffered 37 hours of painful, stress-filled labor so ya could come into this world.' _She scoffed._ 'Who were ya talkin' to?'_

"Henry."

'_Henry who?'_

".. McCoy."

'_Henry McCoy? The Ambassador of Mutant Affairs?' _She gasped, before asking:_ 'Jillian, where the hell are ya?'_

I glanced up to see that Henry had taken a seat at the window. His eyes were on the book in front of him, although they were not moving from side-to-side. He was listening. For some reason, that didn't really bother me.

"I'm at the school. Henry is friends with Charles."

'_Makes sense. It's a mutant school, right?'_

"We've been over this, mom."

'_I know, I know.. I'm just wonderin' if I should ask Rebecca and Andrew 'bout maybe sendin' Chrissy there when he's older. If yer gonna be workin' there, it won't be as hard on him. The kids at his preschool are startin' ta say shit.'_

"Really?" I clenched my jaw. "They're, like.. Two."

'_Ya know parents like ta poison kid's minds.'_

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Henry shift. Ah, so the fire building in my chest wasn't just mine..

".. Do you want me to ask Charles about it?"

'_If ya'd be willin' ta, yeah. I'll talk ta Andrew and Rebecca.'_

"I doubt they'll have a problem with it.."

'_Probably not, but I better make sure.. Anyway.. Have ya met anyone?'_

I knew what my mother was trying to ask, but I pretended I didn't.

"I've met lots of people, Ma."

'_Don't play stupid, Jilly. Ya know what I mean.'_

"No, Ma. I haven't met anyone." I sighed heavily, sinking lower into my chair as my cheeks flushed. "Drop it."

'_.. I'm gonna invite Derek Mallory over.' _

"Mom, I don't want you to play match-maker like you did at my 21st birthday part.." I hissed softly. "I'm more than capable to find someone on my own."

'_Apparently not. Remember Ethan?'_

I felt rage coil its way around my spine.

"_Mom. _Drop it. Please."

'_Ah, honey, I didn't mean ta make ya upset.. I just want the best fer ya.. Yer such a good girl. No man's good enough fer ya.'_

"Mom, oh my God.." I covered my face with my hand. "Stop. Okay? I'm coming out for Christmas. Don't invite Mallory's son - Fireman aren't hot." I stopped, suddenly realizing the irony of that sentence. "Well, I mean.. They stand in fire, so they're hot temperature wise, but.. Not.. Uh.." I covered my face with my hand.

'_.. Baby, ya are the weirdest girl I know. I love ya.'_

"Love you too, Mama. I'll see ya later."

'_Be safe, baby.' _**Click!**

I clutched my phone tightly in my hand, glancing towards the back of my chair. Behind it, Henry was surely laughing. Oh, God, that was embarrassing..

Slowly, I peeked over the edge of the chair. Henry was still sitting at the window, but the grip on his book had tightened considerably.

".. Sooo.. How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to learn that 'Fireman are hot temperature wise, but not the other way' and that your mother enjoys embarrassing you at family events." He looked up at me, smiling apologetically. "I am sorry, I should have left."

"No, no.." I sighed, sitting up. "It's okay. I'm sorry that you were subjected to that."

"Your mother sounds like a charming woman."

I smirked, rubbing my face.

"Oh, yes.. Quite."

We sat in silence for a while, Henry reading his book while I watched the wind whip around outside. It had rained off and on - not a very fitting atmosphere for the Christmas Carols that could be heard throughout the mansion.

I studied the tree branches, which were totally void of any kind of leaves by this time of the year. The bushes and hedges, save for the maze, also lacked foliage. Even though the garden was dead, I thought it beautiful. My mind began wandering, thinking about how magnificent it would look in the spring.

And I would be here to see it.

That brought a large smile to my face. I sighed happily, standing so that I could obtain reading material.

"I've heard that you have decided to stay."

I glanced over at Henry, who was now watching me as I reached up to grab a book. I swear, there wasn't a room in this place that didn't have some kind of a bookcase.

"You have heard correctly." I informed him, pulling out _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_.

"I'm glad you accepted. The school needs more reliable staff members."

"Why do I feel as if that was a jab at Logan?"

"Because it partially was." He smirked. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Saying I was a reliable person."

"Ah. Well, it is the truth."

I smiled again, admiring his form. He looked so natural, reclined on a cushiony ledge with book in hand. He no longer wore a suit, but dark wash jeans and a shirt. Over that was a sweater, half-zipped. My eyes fell on the hardened, oval-shaped pectoral muscles beneath, which even the fur could not hide. In the back of my mind, I wondered what his chest looked like. An image of a shirtless McCoy appeared in my head. Hm.. That fur didn't cover everywhere. There was a thick strip of blue skin, like a reverse happy-trail. I felt an odd tightening in my lower stomach, before I swallowed hard, realizing what I was doing. Tearing my gaze away, I focused on the book-cover instead.

"Thank you.." My voice wavered slightly. Damn it, damn it, _damn it.. _I quickly strode over to my chair, jumping over the back so that I could sink into the pillows, effectively hiding my now bright red face.

_Breath, _Jillian. I bit down hard on my bottom lip. Did I really just..? I blushed harder. Yes, yes I did.

Warmth spread across my body, accompanied by a pleasant tingling sensation.

My heart started ramming against my sternum. That wasn't mine. Well, okay, part of it was.. But not all of it. Part of this feeling wasn't mine. But, the only other person in the room was..

My eyes went wide.

No way.

I shifted in my seat, trying to ignore the heat building in my core. No. No, no. We just started talking again! We were barely acquaintances, and here I was, fighting off images that were highly inappropriate from appearing in my brain!

What the hell was wrong with me?

I rubbed my face, sitting up a bit. Okay, Jillian, calm down. You ogled him. Okay? You did it. And you enjoyed it. Obviously, he did it, too, so just let that be your excuse. He did it to you, so you could do it to him. Mhm! Good reasoning.

Cautiously, I peered out over the chair. McCoy was still sitting there, reading quietly, his glasses perched low on his smooth nose. His chest rose and fell gently as his eyes scanned the pages, long, strong fingers gently cradling the page, readying it to turn at a moments notice. I'd never noticed how nice his hands were.. I exhaled slowly, slumping down again. Why was I thinking about how nice his hands were? So what if they were large, and obviously strong? So what if they were surprisingly tender while holding things? They looked really soft, too.. And those claws.. I bit my lip, smirking. I wonder what they would've felt like running down my-

I groaned, smacking myself in the forehead with my book.

'_You're twenty-six, Jillian! Not sixteen! Stop that right now!'_

"Jillian?"

I tensed, picking the book up off my head.

".. Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." I said a little to quickly.

"You really are a bad liar." I heard the smirk in his voice. I snatched the pillow up from behind my head, sitting up swiftly to chuck it across the room at him. It hit him square in the face.

"Ouch!" He hissed, holding his nose. My eyes went wide, seeing his glasses crooked.

"Oh, God!" I leapt over the back of the couch. "Henry! Are you o-?" I stopped when a hard cushion made contact with my face. I stumbled a bit, catching it against my chest. My eyes traveled from the striped cushion, then to the man now grinning triumphantly on the window seat. His glasses sat on the window's ledge, as did the book, and in his hands were two pillows.

Ammunition.

My eyes went wide.

"Did.. did you just throw a pillow at me?" I almost gasped. His expression grew into one of mock-innocence.

"Who, me? Never."

I glanced down at the pillow in my arms and saw that there was another at my feet. a devious smirk grew on my face. With a mighty throw, I threw the cushion at him. He blocked, only to have another hit him square in the face.

"HA! I got -" WHAM!

".. You.."

I looked up to see his seat now unoccupied. The hair on the back of my neck rose, and I gripped the pillow tighter. Someone was behind me..

I whirled around, not letting go of the pillow when it connected with someone's face. I was hit, and stumbled back a few feet.

"Oh, it is ON, McCoy!" I cackled playfully, dodging a pillow that came my way, before flinging another decorative pillow his way. He leapt over the couch, using it as a shield.

"Cheater!" I hissed, ducking down behind a large chair. Three small cushions were thrown into my little fortress, like stuffing-filled grenades. "You'll never take me alive!" I bellowed.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" He said back. I grabbed the pillows, jumping up to catapult a few into his domain.

"Ah! You totally just lost an arm!" I screeched, only to have one of his 'bullets' hit my chest.

"And you totally just lost your life." He announced smugly. I scoffed.

"I'm wearing a pillow-proof vest."

He eyed me for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

"O-Oh, my stars and garters! 'Pillow-proof vest', that is glorious! I- WOAH!"

I had used the time that he was distracted to gather up as many pillows as I could. I threw a few at him, before twisting around my fortress and charging towards his.

"For Narnia!" I announced bravely. I'd almost made it, had someone's arms not wrapped around my torso. I found myself no longer touching the ground, a girlish shriek escaping my lips unintentionally.

"NO!" I gasped dramatically when my feet touched the ground, still caught in the massive arms of McCoy. "Curses!"

"What was that you were saying a minute or two ago?" He whispered. I froze, his warm breath ghosting around the shell of my ear. I felt a small shudder rise up my spine as I suddenly grew aware of our position. I was pressed securely into his chest, my arms curled up over his, hands gripping his furry forearms. God, the man was just a giant grouping of well-developed muscles.. I wasn't going to lie, even his forearms were impressive. I felt the power housed beneath that fur and skin. Yet, he was being so gentle. Like with the book. His grip was firm, but lacked any actual hold. I knew I could slip out of his arms easily, if I tried.

Or if I wanted too.

"I said you'd never take me alive.." I murmured back.

"Well?"

"... I'm totally dead right now. Do you see all these bombs?" I motioned to the numerous pillows at our feet. His grip tightened momentarily.

".. I do believe that you were in my possession for at least 2 seconds before those exploded. Which means, I had you. In my evil clutches. Alive."

I bit down on my lip. His breath was rolling down my neck, warm and shiver-inducing. My legs were beginning to tremble. That was.. Odd..

".. Fine. You win."

"Victory is mine!" He pulled away, laughing. I pressed a hand to my stomach, trying to quell the mass of butterflies within, before turning to face him.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky." I announced.

"Next time?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes.. There will be a next time.. And.." I smirked evilly. "It will come when you least expect it.." I pointed at him while backing up, intending to make a dramatic exit.

"Sinclair, watch out for the-!"

I felt my foot catch on something, before I slipped backwards.

"Oh, shit!"

I hit the ground just as McCoy reached for me, his hand slipping under my head to prevent it from making contact with the wooden floor. Silence filled the room for a few moments, before Henry cried out:

"Oh, my stars and garters! Jillian, are you hurt?"

"Not physically.." I groaned, sitting up slowly. He helped by placing one of his warm hands on my back. "My ego has sustained quite a large amount of damage, though."

I covered my face with my hands, fighting the embarrassed blush that burned my cheeks.

".. If it's any consolation, I don't think I've ever seen anyone fallen with such grace before." He muttered softly. I glanced up at him between my fingers.

"Yeah, the grace of a beached whale."

"Oh, Jillian, hush." He shook his head. "You are nothing like a beached whale."

"Flatterer." I smirked, before groaning again. "Yeah, I'm going to bruise a bit."

"I apologize.. I should have warned you.. I did not realize that you were attempting to slip out of the door."

"It isn't your fault." I smacked his arm gently. "Help a beached whale up."

"Oh, for the love of God." He rose, holding out his hand. I admired it for a split second, before taking it and standing with his help.

"Thanks." I mumbled, stretching out my back. We both glanced around.

".. We made a mess.."

"It looks as if a hurricane has passed through here." He gawked. "How long were we fighting?"

"Like, five minutes.. We must've really been at war." He snorted. "C'mon." I bent over, picking pillows up. "Let's get this place cleaned up."

"Of course."

We cleaned up quicker than I thought we would. After returning everything to its rightful glory, we exited the sunroom and began making our way to the kitchen. Henry had said something about a Twinkie, and, well, frankly, a Twinkie sounded delicious right now.

Our journey was mainly spent in silence, as it had not been a very long one. Once inside the kitchen, Henry found his 'secret stash', pulling out two Twinkies, before carefully hiding the box once again. He handed one to me, and I tried to ignore the tingling I felt in my chest and fingers as our digits brushed.

Now, seated at the table, we munched our deliciously processed cakes in a somewhat comfortable silence. Henry damn near inhaled his Twinkie. He then accepted my offer of the rest of mine. It had been good, but it was very sugary. Plus, my stomach was a bit to.. 'Fluttery'.. At the moment.

"Thank you." He said, taking the golden-yellow cake.

"You're welcome. Thank you."

His eyebrows raised.

"For what?"

I smirked.

"For having a pillow fight with me and not being weird about it."

"Oh, that." He chuckled. "I can't remember the last time I just.. Had fun, without having to worry about it clashing with my schedule or something of that nature." His blue eyes connected with mine. "I don't know if anyone else would have done something like that with me. I thank you for that, Jillian."

"For being weird?" I smirked.

"I would say 'beautifully unique'." He almost purred, smiling gently. I felt the tingling return, stronger than the ones before.

My lips part slightly, eyes widening a bit. A blush crept onto my neck, spreading its way up to my cheeks.

"You're welcome, Henry."

* * *

Footsteps echoed off the walls of the abandoned warehouse, coming from the guards trailing down aisles of empty cages, observing the work of those who had come. One looked up at the top of the cages, taking note of the small boxes perched there. Wires trailed down from each, wrapping around the bars below. A small lightning bolt could be seen on the side of each, warning those outside that touching the wires would indeed be a 'shocking' experience.

He smirked at his own stupid pun as he turned down the hallway.

The wind whipped through the broken windows, biting against their exposed skin like a rabid dog. Two men trudged stiffly down the same corridor, not speaking a word. The taller one fought the shiver that tried to run up his body as he looked at his elder, who was wiping off his fogged glasses.

"Sir, when will the cargo be arriving?"

"Not for another week. Something came up." He drawled, placing the glasses back on his crooked nose. Lips pulled back in a snarl-like grin, exposing yellowing teeth, gnarled and worn. "Get the others, survey the area. I need to run into town."

"Sir?"

"Why are you still here?" He snapped, effectively shutting the younger man up. He saluted, then turned on his heel and darted from the large room.

He watched him go with darkening eyes, then continued making his way down the row of cages. His gloved hand was lifted, making contact with the metal bars as he went. As he walked, he couldn't help but feel.. Excited. Yes, that was a good word for it. Soon, this empty room would be filled with the wretched filth that dared call themselves 'human'. He scoffed, stopping to grip one of the bars and peer inside. The cell was 6x6, 9 feet in height. The floor was dirty and cracked, as was the toilet and sink. If he'd had it his way, they would have been living in their own filth. They were animals, not people. Abominations..

His eyes fell on the silver separators that blocked out the other cell. They would not see one another, but they would hear. That is, until the crew came to install the rest of the pieces.. And the cots, too.

.. Then again, he didn't mind if they slept on the floor.

He felt like a young child a week away from Christmas. Soon, he would be doing what he was put on this Earth to do. What his parents and family had told him was right since he could walk. Yes, this was his purpose. To rid the world of the mutants, the devil's advocates dressed in masks, playing out to be like them, the _true_ humans. He shuddered. _Disgusting_..

".. I'll make you proud, Dad.." He said softly, a small, nostalgic smile playing on his dry lips. Then, he turned sharply and went about his way down the corridor.

"Sir, General Jameson is on the line!" A female voice called out. He paused, not bothering to waste the energy to turn and face her.

"Tell him I'm out."

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh, and, Michelle?"

"Sir?"

"Call the senator. Tell him that I want things sped up. Tell him that The Registration Act will be passed within the next four days."

"Right away, sir."

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? Please let me know! Reviews are always welcome. :) I relish feedback. (That sounds a bit weird.. Oh, well. 'Tis true.)**

**Have a great Thanksgiving! **

_**~OmegaPhaedra**_


	28. Please Hear What I'm Not Saying

**Hey!**** Omega here. :3**

**I just want to give a quick shout-out to CjtheShort, Moonlight Calls, and Jinx of the 2nd Law for reviewing the previous chapter! I thank you all for reviewing! **

**I would also like to acknowledge anyone who has given my story a favorite, followed it, or continued to read!**

**I appreciate you all! :D**

**~Here's Chapter 28!~**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Please Hear What I'm Not Saying**

**(Jillian's POV)**

My muscles protested as I flew down the stairs, praying that I wouldn't slip and break something. I jumped over them four at a time. Dangerous? Yes, but I was on a mission. My hand gripped the end of the railing, using it as a slingshot to fling me in the direction of the kitchen. Just before entering, I glanced at a clock to see the time**. '10:36'**.

"Shit.." I muttered, ripping the cabinets open so I could get some cereal. Just my luck - I get some decent sleep, but miss out on my chance to teach a class. Great job, Jillian. Awesome. Showing up late before you're even officially working there. I groaned in frustration as the cereal missed my bowl completely due to an improperly ripped box. "Why do you hate me, Captain Crunch?"

I bent over, crawling under the island to pick up the traitorous cereal bits. A moment later, someone clear their throat.

I froze mid-crawl. Oh.. Someone was in here, witnessing my humiliation. Fan-fucking-tastic. Lifting up my arm, I looked under to see Henry sitting at the table, newspaper in hand. His eyebrow was raised, his lips pressed in a thin line as he tried to avoid smirking.

"Uhh.. Good morning?" I offered awkwardly.

"Good morning, Jillian. Need a hand?"

"No, I've got two, thanks for the offer." I said, collecting the rest of the cereal. The room was silent, save for the soft 'thump' of my knees hitting the floor as I backed up. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here."

"How did you miss a giant blue man sitting at the table? I don't exactly blend in to the wall."

"You were hiding in plain sight." I mused, throwing away my handful of cereal. Moving back to the counter, I carefully poured cereal into my bowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I believe we've been over this.." He said slowly. I barked out a laughed.

"No, no.. I mean, here, in the kitchen. I'm surprised you aren't in the library."

"I was eating a little bit ago, and got caught up in the news." He shrugged. "Besides, this window has a nice view."

I glanced up as I chewed, seeing what he was talking about. It was a pretty view. I was actually surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. From where I was standing, you could see the large fountain, the hedge maze, and the line of trees that lead to where one of the entrances to the underground levels lay. My eyes locked in on a large wooden swing being rocked gently by the wind.

"It is a nice view.." I murmured, glancing at the clock again with another low groan. "Crap.."

"Why all the commotion?" He inquired.

"I'm late."

"For?"

"Science." I muttered. He raised his eyebrow again, so I elaborated.

"Ororo's biology class. I've helped her teach.. They're working on the nervous system, focusing on the brain." I smirked, adding. "I think Charles planned that.."

"I would not be surprised." Henry laughed in his smooth baritone voice, before adding. "I was under the impression that Ororo was giving a test today."

I paused, spoon in mouth, my eyes questioning. He nodded.

"At least, that's what she told me yesterday afternoon, after you left the kitchen."

"We seem to have a lot of conversations in this kitchen." I observed.

"It is a nice kitchen."

"Indeed." I spooned more cereal into my mouth, eyes flickering up to the swing again. "You're leaving tonight, aren't you?" I saw him nod.

"Yes. I have a meeting tomorrow morning that I can not afford to miss."

Something acidic and bitter traveled up my insides, and, for a moment, I thought I was going to puke. I realized a moment later that it was not my stomach rejecting the overly processed food I was shoving down my throat, but the none-to-pleased emotions of the Ambassador seated to my right. He was troubled. Something was eating away at him, causing him to silently stress. I rinsed out my bowl, then walked over to the seat across from him. I didn't sit, but chose to lean against it, using it as a support. I studied his silhouetted as he peered out into the gardens, lost in thought. I took in the sight of his smooth, long nose, noticing that his nostrils flared a bit as he pondered over whatever was going on in that magnificent brain of his. His thin and slightly dry lips were parted ever-so-slightly, pursing on occasion. The orb that I could see narrowed every few moments. Yet, even in his obvious inner turmoil, he remained elegant. He sat up straight, kept his thoughts to himself instead of muttering, and did not allow too much emotion to slip through the mask.

His head turned, eyes locking with mine. His face changed from discontented to thoughtful, as did his mood. I nursed on my lower lip for a moment, before asking:

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

* * *

**(3rd POV)**

Henry McCoy strengthened his mental walls around his feral counterpart for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day. The rabid thing was screeching and howling like a cat in heat, livid with having been refused what he wanted; To look at the female that smelled so intoxicating.

McCoy wasn't stupid - he knew what that odd sensation in his chest was. He was a man, after all. He'd felt it before, many times. What he couldn't figure out was the strong 'pull' that accompanied it, making him want to be at least in the same room as Jillian since he'd first ran into her. Literally, actually. They had collided head-on.

The fact that seeing her made Beast go into ferocious rages had him confounded as well. Beast would occasionally give a small purr of approval at the women he'd admired from afar, but he'd never full-on attacked his hold on him to try and see one for himself. Why now?

Why Jillian?

He would be lying if he said he did not find her attractive. He thought her pretty when they'd first met. Now, with her longer hair, statuesque form, and the pleasant company she offered, he found himself realizing that he wanted her.

Upon first discovering this, he felt dirty and slimy. She was eight years his junior, and a former co-worker. Not only that... Fair skin, chocolate-colored hair, stunning green eyes - Jillian Sinclair was not the kind of woman to go for him. He had skin the pigment of a popular primary color, and fur that rivaled Chewbacca's.

He was an animal - a freak. She wasn't.

Plus, they didn't have a very good track record. He was still wondering how they were managing to get along so well.

He cast a sideways glance at the woman to his right, her cheeks bright pink from the frigid conditions outside. She looked straight ahead, occasionally dipping her nose into the scarf she wore, while hugging herself for warmth. Another reminder of his mistake. The fur prevented him from needing a thick jacket to stave off the cold. It was thick and warm enough on its own.

Part of him was genuinely surprised that she hadn't brought up their last meeting. The lab, where she had gaped at him in shock upon seeing him as he was.

A monster.

He'd proven himself one, too, when he'd snarled at her to get out. He winced, remembering how she'd backed away slowly, muttering apologies, before high-tailing it out of the basement, away from his failed experiment. Vires was a mistake. She'd told him. She'd warned him, and he hadn't listened.

A small sigh escaped his lips. He shouldn't be thinking such things. Not about Jillian, not about Vires, not about their differences. He had come to the school for advice and guidance, and he received it. If anything, he needed to be thinking about his up-coming meeting with the Board. Not about an accidental meeting that turned into feelings that made him feel like he was in high school again.

_Rather quickly_, _too.._ he thought. Odd. The whole situation was just odd.

The woman at his side turned her head slightly, peering up at him with those magnificent green orbs of hers, before she returned her attention to the garden ahead of them.

"..You're brooding." It was plain, no ill-feelings or mockery. It was a subtle invitation to talk.

"Over-analyzing seems to be a more fitting term." He admitted. They walked until they reached the edge of the trees, where a swing and chairs resided. "I have already spoken with Charles about my dilemma."

She sat on the tree-swing, her eyes on the cloudy sky. He thanked her ability, knowing she could tell he did not wish the subject pushed further. Instead of talking, he watched as she propelled herself through the air, her hair billowing back and forth as she pumped her legs. They sat in a comfortable silence, though he did not wish for it. He wanted to talk. He just didn't know what to talk about. Politics? No, no.. Jillian didn't seem all that interested in things like that. Economics? No, not that either.

Luckily for him, Jillian solved his little conversational dilemma by asking:

"What is Washington DC like?"

He looked up at her, watching her swing back and forth gently. A small smile played on his lips as he thought about his answer.

"It is filled to the brim with tourists." He responded, leaning back and crossing his legs. "It is almost unbearably hot in the summer, and can get rather chilly in the winter. The monuments and memorials are beautifully made, and the sight-seeing is phenomenal. I am usually in my office 24/7 when I'm not in meetings or in New York on assignments, so I can not give you information about the people.. Then again, they would probably treat you different than I, so said information would be corrupt, anyway." It was true. Women cringed when they saw him, men gawked in horror, and, on occasion, children would cry.

She frowned at his words.

"I've heard that DC is supposed to be all about diversity."

"That goes for different _cultural_ backgrounds. It is void if you resemble a blue throw rug."

Jillian shook her head, giving him a mild glare.

"Someone's being bitter.. You don't resemble a throw rug in the slightest."

"A shag carpet, then." He waved it off, a hollow smile on his face.

"Stop that." She chided. "You need to stop belittling yourself."

"I am not belittling myself. I am merely pointing out the resemblance. Both are animals, both are quite furry, and both are stepped on."

She dug her heels into the ground, effectively stopping her so she could cast him a withering glare. Ah, that was what he was waiting for.. He was used to seeing those deep pools of emerald engulfed in flame.

"_**Henry McCoy**_, you are a better man than 99% of the people who inhabit this planet are. You are selfless, even if you think yourself not to be. Have you ever met, or seen someone in this decade willing to risk their lives to defend a group of people society has deemed outcasts? I hadn't, until I saw you again. People always say they're going to do something, but never actually take a stand. You actually _did. _You put yourself at risk daily for us. You've stood up for us when no one else had the courage to. You gave us a voice. You're making us be heard by those who do not wish to hear us." Long legs carried her over in a few strides, stopping her five feet from him. "So don't you dare sit here and tell me things like that. You are not a throw rug to be stepped on, you are not an animal, you are a _**man**__. _And you are a damn good one."

* * *

**(Jillian's POV)**

By the end of my little outburst, I found myself standing above Henry's reclined form, close to trembling. My chest rose and fell sharply with my jagged breaths. I couldn't believe he'd said that. Really, throw-rug? Shag rug? That was unbelievable!

His expression remained unchanged as his eyes bore up into mine. He was still, now.. Much to still. Was he even breathing? I was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing. I pursed my lips angrily.

"Well?" I asked, crossing my arms. His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you think this is _funny_?" His voice was dangerously low. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise.

"Nothing about this is funny." I managed to keep my voice even. "If anything, it's sad."

"Mocking me will get you nowhere." He spat, standing to leave.

"This is not mockery!" I took a step forward. "This is me trying to explain to you how I see you - how we all see you!"

"An animal." He scoffed.

"A _hero!" _I practically screamed. How is it that this man always managed to have me go from fine to enraged in 2.5 seconds? "You're like freaking superman to those kids, don't you _see_ that? They look up to you, they idolize you!"

He whirled around.

"And you would know, huh? You've been here, what? Five, six days? You act like you know them so well, tending to their bumps and bruises. You act as if everything is all right, but you don't know the trauma those children have been through. If you did, you wouldn't be acting like this. You wouldn't be pretending to be their _mother!_"

I stared at him, the venom in his words making me want to cringe. This was just like the hospital. He would take out his rage, his stress, his worries on the first person to piss him off. How did I piss him off? Why did it seem to always be me who got shitty, angry McCoy at some point? I wanted nice McCoy back!

"Of course I know they've undergone trauma! Some of them have damn near gone to hell and back. So what if I'm protective? They don't seem to mind. They are here, they are safe, they are loved, and they know that. Here, they don't have to worry about all the shit that has happened in their pasts.. We've all got problems, McCoy. They got over theirs. Why haven't you?" I regretted the words as soon as they flew out of my mouth.

His eyes darkened, blue turning black, while he clenched his fists at his side. We stared -Well, he glared while I stood there, shocked- at one another, silence filling the dead garden. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, before speaking in a voice entirely to calm for the situation.

"I have to face my problem every day. I glance down to grab something and see blue. Or a claw. I look in the mirror and see blue skin and fangs. Fur.." His fists curled. "Everyday, I'm reminded of the time I wasted trying to come up with a useless serum while I could have done something more valuable. Like curing cancer." He began approaching me, like a lion would stalk a gazelle. I put my foot back, but did not move. I was frozen in place as he began to speak again. "I see the faces of those around me, the looks of disgust and horror, and, you know what, Sinclair? I get by. I ignore it. Excuse me for actually speaking out about my appearance, for once. I know it's been the elephant in the room since you've seen me. I apologize for thinking that I could speak freely around you without being patronized."

"I was _not_ patronizing you!" I shot back. "I was trying to make you feel better, you ass!" I gritted my teeth. "I'm sorry Vires was a failure. I'm sorry it altered your DNA permanently and made you grow blue fur. I'm sorry that people are morons and stare at you in horror. I'm sorry that I pissed you off! I'm sorry that I don't share your opinion about your appearance with you. I've never once thought of you being blue as an 'elephant in the room'." I shrieked, throwing my arms up in rage. "I'm fucking sorry!"

I don't think I've ever seen someone move as fast as he did after I said that. One moment, he was a good ten feet away from me, and, the next, he was a mere 6 inches from my face. The air I had sucked in was held in, my eyes frantically searching his. His pupils were now covering almost his entire iris. I tried to breath, but nothing happened. I was paralyzed, with the all-to familiar boa constrictor around my neck. It's grip tightened as the seconds dragged on.

He stood there for a minute, before backing off, slowly.

"I don't need your pity." He muttered, before turning on his heel and storming off. My body tried to crumple, but I remained standing, even though I trembled. When he went inside the mansion, slamming the door behind him, I whimpered. The breath I had taken made me light-headed, and dots were appearing in my vision. To steady myself, I gripped the nearby chair and slowly sunk down into it. I inhaled deeply, cradling my head in my hands. He'd been intimidating when we'd fought before, but, now, it was fucking terrifying. It was like someone else had watched me through his eyes. The feel of his emotions had changed after my outburst. It was like they got.. Heavier. Denser.

I shuddered, embracing myself as I continued to breathe. I would not feel guilty this time. He was the one that started it, not me.

'_It takes two ta argue..' _Rang my mother's voice in my head. I groaned, leaning forward.

_'Way to go, Jillian.'_

* * *

**Well, Y'know, they couldn't get along forever! Right before Hank's big meeting, too.. Hmmm.. **

**Stick with me! Stuff will start picking up soon..**

**Have a great day, guys! I love you all!**

**~OmegaPhaedra**

**(Oh, and some more feedback would be awesome. :3)**

**Okay, bye! :D**


	29. A New Chapter & Changes

**Hey, Guys! I'm sorry this was so late.. It's been like, what? Ten days? Something like that. I apologize. D: School's been freaking crazy, lately. Finals suck, and so do a vast majority of my classmates. -_- **_*Le sigh* _

**Anyway, I also apologize if this chapter feels rushed or confusing. Granted, there are some things that are supposed to confuse you.. But, yeah.. My brain is kinda fried from all the tests, haha. I did feel like writing, though, and I wanted to update, so, here ya go!**

**I quickly want to thank Moonlight Calls, Pein's Kid, Grey Streaked Fur, and the three anonymous reviewers that gave my story a review and feed-back! :D Thank you guys so much!**

**Also,** **a shout-out to all those who have given this story a favorite, followed it, or have just continued to stick with me! Like I said last time, I promise that things will pick up eventually! I want to introduce a few more characters before shit goes down. **

**Geez, I can't wait until winter break.. You can rest assured that there will be PLENTY of updates then. :)**

**~Here's Chapter 29!~ **

* * *

**Chapter 29: A New Chapter & Changes**

I watched as McCoy walked out of the mansion, surrounded by kids who whined about him leaving, tugging on his suit as they talked over one another, wanting their voice heard.

"No! Stay with us!"

"Please, Mister McCoy!"

"Henry, stay here!"

"I am sorry.." He said softly, crouching down to the smaller kids' sizes. "I have a very important meeting tomorrow morning.. I can not miss it."

"But-!"

"- No buts." He poked one of them in the nose gently. "I will be back for the holidays."

"You promise?" Questioned Lily, a girl of only 8 with wild red hair and piercing blue eyes. He smiled up at her.

"I promise, Lillian."

"PINKY promise?" She pressed. He chuckled lightly, holding up his pinky.

"I pinky promise."

I bit down on my lower lip, fighting the anger and confusion rising in my chest. I was angry because, earlier, on my way upstairs, I saw him exiting the building with his bags and told him to drive safe. Nicely, of course. I was trying to show him that I didn't want to fight with him. I was trying to act civil.

McCoy glared daggers at me and scoffed as he strode through the doors.

Well, excuse me for being polite.

I clenched my jaw, tearing my eyes away from the sight of McCoy pinky-promising the children, reassuring them of his return. That was sweet McCoy.. Gentle McCoy.

I liked that McCoy. That McCoy was awesome.

I didn't particularly care for angry, explosive, intimidating McCoy. I felt goose-bumps break out all over my body, an image of his livid face and black eyes flashing vividly in my head. His words echoed through my mind, the physical memory of his changed emotions coursing through my veins. McCoy's emotions were intense, but never threatening. Not even when he had been angry before, when we had confrontations the years prior.

When we had argued the few hours before, when things got heated, his feeling turned.. Animalistic. That non-threatening quality remained, but barely. It had been weakened by something far more dark than McCoy. Something that was brutal, unforgiving, and pissed off. Like an irritated hornet, or a wild animal, forced into captivity, ready to attack anyone that got close enough to snag with its claws.

The confusion slammed into me again. Why had we fought? Especially over something like that.. Why did I feel so guilty? Why did I want nothing more than to scream at McCoy, and then whimper apologies while squeezing the bejesus out of him? Why had he changed? What had changed?

I sighed lowly, hugging myself. I would be lying if I said I hadn't been scared. No.. Actually, I hadn't been scared.

I had been petrified.

My head snapped up when a car engine started. The students were waving to McCoy, who was slowly backing out of the driveway. Ororo had joined the fan-group, and smiled that beautiful smile as she waved with them. McCoy looked up to see them all yelling their good-byes and waving wildly. A wide grin spread across his face, and he honked the horn.

Then, he peered up at me. He looked slightly surprised for a moment. I probably did, too. I hadn't expected him to actually look at me. Then, his face fell, grin turning into a small scowl. Guilt gripped my throat, so I looked away. A few moments passed before I mustered up the courage to look down once more . His eyes were still locked on mine. I swallowed hard, before backing up and turning, exiting the terrace and entering the school again.

When I reached the bottom floor and took a quick look outside, he was gone, with only the slowly closing gates and fan-group of still waving kids as signs of his departure.

* * *

Later that evening I found myself in the library, curled up in the same large reading chair I always had when I read there. In my hands, I cradled a copy of _The Outsiders_ By S.E. Hinton. This was the third time I'd read it during my stay at the school. The large tear rolling down my left cheek was proof that the end still got me every time.

"Oh.. Dally.. Johnny.." I whimpered pathetically. To anyone passing, it would have been an odd sight indeed, seeing a neurosurgeon reduced to a pile of sobbing hormones just by reading the climax of a great book.

I wiped it away with the heel of my hand, snapping it shut and setting it on the table for fear I would read it again. Don't get me wrong, I loved the book with all my heart, but one can only read a novel so many times in a day.

Sniffling, I rose on shaky, pin-prickly legs. I stumbled my way over to the fiction section and began browsing for another good title to partake of.

A few minutes into my search, I heard the doors open and close, accompanied by the now familiar whirr of a chair's wheels turning.

"Good evening, Charles." I smiled.

"Evening, Jillian." He replied. "Are you all right? You look as if you've been crying."

"Oh, I have."

"Why on Earth have you been crying?" He asked, worriedly.

"I was reading _The Outsiders." _I admitted. His slight change in emotions told me that he understood.

"Ah. I see. I understand completely." Charles moved over to my side. I could tell he wanted to talk about something desperately.

"There's no use hiding it, you can tell that I'm curious." Charles sighed. "Jillian, what happened earlier?"

"You mean the baking?" I inquired, thinking about my random hormonal-confused baking session I had five hours before.

"No. I will not ask about that. You made some wonderful cakes and cookies, the children adore them. However, I trust you will deal with the consequences of giving teenagers and children sugar at 6 o'clock in the evening."

"So, then this is about McCoy?"

He tilted his head, blue eyes narrowing in a non-accusing manner.

"Yes, I am wishing to ask you about what happened between you and Henry." I sighed, pulling out a bright blue book. I walked back over to my chair, knowing Charles wasn't going to just let me drop the subject. He wanted an answer. No doubt, McCoy had gone to him after our little spat.

"What happened, Jillian?"

"McCoy didn't tell you?" I questioned, sitting down.

"No- He did. I want your side of the story, though. He was quite.. Angry with you."

"Yeah.." I murmured, pulling my legs up underneath me. ".. We.. Disagreed on something."

"Yes, Henry told me about that. His appearance." I felt apprehension.

".. It's not what you think, Professor." I said softly. "I would never remark negatively about McCoy's appearance."

"I know, Jillian.. I just couldn't make out what he was trying to tell me. He was so angry.." He sighed. "I was even having a hard time reading his mind for clarification."

My eyes widened slightly.

"You couldn't read his mind?" Charles was one of the most powerful mutants I'd ever met. It surprised me that I was not the only one having trouble reading McCoy.

"No - I could. However, it wasn't like Henry's normal thought patterns. He's very straightforward, always from point 'A' to point 'B'. Earlier, his mind was scrambled.. It was like it wasn't his mind at all."

"Not like his.." I echoed, my eyes slowly moving to the floor. ".. Did.. Did he feel.. And please don't be offended when I say this, but.. Did he feel more animal-like to you..?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Beast was fighting hard for control."

My eyes snapped back up, widening once more. Beast? What was Beast?

"'_Beast'_?"

"Yes. Henry's feral counterpart. You remember Vires, correct?"

'_How could I forget?' _I thought.

"Yes, well, Vires altered his DNA, like he had explained to you. It have him feral abilities. Hearing, sight, smell, regeneration.. Everything." He explained slowly. "It also gave him another half."

My heart began beating harder and faster.

"Another.. Half?"

"His feral counterpart - yes. You see, Henry is a class five feral mutant, as is Logan. You know what class five means in the feral category, correct?"

"It means they have everything the lower feral mutants have, plus regeneration, right?" I answered.

"Yes - almost. Class five feral mutants also have another ability.. A darker ability." He said cautiously, gauging my reaction. "They can, during any moment when provoked, 'turn off' their human instincts." He scrutinized me closely. I stared at him, my mouth opening a bit.

".. W-what? 'Turn off' human instincts? What the hell does that mean?"

"Jillian, calm down.." He instructed firmly. "I am not telling you this to scare you. I am telling you this to inform you. You need to know."

I leaned forward in my chair, eyes the size of large plates.

".. Please, explain this to me, Charles. I'm a bit lost."

"I can tell." He shifted in his wheelchair. "Feral mutant's in the class five rank... Oh, how do I put this?" He thought over his words carefully. "They lose their human side, for a short time. Their control is taken by their feral counterpart - their animal side. They recognize others important to them, but not in the way they would were they conscious."

I pursed my lips, hanging on every word like an amazed child.

"Basic instincts." I murmured.

"Exactly. They will either not harm you, or harm you."

I slowly sunk back into my chair, letting his words sink in. Harm, or not harm. Friend, or foe.

Realization hit.

"Beast was attempting to take over McCoy's consciousness.."

"And he would have gained it, too, had Henry not stormed into the mansion when he did."

"And I would've been a foe.." I whispered in a breathy, shocked voice. ".. Oh, God.. I feel like such an idiot. He would've-"

"- Jillian, I do not believe that Henry or Beast would willingly harm you." He stated matter-of-factly. "You are a female. Beast understands the basic concepts of male-female interaction. Males protect females. He would not have hurt you."

His words brought relief to my now rapidly beating heart.

".. I really pissed him off that much..?" I mumbled aloud, my mind racing.

"... It would see the answer to that question is apparent."

I leaned forward, clutching my head in one of my hands, my elbow on my knee.

".. I can't believe I didn't see the signs.. I should've stopped. I had no right to say any of that to him.. Oh, God.. Charles, what do I do?"

He tilted his head to the side, eyebrow raised.

"What will you do?"

"I need to apologize.. Granted, I do not feel bad for the comments I made about his appearance. I was defending him from himself, for Christ's sake!"

"Jillian, I think it'd best if you just relax.. The next time you see one another, I'm sure you will both realize the mistakes and valid points you both made in your confrontation. Try not to think about it too much. You and I both know that this is not the first argument you two have had - nor is it the last."

I nodded slowly, chewing nervously on my lip.

".. You're right." I said softly, rubbing my thighs. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I rose. "I should go finish packing. I haven't even started yet." I chuckled lightly.

"Of course. When will you be returning?" He inquired, following me out of the library.

"I'm not sure.. When would you like me back?"

"Sometime before January."

"How about the 26th?"

"Of December? Your mother would wish to see you for longer than that, am I correct?"

"Yes, but she realizes that this is a new job.. Besides, I need to pack up my house and get some things in order, so I should come back earlier than later."

"Where does your parents live? What city?"

"Valparaiso, Indiana.. Why?"

"I will book your flights and have your tickets to you by tomorrow morning."

I smirked at him as we entered the elevator.

"Charles, I can pay for my plane tickets."

"I am aware. However, you will need your money for a moving van. I am giving you one less thing to worry about."

I thought about arguing with him over the subject for a moment, but quickly dismissed the idea. Charles was truly one-of-a-kind.

"Thank you, Charles.."

"Of course, Jillian." He smiled as the elevator bell rang out, alerting both of us that I had arrived at my floor. The doors slid open, and I stepped out, turning to face Charles, who said: "I will see you tomorrow morning to take you to the airport."

"Thank you again, Charles. I can pay you back."

"That will not be necessary. Good night, Jillian."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off when the elevator doors shut abruptly. I stared at them for a moment, before laughing and shaking my head.

"Good night, Charles."

* * *

Katrina clung to me as I made my way to the door, her large white eyes wide.

"Y-you aren't leaving forever, right?"

"No, of course not! I'll be back on the 26th."

Her face lit up.

"You're staying?"

"Why would I want to leave for good? This place is amazing!" I bent down to give her and her brother Kai a hug. "I will be back the day after Christmas. I haven't seen my family in a while, so I'm going to stay with them for a week or so.. I will be returning to you all."

"Good, cuz we like you." Kai said matter-of-factly. I tousled his brown hair.

"I like you guys, too. Be good, okay?"

"Lady, we need to go." Logan growled impatiently behind me. I heard Charles chuckle.

"Fine, fine.." I disengaged my arms, unwrapping them from the twins. "I'll see you guys in a few weeks, m'kay?"

"M'kay!" They echoed. Rogue, Jubilee, and Kitty grinned from behind them, moving in to hug me after the twins got out of the way. I waved at them as they disappeared down the hall, then wrapped my arms around the three women that had become my friends.

"Be safe, Jill." Rogue said, craning her neck so that her cheek didn't accidentally brush against mine.

"You too, Rogue."

"Bring me back a cute tanned California blonde, okay? He should have on a Santa hat and a bright red bow on his ass. Nothing more." Jubilee snickered, but her eyes were dead serious.

"I think you have to be wearing clothes to board a plane. He wouldn't be allowed on." I broke the news to her gently, though I could not suppress the amused smirk that appeared on my face. Jubilee pouted, but said nothing.

"Lady, do ya wanna miss yer flight?" Logan warned.

"Of, put a sock in it, Wolfie." Kitty snapped, earning herself a harsh glare from the feral male. I stifled back laughter. "Call or text me anytime." She continued, ignoring the Wolverine's intense gaze. "You have my number."

"The same goes for all of you." I stepped back. "Bye, you guys!"

"As weird as this is going to sound, I miss you already!" Kitty shouted as we walked outside.

"I'll miss you too!" I chuckled, entering the car. Charles and Logan got themselves situated, and, soon, we were off. I couldn't help but wonder what the next week was going to be like.. Announcing my resignation, packing my things..

Saying good-bye to Jack, Rachel, Jack Jr., and Devon.

My heart clenched in my chest. I reminded myself that I was not dying, and neither were they. They would just be across the country. Jack had plenty of money to fly to New York, and I had more than enough money to fly to California. I would get to see them again.

This was a new chapter of my life. An exciting, nerve-wracking chapter. While they may not be included in it very often, that didn't mean that they were being written out of it.

I felt another grin spread across my face.

'_This is it.. It's really happening..'_

* * *

"Good morning, Ambassador McCoy!" Greeted an older man with nearly white hair.

"Good morning, Mr. President." Henry warmly shook his hand, smiling a smile that only his closest friends would recognize as fake. Of course, none of them were here today, so he displayed the fake expression without fear of someone calling him out on it later. "You are looking well."

"As are you, my friend." He patted his back as they entered the meeting room. Henry glanced around at all the computer monitors clinging to the walls, making it feel like more of an observation room than a meeting hall. Inside, the other meeting members rose, the military leaders saluting as their President passed by.

"At ease.." He murmured as he went to his seat. Henry stood in front of his, waiting for him to sit, as were the others. When he did, they all eased into their chairs and waited for him to begin the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming in this morning. I know this meeting was announced on shorter notice than most, but there are some pressing issues we must discuss, and soon."

'_How is the registration act 'pressing'?' _Henry thought angrily, taking a sip of his coffee. '_It shouldn't even be an issue.'_

"Furthermore, today, with our discussions will come changes. Changes that will alter our future into a better one." The President smiled. "So, let's get down to the first order of business, shall we? Senator Kelly, would you like to go first?"

Henry peered over the long table at the man in question, clenching his fists underneath the table, for fear his displeased rage would show on his face.

"I would, Mr. President. Thank you." Said a man with thick black glasses and thinning blonde/white hair. In his hands were numerous black folders, filled to the brim with papers. A security guard took them and began handing them out. Henry didn't look at his when it was placed in front of him. He could feel his coffee slowly making its way back up his throat, while Beast eyed the senator and growled viciously. Henry tore his gaze away and focused on the wall. The senator seemed oblivious to his inner turmoil, adjusting his glasses as a sly sneer appeared on his face. "Gentlemen, I bring forth today a very serious threat that has been pushed aside in these meetings in the past. Something that I will no longer remain quiet about. Act 34: Mutant Registration."

Henry could feel the eyes of every body in the room suddenly focus in on him. The temperature raised about 20 degrees, and he fought to hold back the enraged flush that wanted to cover his cheeks. His orbs snapped down to Senator Kelly, who was still grinning ear-to-ear, much like a Cheshire cat would. His expression mirrored one of amusement, like he was silently relishing the attention Henry was suddenly receiving. Henry wouldn't let him get the best of him. He cleared his throat, bringing his hands to the surface of the table, a seemingly placid expression on his lapis lazuli colored countenance. His fingers flipped open the folder.

"Please, Senator Kelly. Do continue." He said, the venom underlying his words subtle, but there.

Ambassador McCoy could've sworn that, for half of a second, the senator's eyes flashed a golden-yellow.

* * *

**So... Reviews would be.. Nice, yes? ',:) **

**Ahaha.. Man, I need some sleep. Whelp, I hope you all enjoyed that... I'm sorry if you didn't.. Like I said, I blame finals. And my crispy-fried brain. **

**But, anyway.. Feedback would be awesome, guys! I really, really love hearing from you all! :)**

**Have a super-duper night! Now, I'm off to take a shower, and get some much-needed REST.**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	30. A Drink to Dull the Pain

**... Eleven days... **

**... _ELEVEN .._**

**O.O**

**I'M SORRY. D:**

**I am actually kind of ashamed of myself.. I'd meant to update way before this. D: I'm so sorry, guys! Just for that, I'm going to update again later tonight. Guess what?! You get to meet Jillian's family! YAY! Ahaha.. Not in this chapter, though. But soon..**

**As usual, I would like to thank those who left a review! So, thank you, Moonlight Calls, Cinderfire16, and ZabuzasGirl for reviewing! :D**

**Cinderfire16:**** Hi! This is an AU story, but I guess it is kind of post-previous events.. And, maybe you did see her, maybe you didn't. ;) You'll just have to keep reading and see what happens.. Same goes for your question about Beast. Thank you for your good luck wishes pertaining to my schoolwork! That made me smile. :3 -OmegaPhaedra**

**~Here's Chapter 30!~**

* * *

**Chapter 30: A Little Drink to Dull the Pain**

The airport was packed with noisy children and bickering parents, as it usually was on the Holidays. I maneuvered my way through the crowds, sticking to the walls to attempt an escape from the over-whelming grip of nervous emotions flying towards me. Samuel, one of my brothers, had informed me that he was at the airport, waiting for me. I peered over the numerous heads surrounding me, searching for a mop of messy blonde hair.

I heard a loud footstep, right before a pair of strong arms encased my frame. I squealed girlishly when my feet left the ground, relaxing the instant I heard a familiar baritone laugh.

"Calm down, Darlin'. S'just me."

"Sam!" I slapped his arm, giggling. He squeezed me hard, before setting me back on my feet. "You ass!"

"Gee, Ah'm feelin' the love, sis." He rolled his green eyes, before hugging me tight.

"How're you, stranger?" I inquired, clasping my arms around his shoulders.

"Pretty good." He grinned, snatching my bags up before I could grab them again. "Ya excited?"

"More like terrified." I admitted, weaving my arm with his as we walked through the crowds.

"Ya shouldn't be. Ah'm sure everythin'll be fine." He assured, smiling suavely as we passed a group of scanty clad girls, who giggled and batted their eyelashes at him. I swallowed hard, rolling my eyes and elbowing him in his toned side. I didn't need to feel my brother's obvious attraction to a group of barely clothed women.

"Stop. It's gross."

"Oh! That's right. My bad, Jilly-bean." He teased. "Ah forget sometimes."

"Obviously." I smirked. "So, you're sure that you don't mind helping me move?"

"Not at all. Ah've got the semi, and nothin' ta do with it.. Ain't got no job, at the moment, so he's all yours."

"I really appreciate it, Sammy."

"I know, Jilly-bean, I know." He pushed his blonde hair out of his face, pursing his lips. "How's yer boss gonna react ta ya leavin'?"

"Jack kind of pushed me towards this job." I admitted, following him out of the doors and into the tepid air outside. "He told me that he wanted me happy, and this job would make me happy."

"What exactly are ya gonna be doin' again?"

"I'll be a live-in doctor at a school for people with gifts."

"Like Chrissy and yerself?"

"Exactly."

A wide grin spread over his face.

"No more surgery?"

"Unless it was super urgent, no.. No more surgery.."

"Ya sure ya gonna survive that?" Samuel teased.

"At the moment, no, I'm not.. But I'm sure I'll get used to it.. Eventually.. Oh, by the way, we have to stop at the hospital first.. Jack has the paperwork I need to fill out."

After making a quick run to the hospital and attaining the needed papers for my transfer, Sam and I went to my place. Being the sweetheart he was, Sam had already loaded the semi with cardboard boxes of various sizes. He'd also bought a ridiculous amount of tape, saying that it was 'better ta have more than less'.

I couldn't argue with that.

While we went about the house trying to decide how to start packing, I received a call from Jack. I hadn't seen him at the hospital, so I left a note on his desk, telling him I was here, safe, and at my house packing. Our conversation consisted of him telling me that he had managed to squeeze in some time to help me pack. God, I was going to miss that man.. He really was a gem.

"Jill?"

I set down the blankets in my hand and walked over to the stairs.

"What, Sam?" I called down.

"Where do ya want all yer pictures and crap?"

I shook my head, smirking.

"Just set them on the couch, for now. I'll deal with the fragile stuff."

"The hell am Ah supposed ta do, then?"

"Order pizza?"

There was a short pause, before he said:

"Combination?"

"Whatever you want."

"Sweet!"

I chuckled lightly and went back into my room. On my bed lay numerous quilts and blankets, along with the ungodly amount of scrubs I had somehow accumulated over the years. Boxes already filled sat by my door, the empty ones at the ready by my side.

While I folded, my mind began wandering, like it always did while I performed a meager task. My hands worked on their own accord as I tuned out, my mind going blank while managing to somehow whir at a million miles an hour all the while. By the time Samuel's voice registered in my mind, I had filled five boxes, my walls were bare, and the clock informed me that I had been basically a zombie for close to forty-five minutes.

"Sorry, Sam." I muttered, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "I was thinking." "Ya had that blank look on yer face, Jilly-bean. When yer thinking, ya push out yer lower lip, pout, and fiddle with yer glasses. S'kinda funny, actually. Ya look like a little kid."

I whirled around and gaped at him.

"I do not!" I huffed indignantly. My cheeks turned a dark red when he threw his head back and laughed.

"Ya shoulda seen it when ya were a kid. Mom's got a shit load'a pictures from when ya were like three, drawin' in yer little colorin' book, with yer little monkey face on."

"I do _not _resemble a primate when I am concentrating!" I protested, actually kind of offended. Leave it to Sam to get under my skin. I guess older brothers were good at that..

"Yer a very cute monkey when yer concentrating, Ah'll give ya that."

I groaned and covered my face with my hand.

"You are such an ass."

I gritted my teeth, forcing back the laughter that I wanted to release when Sam suddenly broke out into ape noises, dropping down to crouch and jump around. I crossed my arms, biting back my grin when he stood up, still making the noises, and began to mess around with my hair.

"Back off, ape-boy!" I snapped playfully, smacking his side. Sam laughed harder.

"Loosen up, Jills. This should be a happy day! Yer packin' up and shippin' outta town! This is excitin'!" His green eyes glistened with mirth. I sighed, pursing my lips.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled brightly. "Sorry.. I'm just thinking too much.. Or too little.. I'm not sure yet."

"S'all good." He waved it off. "Now, c'mon girl. Food's here."

* * *

Later that night, Jack arrived, a bottle of wine in one hand, a box of chocolates and six-pack of beer in the other. I damn near tackled him, and Sam had to literally scramble to pick up the alcohol and chocolate.

"Jesus, Sis!" He scolded. "Be a little more careful next time!"

I sent him an apologetic smile, before hugging Jack with all my might.

"I missed you too, Love." He chuckled, squeezing me back. "How's the packing going?"

He laughed at my answer, which was a very dramatic groan.

"Packing sucks. Remind me never to move again." I said, moving out of his embrace to enter the kitchen. "Want some pizza?"

I felt longing, before he shook his head.

"Ahh.. Don't tempt me. I just ate.."

"It's got Canadian bacon." I smirked.

He bit his lower lip, before trudging dejectedly into the kitchen.

"You want me to get fat, don't you?"

"Blast! You got me."

He smirked, grabbing a medium slice of pizza and setting it on a paper plate. We all sat at the table. Sam was taking long swigs of his beer, nodding approvingly after every one, while I sipped on the red wine Jack had brought.

He was indeed a good man.

"Thank you for this." I smiled. He nodded.

"Of course! I thought you'd enjoy it.. Packing is never fun unless you're somewhat inebriated."

Sam barked out a laugh, nodding in agreement.

"That's fer sure." He drawled, sighing happily as he leaned back in his chair. Jack and Sam began talking, catching up on things(it had been over five years since they'd seen one another) as they drank and ate. I quietly slipped out, which went unnoticed by them, and began wrapping pictures up with newspaper and gently placing them into boxes. I smiled at each one, running my fingers over the memories each held. There was one of my brothers and I, on Andrew's wedding day. I was laughing and covering my mouth, while Sam and Andrew shoved cake into each other's faces. His new wife, Rebecca, was grinning ear-to-ear, while her parent's palmed their faces in the background. The one in my left hand was of my nephew, Christopher, on his 1st birthday. He was asleep in his cake, while our family surrounded him, silently laughing. I chuckled at that memory, before setting it in the now full box. I closed it and taped it shut.

* * *

My eyes brimmed with tears as I ran my hand over the wall of my bedroom, which was now void of furniture and pictures. Jack and Sam were finishing up with putting the boxes in the semi's trailer. Sam and I would have to run to good-will before he dropped me off at the air-port. I had to constantly remind myself over the course of the past few days that I was moving into a room in a school. Charles had told me that I could keep some things in storage, but not my entire house.

Speaking of house.. I wiped my eyes with the heel of my hand, sniffling softly as I stroked the wall.

"You were a good house. I enjoyed my time here. Thank you." Yeah, I was talking to my house. Got a problem with that? I was a sentimental person. Don't judge.

"Jillian, we're ready to- Oh.. Sorry.. I'll just-"

"No, no.. It's fine, Jack." I gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm ready."

He opened his arms, and I allowed myself to bury my face into his shoulder, embracing him tightly.

"You're going to be a wonderful teacher, Jillian.."

"You really think so?" I sniffed, leaning my head against his.

"I know so. You've always been good with kids."

We stood there for a minute or two, before pulling away. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, smiling.

"C'mon.. There are some people downstairs that want to say good-bye. It was going to be a surprise, but.. I decided to give you a heads up." He winked, tugging on my hand.

"Don't be surprised if I cry." I mumbled, following him.

"Oh, no. I won't be. I've also warned them, so don't hold back." He squeezed my hand once before we descended the stairs.

* * *

He was mad. No, actually.. Mad didn't even begin to cover how enraged he was, as he blindly slammed his door shut and entered his apartment. Livid, furious, and boiling seemed more fitting terms.

His large hand tore open his pantry, then shoved past cereal boxes to find what he really wanted. Yeah, he'd regret it in the morning, but he didn't give two fucks in the moment. He popped off the bottle's top and took a long, satisfying drink.

His suit crinkled as he slid down the refrigerator's side, landing on the kitchen floor as he drank. He chuckled, enjoying the burn as the bottle's contents slid like fire down his throat.

"This seems familiar." His bitter grin disappeared, his brain replaying the night Trish dumped him over and over and _over _in his head. The message rang through his clouded mind like a depressing beacon in a sea of confusion.

Four days he fought. Four days, they listened. Four days, he argued passionately. Failure. He was a failure.

"Superman, my furry blue ass." He spat, sighing raggedly as he leaned his head back. He remembered the way Senator Kelly patted his back, almost mockingly, as he left the room, a large, triumphant smirk on his face. The President had given him an almost apologetic look, telling him that the 'public and board and spoken'. A large lump grew in his throat, angry tears rising in his eyes.

".. Is this some kind of test?" He questioned to no one, glaring down at the floor. "Haven't we fought enough? Haven't we suffered _enough_?" He looked up at his ceiling. "Are you going to intervene? Are you going to let innocent children suffer?"

An almost eerie silence followed his question.

He tipped his head back and took another long drink, before looking around the room through blurry eyes.

".. I guess that's a yes, then."

He finished off the bottle and grabbed another before retreating to his room.

* * *

**I loves me some feedback. :3 _*hint hint*_**

**Random question.. I found a picture on the interwebs of a woman that looks pretty damn close to what I think Jillian would look(minus the glasses, and she also has slightly tanner skin than Jillian would), but I'm wondering if I should post a link to said picture? If you guys just want to use your imaginations, I'm cool with that too! I may draw her sometime, but I'm not a very skilled artist, so it probably wouldn't be a very good picture of her.. But yeah.. Anyway.. Let me know in reviews, or PM me or something. **

**I love you guys! :D**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	31. Family Ties

**As promised, here is chapter 31! :D Enjoy, guys! **

**(A quick thanks to ZabuzasGirl.)**

**~Here's Chapter 31!~**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The massive semi-trailer truck slowly came to a stop outside of one of the airport's parking lots. Sam put the parking brakes on, and turned it off. His trade-mark grin was still plastered on his face when he looked up at me.

"Ya got everything?"

I checked my pockets and small bag before answering. "Yeah.. Are you sure you don't mind me taking the plane? I mean, we're both going to mom's house.."

"Ah'd rather ya take the plane, darlin'.. Ah don't do well with passengers, even if they are my baby sister." He patted my arm, but I could feel the real reason he didn't want me tagging along. I groaned.

"Oh, God. Please tell me that you aren't going to go pick up some random hot girl and bring her to mom's."

He stayed silent.

"Mom's gonna tan your hide."

"Nah, she ain't." He chuckled. "Get outta here, kid. Don't want ya missin' yer flight."

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to give him a quick hug.

"Love you, Sammy."

"Love ya too, Jilly-bean. Dad's meetin' ya at the airport?"

"I think Rebecca and Andrew might be meeting me there.."

"All right.. Let me know when yer there safe." He called out to me, peering over the other seat as I climbed down to the ground.

"Yep yep.. Be careful driving this beast." I rubbed the blue and red flame-painted Peterbilt's hood affectionately.

"Bye, Jillian."

"Bye, Sammy." I shut the door and waved. He smiled and slowly pulled the beast back on the street. I watched him for a moment, before turning and heading towards the parking lot.

* * *

It seemed like I'd been spending a lot of time in airports, nowadays.. I was almost getting used to the shrill cries of whiny toddlers and the annoyed, exaggerated sigh let out by teenagers while their parents tried desperately to hold onto their remaining shreds of sanity. I was getting a little better at clamping down on my empathy. The weaker ones felt like a small itch on my skin, not phasing my mood at all. The stronger ones, however, I still felt full-force. I'd have to talk to Charles after the Holidays and see if he would give me some mental training.

Bag in hand, I searched the crowds, still unsure of who's face it was that I would need to find. Dad had said originally that he would be coming, but then he had called and said that his leg was really bad, so Andrew and Rebecca would be coming. Who knows? He could have been pulling my leg.

"JILLY-BEAN!"

Oh, dear lord..

A pair of slender arms squeezed my torso, locking around me like iron bars. A feminine voice, medium in pitch and smooth in quality, entered my ear.

"OH, my BABY! Look at ya!" My mother continued to cry out, whirling me around and holding me out in front of her. I took in her appearance.

The last time I had seen her, she only had a little gray in her hair, and barley a wrinkle on her face. Now, her hair was peppered with silvery-gray strands of hair, clashing with the golden honey blonde that it was naturally. Her face displayed her older age, but she still didn't look as old as she really was. I'd say she looked about 42. She was 53.

"Hi, Mama." I managed to blurt out before she continued talking.

"Look at yer boobs! Damn! Last time I saw ya, ya were as flat as a wash board! God, ya look great!" Her bright blue eyes were shining with adoration as she pulled me in for another hug. I blew blonde hair out of my face, before hugging her back.

"I've missed you, Mama." I said, pulling away.

"Oh, Baby, I've missed ya too. D'ya know how many Christmases we've had to endure without ya?! FIVE!" She gasped dramatically. "Ya best be ready fer some Christmas cheer. Tonight, we're gonna make sugar cookies! Rebecca and Andrew're gonna be here tomorrow, so it's just us girls for tonight! Oh, and yer daddy, but he's usually workin' on the 'Stang anyway, so we probably won't see much'a him!" She wrapped her arm over my shoulder. "Let's go get ya home, Baby cakes. I know someone else that'll be happy ta see ya."

"Franklin?" I grinned, thinking of the giant mix back at their house.

"Franklin." She confirmed with a sly smile. "And.. He has a new little friend."

"Really?"

"Yep!" She chuckled. "Got him a week ago.. He's a Siberian Husky mixed with Bull Mastiff. Only 8 months old."

"Big?"

"HUGE! Ya should see the size of that dogs paws! Big ol' puppy paws.. His name is Lord Woof-n-Bark. We call him Fluffy."

I barked out a laugh, grinning ear to ear.

"Did Chrissy pick that out?"

"Course." She chuckled. "Oh, baby, they're all gonna be so happy ta see ya.."

"I'm excited to see them, too, Mama. I've missed everyone."

"They've missed ya. Oh! By the way.. Memaw and Pa called.. They can't make it this year."

I frowned, thinking of my grandparents.

"Why?"

"Pa's gettin' sick again.. Memaw doesn't want him travelin'.."

"Darn.." I bit my lower lip. "He okay?"

"Not sure yet, sweetheart.. Memaw sounded okay over the phone. Ya know how that woman wears her emotions on her sleeve, so I think everythin's okay."

I could feel my mothers worry. My hand sought hers, linking our fingers together.

"Everything'll be all right, Mama."

"I know, baby.. I know.."

* * *

My lips curled up into a gleeful smile as we turned into the long driveway, which still had the tall, ornate gate at the front. Mama pressed a button, and it opened.

"That's new.." I commented as we drove through.

"I don't have you kids ta get out and open it fer us anymore. We're old, sweetie."

"Lies and blasphemy." I protested.

"When ya get as old as I am, ya'll understand."

We drove down the tree-canopied driveway for about five minutes, chatting to pass the time. I stopped talking when the sounds of barking greeted us, and the trees opened up to reveal the house.

Three stories high, the house of my childhood sat on a slight raise in the land. It was a Greek Revival-style house, with intricate trimming and a few interesting-looking windows. The porch was large, shrouded by four massive pillars. There were about five steps leading to the front door.

Mama pulled into the wrap-around drive-way, parking and turning off the car. She blared on the horn a few times, effectively scaring the shit out of me, before throwing the door open.

"Aye! Back off, ya slobbery mutts! GERALD! GERALD, get yer ass out here!"

I slowly opened my door, and was immediately accosted by my favorite blonde-colored dog.

"Franklin!" I exclaimed, making an 'Oomph' sound when he leapt up on his hind legs and dove into my lap, bathing my face with doggy kisses. "Oh, buddy, I missed you too!" I gave him hugs, itching that magical spot on his back. He licked my face a few more times, before jumping down.

It was then that I noticed the other dog watching from a few feet away.

Fluffy was a large, but obviously not fully grown, male with a gorgeous fluffy silver, white, and oatmeal coat. His eyes were a sharp, steely gray, and he analyzed my every move as I went about getting my things out of the car. He raised his one black and one oatmeal colored ears when I whistled and called out his name.

"Fluffy! C'mere!" He rose, slowly trotting over to me. He sniffed my outstretched hand, then deemed me not a threat and allowed me to pet him. Never in my life had I met a puppy so stranger-weary.

"Mom, where'd you get Fluffy?"

"Pound. He'd been abandoned by his pervious owner."

I frowned. They'd probably beaten him too. God, I hated that. I gently stroked his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, . I promise." Franklin nudged my leg, then Fluffy, who seemed to grow more comfortable after that. He wagged his tail, then followed Mama inside.

"Jillian?"

I looked up to see my father standing on the porch. His brown hair was short, almost in a buzz-cut, and he was clad in dark jeans and a dirty blue shirt.

"Hey, Daddy." I smiled, running up to the porch. I gave him a long hug, burying my face in his chest. He wrapped his muscular arms around me, smiling as he kissed my head.

"Ya look good." He commented when we pulled away, but he held my hands. "Healthy and happy. Ah'm glad."

"Thanks, Pops. You look.." I searched his face. He had aged a lot since I'd last seen him.. He was a bit skinnier too. Not that that matter. The man was built like a tank. A 6'4" Tank.

"Old?" He suggested, running a hand through his mostly gray hair.

"I wasn't going to say that. Experienced is a more fitting term."

"Nah, he's just old.." Mama said, her arms snaking around his waist while she kissed the side of his neck. It was kind of funny, considering she was a good 8 inches shorter than he was.

"Ain't old, woman. Ah'm 'experienced'.." He echoed, a teasing grin on his face. I smacked his arm, before entering the house. First thing, I took a large whiff.

Mmm.. Cookies, vanilla, and the unmistakable scent of pine. I opened my eyes and found myself face to face with a ten foot tree, covered head-to-toe in silver and blue ornaments. Beneath it resided too many presents to count.

"Holy shit.."

"Watch yer mouth, young lady!" My mother chided as she moved into the kitchen.

"Give the kid a break, Penny, she's 26." My dad said, walking past me to sneak a cookie.

"GERALD!"

He laughed, breaking it in half and handing it to me.

"Hey, thanks." I said, nibbling on it.

"JILLIAN DANICA SINCLAIR, DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Dad and I laughed, narrowly avoiding a spatula that was hurled our way by my cookie-nazi mother.

"But I wanted a cookie.." I muttered. Dad tousled my hair and laughed. "I like the tree.. And the decor."

"Yer daddy did it." Mom announced.

"Dad?" I questioned, genuinely surprised. My father was not one to take part in the Christmas decoration tradition. He usually just let my mom take care of that. He shrugged, a small smile on his face.

"Thought Ah'd give yer mama a break this year."

"Sure.." I smirked. "You love Christmas."

"Never said Ah didn't." He tousled my hair. "Glad ta have ya home, Jilly.. Even if it is just fer a few days." With that, he disappeared into the garage. I smiled, wrapping my arms around me as I began looking around the house.

Not much had changed. The furniture remained in the same positions they always had, the living room was still huge and open.. The 2nd floor hallway still stretched over it like an over-pass, and the back most wall was still a giant mass of windows, displaying the numerous acres my parents owned. The gazebo was still there, as was the barn. The horses grazed lazily, wearing their Christmas blankets Mama had made them.

"Honey, will ya help me in here?"

"Course, Mama." I walked through the arched doorway, smiling at the familiar sight of the huge kitchen, covered in baking ingredients.

"Will ya start a batch of peppermint chocolate cupcakes please?" She asked. I nodded.

"Do you have a hair tie?"

"Bottom drawer, to the right of the ovens."

I strode over to the other side of the kitchen, peaking inside both ovens to find a cake in one and cookies in the other. Yeah, my mother went a little overboard.. But they weren't all for us. She usually gave the neighbors care packets on Christmas Eve or Day.

"Close it, Babes. I don't want them burnin'."

"Right, sorry." I closed it, retrieving a hair tie. I washed my hands thoroughly after putting my hair up in a tight bun. Mama hummed along to 'White Christmas' while rolling out some cookie dough.

"Who are these for?" I asked, noticing the little packages of gingerbread cookies with names on them.

She glanced over her shoulder, a strand of silvery blonde hair falling in her face.

"Oh. There's a foster care office down the road.. I started doin' that a few years ago, and the kids loved it.."

I smiled warmly. My mom was so freaking sweet. That woman's heart always had room to love.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" I asked, pulling out a bowl.

"Ya just did." She replied, smiling. "So.. Tell me about the school."

I chuckled. "It's gorgeous.. God, mom, you should see it.. It's literally a mansion. He runs a school in a freaking mansion."

"Sounds fancy." She commented, running over to the oven when the timer went off. "Comin' up behind ya, don't step back."

"The kids are really sweet.. So are the staff.. Well, save for one guy, but he's kind of a solitary guy, so I'm sure he's sweet once you get to know him."

"Mm.. Does Ambassador McCoy work there, too?"

That caught me off guard, and I dropped the small bowl I'd been carrying.

"Oh, shit!" I bent down to pick up the ceramic pieces.

"Jillian, ya okay?" Mama asked, running over.

My eyes snapped up, meeting hers.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Did somethin' happen? I saw ya freeze when I mentioned the ambassador, then ya dropped the bowl." She mopped up egg with a towel.

"I, uh.. No."

"Has anyone ever told ya that yer a bad liar?"

I drooped my head.

".. I've heard it from a few people.." My stomach churned, images of angry McCoy clashing with gentle McCoy in my head.

".. I'm here if ya wanna talk.. Ya know that.."

"I know.. Sorry.."

"Is he an asshole or somethin'? Did he offend ya?"

"No, more like I offended him.."

She tilted her head, turning around to look at me as I leaned against the counter. I could tell she wasn't going to drop the subject.

"How?"

"Mom.."

"Honey, I ain't never seen ya react like that ta someone's name bein' mentioned. I know how ya like ta bottle things up. Whether ya want ta or not, yer talkin'." She crossed her arms, blue eyes stern. I bit my lower lip, sighing heavily. Okay.. I'd talk without really delving into the details.

".. We argued."

"About?"

"..His appearance.."

Her eyes went wide, emotions going from concerned to angry.

"Do not tell me that ya made a negative remark 'bout his appearance."

"What? No! Never! His fur is gorgeous!" I blurted out. Her eyes widened further, and an embarrassed flush covered my cheeks.

"Can we just not talk about this, please?" I asked, turning away.

"The hell were ya two arguin' bout then?"

"Ma-"

"Answer the question."

"His appearance, like I said." I huffed.

"What about it?"

"He was bashing himself, and I stood up to him and told him to knock it off. He got pissed." I turned back around, carrying the batter to the large island occupying the middle of the kitchen. "Mom, seriously. I'm really not in the mood to-"

"-This the same McCoy that used ta be yer boss?"

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose and nodding.

"Why is this makin' ya act so weird?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped. Mom uncrossed her arms, lifting them in the air.

"Just tryin' ta help, Jesus. Don't get so defensive." She whirled around and angrily began kneading dough.

We worked in a tense silence for five minutes, not even looking at one another, before I quietly said:

"It just upset me because I thought we were becoming friends.. And then I ruined it by pissing him off.. I'm sorry I snapped at you, Mom.."

She didn't say anything, just kept working. I pursed my lips, wiping my hands off. She moved past me to put something in the oven, then, on her way back to the area she'd been working at, she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I was a bitch. I shouldn't have backed ya into a corner." She kissed my cheek, before returning to her area. I gave her a small smile.

"Want anything else done?"

"I do need some chocolate and caramel frosting made.."

"Consider it done."

* * *

Later that night, I sat in the family room, drinking rich hot cocoa while my parents and I caught up. I was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch with Franklin at my feet, and mom and dad were curled up in the love-seat. We slowly stopped talking, staring into the fire instead, letting the comfort of knowing we were together speak more than words. I set my cocoa down on the side table, and laid down on the couch, giving Fluffy a few pets before looking up at my parents.

"I really missed you guys.."

"We missed ya too, Jilly-bean." Dad gave me an affectionate smile, while mom made a kissing sound. I chuckled.

".. I'm sorry that I haven't been here in so long.."

"Oh, baby, don't make yerself feel bad." Mama got up, coming over to give me a tight hug. "We knew ya were busy.. I'm just glad yer here now."

We talked for a few more minutes, before deciding that it was bedtime. Mom asked me if I needed a reminder as to where my room was. I laughed and politely declined, before giving them both hugs and retreating to my room.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**So, I'd really love to hear from you guys. Reviews really make me smile, and I do value your guys' feedback.. They fuel me to write more, and update faster. :3 Sorry if that sounds needy, but it's true. Also, would anyone like me to post links on my profile regarding the house's appearance or anything like that? If so, let me know. You guys are welcome to PM me anytime. **

**I'll probably work on another chapter of this story tonight, and go to bed.. There won't be another update tonight, but there may or may not be one tomorrow.**

**Have a great night, and a pleasant tomorrow! :3 **

**~OmegaPhaedra**

**(Oh, and internet cookies to anyone who knows who Sam's semi resembles. :3) **

**Okei, bai. ^-^**


	32. Good News, and Bad

**Heya! Tis I, Omega!**

**As always, I wish to thank those who have reviewed the last chapter. Those people being ZabuazasGirl, Grey Streaked Fur, Budia(Who was a guest), and Moonlight Calls. I'm glad that you all are enjoying this so far. :3**

**Moolight Calls: I**** forgo****t to thank you when you wished me good luck on my finals earlier this month... So, although it is late, and I apologize, I would like to thank you now! :D THANK YOU!  I hope that your finals all went well! :)**

**M'ker. Story time! Yarg! :D**

**~Here's Chapter 32!~**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Light hit my closed eyes, before the warm blankets I had cocooned myself in were violently torn from my body. I gasped, my eyes snapping open to find my mother at the foot of the bed, an evil smirk on her face.

"Time ta get up!"

"Augh, Ma! ..Five more minutes.." I groaned, curling up in a ball.

"Uh-uh, young lady! I need yer help makin' chocolate drizzled orange scones. Andrew and Rebecca are gonna be here in a couple hours, and ya know how much Chrissy loves those things."

The bed sunk in by my side, making me roll over a little. She rubbed my calf.

"Jillllliiiiiaaannnn..."

"Peeennneeelloopppeeee." I teased, letting out a sharp cry of surprise when she smacked my bottom.

"Git yer ass outta bed, now, young lady! Oh! Don't ya give me that look, yer gonna get it!"

I chuckled and sat up, yawning as I stretched.

"I'll be down in a few minutes.. Let me get dressed."

"If I don't see ya in my kitchen in five minutes with a smile on that pretty face'a yers, there'll be hell ta pay." She warned, poking my side. "Good mornin', baby cakes."

"Good morning to you too." I smiled, ushering her out. "Now, shoo. I need to change."

Five minutes later, I bounced down the stairs, clad in yoga pants and a warm sweatshirt. Dad was sitting in the dining room reading the paper, as he did every morning, glasses perched on his strong nose, green eyes flitting from one article to another.

"Mornin', Jilly-bean." He glanced up at me. I kissed the top of his head.

"Morning, daddy." I moved into the kitchen.

"S'bout damn time." Mama spat with no real malice. I held out my hands, knowing already that she was going to put something in them. Sure enough, moments later, I found myself holding a rather large bowl.

"Make 'em look pretty." She requested, smiling. "Bakin' sheet's over there."

"Yes, Ma'am." I would have saluted, were my arms not filled with scone dough. My feet carried me over to where I usually worked, on the south most part of the large island. Everything was in my reach there, and, as usual, I found myself wondering why my mom chose to work in the corner.

Force of habit, probably..

"How are ya this mornin', Jills?"

"I'm good." I said as I began working on my task. "How are you?"

"Tired, but good. Excited that I'm gonna have all my babies under one roof tonight. Speaking of babies.." She peered out the window, a worried look crossing her face. "I'm gonna call Andrew.. Make sure he drives safe. S'really comin' down out there."

I followed her gaze, almost gasping when I found myself peering out on a 'winter wonderland'. White. Everywhere. On the trees, on the ground, clinging to dead bushes, falling from the sky.

"Snow.." I muttered, a bit awe-struck. When's the last time I saw snow? I pursed my lips. It had been while. "Jillian, the oven's ready whenever ya are."

I snapped out of my snow-induced stupor, looking down to find the scones made. And, just like that, I discovered that I had zoned out again! I really needed to knock that crap off.. I didn't like it.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I picked up the baking sheet and brought it to the oven. After setting a quick timer, I went to the back door and slipped on my mother's pair of boots.

"I'll be right back." I called out, exiting the house. Standing on the concrete stoop, I took in the crystalline white scene in front of me, a whimsical smile appearing on my pink lips. There was at least three inches of snow covering every surface I could see.

".. Wow.." I touched a few icicles hanging off one of Mama's wind chimes. A few soft crunches later, I was making my way through the snow, going to the barn.

The lights turned on automatically when I opened the side door, the familiar smell of hay and animals filling my nostrils. It, while not always pleasant, was a comforting aroma, reminding me of when I was little and spent all my time up in the hayloft. I took my time visiting the cows and goats, collected the few eggs the chickens had laid(They usually stopped in the winter, so I was a bit surprised to see some), and then headed back to the house. Of course, I had to give the horses a quick glance and pat. Who goes into a barn that has horses and ignores them?

I slid the door shut behind me and jogged back to the house. Once inside, I took off my boots and carried the eggs into the kitchen

"Ah, there ya are." Mama took the eggs graciously. "Thank ya, baby cakes'."

"'Course." I washed my hands, sniffling. My nose felt like it was both frozen and on fire, and it seemed to have sprung a leak. I grabbed a napkin and wiped it once I was away from the pastries.

I plopped down in a chair across the table from Dad. He didn't look up, but he did push the comics in my direction.

"Aha, you know me so well." I grinned, picking up my favorite section of the newspaper.

"'Course Ah do." He chuckled, sipping on his coffee. Ah, that was something I had yet to have. Coffee.. Coffee sounded divine.

I went back into the kitchen and quietly made myself a cup, putting in a few more scoops of sugar than necessary before I sat back down in the living room. While my mother had her back turned, I'd snatched up a sugar cookie from the cooling racks. Making sure she wasn't looking, I ate it. Dad chuckled and shook his head.

"When is Andrew going to be here?" I inquired between a bite of cookie and a drink of coffee.

"Soon." He stopped reading, peaking over his glasses to look out the window. "Actually, that looks like them right there."

A broad grin spread across my face when I saw my brother's dark red Toyota Tacoma pull up and park in the driveway. The back door opened, and I saw a familiar messy mop of blonde curls hop out.

"Chrissy." I grinned. "Mom, they're here!"

"Oh, good!"

Next, my brother came out. He had the same muscular build as Samuel, but their looks were totally different. Sam always had blonde stubble, and he kept his hair shaggy. His face was more boyish in its quality, while Andrew's was a bit more masculine. It may have had something to do with their jaws. Sam's was more heart, while Andrew's was square. He kept his goatee trimmed, and his brown hair was always short and combed. Their eyes differed as well. Sam's were the same brilliant green that dad had, as were mine. Andrew had managed to inherit mom's piercing blue gaze, something I was a bit jealous of, even to this day. Don't get me wrong, I liked my eyes, but blue was such a nice color..

Next, a woman with long auburn hair exited the truck. She was bundled head to toe in green winter attire, and a rather large bump protruded from her abdomen. My eyes went wide. Rebecca was pregnant again?

I leapt to my feet when they went to the door. From the other side, I heard:

'Do ya want to knock, bud?'

'Yeah!' Bellowed my nephew.

'Well, then, knock. I'm freezing.' Said Rebecca.

_Knock, knock-_

I threw the door open, a wide, inviting grin on my face. Andrew looked confused for a second, before his eyes went wide.

"Oh, my God, Jillian?!"

"Auntie Jilly, Auntie Jilly!" Chrissy immediately latched onto my leg, while Andrew damn near tackled me.

"Holy shit, how the hell have ya been?! I haven't seen ya in ages!" He drawled lightly, tightening his grip around me. "Mom didn't tell me that ya were comin out this year!"

"Really?" I squeezed him back twice as tight. "Well, then, surprise!"

I heard my parents laughter behind me, and released my brother, moving my attention to the adorable blonde boy clinging to my leg. I tousled his hair, then knelt and scooped him into my arms. He giggled when I began kissing his cheeks.

"No, No! No kisses!"

I pouted.

"Aww, not even for your favorite auntie who hasn't seen you in forever?" I pretended to sniffle and act upset. His bright blue eyes got wide.

"No, don't cry!" He kissed my cheek. I smiled, squeezing him gently.

"I've missed you, Chrissy."

"Me too." He giggled when I tickled him, then squirmed out of my arms upon seeing the platter of cookies in Mama's arms.

"Gramma, Gramma!"

I chuckled, moving now to envelope the pregnant Rebecca in a warm embrace.

"Hey, kid." She teased, pinching my arm. "How's life?"

"Don't even get me started on that." I laughed. "Since when are you pregnant?! Andrew, why didn't you guys tell me?"

Rebecca blushed a little, her eyes widening.

"Didn't you get our card?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"..Card?"

"Yeah." Andrew said, lifting Christopher onto his shoulders. "We sent out the cheesy hallmark 'we're expecting' cards about four months ago. She's about ready to pop now." He affectionately rubbed his wife's massive stomach.

"Boy, or girl?"

Large grins spread on both of their faces.

"Girls."

I stared at them, my eyes turning into saucers.

"Girls? As in plural?"

She nodded and rubbed her stomach.

"People don't get this big carrying just one baby." She mused. "Geez, I thought you were a doctor, Jills."

"I'm not a pediatric doctor, thank you very much! Have you guys picked out names?"

Rebecca and Andrew smiled at one another.

"Kylie and Veronica." The said in unison. Andrew wrapped an arm around her narrow shoulders, a proud grin on his face.

"I can't wait to be an auntie again!" I giggled, clapping my hands together. I couldn't help but think about how those two little girls would have Andrew wrapped around their little fingers. "I can not wait to meet them!"

"It won't be long now." Rebecca said tenderly, rubbing her stomach. "I'm due on the 11th of January."

"Are you excited to be a big brother, Chrissy?" I asked the toddler, who was munching on cookies in the warm embrace of my mom.

"SOOOOOO excited!" He giggled. Mama laughed, wiping frosting off his chubby cheek.

"I bet ya are." She kissed his cheek, squeezing him gently. "Wanna come help Gramma make some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yessssss!" He balled his fist, his expression akin to an anime character who'd just finished something impossible. Andrew and I burst into laughter. Mama chuckled quietly, bringing him into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go sit down, babe." Rebecca kissed my brother's cheek, before waddling into the living room. Andrew followed her, asking if she wanted anything. I smiled and looked from the living room to the kitchen, where, inside, Mama, Pops, and Chrissy were making cookies. I chuckled lightly, enjoying the warmth that traveled up into my chest, spreading throughout my entire frame.

It felt good to be a part of my family again.

* * *

"So, when's Samuel gonna get here?" Andrew asked between his bites of homemade pizza.

"Probably tomorrow." I said, taking a drink of my Zinfandel. "He's hauling all my stuff.."

"At least he'll be here before Christmas.." Sighed Mama. "He better not bring one'a those no good hussy tramps with him again this year."

I choked on my wine, jerking backwards in my chair. I patted my chest, coughing into my napkin as I tried to hold back my giggles. Oh, Sam had it coming to him.. I couldn't wait.

When I looked back up, everyone was staring at me.

"H-heh, sorry.." I rubbed my chest. "I just remembered something.. No biggie."

"Thought ya were gonna die there fer a second, Jilly-bean." Dad smirked. "Ya all right?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine." I took another bite of pizza.

"What did ya ask Santa fer this Christmas, Chris?" Dad asked.

" I want Kylie and 'Ronica to be born happy and healthy and awesome, like me! Oh, and a semi like uncle Sammy's, but mainly Kylie and 'Ronica!" He was smiling so widely, his canines were visible.

I tilted my head back and laughed. Chris was such a cute kid.

"That's awful selfless of ya, wantin' somethin' like that." Mama grinned, tousling his hair. "Yer a sweetheart, ya know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

I smirked over my glass. The dining room grew silent as we finished our food. Once everyone was done, they moved into the living room to talk. Mom and I stayed behind to clean the dishes.

"Baby, can I ask ya a question?"

"Of course, Mama." I said, drying my hands and arms off with a towel as I turned to face her. Her face was serious, and she oozed curiosity.

"How do ya really feel about the school? Is it a good place? A safe place?"

I leaned against the counter, eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, I really do feel like it is.. Why?"

She sighed.

"I'm just worried 'bout Chrissy. Rebecca said earlier that the teasing has gotten worse.. I've heard it's a good place, but I didn't want ta send 'him there 'cause nobody would be there.. Now that yer workin' there, my thoughts have changed."

"Mom, do you really want me to ask Charles about having Chris go there? Because I will ask him."

"If it wouldn't put ya outta yer way, I'd really appreciate it.. So would Rebecca and Andrew.. They said he's come home cryin' a few times.. Little bastards at his pre-school're cruel."

I pursed my lips, my heart aching when I heard Chrissy's innocent laughter in the other room. It pained me to think that someone was treating my sweet, darling little nephew that way. He didn't look all that different, save for the small claws and the pointed teeth and ears. Yeah, maybe his pupils just so happened to be slits, too, but so what?

"A few parents have said they're worried fer their kids safety's.."

I stared at her, my eyes widening.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She shook her head.

"I wish I was.."

I felt a lump growing in my throat and looked away, biting back angry tears. Mama's footsteps echoed through the kitchen, before I felt her hand on my arm.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean ya make ya upset.."

"You didn't, Ma. I just.. Hate people." I shook my head, stepping back. "I'm gonna go play cars with Chrissy."

* * *

Later that night, I found myself staring at the television screen. I could feel my face contort into an expression of contempt and shock as the female reporter continued with her broadcast, images of mutants with signs, and red-necks yelling flashing on the screen.

'_..fter years of debate, Act 34, regarding mutant registration, was allowed to travel to the Houses of Congress. There, they will be discussing the pros and cons of this Act. It could possibly be on its way to the White House come this January 1st. There have already been several protesting sites around the U.S., along with a few Pro-Registration groups that have made camp outside state's capitals. Only time will whether this controversal act will be made into a law. With Channel 17 News, I'm Rei Otaka.'_

As she signed off, an image of Henry McCoy appeared on the screen. He kept his head held high, and his posture was nothing but masculine and dominant. Outwardly, he did not look like a man who had just lost an arduous debate.

His eyes, however, told me everything I needed to know.

* * *

**I posted the link on my profile.. Keep in mind, this woman (I have no idea who she is) does not look exactly as I pictured Jillian(whose face is a bit wider, and lips not quite as thick), but she is pretty damn close!**

**I have also linked what Gerald and Penelope's house looks like (on the outside. I couldn't find anything that served justice to what I imagine the inside looks). **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review! I love reading your guys' feedback! :)**

**Have a great night!**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	33. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas Eve! (Or Christmas, depending on the time zone.) :)**

**This chapter was fun to write.. Before I knew it, I was sitting here, staring at 8 pages on Microsoft Word. Yeah, it's a long chapter. :)**

**Thank you, Moonlight Calls, for reviewing! :D In answer to your question, Chrissy is about four. I'm glad that you liked the house. :) **

**~Here's Chapter 33!~**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Christmas Eve**

"Santa's comin', tonight, tonight! Santa's comin' TONIGHT!" Chrissy sang, dancing around the living room. "Auntie Jilly, Auntie Jilly, Santa's comin' tonight!"

I smiled and nodded, tousling his wild blonde hair.

"That he is. Have you been a good boy this year, Chrissy?"

He nodded furiously.

"Yeah!"

"That's good. I'd hate for you to get a lump of coal like Uncle Sammy does."

"Ah heard that!"

Everyone in the living room gasped, their heads snapping up to find the man in question standing in the doorway.

"Samuel!" Mama leapt up from her chair, clasping her arms around his shoulders. "Yer a day late." She scolded as she pulled away, glaring slightly. He leaned in and kissed her, smirking.

"Ah, Mama, Ah'm sorry. Ah got side-tracked." He said while hugging Rebecca and Andrew, then picking up the four-year old clinging to his leg.

I tilted my head, feeling his guilt and worry creep into the room. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"You okay, Sam? You look a little down.."

The mirth left his expression, replaced by worry. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the semi parked out front. Mama followed his gaze, her eyes widening. I did the same, my mouth dropping slightly upon seeing the nervous looking teenager in the passenger seat of the semi. Her green eyes were wide, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. A strand of dark blonde hair fell in her face, then was pushed away by a pale, lithe hand.

"Jesus, Samuel! She's like fifteen!"

He winced, wringing his hands together.

".. She ain't with me." He emphasized the 'with'.

"The hell is she doin' here, then?!" Mama hissed, hands on her hips. Dad got up, putting a hand on her shoulder. His expression mirrored Mom's.

"Ma.. Ya remember Christina?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head. Mom looked confused for a second.

"The girl that broke yer heart awhile back? What about 'er?"

"She.. Uh.."

"Spit it out, Samuel!"

He ran a hand over his face, before groaning. "Ma, she's my daughter."

I stared at him, wincing slightly as shock, not just mine, rippled through my body. Silence filled the room. An awkward, tense silence.

".. Samuel." Mom began, her voice harsh, but concerned.

"Ah didn't know! Ah had no idea! When she left, Ah thought she was actin' a little weird, an' then she moved.. Ah had no idea she was pregnant!"

"Jesus Christ, Sam." Dad breathed, running a hand over his face. Mom looked back and forth between Sam and the girl. She was trembling now, her eyes filled with fear. I pursed my lips, looking at mom pleadingly.

".. What's her name?" Mama asked softly.

"Serena. Serena Sinclair."

Mom touched his shoulder, then left the house, walking to the semi. I followed her out, stopping by the porch. The girl -Serena, I reminded myself- stared at mom as she walked closer. I inhaled slowly, trying to fight off the constricting feel of fear that was gripping my throat. Andrew started to walk off the porch, but I held my arm out and stopped him.

"Let mom talk to her. We don't want to crowd her."

We both looked back at Samuel, who had his head lowered as dad spoke lowly to him.

The door of the semi opened, and she stepped out. I gave her a once over. There wasn't a doubt in my mind now. She was Sam's kid. She had his face, only a feminine version of it. Her eyes were the same piercing green that Dad, Sam, and I all shared. She was about 5'6", with a lithe build, much like all Sinclair women when they were younger. She was paler than Sam, and she had dark circles under her eyes. I frowned a little. Had something happened?

I couldn't pick up on their conversation, but I did hear her voice trembling. Mom's face had lost all traces of anger, now only displaying warmth and a bit of worry. Her smiles were genuine as she held her arm towards the house. I faintly heard her say '_don't worry, they don't bite_'.

Sam walked past us, coming towards them. He offered her his arm, which she took almost immediately. When she reached the porch, Mama introduced us all. Her eyes lit up when she saw Chrissy, who was studying her carefully. Once Mom had finished talking, he walked right up to her, took her hand, and said:

"Are you an early present from Santa? I've wanted a cousin!"

I felt the tension leave everyone when she beamed at him, laughing.

"Uh, sure?" She chuckled, kneeling down. "It's nice to meet you, Christopher."

"Chrissy. Everyone in the family calls me that. You're family, so you can call me that, too!" He tugged on her hand. "Want to see my legos?"

She nodded and stood, allowing the small boy to pull her into the house, leaving everyone else outside.

"How old is she?" Dad asked once he was sure they were out of hearing range.

"She just turned 13. Birthday was on the 12th." He answered. Mom crossed her arms.

"No heads up? No warning? Nothing?" She was back in attack-mode. "Why the hell didn't ya tell us?

"Ah had no idea!" He threw his hands up. "As Ah was drivin' through Utah, Ah got a call from some child service's lady, sayin' Ah needed ta come ta Kansas an' sign some paperwork regardin' Serena. Said Christina O.D.'ed on heroin or somethin', and Serena needed me ta take care'a her, or she'd go inta foster care. Ah had no idea what the hell she was sayin', 'til she explained it a bit more. The kid ain't got no livin' relatives on 'er mom's side. " He sighed heavily. "Ah was gonna fill out the paperwork fer her ta go inta foster care, but, when Ah got there, Ah saw her, all pale and sickly lookin', and.. Shit, Ah can't really explain what happened, but.." He rubbed the back of his neck. ".. Ah just felt like Ah needed ta take care'a her.. Ah knew she was my kid the instant Ah saw her. Got blood drawn an' shit, the results came back, and BOOM. She was in the semi with me, comin' ta Indiana ta meet the family she thought didn't care. Christina filled her head with lies. Dumb bitch.."

"Never liked her." Mom muttered, earning nods from Andrew and I.

"Ah'm sorry, ma.. It all happened so god damn fast.. Still don't really believe it, but.. It's real. Ah didn't mean ta-"

"-Stop, baby, I know." She kissed his cheek, before turning and looking at me. "C'mon. Let's go make 'er feel welcome. By the looks of it, that kid's had a rough life."

I nodded and followed her inside. The living room was empty, so we went upstairs, into Chrissy's toy room. Sure enough, inside, sat Chris and an awkward looking Serena. Her head snapped up when we walked in.

"Hey. Mind if we join in?"

"Naw." Chris said, not looking up.

"Not at all.." She said cautiously, motioning to the bean bag chairs a few feet from hers. I sat down, getting comfortable, before glancing at Ma, who was watching Chrissy. We sat in silence for a few minutes, before I cleared my throat. I was done with not talking.

"So.. This is awkward." I pointed out. Mom shot me a withering glare, but, to her surprise, and mine, Serena laughed and nodded.

"Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it.." She sighed, twiddling her thumbs. I gave her a soft smile, before leaning back in the bean-bag chair. "One minute, I was in my bed, then the cops were there, and then I was in a semi with a guy that looked so much like me it was creepy, and, now, I'm sitting in a room with my grandmother, and.. Aunt?" She tilted her head as she looked at me. I nodded.

"Yep. I'm Sammy's younger sister."

"The smart one, right?" She inquired. "Sam said something about brains?"

I chuckled.

"Yes.. I'm a Neurosurgeon."

"That's so cool.. And mildly disturbing." Serena bit her lower lip. "Are brains soft?"

"Actually, they're surprisingly firm.. Like a really ripe orange that smells bad and is a grayish pink color."

Serena chuckled lightly.

"Gross."

Silence fell over the room again. Chris started blabbing about a Lego invention he made, then ran out of the room to go show his dad. Mom took the opportunity to speak.

".. I'm sorry about yer Mama.."

I felt sadness flow from Serena, but it was not as intense as I thought it would be She shrugged.

"It's her own fault." She stated plainly. "Cared more about that needle than she did me."

My heart cried out for her, seeing the crestfallen expression that took over her face.

"Sam seems.. Cool.. I can see why my mom liked him. Were he not my.. father..." I felt the discomfort radiate off of her. "Sorry. That's so weird. Anyway, yeah. I would've thought he was pretty cute were he not my father."

"He's attractive, and he knows it." Ma said. "He also uses that to his advantage."

"He seems like he's like that." She chuckled again. ".. Who was that tall guy? With the green eyes?"

"the older one?" I asked. She nodded. "That's my dad.. Your grandfather. His name is Gerald."

"He's kinda scary." She admitted, wriggling in her seat.

"He's a teddy bear." Ma smirked. "He wears the intimidating disguise very well.. Don't worry, Serena, he's not really that terrifying."

"Speak for yourself.. You aren't the one that ruined Christmas."

"You did no such thing." I protested. "The more, the merrier. The Sinclair's are a loving family.. There's always room for more." It was true. Like I'd said before, Mom's heart always had room to love. Especially when it came to newly discovered family members, and even more so when that family member was her granddaughter.

Serena's lips twitched slightly, before her stomach growled viciously.

"S-sorry.." She blushed.

"Don't be! There's plenty'a food in the kitchen!" Ma and I rose. She held out her hand. "C'mon, Darlin'."

Serena looked at her warily, before a small smile broke out on her face. She took her hand and stood up.

Once in the hallway, Serena asked:

"So, what do I call you guys?"

"Jillian. You don't have to call me 'Auntie Jilly', or even 'Aunt Jillian', for that matter."

"Same goes fer me. Ya can call me Penelope, Penny, grandma, grandmother, Memaw, Mama Penny.. Whatever makes ya comfortable. As fer the others, their names'll do."

"What do I call Gerald?"

"Whatever makes ya comfortable." Came a masculine voice behind us. Serena whirled around, eyes wide. I gently touched her arm reassuringly, turning as well. Dad was coming out of the bedroom.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta scare ya." He said apologetically. "But, yeah. Whatever makes ya comfortable. What should I call ya?" He asked. Serena looked like a deer in the highlights.

"Uhh.. Uh.. S-serena?"

"Serena it is then." He smiled gently, before disappearing down the stairs. Relief hit Serena like a bag of bricks.

"That was utterly terrifying."

"For a thirteen year old, ya sure do have a good vocabulary." Mom pointed out. "Ya read?"

"Yeah.."

"Any books ya want?"

She stared at her.

"W-what?"

"I'm asking ya if ya want any books. I'm plannin'on goin' ta get ya somethin in a bit. It is Christmas tomorrow, after all."

"O-oh, no, no. You don't have to do that." She protested, a nervous blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I know I don't have too, but I want too. Make a list, girl." She smirked, before moving down the stairs. Serena stared at her retreating form, before turning to me.

"Are you people always this nice?"

"Generally." I smiled. "Come on, let's get you something to eat.."

* * *

Penelope looked up from her baking to see Samuel enter the kitchen. Aware that Serena and Chris were upstairs(her grandson was adamant about having his new cousin play Transformers with him), she decided to bring up the question that had been weighing heavily in her mind for the past four hours.

"Hey, Ma." Sam greeted, reaching into the fridge to pull out a beer.

"Sam, we need ta talk." Her tone made it clear that he was not getting out of this conversation. Her son paused in the doorway, turning slowly with beer in mouth.

"..About?"

"Don't play stupid, Sam." She placed the uncooked sugar cookies in the oven, then set a timer. "I can see that ya have been thinking about her, too."

"Oh, this is about Serena." He came into the kitchen again, jumping up on a clear section of counter. "What is it?"

"Sam, what are ya gonna do? Ya live in a one-bedroom apartment, and yer gone 9 months outta the year truckin'.." She stood in front of him, leaning against the opposite counter. "That girl's been through hell, by the sounds of it."

His green eyes found the floor.

".. Ah know.. Ah've been thinkin' bout that, too. With my record, Ah doubt anyone else'll hire me." He admitted, taking a swig of his beer.

"Sam, she needs ya there.. She said so herself, her momma cared more 'bout that needle than her own flesh and blood. Ya can't be like that, ya can't be skippin town fer deliveries and leavin' that girl on her own."

"Ya think Ah don't know that?" He questioned. "Ma, up until four days ago, Ah had no idea that Ah had a kid. Sure, the thought crossed my mind a few times, but Ah never thought it was actually real. Ah ain't ready fer this shit, ma. Ah don't wanna fuck this up, but Ah don't know what ta do.." He clenched his jaw, looking away. Penelope frowned slightly, before reaching out and cupping his cheek.

"Samuel, I have faith in ya. I know yer a good man, and I can see that ya care fer her deeply."

"'Course Ah do, she's my kid." He scoffed. "Ah just.. Ah feel bad, Ah guess.." His voice got quiet. "Ah don't know anythin' about her."

"You'll get ta know 'er eventually. Won't happen overnight. It'll take time. Just make sure she knows yer here fer her. Start lookin' inta gettin' a new apartment and shit. Dad and I'll help out in any way we can." She kissed his cheek, pulling away with a smile. "Now, go play Transformers with yer daughter and nephew."

Sam gnawed on his lower lip a little, before nodding and smiling.

"Thanks, Mama." He kissed her forehead, then left the room. Penelope watched him go, then returned to kneading bread dough.

* * *

Later that night, everyone sat around the table, quieter than they normally would be. Serena sat between Sam and myself, looking around nervously. She did feel a bit more comfortable than she had been before.

"Did ya ever say grace before eatin', Serena?" Ma asked after sitting down. Serena shook her head.

"Mom wasn't religious. Neither am I. I'm okay with it, though, if that's what you all do."

I scoffed, earning myself a harsh glare from both my father and mother. Ma shook her head.

"Well, obviously ya can tell by Jillian's reaction ta that, we're in the same boat as ya."

I gave Serena a sheepish smile, which she returned.

"I feel like we should pray tonight." Rebecca said suddenly, earning stares from everyone, including her husband. She raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm serious."

"Are you leading?" I asked.

"Of course. Clasp hands, everyone."

Everyone hesitated. Rebecca slapped Andrew's hands. He laughed and did as she asked. We all held hands, glancing around nervously.

"Okay, close your eyes." Rebecca instructed. We did. She began. "Dear God.. Thank you for the food, for the family, new and old." I felt Serena squeeze my hand involuntarily. "I know it's weird, hearing from the Sinclair's after we've been silent for like.. Ten years.. But I just wanted to thank you for our newest family member, Serena. Granted, it was an odd turn of events, but one I think we are all grateful for.." She paused. ".. Would anyone like to add anything?"

"Thank you for the new cousin, God. I like her a lot." Chris added, earning chuckles from everyone, including Serena.

"Well? Uh.. Yeah.." Rebecca cleared her throat. "I forgot how to end it.."

"_Amen.." _Dad said quietly. Everyone muttered their _'Amen's',_ before opening their eyes. My heart was beating heard, but it was not my response to the prayer. I glanced over to see Serena, who was smiling softly, cheeks flushed a bit, water building in her eyes. Warmth spread across my body, and I grinned.

"Welcome to the family, Serena." Dad said suddenly, earning himself a surprised look from the teenager.

"..Thank you.. All of you." She said gently, smiling. A pleasant silence filled the room, until Sam broke it.

"Okay, Ah'm eatin' now. Don't know about y'all, but Ah'm positively famished."

"Wow, Sammy, those were some long words. I'm impressed."

"Shut it, Jillian."

* * *

Gray hair fell into a wrinkled face, a thin pair of lips turning up into a smile upon seeing a familiar man enter her house. Edna McCoy's face lit up, before she moved around the counter and ran to him.

"Henry!" She called out, throwing her arms around her son's neck. His strong arms clasped behind her back, a smile appearing on his face.

"Hi, Mom. I take it you missed me?"

"Of course I did. A mother always misses her son when he's gone." She kissed him, before pulling away. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show.."

"Why on earth would I not show up for Christmas Eve dinner with my favorite woman in the world?" He asked, following her into the kitchen and taking a long sniff. "Ahh.. It always smells wonderful here."

"I've been baking like crazy. I've nothing better to do when you aren't here." She shrugged, her blue eyes shimmering. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes. Would you like anything to drink? Wine? Beer? Water?"

"Mom, I am fully capable of getting a beverage on my own.." Henry chuckled, kissing her cheek. "Sit, put your feet up, take a break."

"But-"

"-I insist. You must remember, I learned to cook from the best."

She smiled softly, kissing his blue cheek.

"Such a sweetheart.." She said, sitting down on the cushioned window seat. "How are you, honey?"

".. I've been better." He admitted, managing to give her a small smile. Edna gave him a sympathetic look, nodding. She wasn't a fool, she knew exactly what was going on.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, honey. Don't beat yourself up over this."

The ambassador sighed.

"How can I not, Mom?"

"Stop thinking about it."

"That is quite a difficult task to perform."

"You are fully capable of performing said task, honey. Speaking of task, I need to frost those cookies.."

"Mom, sit down. Please.. I'll do it. You've been slaving away all day." He looked at the mounds and mounds of sweets. "These all look fantastic, by the way."

"Eat some. They're good."

"Oh, I don't need any more sweets." He rubbed his stomach. "I'm getting rather husky."

Edna rolled her eyes.

"You are pure muscle, Henry. Don't even try and start that. Now, eat some darn cookies."

"Well, if you insist.." He smirked, popping a few chocolate chip cookies into his mouth.

"..So, how is Ororo?" Edna questioned, raising her eyebrow knowingly. Henry almost choked on his cookie.

"She's, uh, fine? Why the tone?"

"What tone?" She asked mock-innocently.

"_The tone. _Mom, Ororo Monroe and I have a relationship that is strictly platonic. She is actually currently seeing our German instructor, Kurt."

Edna's face fell.

"Oh."

Henry winced inwardly.

"I apologize for disappointing you with our relationship, or lack there of."

"Oh, Henry, you could never disappoint me." She smiled softly. He turned to take the chicken out of the oven, frowning slightly. He'd known her real reason behind asking. His mother wanted grandchildren like there was no tomorrow. Every time he visited and she saw something that remotely reminded her of babies, she would get this distant longing look in her eyes. He felt bad. He knew he'd never be able to give her what she really wanted, even if he wanted it as well.

"So.." Edna began, not liking the silence between them. "How long are you here for?"

"Until the 26th. Then I'll be going back to the mansion to spend time with the kids."

Edna sighed.

"Can you stay longer?"

"I'm afraid not.. I pinky promised." He waggled his left pinky finger. Edna chuckled.

"That is indeed a vow you can not break."

Another silence fell as Henry began dishing things out, before bringing two plates over to the table. She rose and sat across from him, reaching out for his hand when he sat. Her eyes grew slightly sad, nostalgic.

"..You're father would be so proud of you.."

Henry gave her a tiny smile.

".. I know, Mom.."

"I'm glad you're here with me. I've missed you terribly."

"As have I."

She patted his hand, and they ate.

* * *

I swore quietly under my breath, pulling my finger back to examine the red now seeping from the papercut.

"Ya okay, baby?" Ma whispered.

"Yeah, fine." I muttered, sucking on it, before continuing with the present wrapping. We'd waited a good two hours after everyone went to bed before sneaking into the garage to wrap Santa's gifts.

"Ya think she'll like this?" Mom asked, holding up a fluffy green and light gray quilt she'd made awhile back.

"Serena?" I questioned.

"Yeah.. I added the two S's about an hour ago, in the middle square.. That tacky at all?"

I smiled gently, my eyes wandering over the fabric. The two S's were in an elegant font, made of black fabric.

"No. I think she'll like it." I said, touching it gently. "It's soft.. Looks warm."

"It is.." She smiled affectionately at the quilt. ".. I'd made this fer Sam, whenever he decided ta settle down and have a kid.. Recently, I'd been wonderin' whether this thing'd see the light'a day." We both chuckled.

"She's a good kid."

"Yeah." She said, setting the folded quilt in a box. "She is." Her eyes went wide. "Oh! I almost forgot ta add her stocking on the mantle!" She leapt up from her seat and went into the living room. I shook my head, grinning, before making a bow on top of on of the boxes and carrying it into the room. Now that Santa had come, it was time for some shut-eye. My adorable little nephew would be waking me up in a few short hours. I wouldn't want him questioning as to why I had black circles under my eyes, now, would I?

I stopped just below the stairs and slowly turned around to eye the stockings. A wicked gleam appeared in my eyes. I disappeared into the garage, emerging moments later with two black pieces of coal in my hands. After dispensing them in both Sam and Andrew's stockings, I retreated to bed, unable to wipe the stupid, self-satisfied grin off my face.

* * *

**Happy Holidays, everyone! Be safe! :3**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	34. A Long Over-Due Christmas

**AUGH! THIS IS SO LATE! I'M SORRY!**

**I had been staying at one of my friend's house since Christmas night.. I sat down on the 26th to write, and discovered that I forgot my FREAKING LAPTOP. FACK. **

**I'm sorry, guys. :c I didn't mean too.. **

**SO.. As an apology.. Expect to see two more chapters tonight.(: **

**I want to thank ZabuzasGirl, Moonlight Calls, Someone(Guest), Jimmy10.0, and Guest, for reviewing the last chapter! I apologize for my grammatical errors.. **

**~HERE'S CHAPTER 34!~**

* * *

**Chapter**** 34: A Long Over-Due Christmas**

The next morning, we all gathered in the living room at the butt-crack of daw. Chris had woken everyone up by screaming, in his high-pitched toddler voice, '_SANTA CAME!'_. That effectively caused everyone, including myself, to evacuate our warm beds in search of presents and coffee. Mmm.. Coffee..

So, there I sat, shrouded in blankets while I watched my nephew tear away at the paper-covered boxes. He looked like someone who had just won the lottery.

"A MINI SEMI-TRUCK!" He shrieked, joyfully producing a blue and red flame painted Peterbilt model truck from the box. "Thanks, Uncle Sam!"

"No problem, kid." Sam said groggily, looking over at Serena, who looked incredibly nervous. "Serena, ya findin' everythin' okay?"

"I, uh.. That big box is mine?"

"Yep." Mom and I said in unison. As tradition dictated, the youngest ones in the house opened their presents first. Serena and Chris were currently the center of attention. Chris was fine with it, but Serena obviously wasn't. The awkwardness of the situation radiated off of her in thick waves, making my palms sweaty. I shook it off and rose.

"Here." I plucked the present out of the pile, along with a medium sized box, and gave them to her. "Open them!" I encouraged, a warm smile on my face. She took them slowly, glancing from the box to the family, before taking off the bow.

"It's wrapped so nicely, though.."

"Tear it apart!" Mama pumped her fist in the air. She'd had about two cups to many of coffee, and was literally almost shaking with anticipation.

"Jesus, Ma, calm down." I chided, before sitting down on the ground next to Chrissy. Serena meticulously unwrapped the package, then opened the box and pulled out its contents. Her icy emerald-green eyes widened in shock.

"W-woah.." She set the large quilt in her lap, her small fingers running along the stitching and varying fabrics of it. "Did you make this?" She asked Ma.

"Yep. S'got yer initials in the center."

Serena lifted it again, unfolded it, then set it back in her lap. Her index finger traced the black S's on it, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

".. It's beautiful.." Her voice was soft, but her tone was heavy with gratitude.

"Ya like it?" Ma asked. She nodded. "Good! I'm glad. It's nice and warm, and I've always liked those colors together. Thought ya'd enjoy it."

Serena gave her a bright smile, before glancing at the other box.

"What's that?"

"Open it and find out." I chuckled. She did just that, gasping when she pulled out the ten novels she'd listed out(after Ma had ordered her too).

"Oh, my God! Thank you so much!"

"Yer welcome." Dad said. She looked surprised for a moment, before she grinned again.

"Okay, who's next?" Ma rose, looking around the pile. "Ah! Rebecca, this is fer ya." She picked out a smallish box. " And this is, too." Another small box. "And that." She pointed at the massive box behind her.

"Holy shit." Rebecca gaped.

"Mommy, Datsa bad word!" Chris huffed. Andrew snickered and patted his head.

I was something fly towards me out of the corner of my eye, and promptly ducked, squealing.

"What the heck, Sam?!"

"That's from Becca and Andrew." The blonde smirked, picking up another box. "This is from me." He chucked it. I squealed again, but caught it.

"You crazy redneck!"

"Shut yer trap and open the box."

I glared at him.

"I'm opening mom's first, because you're an ass." Serena snickered behind me.

"Ah, ya've wounded me so!" He replied dramatically, before plopping down in the armchair. I stuck my tongue out at him, before grabbing the present from Mom and Dad. I traced the tape seam with my fingers, before ripping the wrapping paper into pieces. When I made it to the box, I opened it, and froze. Inside sat an old-looking, worn leather journal. I gently picked it up, turning it over in my hands. On the front cover sat the initials '_**E.L.S'.**_

"No way.." I commented, before opening it with care. Pages were yellowed and fragile with age, but the writing inside was still legible, the drawings still bearing much of their original detail. "Is this Great-Granddad Elias's journal?" I asked dad, looking up. He nodded, smiling wide.

"It is."

I felt the tears filling my eyes as I looked back down on the drawing of a human brain, each section filled with a different pattern. There were lines connecting definitions and functions to each.

"Dad, are you sure you want to-?"

"-Jillian, that journal is responsible fer startin' yer career." He pointed out. It was true. I'd stumbled upon the little book when I was five, believe it or not. I understood most of it, and the stuff I didn't, I asked my dad about. I'd always been smart for my age, and, even though I didn't comprehend most of the notes pertaining to surgery techniques and things like that, I was fascinated with it. "It's only right that it falls inta yer hands, now. I don't understand half the shit in that thing. Yer granddaddy always hoped that someone else in the family'd get inta medicine."

I stared at him, dumbfounded, before leaping to my feet and tackling him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled and embraced me.

"Thank you, Dad.."

"Course, Bug." He kissed my forehead, before patting my back. I smiled as I pulled away, before returning to my seat on the floor and picking up the journal.

"Thanks, Dad." Sam scoffed with no real malice. "Now my present is gonna look like shit."

I bit my lip, closing the book and setting it gently in the box. Later.. I would read it later..

"No, it won't." I picked up the small box Sam had given me. I tore vigorously into the paper, pausing at what I found inside. "What's this?" I asked, holding up the cloth.

"Unwrap that, ya dummy." He chuckled. I again stuck my tongue out at him, before doing as he said. I felt something drop onto my leg, and set the cloth aside while retrieving whatever it was that fell with my free hand. I pulled up a gold chain. On it sat a pendent made of what looked like topaz.

"Sam?" I looked up. He cleared his throat.

"It's kind of a birthday/Christmas present.. That's yer birthstone, right? Topaz?"

"Holy shit, Sam, is this actually gold?"

"..Yeah."

"You didn't have to spend so much money on me!" I gawked. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered, but my brother did not need to spend that much money on me.

"Ah did, actually. Ah haven't gotten ya a gift in like seven years. Don't complain, or Ah'll get ya matchin' earrings."

I tried, and failed, to not smile.

"Ah, Sam, you're so sweet. Thank you."

"Yer drawl's comin' out, Darlin'."

"You can't be nice for more than five minutes, can you?" I huffed, faking hurt.

"Ah'm yer older bro. 'Course Ah can't."

* * *

After a filling breakfast of cinnamon rolls and heavily sugared coffee, Edna McCoy and her son, Henry, sat in their living room, unwrapping gifts. Henry had received a few new sweaters, one a deep burgundy, one a dark brown, and another black. His mother had also gotten him some expensive looking amber cuff-links, knowing her son had a love for the fossilized tree sap. After searching the small drops of amber, he found a small fruit fly trapped forever in one, and an air bubble in another.

Edna had been given a gorgeous pendent made of sapphire. Always the doting son, Henry had also bought her a ticket for a Caribbean cruise. He was rich, after all.

"Why don't you come with me?" Edna inquired, grinning ear-to-ear. Henry shifted in his seat.

"The Caribbean is unbearably hot.. And I have very good insulation.." He smirked. Edna shook her head, but continued smiling.

"Come on, Hank, I know you've never been there. You would have fun!"

"I really don't have the time, mom.. And a cruise with your son? No fun at all."

"I never see you, though.. It would be fun." She frowned slightly. Seeing the morose look in his mother blue eyes, the Ambassador sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"..I could.. See if my schedule could open up."

"Oh, Hank!" She cheered, hugging her son. He sighed, smiling slightly.

"That is not a yes, Mother. It is a very unstable maybe."

"You have eight months to think it over." She pointed out. "Don't you tell me that you can't work something out. You're an ambassador, you can make the time. Tell them I'm dying or something."

His eyes went wide.

"Mom!"

"What? Afterwards, we can say I made a miraculous recovery. You have those doctor friends. They could lie for us. Oh, what were their names? Jacques? John? Jack? Oh, that was it! Jack was his name! Wonderful English gentleman.." She made a thinking face. "Who was the woman? I know her name started with a 'J' too.. Jacqui? Jamie?"

Had Edna been anyone else, she would not have noticed the conflicting array of emotions suddenly cross Henry's face. She was, however, his mother. She saw _everything. _

"Her name was Jillian."

"Was? Did she die?"

"What? No!" He looked shocked. "Jillian is alive and well.. Very well.."

"Are you two no longer friends?"

"I really don't think that we ever were." He admitted with a small shrug.

"Does she still work at the hospital with Jack?"

"No. She actually just accepted a position at Charles' school as their new biology and health teacher.. She's also acting as their live-in doctor."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" She smiled. "You two should reconnect."

"We did. And then we fought. We always argue. It was that way at the hospital, too. I really don't think that friendship is in the cards for us."

"Mmm.. Well, you never know.. Maybe she's just as passionate as you are. Is she stubborn?"

"Oh, you have no idea.." He breathed.

"Is she attractive?" Edna inquired. Henry chuckled.

"I see what you're doing, Mom."

"What? I just want to know. Jack was an attractive man. She worked with you both. I just want to know if everyone that works at that hospital is pretty.."

With a shake of the head and a soft chuckle, Henry said:

".. Yes.. She is very attractive."

"Mmm.. You two should be friends. You need more friends."

"That relationship would do more bad than good. Really, Mom, leave it where it lay."

"Okay, okay." She held her hands up. "I was just saying."

"Oh, I know what you were saying. I speak Edna McCoy fluently."

"You're a turd." She chuckled.

"I love you too, Mommy Dearest. Now: I do believe that the wonderful turkey someone prepared earlier this morning is finished. Shall we go and make the arrangements for dinner?"

"Of course, my good sir." She rose, taking his arm when he offered it. "Lead the way, my good man."

* * *

"Wow, it's really snowing out there.." Mom commented as we were collecting the dishes to bring out into the dining room. Serena looked up from the yams.

"Oh, jeez.. There was only like half an inch this morning! Now there's like 5!"

I walked back into the dining room after hearing them, peering out the window. True to their word, thick white flakes(LOTS of them), were falling heavily from the sky.

"Jillian, honey; What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"..Uh.. 9 in the morning.."

"If it keeps going at this rate, I don't think the roads or the runways are going to be even remotely void of snow and ice.."

I bit my lip, wrapping my arms around my torso.

"... Shit.. I really need to get back to the school tomorrow.."

"Well, maybe Sam could-?"

"-Ah ain't leavin' fer another week.. No way in hell am Ah travelin' on those roads with Serena or Jillian." Sam said as he passed through the dining room.

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?" I asked, my heart starting to beat faster in my chest. "I promised Katrina and Kai I'd be back the day after Christmas.."

"Who's that?"

"A pair of twins at the mansion. They're adorable. But, seriously, what am I going to do?"

"Ya could give Charles a call? Maybe ask him if someone could pick ya up?"

"Oh, God, no! They're all busy as it is.. Shit.." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Ya might as well just call him, let him know that the roads are shit. He could tell the twins that yer gonna be late?"

I pursed my lips, guilt beginning to well up in my chest.

".. I guess that's what I have to do.."

"We got this. Go clear shit up."

I nodded, vacating the dining room. I plucked my phone out of my pocket as I slipped on a thick jacket, then headed for the back door. I flipped it open, and was immediately greeted by a text that read:

'_**9 AM FLIGHT TO NEW YORK, FROM VALPARAISO: CANCELLED DUE TO WEATHER'.**_

"God damn it." I swore, pinching the bridge of my nose. After checking to make sure that I had goof enough service to make a call, I punched in Charles' number, and hit 'send'.

**Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ri-**

'_Good Evening, Jillian. Merry Christmas!'_

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Charles!" I greeted, sitting down on the swing on the porch. "How are you?"

'_I am doing well, thank you for inquiring. How are you? You sound a bit nervous.'_

"I'm, uh.. Okay.. So.. I called to inform you that I don't think I'll be able to make it back to the school tomorrow. It's snowing like crazy out here, and it doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon.. My flight got cancelled.."

'_Oh, goodness.. How long do you think it will be until you can arrive here safely?'_

"Judging by the amount of snow falling, I'm going to guess a solid four days."

'_Oh, Heavens..' _I heard him purse his lips. _'Correct me if I'm wrong, but you are in Indiana at the moment, yes?'_

"Yes, I am."

'_Hmm.. Let me call someone I know is close by.. They may be able to give you a ride back to the mansion. They were already planning on coming here already, and you are on the way..'_

"Oh, God, Charles, I couldn't-"

'_Of course you could. I'm sure he won't mind. I'll shoot him a ring now, and get back to you. I will call back in, say, ten minutes?'_

"Wait, Charles, who is he?"

'_Bye, Jillian!'_

**Click!**

I lowered the phone onto my lap, flipping it closed.

"..Well, then.."

* * *

Ten minutes later, on the nose, my cell phone's shrill ring filled the frigid air. I answered immediately, releasing my abused lip from my teeth.

"Hello?"

'_Hello, Jillian. Your travel needs are taken care of. Granted, he was a bit unhappy with the short notice, at first, but he realizes that you just want to get back and see the kids. You will need to call him to give him directions to your parent's house, though.'_

"Woah, woah, woah. What? Who?"

'_Henry McCoy, of course.'_

I tensed, my eyes snapping from the porch, to the snowy scene in front of me.

"... McCoy."

'_Indeed.'_

"Is that really a good idea, Charles? I mean, seriously.. I'm pretty sure he hates me, at the moment."

'_Hank does not hate you, Jillian. He was a bit upset with you, but I believe that he is past that now. You really aren't going to let that get in the way of you getting back, are you?'_

".. Why do I feel like you're enjoying this way to much?"

'_What on earth do you mean?' _Oh, I could practically see the grin on his shaven face. That tone was far to innocent for Charles Xavier.

".. What's his number?" I sighed, running back into the house and snatching a note-pad up from the counter.

"Hey!" Rebecca protested. I ripped out a page and handed it back to her.

"Sorry. Okay, Charles, what is it?" I jotted down his number as he said it, then relayed it to him. After affirming that it was Hank's, Charles continued speaking.

'_He is expecting a call from you.'_

"Good.. Thank you, Charles."

'_Of course, Jillian. Merry Christmas.'_

"Merry Christmas, Charles."

**Click!**

I sighed, setting my phone on the counter. Rebecca looked up from the mashed potatoes.

"Everything okay? You look kinda nervous."

"I am." I bit my lip. "I suck at giving directions."

She furrowed her brows.

"Why is that making you nervous?"

"No reason." I picked up my phone and the paper, returning to the porch.

"Jillian?" Called out Ma and Rebecca.

"I'll be back, I have to call someone." I shut the door behind me. I bit my lip again, harder this time, before exhaling. "It's a phone call. Stop this." I poked my stomach. "Stop clenching in fear. S'not okay." I quickly put his number in, checked it three times, then hit send.

**Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Ri-**

'_Hello?'_ McCoy's baritone voice entered my ear. My mind went blank, and my stomach stopped clenching in fear, instead deciding to pulse with something else entirely.

Wait, what?

'_..Hello?'_

I snapped out of it, stuttering.

"U-uh, Hi?"

'_Who is this?'_

"Jillian Sinclair.. Is this Henry McCoy?"

'_Ah, I thought it was you. Good evening, Sinclair.'_

I blinked a few times.

"Good evening to you as well, McCoy. Merry Christmas!"

'_Merry Christmas to you, too.'_ He sounded a bit surprised. '_So, Charles tells me that you need a ride back to the school?'_

"That would really be fantastic.. Are you okay with taking me?"

'_Of course. Valparaiso is only about forty minutes off of the route I travel to return to New York.'_

"Oh, that's good.. So, you're going to need my parent's address?"

'_Unless you want me driving aimlessly for a few hours, then yes, that would be nice.'_

I barked out a laugh, then covered my mouth, shocked. Whoops.

"Uh.. Yeah.. Okay." I told him their address, then asked him to repeat it back to me. ".. Yep. That's right."

'_Is it a hard place to get to?'_

"Um.. There are a few weird turns you need to take.." I felt my stomach churn again.

'_Are you able to tell me the appropriate turns I need to take?'_

"If I did, you'd probably end up back in Illinois." I chuckled, realizing I had a way to get out of telling him directions. I could ask mom! "One second.."

* * *

Henry McCoy raised an eyebrow. Wait? What was he waiting for? He heard Jillian open a door, then close it behind her. She entered a room where many people were located, he guessed. There was lots of talking.

'_Hey, mom? Yeah, I know you're busy, but this is a serious question.'_

He heard a woman -Jillian's mom, he assumed- ask her who she was on the phone with.

'_Uh.. A person.. He's picking me up tomorrow. What? Of course I know him! I wouldn't just ask some random stranger to pick me up and take me to New York! I'm not that stupid! No, Mom -MOM! What are you-?!'_

'_-Who is this?' _Drawled a southern woman.

"Hello there.. Is this ?" He could hear Jillian protesting rapidly in the background. Something along the lines of '**MOM! Just give me the directions! You're making it weird!'.**

'_Yes, it is. Who the heck is this?'_

"My name is Henry McCoy."

Silence.

'_.. As in Ambassador Henry McCoy?'_

"The very same. Blue fur and all."

'_.. One moment.'_ There was the sound of the mouthpiece being pressed against fabric, as if to muffle sound. He heard rapid whispering, then the sound of someone smacking another in the back of the head. He then heard Jillian cry out in pain, yelling something out that sounded like '_What the hell was that for?!'. _Mrs. Sinclair replied with '_'Cause I can.'. _

'_Mhm. Sorry about that! Good evenin', Ambassador.'_

"Please, Henry is just fine."

'_Really? Okay. My name's Penelope. It's nice to.. Meet ya? Nah, we're only talkin' on the phone.. Anyway, Jilly-bean here says ya need directions?'_

'_Oh, mom, you really had to call me that over the phone?'_

Henry stifled back a laugh.

"Yes, directions would be lovely. I apologize if I interrupted anything."

'_Oh, no! Not at all! Jilly-bean here, on the other hand..' _She chuckled. '_Anyway, I'm willin' ta help ya in any way I can! Ya got a pen and paper ready?'_

He glanced down at the notepad, containing her address.

"Yes, Ma'am."

'_Please, call me Penelope. Ma'am makes me sound old.'_

"My apologies, I did not wish to offend.."

'_No harm done! Wow, ya really are a gentleman.. Oh, right, directions! Okay, so..'_

* * *

I gritted my teeth, watching as my mother laughed and joked with McCoy over the phone. Rebecca was staring at her in shock, and Serena stood by her, looking mildly amused.

"You know Ambassador McCoy?" She asked.

"Yeah.." I sighed.

"That's actually pretty cool." She grinned. "How did you guys meet?"

I glanced at her, before shrugging.

"I worked with him before he was the Ambassador. We really did not like each other at all, in those days. He was cocky and arrogant, and I was stubborn and quick to judge.. He left after the accident.."

"Accident?" They both echoed.

"The fur wasn't always there." I said plainly, crossing my arms. Mom began moving towards me.

"Oh, of course!" She started laughing. "Don't worry, I won't let 'er.. No, I'll have Jilly-bean wait fer ya at the end of our driveway. S'kinda hidden beneath some trees. A bit hard fer some people ta find. No, she doesn't mind!" I shot her a glare, which she waved off. "Oh, ya too! Have a great night! I hope yer momma and ya have a good dinner! Merry Christmas! Bye, Henry." She ended the phone call, handing the phone back to me. "He has one of the sexiest voices I've ever heard."

I took the phone from her, covering my face with the my hand.

"That was humiliating."

"Not really. That's a nice boy, Jilly-bean." She got closer. "A _real _nice boy."

I stared at her, unable to stop the small blush from appearing on my face. I jumped off the counter.

"When's dinner?"

"Now. Go get the boys."

"M'kay!" I damn near ran out of the kitchen, well aware that both Rebecca and Ma were giggling as I left.

* * *

**Heheheuuheuehuehehehehehuehe ueheuheuheuheuehuehueeh.. **

**Review, pretty please with sugar on top! I love hearing from you guys! :D**

**Expect another chapter in the next hour or so, m'ker?**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	35. Untitled (35)

**HEY HEY HEY!**

**As promised, one of the two chapter's I promised you all! :D **

**Thank you ZabuzasGirl, Moonlight Calls, and Guest D(guest) for reviewing! :D **

**~Here's Chapter 35!~**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

With dinner finished, I decided to let Ma have a night off. When she started to pick up the dishes, I stopped her and took them from her. She argued with me for a few minutes, before realizing that I was offering to clean the entire kitchen/dining room. Once she discovered what I was after, she high-tailed it out into the living room to be with everyone.

First, I carried all the dishes into the sink and let them soak while I cleared off the counter. Finding a rag, I wet it down with warm water and began cleaning off the food stains on the table, then moved into the kitchen to perform the same task on the counters. The fridge had somehow gotten gravy spilled all over it, so I scrubbed that as well, then started in on the dishes.

Three hours later, I was sweaty, had prune-y hands, and was tired. But the kitchen looked fucking fantastic.

Tearing off my apron, I threw it into the laundry pile, then stepped into the living room. Chris was asleep in Andrew's arms. Apparently, Andrew made a good pillow, because Rebecca had her head on his thigh and was sprawled out on the couch, her pregnant belly in the air. Andrew was talking quietly with mom and dad, while Sam spoke softly with Serena. He had given her what looked like another present, and she was now staring at him with tears in her eyes. I smiled when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and almost laughed when Sam lifted his arms awkwardly, before melting into her, his eyes closing as an ecstatic expression slid onto his face.

Mama looked up at me as I made my way towards them.

"Oh, baby, thank ya so much.. My back was really killin' me."

"I know. I could tell." I kissed her brow. "I think I'm going to head up to bed.. I'm in desperate need of a shower.."

"So that's what I was smellin'." Andrew said seriously. I raised my eyebrow, sniffing.

"Uh.. no. I believe that is your son. Who seems to have just farted."

Dad guffawed softly.

"Oh, god!" Rebecca shot up. "What the heck? That's gross, Drew!" She smacked his free arm. He stared at her.

"It wasn't me." He whispered, trying not to wake Chris. Rebecca rubbed her massive stomach, wincing slightly. We all froze.

"Rebecca?" I leaned forward.

"I'm fine.. Just sat up too damn fast. Head's spinning.." She slowly lay back down. "I'm totally fine."

We all seemed to release a simultaneous sigh of relief. Babies were good, but not tonight. There was no way in hell we'd be able to get to the hospital.

"Oh, Jilly-bean?" Ma started. "Henry said he'd be here at around seven tomorrow night. I want ya ta ride Freckles down there and meet him. We'll turn the lights that're on the gate on."

I nodded.

"You guys have horses?"

We looked up to see that Serena had joined our little group. She sat between Ma and I.

"Yeah. Five of 'em. Magnificent creatures. Most of em are Palominos, save fer Freckles. She's an appaloosa."

"Wow, that's so awesome." Serena beamed. "I've never seen a horse before."

We all stared at her.

"Really?"

She blushed, shaking her head.

"Only on the television.."

"Jesus, kid, were ya locked up in a closet er somethin'?" Ma blurted out. She shook her head again.

"Mom was afraid of them. She said that I'd probably get killed on one." She shrugged. I shook my head, frowning.

"Do you want to see one?" I asked. Serena's eyes lit up.

"R-really?"

"Yeah!" I stood up, holding out my hand. "Come on, let's go get some boots and big jackets."

She took my hand, leaping up eagerly.

"Babe, stay away from Tawny. She's with foal, and she's been real cranky lately." Dad warned. "Same goes fer ya, Serena. Stay away from the pinto with the blue eyes. Don't want ya gettin' hurt."

Serena nodded, then followed me to the back door. I handed her a fluffy jacket, then held the door open for her. After we both got into boots, we made our way to the barn.

"..So.. What kind of music do you like?" She asked when we were about fifty feet from the door. I pursed my lips.

"Hmm.. That's a good question. I guess I kind of like everything, save for country. I can't stand Country."

"Really?" Serena was staring at me like I'd grown a third eye. I nodded.

"Really."

She started laughing.

"What is it?" I smirked.

"You grew up here. You rode horses. You lived on a freaking farm, and you hate country music."

"It's because I heard it all the time, probably."

"Do you have a favorite genre?"

"I'm a blues girl.. Tab Benoit, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Joe Bonamassa, B.B. King, Tom Waits.."

"I've never heard of those guys.." She admitted. "I like people like Pink and Adele.. Amy Winehouse is awesome, too."

"They're good, too." I agreed, opening the door for her. "What made you ask?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno. Just wanted to know."

I flicked on the light, smiling when my eyes fell on Freckles. Freckles was a strong gray, black, and white appaloosa, with eyes the color of coal. Of course, you could only see from her neck up. The door prevented us from getting a full view of her. I pursed my lips. Maybe I'd take Serena with me when I went down the driveway tomorrow.. I liked to show her off. She really was a beautiful mare.

Said mare already had her head stuck out of her stall, her dark gray mane falling over her neck. Her dark eyes watched us as we neared. I slowly put out my hand, allowing her to meet me half-way. She nuzzled it with her soft nose.

"Hi, girl.." I rubbed up and down her front affectionately. "Freckles, this is Serena."

"Hi, Freckles." Serena said almost timidly. Freckles watched her for a moment, before pushing my hand away. Serena was nervous, which kind of surprised me.

"You can touch her. Reach out slowly, let her meet you half-way."

"Will she bite me?"

"If she didn't like you, you'd know by now." I informed her. Serena slowly lifted her hand up, then stopped half-way as I had instructed. Freckles smelled her hand, before gently pushing against it. Serena laughed quietly.

"She's soft."

"Mmmhmm." I hummed, petting Freckles' neck.

"What is 'with foal'?" Serena inquired.

"What?"

"Gerald said something about one of the horses being 'with foal'."

"Oh, right. That means that the mare's pregnant. Foal is the word for a baby horse."

She blushed a little.

"Oh, wow. I should've known that."

"It's okay." I assured her. Freckles snorted, drawing a startled gasp from the teen. "They do that. It's okay." I gently rubbed her ears, which made the giant animal lean into me. I laughed softly, kissing her neck.

"Was she your first horse?" Serena asked, wrapping her arms around herself. I shook my head.

"Stitches was my first horse. She was a beautiful black and white pinto, with a gorgeous white mane and black tail that trailed behind her as she walked. She held herself like a queen."

"Stitches?"

"I was like four when we got her. I thought it was funny that she had black and white patches, and so I wanted to call her patches. But, the longer I had her, and the more I thought about it, I decided that stitches was a better name for her."

"Why?"

"She had a personality. As weird as it sounds, I think she liked making people laugh. She always had Dad and I in stitches during training.." I smiled nostalgically, running my hand through Freckles' mane again.

"..What happened to her?"

"Everything ages. She got old.. Died while I was finishing off my residency in California."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.."

"Don't be. She led a good life." I shivered as the wind whipped through the barn. "C'mon.. You look really cold."

"I am really cold." She chuckled, wiping her nose.

"You should have said something." I muttered. Serena ran her hand up and down Freckle's face one last time, before following me to the door. "I didn't mean to freeze you."

"I'm fine. It was cool. They're softer than I thought they'd be." She waited as I closed the door.

"They're beautiful animals."

"They really are."

"You know.. Sam's a pretty good rider.." I gently nudged her. "I bet he could teach you, if you asked nicely."

"Does he have a horse?"

"Did you see the Chestnut colored mare in the corner stall?"

She shook her head.

"Oh. Well, that's Phoenix. She's Sam's mare."

"I didn't know that he rode horses."

"Yep. He's pretty damn good, too. You should ask." I opened the house door for her. She quickly ran inside.

"That would be fun. I've always wanted to learn." She shed the jacket, placing it on the hook. I started taking mine off, excepting her to head into the living room. Instead, she stood there, looking like she wanted to say something. I gave her a small smile.

"Whatever it is, you can say it." I said. She smiled back.

".. Thank you for letting me meet Freckles. She was a nice horse."

"Oh, of course! I'm glad you enjoyed it.." I paused, hanging my coat up. "..Would you like to ride her down the driveway with me tomorrow?"

Her eyes brightened.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"That would be awesome!" She beamed. "Thank you!"

"Yep yep.." We walked through the kitchen, then entered the dining room, which lead to the living room. Ma and Dad looked up.

"Did ya like 'em?" Sam asked. She nodded vigorously.

"I love her! She was so pretty! And soft! Jillian said you ride - Would you teach me?"

"Woah, woah, slow down, kiddo." He smirked. "Why don't ya ask her?"

"Because she's leaving tomorrow."

I chuckled, leaving the two to work it out.

"Good night, everyone.." I yawned.

"Night, Baby-cakes." Ma kissed my cheek. "Sleep well."

"You too."

"Night, Jilly-bean." Dad waved. I returned the gesture, then slipped upstairs. I really needed a shower.

* * *

I softly padded across the kitchen, yawning as I searched for coffee. Everyone else was still asleep, and I really didn't want to wake them up. They all deserved their sleep.

I opened a cupboard, pulling out the pre-ground coffee beans as I filled the pot with water. After pouring the grounds into the filter and filling the coffee maker with water, I stood by the counter, glancing around. There were boxes and bowls of cookies everywhere, but no breakfast. I didn't want to be selfish and make just myself something, so I went and grabbed mom's cookbook. After searching for what I wanted, I pulled out a big bowl and started making Mom's quick cinnamon rolls.

"Jillian?"

I snapped out of my trance, looking up to find Andrew standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey, you. Morning."

"Yer making cinnamon rolls?"

I nodded, placing the hot baking sheet filled with naked cinnamon rolls on the pot-holders that sat on the counter.

"Yer hair looks like a rat's nest."

"I'm aware." I chuckled, glancing at my reflection. I had used a red headband to keep my hair from falling in my face while I made everything, and had thrown it into a lazy bun. Still, the tangles were painfully visible. I knew better than to fall asleep with wet hair.

"None'a those're in the rolls, right?"

"No, I checked. I can put one in yours, though." I smirked. He sneered.

"Gross. I'll pass."

"Suit yourself. It's a delicacy."

"I'm sure." He chuckled, running his hands over his face as he sat down. I pulled the icing off the opposite counter and grabbed another spoon.

"Are Rebecca and Chris still asleep?"

"Rebecca's awake. She's taking a shower. Chris is still asleep."

"Is she okay?"

"She said she's been sore recently, but other than that she's fine. It was like that with Chris, too, so I'm not really worried."

"She looks like she's ready to pop."

"Yeah. S'funny when she hobbles around. It's kinda cute."

"You better think it's fucking cute, you made me like this."

I jumped, looking up to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. Her hair was wet, and she wore pajama pants and a tight black shirt.

"Mornin', babe." Andrew gave her a soft smile.

"How are you, Rebecca?"

"Pregnant. Very pregnant. I want coffee.. I want it so bad.. Can I just smell yours, Jillian? Please?" She pleaded. I handed her my cup.

"If you drink it, I'm going to slap you with my spatula."

"I won't, I promise." She took a long sniff. "Oh, my God.. Coffee.."

"Ya okay, baby?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything today?" I asked.

"Pregnancy is always the answer." She inhaled again. I raised an eyebrow.

"..Did you know that you're stroking my coffee mug?"

Rebecca froze, her eyes snapping open.

"..Take it away."

I did as she asked, downing the rest, before setting my cup in the sink. When I turned around, Rebecca had her head on the counter, and Andrew was rubbing her back.

"Yer okay, baby.."

"I'm not okay, I feel like a fucking whale."

"You'd be a very cute whale were you a whale. But you aren't a whale. So stop." I said, icing the cinnamon rolls.

"Did you just call me a whale?" She barely lifted her head. Her eyes met mine, making me freeze in my place.

"U-uh.. No.."

"You think I'm a whale?" She choked.

"What!? NO!"

Rebecca smirked.

"Gotcha."

I stared at her, easing the now frantic nerves in my belly.

"..I-i'm sorry." I stuttered, genuinely terrified by the idea of suffering the wrath of a pregnant woman.

Not only that.. A pregnant woman with _red hair. _That was like pissing off a bear or a shark or something.

"Jillian, I was fucking with you. I'm fine. The whale is fine."

"Babe, ya aren't a whale." Andrew protested.

Rebecca held up a lithe hand.

"I am. Stop. I miss being skinny." She pouted.

"A few more weeks." I sighed.

"Can you believe that? Three weeks and we get to meet our beautiful little girls.." She rubbed her belly affectionately. "I didn't believe Andrew when he said that twins ran in your family. I guess he proved me wrong."

Andrew nuzzled into her neck, smiling.

"That I did."

Rebecca smiled, leaning into him.

"I love you.."

"I love ya too, babe."

I stood there awkwardly, biting my lip hard as I continued to ice the cinnamon rolls. Talk about uncomfortable.

"Are those down yet? They look delicious. I need one." Rebecca asked as she pulled out of her husband's embrace.

"Help yourself. They're hot. Careful."

She lifted one off the pan, setting it on a plate that Andrew had retrieved for her.

"Thank you, Jillian." She smiled, popping a piece into her mouth. A second later, she moaned. Not a little one, either. Like a full-blown, 'OHMYFUCKINGGOD', moan.

.. I had no idea that cinnamon rolls had that effect on pregnant women..

"Well, then.." I quickly grabbed a roll. "I will be in the living room if anyone needs me. Enjoy."

"Oh, I will." Rebecca almost whispered. I stifled back laughter.

Pregnant women were crazy.

* * *

Edna frowned, looking at her son as he took his bag to the door.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?"

"I'm sorry, Mom.." He kissed her cheek. "I have to go pick someone up and bring them to the mansion."

"Was that who you were talking to last night? The woman with the southern accent?"

"No, that was her mother."

"Is she going to be a student?"

He shook his head.

"She's a teacher actually."

"Oh.." She sighed. "Okay.." She peered up at him, smiling softly. "Thank you for spending some time with me. I've missed you, Henry."

"I've missed you too. I'll talk to my secretary and see if I can work something out, regarding the cruise."

She fiddled with his sweater, picking off invisible lint. He was wearing dark wash jeans and the new black sweater she'd gotten him. Over that was a black pea coat, the one she'd bought him the previous year. She smiled, reaching up to smooth his dark blue facial hair. Under all the blue, under all the fur, he was still her little Hank.

Even if he stood literally a foot taller than her.

".. I am so proud of you, Henry." She meant it, too. He was a good man, and a good human being. Not many people would have the courage to do the things he did. She felt tears form in her eyes.

"Oh, Mom, don't cry.." He leaned down, wrapping her up in his arms. "Thank you for being so phenomenal to me all these years."

"I'm your mother, it's my job." She laughed, which was more of a happy sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. These are happy tears, I promise." She pulled away, looking up at him again. She peered into his light blue eyes -Norton's eyes. Edna chuckled, taking his hand.

"I love you, Mom." Henry smiled.

"I love you too, baby. And you know something?" She took his other hand now, clasping them between hers. "One day, you're gonna find a woman who's gonna love you as much as I do. Not as much, of course, I am your mother. No woman could love you as much as I do." She chuckled. "Who knows? You could meet her tomorrow, for all you know."

Henry smiled gently. As kind as his mother's words were, we knew they weren't true. He was a blue furry freak. Women took one look at him and cringed. Or, on occasion, screamed.

"..Thank you, Mom."

"You don't look like you believe me." She patted his cheek. "It will happen, Honey. When it does, it'll hit you over the head. Trust me - I told myself that I wasn't in love for months before I finally realized that I was lying to myself. You'll find the one.. I know you will."

He smiled a small smile, before leaning in and giving her a kiss.

"I'll call you when I'm at the school."

"You better." She chuckled, patting his back. "Drive safe, please."

"I will." He waved, then knelt and picked up his bag. Four long strides later, he was at his car. Two after that, and he was in his car, then on the road.

"I suppose I should give Sinclair a call."

* * *

"Honey, yer phone is ringing." Mom said through bites of cinnamon roll.

"Let it ring." I drawled, half asleep.

"It says 'McCoy' on the screen. Maybe I should answer it?"

I leapt up from my reclined position on the couch and flew into the kitchen, snatching up my phone, before flipping it open.

"Hello?"

'_Good afternoon, Sinclair. I am calling to let you know that I am currently on my way to your house. Will you thank your mother again for the wonderful directions she gave me?'_

"Yer welcome!"

I shot her a playful glare.

"Thanks for letting me know. What time are you going to be here?"

'_I'm going to say that six thirty is a probable time to expect my arrival.'_

"M'kay."

"Ask him if he wants to have dinner with us. I was planning on makin' dinner at seven anyway." Ma said loud enough for him to hear.

'_Oh, I don't think we'll have time for that..'_

"We don't have time, Mom."

"I'll send y'all with some leftovers, then."

'_That sounds wonderful.. Anyway, I'm on the road, so I should go.'_

"Okay. McCoy?"

'_Yes, Sinclair?"_

I pursed my lips.

"Drive safe, okay?"

'_.. I will. Thank you, Sinclair.'_

"Mm.. Bye, McCoy."

'_Good-bye, Sinclair. I will see you in five hours.'_

**Click!**

"He really is a nice boy, Jilly-bean." Ma said right away. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, seriously. We're not even friends."

"Ya sure looked concerned about him just then. Yer lip got all pouty like it does when yer really worried."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I did not have my pouty face on." I protested.

"Ya did, actually." Sam confirmed. "Serena saw it, too."

"With my own green eyes, I did." Serena said.

"Y'all're seein' shit." I drawled, mimicking Sam. He flipped me the bird, earning himself a swift smack on the back of the head from Dad. I chuckled.

"Thanks, Pops."

He just nodded. I shook my head, smirking, and left the room.

* * *

**Jillian/Serena bonding time, met a horse named Freckles, got a glimpse of McCoy, and learned that pregnant women are crazy.. I liked this chapter, personally. Haha.. :p**

**One more to go! It should be up within the next hour, M'ker? **

**Don't forget to review! :D I love feedback!**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	36. All Apologies

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the other two. I re-wrote it literally five times. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed and suck-ish. D: The main point gets across though, I think. **

**A quick shout out to ZabuzasGirl for reviewing! **

**Ahh.. I need some sleep now.**

**~Here's Chapter 36!~**

* * *

**Chapter 36: All Apologies**

I awoke from my nap sometime later to my cell phone ringing. Still half-asleep, I flipped it open.

"Hullo..?"

'_I'm almost there. Are you ready?'_

"Hello to you too." I joked, rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, I just have to throw my shoes on. How close are you?"

'_About ten minutes. Be ready, please, I'd like to leave as soon as possible.'_

"McCoy, are you okay?"

'_I'm fine. Tired. Be ready, please.'_

**Click!**

I frowned, looking down at the phone.

"Uh.. Bye?" I shook my head, sitting up, before standing and calling out. "Serena, do you still want to ride a horse?"

* * *

"Is this okay?" Serena asked, wiggling her arms around my waist. I nodded.

"Yeah. It's keeping me warm."

"Me too."

I bit my lip, looking down the road. We'd been waiting for a solid fifteen minutes now, and Freckles was getting antsy. I slowly stroked her mane.

"Easy, girl.. Won't be long now.."

"Are those headlights?" Serena asked. I peered through the darkness, ignoring the wet snowflakes that fell onto my skin, nipping at the exposed flesh.

"Yep. I hope that's him. I'm freezing my ass off."

"Same here." Serena's teeth chattered.

As the car neared, I saw the blinker turn on. The black SUV slowed, then turned into the driveway. The driver's window rolled down, and a familiar blue face stuck out. McCoy's eyes had small bags beneath them. He looked neither happy nor sad - Just tired.

"I'm assuming this is the right place?"

"Your assumption is correct. Come on, follow us in." I steered Freckles away from the SUV and punched in the gate's code. They slowly swung open.

"Hold on, Serena." I ordered. She did as I asked. Nudging Freckles, she started trotting, then galloping. I heard McCoy behind us, leaving a good amount of distance between us so that Freckles wouldn't get spooked. I gnawed on my lower lip, guilt and regret and worry clawing at my innards. God, please, don't make this too painfully awkward.

I dismounted Freckles after Serena, waiting for McCoy to park. Once he did, he sat there for a moment. I saw him rub his hand over his face, before slowly exiting his car. Jeez, he was really exhausted.

As he neared, I felt his emotions flicker between doubt, guilt, slight anger, and aggravation. Great, he was in a good mood, too. Not.

"Hi." I greeted.

"Hello, Sinclair." He faked a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just about. I need to go unsaddle Freckles and say good-bye to everyone."

"Okay." He yawned. I bit my lip.

"There's coffee inside. You look really beat. You're welcome to have some."

His eyes lit up at the mention of coffee.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

I turned to Serena.

"Would you mind..?"

"Not at all." She smiled, then walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Serena. I'll show you where the coffee is while Jillian sends Freckles off to bed."

"Good evening, Serena. I'm Henry. Thank you, coffee sounds absolutely divine."

He walked away without so much as a parting glance to me. I clenched the reins in my hand, fighting back the rising anger in my chest.

"He's tired, Jillian. Leave it." I said softly to myself, before clicking my tongue and escorting Freckles back to the barn.

Ten minutes later, I entered the house, hearing laughter emanate from the kitchen. One stood out from the crowd - it was deep and velvety, and made tingles spread across my chest. I bit down hard on my lower lip. McCoy was here. In my parent's house. Drinking their coffee. Conversing with my family.

Yeah, this was gonna get awkward really, really fast.

I inhaled deeply, kicking off my riding boots and entering the kitchen. McCoy stopped laughing immediately, his eyes locking on mine. I nodded, then made my way over the crowd. We had such nice talks on the phone, save for that last one.. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden?

"Jilly-bean, Ah can't believe ya haven't ever let us meet this guy! He's hilarious!" Sam guffawed.

"Mm." I hummed, slipping past him. "I'm going to go get my things."

"Oh, but, baby, what about dinner?"

"I'm afraid we don't really have time for dinner. Thank you for the offer, though, Mrs. Sinclair." McCoy declined.

I could see the wheels in mom's head turning.

"Ya are so polite. Yer momma did a good job with you, Henry."

I felt his pride increase ten fold.

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Sinclair. I'll let my mother know that."

Striding up the stairs, I entered my room, fighting back the conflicting emotions that were rising in my chest. I sighed, rubbing the back of my head, before bending over.

"Need a hand?" Came a voice from the doorway. I jumped and whirled around. I knew who it was, but it still surprised me.

"McCoy?" I asked.

"Are any of your family members 6'4" and blue?"

"Well.. Andrew's like 6'4" and has blue eyes, does that count?" I inquired, trying to lighten the mood. I saw his lips twitch a little. That was something, right?

"I apologize for earlier, I knew you could tell that I was in a foul mood.. I'd been driving all day.."

"I can imagine.. I was a bit surprised. I thought that maybe you were still mad at me."

He shook his head.

"No. I'm just tired is all. I'm really not looking forward to driving another fifteen hours."

I studied him for a moment, before crossing my arms.

"Why don't we stay the night here, then?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You look thrashed, McCoy. Seriously. I was actually kind of worried when you first got out of the car. You need sleep. Either that, or I can drive."

"You would be willing to drive?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You drove here to pick me up, for Christ's sake. We can trade off when you wake up and feel ready to drive or something."

He watched me for a moment, before walking towards me.

"I've been thinking.." He began. I held up my hand.

"If this is about what happened-"

"-It is, but let me finish." He sat down on the bed, crossing his arms. ".. I had no right to do what I did to you. The things I said about myself, the things I said about you.. Then blowing up and letting Beast show a little bit of himself.. You looked so horrified, and I.." He trailed off. ".. I never wanted to do that to you.." His voice was soft, barely a whisper. "I just can't.." He looked up, before looking away. "It's hard to control him."

"Who? Beast?"

He visibly stiffened.

".. Should I not say him name..?"

"That would be for the best.." His voice was strained. "He's.. Never acted like this before.. Around anyone. Especially around women.. You're just so-" He stopped himself. I raised an eyebrow.

"..I'm so..? What?"

"..Different." He finished. I knew that wasn't what he had originally wanted to say, but I went with it. "He fights for control every damn time I see you. Right now, even."

"He is now?"

"Yes."

"McCoy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

His eyes were instantly on mine. They were dark, like before, but, this time, they were not filled with rage and malice. Instead, they were concerned.

"You are about to be in a car with me. For close to twenty hours. Alone." He said slowly. "I do not want you to be scared of me, after what happened.. I also, however, want you to know exactly what I am dealing with. I don't want my behaviour coming off as brash or rude."

I frowned slightly.

"I'm not scared of you." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"..Really?"

"Well, okay, when it happened, I was scared shitless, I'm not going to lie." I crossed my arms. "After being so friendly with you, and then having that happen.. It was a shock. But I guess I kind of deserved it. I was being a real bitch."

"You were making me face reality." He said in a barely audible voice. "No one, save for Charles, has forced that upon me." He peered up into my eyes. "I actually.. Wanted to thank you.."

I stared at him.

"..What? Thank me? For what?"

"For defending me against myself." He shrugged, standing. I pursed my lips, unable to say anything. Had that actually just happened? He had thanked me for being a complete bitch to him? What?

"You're.. Welcome..?"

He chuckled in his smooth baritone. The tingles happened again.

"Now, do you need any help with your bags?"

"Um.. Yes, actually.. That would be awesome. Thank you."

"It's no problem at all."

* * *

After a teary goodbye with my family, McCoy -er, sorry.. _Henry_- and I hit the road. As I promised, I drove, allowing him to get some sleep. Much to my surprise, he was out like a light almost instantly, curled against the passenger door as his soft snores filled the cabin. I sighed, rubbing my forehead with the hand that was not currently on the wheel. They'd cleared the highways, so the roads were neither slick nor snowy, which was nice.

While I drove, I thought. Mainly about how weird it was that he followed my up into my room, looking a little bit like a lost puppy when I first looked at him, and apologized for his actions. Still, his apologies left me baffled. I'd never heard him apologize to anyone other than myself and Jack.

I glanced at him, then returned my eyes to the highway.

"Henry McCoy, you are one tough nut to crack.."

* * *

**Short Chapter Is Short.**

**That's okay, though. The first few times I wrote it, it sounded weird. I know it sounds kinda odd now, but, trust me, the first few drafts were weirder. **

**Anyway, m'yes. Review, review, review! Even if you hated this chapter! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Okay.. Bedtime. Night! **

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	37. On The Road Again

**Hey guys! I just felt like updating. So, here's an update! :D**

**I want to thank ZabuzasGirl, KimKitty, and GuestD(guest), for reviewing! :D**

**To KimKitty: Hi! Thank you for your feedback. :) I wasn't offended by your review at all! I'm actually glad that you gave me your honest opinion. Thank you for that! Truthfully, by the end of the vacation, I was getting kind of impatient writing. I wanted Hank to be back in the chapters, interacting with Jillian, and I think that reflected on my writing, haha. :p Anyway, thank you again for your review! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I appreciate you guys! Thank you all for sticking with me. :) **

**~Here's Chapter 37!~**

* * *

**Chapter 37: **

I rubbed my eyes, sighing when a sign reading 'OHIO' popped into my field of vision. I was hungry, incredibly sleepy, and wanted a break, but McCoy was still sound asleep in the passenger's seat. I glanced over at him. It was dark in the cab, but I could still see his face, barely illuminated by the lights on the dash. Mom always said that people looked younger - more innocent - as they slept. I didn't believe her for a while, not until I saw Sam sleeping when we were at my house. I never thought I'd see the day when Samuel Leonard Sinclair looked innocent. I guess Mama was right.

McCoy did seem a few years younger. His face wasn't creased with worry, and he didn't have his jaw partially clenched, like it always was when he was awake. He seemed at ease, and this was probably the first time I'd ever seen him look relaxed. He did have a stressful job, after all.. I doubted he ever got a moment to himself to relax.

I heard him suck in air, before releasing a low, husky groan. I clenched my hand on the steering wheel.

'_Stop that.. Stop that.. Stop that..' _I silently told my lower abdomen. '_That's inappropriate.'_

"Jillian..?" He felt like Chris did when he first woke up - confused and hungry.

"Good morning." I said softly. "There's a rest stop up ahead. I need to pee like a racehorse."

"I need to use the restroom as well.." He grumbled. I felt him tense, shock crossing his frame. "..Jillian, are you all right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, pulling into the rest stop.

"..Never mind." He shook his head, rolling down the window a little. I bit down on the lower lip and parked. He was up and out of the car before I'd ever shut off the engine. I pursed my lips, remembering his words from the night before.

/'_He fights for control every damn time I see you..'/_

Maybe I was pissing Beast off again. I bounced my leg, ignoring the pressure in my bladder.

"Hurry up, Henry, I need to pee.."

I saw two men enter the men's bathroom. Two minutes later, Henry still hadn't left, and it was getting painful.

"Fuck waiting." I hissed, grabbing the keys and making a man dash for the women's restroom.

* * *

He checked the stalls, before entering the largest one and locking the door behind him. He held his breath, but the stagnant smell of urine still managed to enter his nostrils. He gagged slightly, unzipping his pants with lightening speed so he could do his business.

He opened his eyes, glancing up at the ceiling. Someone, probably many someone's, had vandalized almost every inch of it. Various etchings in the wood, accompanied by words written in faded sharpies of an array of colors. He finished his business, and flushed. remembering that he had hand sanitizer in the car, and went to unlock the stall and run out of the god awful public restroom.

_Creeeeeeeek..._

He froze inches from the latch.

"So, Ah tells him, Ah says 'Listen, ya son of a bitch bastard. Ah Ain't gonna serve yer kind around here, so get yer mutie ass outta my bar!'."

"Good one, Tim." Chuckled a higher-pitched male voice. "Those things have no right breathin' in our good air."

"damn straight. Good thing that one ain't breathin' no more."

Henry's eyes narrowed, his heart thudding hard in his chest. These men were F.O.H., and they'd killed someone. Someone that just so happened to be a mutant. He silently backed away from the stall door. He didn't want an incident. He just wanted to get on his merry way.

"Hold up, man, I gotta drop one."

"Shit. Hurry the fuck up, General Fredrickson ain't waitin' ferever, ya know."

He heard footsteps approach the stall he was standing in.

'_Oh, please, no..'_

The door rattled. The hick paused.

"The fuck?"

"Maybe it's broken, man."

"Bull shit, nobody would've locked the door then." He rattled it again. "Someone in there?"

"Occupied." Henry said quickly. "Sorry, man."

"S'okay, Ah'll wait."

Henry swore under his breath.

"Uh.. It's probably going to be while.. Mexican food." He lied.

"Ah can't use the other stall. Ah hate closed spaces. Just hurry up, man."

He weighed his options, but right as he was about to say something, the man's friend spoke up.

"What about the chick's bathroom? That one woman was in that SUV. I don't think she's using it."

"Hey, that's a good idea. Never mind, man." He heard them start to walk off. His heart picked up speed. He knew Jillian had needed to use to restroom as well, and he could tell that those two weren't the kind to leave a pretty woman alone.

"Wait, man, I'm done." Henry flushed the toilet and unlocked the stall.

* * *

I shivered. Really, did they have to keep public restrooms at freezing temperatures? Jesus..

I finished and pulled up my pants, before flushing the metal toilet with my foot. No way was I touching that. After unlocking the stall, I walked over to the sinks and began washing my hands.

"_What the fuck is this?!"_

I tensed, raising my head to look at the wall that separated the men and women's bathrooms.

" _I apologize. I am finished now, so you can-"_

"_-Ah ain't usin no damn toilet that ya put yer blue ass on!" _

My stomach churned uneasily, and I listened with rapt attention.

"_Then you may use the smaller stall. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have someone waiting for me."_

"_You kidnap that hot chick in the SUV?"_

My eyes went wide. Oh, shit, this was going to get bad, and fast.

"_No. She's a friend of mine. Now, please let me by."_

"_Ya ain't goin' nowhere."_

I whirled around and ran out of the women's bathroom, rounding the building, intent on bursting into the men's bathroom, when-

_**BOOM!**_

The sound of a gunshot pierced through my ears. I stopped running, frozen on the spot. Was this really happening?

I heard the bathroom door slam open. I readied myself for the redneck bastard, but paused when a familiar blue man ran out.

"GET IN THE CAR!" He shouted at me. I saw red running down his right arm.

"Henry!"

"GO!"

I turned and ran, unlocking the SUV. I leapt into the driver's seat, starting the engine as Henry flung himself into the passenger's seat.

"Drive!"

I threw it into reverse right as the two rednecks ran out of the bathroom. Henry slammed his door shut, and I floored it out of the rest stop. In the rear view mirror, I saw the two men getting into their jacked up Toyota. My blood ran cold as they started to follow us.

The highway was void of any other cars, so I kept my foot on the gas and accelerated to almost 100mph, before checking the rear view mirror. The sound of Henry wincing made me jump.

I looked over at him.

"Oh, my God." I stared at the blood pouring from the wound on his right shoulder. "Henry, is there anything I can-?"

"-Drive, just drive." His voice was tense and harsh. I tore my gaze from him, focusing on the road.

"Did the bullet hit anything?" I asked, punching the gas again.

"Just my shoulder." He spat in a snide tone. I glared at him.

"Bone. Did it shatter any bone?"

He went to move his right arm and hissed.

"Yeah, it did."

"We need to stop, I need to look at it." I checked the rear-view mirrors again. They were speeding up.

"No, just keep driving." He ordered.

"You're bleeding profusely. I need to see how bad it is."

"It's pretty bad."

"Stop being a smartass! This is serious!" I white-knuckled the wheel.

"Jillian, focus on driving. Don't worry about me. I-" He stopped, clutching his shoulder. I looked at him, then the rear view mirror. They were only twenty feet away, and the one in the driver's seat was beginning to lean out of the window. My mind began whirring at a million miles an hour.

"Brace yourself." I commanded.

"What?" He glared at me. "Don't even - JILLIAN!"

I slammed on the breaks, straightening out so they'd hit us head on. I heard them scream.

**WHAM! **

The sound of crunching metal filled my ears as we jerked forward. I hit my head on the wheel, but recovered quick and slammed my foot down on the gas. The SUV sped forward. When I glanced in the rear-view mirror, I saw the driver had hit his head on the metal frame of the truck and was out cold, while his friend tried to shake him away.

I looked over at McCoy, who was clutching the dashboard with his claws, tearing into the material. His eyes were wide.

Silence.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't read his emotions, other than shock.

"..I'll pay for your car." I told him quietly as I pushed the SUV back up to 100mph. He turned his head and looked at me, his eyes dark. The sound he made next surprised me.

He was laughing.

My chest heaved as I glanced at him, then the road, then back at him.

"What's so funny?"

He just laughed harder. I started to worry. How much blood had he lost?

"Y-you're ins-sane!" He managed to get out between his chortles. I watched him laugh, then found myself unable to suppress the small chuckle that escaped my lips. Soon, we were both laughing hard. In fact, I was laughing so hard that I had to pull onto the side of the road. So, there we sat, laughing like lunatics, in a badly damaged car, both of us injured. Well, more Henry. He was shot, for Christ's sake.

We slowly stopped, chuckling here and there, before silence fell over the cab.

It took me a few minutes to register that my head hurt like a bitch, and something warm was running down the left side of my face in a thin stream. For that matter, there were warm streams running down both sides of my face. Oh. Those were tears. Well, some of it. I gently touched the left side of my forehead, by my hairline, and pulled my hand back to find that it was covered in slick blood.

"Jillian..?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I'm fine." I sniffled, wiping below my eyes.

"No, you're not. You're bleeding.."

"So are you." I coughed a little. "Do you have a first-aid kit in here?"

"I can grab it." He opened the door with his left hand. I touched his uninjured shoulder.

"Stop, I'll do it. Just breath."

His blue eyes searched mine, before he said:

"It's in the back.. Under the back seat."

"'Kay."

"Wait, Jillian." He grabbed my hand. Warmth traveled up the limb.

"Yeah?"

"Let's stop somewhere that isn't the highway. I really don't want another run-in with those cretins."

"But your arm-"

"-Can wait." He tilted his head. "Actually, your head is really bleeding."

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

"I know a place, up ahead. I'll tell you where to turn."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was standing outside of the car, while Henry sat in the passenger seat, facing me. He'd started to take his sweater off, but stopped and stifled a moan of pain. I bit down on my lower lip, giving him an apologetic look.

"Let me help." I offered. I slowly helped remove his sweater, making sure not to bump or pull his right arm in any way.

"Damn. That was a new sweater.." He frowned, wincing again.

"It's started to heal." I commented, looking at the bullet wound.

"I could feel it. I'm surprised that it hasn't pushed the bullet out by now. I can feel it about half an inch, maybe 3/4 of an inch away from the surface."

"May I?" I asked after sanitizing my hands for the eighth time and pulling some gloves on. He nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry about the fur."

"Don't apologize, it's fine." I started reaching for the scalpel (seriously, who has a scalpel in a first-aid kit?), needing to cut open the wound a bit more to get to the bullet.

"I should really look at your head first.." He shied away, staring at the scalpel.

"Henry, look at me." I ordered. He did. "This is going to hurt."

"Jillian- AGH!"

"Stay still." I said. He gritted his teeth.

"Give a guy a little warning next time!" He hissed between them.

"I did. I told you it was going to hurt. Now sit still. Grab my waist and squeeze or something."

His left hand immediately clasped roughly onto my waist. I grabbed the thin medical pliers.

"Please don't break me." I joked. He just glared at me. "Okay, not a good time to joke. But seriously." I gently pushed aside his blue fur, then wiped away some of the blood with a small gauze cloth. "Okay.. This is your warning."

"OW." He clenched his eyes shut. I couldn't find the bullet for almost a minute, until I gently tapped something that was definitely metal. I grabbed it with the pliers and slowly pulled it out. His hand clamped down on my waist, and I knew it was going to leave a bruise.

"Got it.." I said, dropping it onto a piece of gauze. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." He released a tense sigh. "It feels better now."

"Good. Should I put gauze in it or anything?"

"Maybe a little patch. It'll be healed within the next hour."

I wiped some of his blood off of the gloves and fashioned a small gauze patch. I checked the wound one last time, then gently placed the patch over it.

"There.. Would you like a sticker?" I joked. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Jillian. Now, I need to take a look at your head." He said while standing.

For some reason, I'd completely forgotten that he was shirtless. Until he stood up, and my face was level with his upper chest.

Unable to stop myself, my eyes ran down his torso. He was hairy, and still a bit bloody, but, my lord, was the man magnificent! Oddly enough, his chest was actually bare. Well, not all of it, but from the bottom portion of his pectoral muscles(which were hard to not stare at), down to below his waistband, there was a naked patch of bare, lapis lazuli colored skin, which clung to well-developed(_VERY_ well developed) abdominal muscles.

I'd known that Henry McCoy was strong, but I'd never actually known HOW strong. And I'd never seen him shirtless before. Sure, I'd thought about what he'd look like once or twice, but the mental image was nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing like him at all.

"Jillian?"

I snapped out of it, my head jerking up.

"What?"

"Your head?" My head.. Oh!

"Oh, right." I cleared my throat, well aware that an embarrassed blush now covered my cheeks.

"Sit down, please." I did as he asked. "Now, look up at me."

I peered up into his eyes, wincing when he pulled out a light and shined it into my eyes, checking my pupil reaction times.

"Hmm.. No concussion, that's good."

"Mmm." I hummed in agreement, glancing down as he pulled out a pair of gloves.

"Now, I don't think you're going to need stitches, but I just want to make sure. May I?"

"Mhm."

His fingertips lightly ran across the skin on my forehead, just underneath the now barely bleeding gash there.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's an open wound. Of course it hurts." I winced when he prodded at it. "Ow!"

"I apologize." He curled a finger underneath my chin, forcing my head up a little more. I gazed up into his eyes, watching the emotions flicker in and out of them, playing across the skin below and above them. His eyebrows would twitch on occasion, which I thought was kind of amusing.

I felt his hand leave my forehead.

"No, no stitches are needed." He announced. I continued to stare up at him.

"That's good."

"Indeed. I am going to put some gauze over the deepest part of it."

"M'kay." My voice was breathy. Oops. He immediately looked at me again.

"Jillian?"

"Mm?"

"Are you all right?"

I nodded.

"Tired." That was a lie. I think he knew that it was, too. I saw his eyes flicker away from my face.

"I will drive now. You're welcome to sleep."

"That sounds nice." I went to get up, but his arm caught me around the waist.

"I still need to put your gauze on." He chuckled, looking down at me.

"Oh, right." Wow, his arm felt nice.. And he was still very shirtless. _Oh, my God. No, body, stop! That's inappropriate! Stop getting all light and tingly!_

"Are you going to sit back down?" He questioned, eyebrow raised. I stayed in his grasp for a moment, before backing up and sitting down again. He leaned down and gently put the gauze patch on my forehead, his fingers lingering for a few moments longer than they needed to. "There you go.."

I reached out and touched his wrist, wrapping my fingers around it.

"Thank you."

His eyes darkened momentarily, filled with an emotion that was probably echoed in mine.

"Thank you." His voice was soft. "You saved my life."

I gave a little half-shrug.

"You would've done the same, had I been in trouble."

His eyes were like liquid sapphire. Jesus, I'd never realized how beautiful they were.

A few moments passed that seemed longer than they actually were. We stood there, almost touching, studying one another, before we both seemed to realize how close we were. His hand was actually on my waist, like he was afraid that I'd fall over or something. I was still holding his wrist. Henry cleared his throat, and I gave a little awkward cough as we both stepped away, releasing our grips on one another.

"..We should get going." He said.

"Yes, we should." I rubbed the back of my neck, glancing up at him. His face was purple. He was blushing? I felt my face. Oh.

"..I'm going to get back into the car." He announced.

"So am I."

Neither of us moved for a solid minute.

"..Yeah." He cleared his throat again, his hand on the back of his neck, before he quickly walked around the car. I rubbed my arms, nursing on my lower lip while I waited for my cheeks to stop burning, then slid into the car and shut the door behind me. Henry waited until I'd buckled, then drove back onto the street and headed for the highway.

* * *

**I hate the F.O.H. Seriously. Augh. **

**REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys! :) **

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	38. Disappointment

**_***(slight)WARNING***_**

**This chapter contains some things that some people may not like reading about. And, no, this warning is not what y'all think it's for. (PERVERTS) It's nothing too bad, but I just wanna give y'all a heads up. **

So.. You wanna know what the first thing I saw when I logged on to check how the story was doing? Reviews! **69** of them! And it made me giggle! God.. I'm so immature. I apologize for having the mentality of a prepubescent boy.

But seriously.. _**69 **_reviews.. I never thought I'd get more than 10. Seriously. I love you guys. For real.

Speaking of reviews.. I'd like to thank (and I apologize if I'm leaving anyone out, I use my phone for checking the people who reviewed the last chapter, and some of the e-mails got deleted) **DarknessMakesMeSmile,KimKitty, **and **GracefulWolvesInTheNight** for your reviews! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story so much! :3

**KimKitty: It really depends.. Right now, I'm on break, so I have loads of free-time to update. I'm going back to school on the 7th, so, after that point, it'll probably be a weekly thing. I'm taking three extra college classes this semester that I'm a bit nervous about, so I may not have as much time to update as I have in the past.. Thank you for your review! :3**

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 38!~**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Disappointed**

He shifted in the driver's seat, exhaling slowly to try to ease the throbbing itch the wound on his shoulder was producing. God, he just wanted to tear at it with his claws. The shirt he'd put on was rubbing against it all wrong, and the gauze patch was getting annoying. He was seriously tempted to rip the damn thing off.

He adjusted again, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Why couldn't he get comfortable? He loved driving, it put his mind at ease. Yet, here he was, driving, and his mind was definitely not at ease. Why wasn't it working?

A soft, sleepy sigh sounded at his right, bringing an unintentional smile to his face. His deep blue eyes moved from the road, to the woman seated beside him. Well.. Not seated. She was actually curled up on the chair, one leg propped up on the dash, her arms over her head, hands loosely gripping the headrest. How she was able to sleep in that position, he did not know. She certainly looked comfortable.

The SUV jerked slightly as they went over a bump, and he found his eyes straying away from her face, passing over the soft, rounded curve of her breast, then down to her shapely thighs and supple hips. He'd always been more of a leg man. She had some very nice legs.. Long, toned, leading up to a damn near perfect-

He tore his gaze away, his eyes widening. No, no.. He couldn't think like that - He wouldn't! Here she was, sleeping soundly, unaware of her surroundings, and he was, as the young adults back at the mansion called it, '_checking her out'._ Sure, she had a nice body. Yeah, she was a caring woman, with a spicy spunk that could only be described as 'Jillian'. Maybe he actually kind of enjoyed spending time with her, relished hearing her laugh, drank in every smile, every kind look she sent his way. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. They fought all the time. She obviously didn't like him. And he didn't like her. Nope, not one bit.

'_Lie.'_ The one-syllable word said in a deep, ragged voice forced him out of his woman-related thoughts, drawing a startled gasp from his lips. He looked over at Jillian, who was, thankfully, still asleep, then returned his gaze to the road.

'... _Beast?'_ He questioned.

'_Lie.' _The same voice repeated, it's tone sharper.

'_What's a lie?' _

There was silence, but he felt an odd emotion that did not belong to him enter his mind. It was bitter and knowing, the same feeling one experienced when they caught another forging a story. He furrowed his eyebrows. Beast had growled and roared, but he'd never actually spoken.

'_Can you speak?'_

He heard something akin to a scoff, before all traces of his inner animal disappeared. Henry groaned a little, hitting his head on the headrest behind him.

"Wonderful. Now I'm mentally conversing with myself."

"Henry..?" Came a gentle voice. He froze, glancing over to Jillian. She was looking up at him with confused eyes.

"Sorry, I, uh.. I'm tired." Well, that wasn't all a lie. They were almost out of Pennsylvania, and he'd been driving for quite some time.

"I can take over, if you want." She said, letting out a little moan as she stretched. His lips went into a tight line and he shifted in his seat again.

'_No, no, no.. Don't do that.'_ He mentally berated a treacherous part of his body.

"Actually, I'm fine." He lied. "You can keep sleeping."

"I couldn't fall back asleep, even if I wanted too. I'm awake now." She said, sitting up in the seat. "Are you sure you want to keep driving?"

"Yes." He replied too quickly. Jillian raised her eyebrow, but said nothing.

"..Is there a rest stop anywhere near here?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, there's one coming up after this exit."

"Good." She said, bouncing her leg. "Where are we?"

"We're almost to New York.. We've about ten miles to go."

"Wow, you were really truckin'." She smirked.

"I assure you, I never accelerated higher than 90." He replied, a playful grin on his face.

"Well, that's good." She chuckled, pushing her chocolate tresses out of her face, before wincing. "Ouch! Damn, that really hurts.." She leaned forward and pulled the mirror down. ".. Jesus." Her fingertips lightly graced the bruise. "You're steering wheel really packs a punch."

Henry released an apologetic sigh.

"That it does. How does it feel?"

"Ouch."

He shook his head, still grinning as he pulled into the rest stop.

"That's not really an answer."

"It is, too. Ah! Rest stop! Thank God, I'm about to pee my pants!" She ripped open the door and flew out of the car.

* * *

Once my bladder was emptied and my hands were properly washed, I exited the bathroom to find Henry sitting on the hood of the SUV. He was rubbing his shoulder slowly, wincing every so often, his eyes fixed on the ground. I brushed my hands off on my pants, before shoving them in my back pockets as I strode over to him. He really did look exhausted.

"How's the shoulder?" I asked. His head jerked up slightly, like he was surprised that I'd talked to him. I felt walls come up. Huh.. I thought we were past that.

"It's.. Fine."

"That's a lie." I stopped a few feet in front of him, my head tilting. His eyes remained guarded as they met mine.

"It's just a bit sore." He admitted.

"Has it healed?"

"Almost."

"Should I look at it?"

He shook his head.

"It's fine, I don't think you need to."

I couldn't help but feel shocked when I suddenly grew disappointed. I bit down on my lower lip, nodding.

"M'kay. Give me the keys."

His head tilted to one side.

"What? Why?"

"Give me the keys. I'm driving. You're going to go to sleep."

His eyes narrowed.

"I do not believe that I agreed to this."

"I don't care. I'm commandeering this vessel." I patted the SUV's hood. "Give me the keys."

"I thought you were 'commandeering' it from me. I can't just give you the keys."

I put my hands on my hips, leaning forward.

"We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." I warned. I saw his eyes darken.

"I am not giving you the keys. Look at what happened the last time I let you drive." He smirked playfully.

"Oh, you just had to pull THAT card, didn't you?" I shot him a fake glare. He didn't look like he was going to change his mind. "Fine. Hard it is!"

I lunged at him. Before I had time to think, I felt my feet leave the ground, wind whipping through my hair.

"I don't think so!" He laughed. I shrieked playfully.

"No! Give it!" I reached out for the keys. He ripped his arm back, but I kept at it, wiggling in his grasp, before I got closer to the prize. My fingers clasped around them. "Almost -HA!" I snatched his keys out of his hand, then managed to twist my way out of his grasp. "Victory is mine!" I cheered, doing a little dance.

"You are not driving." He informed me, crossing his arms.

"I am, too. Consider your vehicle commandeered." I jingled his keys. " Now, get your butt in the passenger's seat and take a nap. That's an order."

"Who's the one in a high government position here? Oh, that's right. Not you." He went to snatch the keys away, but I stepped back and threw my arm out behind me. My back pressed against the grille of the SUV.

"No! Henry, seriously, just let me drive."

"You hit your head."

"You got shot. You've been healing. From what I remember reading about class five feral mutant's, they're usually drained after stitching themselves back together from trauma such as that."

"I was only shot." He sneered.

"Oh, you were _only _shot. Just a little bullet wound, no harm done."

I saw him fighting the smile that was trying to show itself. I smirked.

"I don't care what you say, I'm driving. So stop complaining, I can tell you really want me to drive, you just like arguing with me like this. You like playful banter."

His eyes went wide, shock etching his features. My smirk grew larger.

"Oh, you thought I didn't know?" I leaned in closer, my head craning so that I could continue looking into his eyes. His breath hitched, our faces inches away. "Empathy, remember?" With that, I slipped away from him and sashayed towards the driver's seat. When I climbed inside, I found that Henry was still standing at the front of the car, the shock still evident on his face(though, there was another emotion clear on it, too.). Moments later, he chuckled and shook his head, before walking to the passenger's seat and getting inside.

I gave him a wicked grin, then turned the key in the ignition and drove back onto the highway.

* * *

"You saw it?"

"Y-yeah." The man swallowed, wincing as he tried to open his swollen eye. "Huge motherfucker. Looked like a fuckin' blue gorilla."

"Why didn't you shoot it?!"

"A-Ah tried! Simon fired a couple, but by that time, the fucker'd ran out! Saw blood. Don't know where it hit 'im."

"Was he alone?"

"Some bitch was out in his car. She's the one that did this." He motioned to his broken arm and badly bruised face. "Ah wish Ah could get ahold'a her. Dumb bitch needs ta be taught a lesson."

The man's eyes darkened.

"You let yourself get injured by a _woman_?"

"She was in the car! Slammed the breaks and made us hit 'er head on! She's fuckin' crazy! Explain's why she's with that fuckin mutant dick. Ah reckon she likes suckin' off his blue-"

"_Shut the fuck up_!"

_**SMACK!**_

The man cried out in pain, blood from numerous re-opened cuts on his face now pooling onto the floor. The man with the glasses sneered, wiping the slick crimson liquid off his hand.

"Look at that, you've gone and ruined my church clothes. How am I going to explain this to Lily?" He frowned, examining the red splotches on the white fabric.

"S-sorry, boss, Ah-"

_**SMACK! **_

"Thought I told you to shut up, Boy." He turned, walking towards the desk. Though the room was badly lit, the man in the chair could see his fingers skim across something metal.

"Tim.." He began, sucking in air as he lifted his head. "I am very, very disappointed in you." **Click! **_Whirrrr.. _"I do not tolerate failure, nor do I like to be.." He paused as he picked up the item he'd been toying with. "Disappointed."

At this point, the man in the chair began trembling.

"G-General, A-Ah swear.. W-Won't happen again. Please, gimme another chance. Next time Ah see 'im, Ah'll shoot that sonofabitch dead, Ah swear on my dead Mama's grave! Ya gotta believe me!"

"Oh, I believe you, Tim." He turned again, arms crossed and smiling.

His eyes went wide.

"Y-yer givin' me another chance?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that.." He pulled out a revolver and made sure that Tim saw straight down the barrel before pulling the trigger.

* * *

**ERMAHGERD SOME PLOT**

Just thought I'd squeeeeeze that in there. It would've been a short chapter if it had just been Hank and Jillian's.. Uhaha.. Interesting.. Rest-stop interactions.

...Heheheheheueueuhehuehuehe.. Hehehehhehehaehauhauahuehuah euhehehe.. Hehehuah.

Okay, I'm done. I swears. I'm gonna work a little on chapter 39, and then go to bed.. Good Night, everyone! Have a pleasant tomorrow! :)

**P.S.** **Did you guys know that I love reviews? *totally subtle hint***


	39. Home Again, Home Again

**Hi, guys! It's Omega, of course, bringing you another chapter! Woo for updates!**

**I'd like to thank KimKitty, Jimmy10.0, Awesome GuestD(guest), ZabuzasGirl, DarknessMakesMeSmile, and gimme20dollas(guest) for reviewing! :D**

To **DarknessMakesMeSmile: Hi, there! I'm glad you're liking it so far. :D**

**So.. In answer to your first question.. I'm honestly not sure how long this story is going to be. I'm going to guess it's going to have a lot of chapters, though(considering it's already up to 39 xD). **

**Now.. About the lemon question.. **

**I plan on maybe including a few, though that is a very shaky maybe. I'm not super confident in my lemon-writing skills, so we'll have to see.. ;) I will bump the rating up to 'M' eventually, whether lemons are included or not. (I have more confidence in my lime-writing abilities than in my lemon-writing abilities, as weird as that sounds)**

**I seriously adore you guys! :D Thank you all for your continued devotion(lol). **

**~Here's Chapter 39!(which is kind of a filler/returning to school/ect)~ **

* * *

**Chapter 39: Home Again, Home again**

I hadn't actually realized how tired I was until I pulled into the school's driveway. I parked the car and yawned, rubbing my face. I winced when I accidentally hit the massive bruise on my forehead.

"Oops." I murmured, stretching and turning in the seat to look at Henry. A smirk lit up my face when he started to snore softly. Henry McCoy was surprisingly adorable.

I froze. What? No. He wasn't adorable.

Shaking my head, I reached across the consul and placed my hand on his shoulder, saying gently:

"Henry.. Wake up.. Unless you want to sleep in the car, I suggest you go inside the school and find your room.."

He inhaled deeply, but remained asleep. I sighed.

"Hennnryyy.." I hummed softly. I felt him tense, before his eyes shot open. His pupils were dilated, and his eyes were bloodshot.

"..Jillian?" He murmured. "Where are we?"

"At the school." I smiled. "C'mon, big guy.."

"Five more minutes." He started to close his eyes. I drooped my head, before exiting the car and walking around to his side. I opened the door.

"C'mon. I'll even be nice and help you."

"I'll squish you." He mumbled.

"I'm strong for my size, I assure you. I don't want you freezing to death."

"Fur."

"Excuses, excuses.. Come on." I gently touching his hand. His eyes snapped open, locking with mine.

".. You're not going to let me sleep out here, are you?"

"Nope."

"Damn it, woman.." He yawned. I chuckled.

"I'm the worst, I know." I watched as he stretched, before standing up. He wavered slightly. I thought he was about to stumble, so I shot forward and slipped an arm around his waist. When I looked up, he was staring down at me with a raised eyebrow.

".. I think I can walk on my own, thanks."

"Of course." I quickly moved away from him. As I went to go open the back, I felt a hand grab my wrist. Turning, I found Henry.

"..Thank you, Jillian."

"For?"

He seemed to ponder over his reasons for a few moments.

"Everything, really."

"Hmm.. Well, then.." I smirked. "You're welcome. Now get your butt inside."

"Only if you do the same. That jacket is thin, my dear."

The 'my dear' caught me off guard, and I found myself staring at him. He was tired.. That was it.

"I need to get my stuff.."

"Leave it until tomorrow morning. You look as beat as I do." He offered me his arm. I examined it for a second, then linked mine in it.

"Lead the way."

"As the Lady commands.."

* * *

"JILLIAN, JILLIAN!" Was the only warning I received before my bedroom door violently swung open. I cracked my eyes just in time to see two green twins and a familiar face enter. Katrina leapt onto my bed, while Kai remained standing at the foot of it. The woman who came with them pushed her white streaks out of her face.

"Mornin', Sugah. It's breakfast time. Ya should wake up."

I turned over, groaning.

"Do I have to?"

"Oh, My Lord. What happened to yer face?" Rogue stepped forward, her gloved hand coming to rest under my chin. I paused.

"Oh, that.. Long story. Good morning, everyone." I yawned as Rogue pulled her hand away.

"Wow, Jillian.. It's all black and blue." Kai commented. "Looks bad."

"Kai, you don't say stuff like that to girls!" His sister hissed, smacking his arm.

"What? Just bein' honest."

"It's okay." I smirked. "I deserve it.. I did it too myself."

"What? How?"

"I'm almost to her room, Penelope. Please, go easy on her, she's had a rough couple days." I heard Henry say down the hall. Seconds later, he appeared in my doorway, clutching the phone too his bare chest. "Jillian, your mother is on the phone."

"So I gathered." I threw the covers off my bare legs and pulled my tank top down. I quickly grabbed sweatpants and pulled them on, then walked over to a rather dazed looking Henry. "I'm sorry about her."

'_SORRY 'BOUT ME?! Ya better get yer ass on the phone, Jillian!'_

He handed me the phone. I pressed it too my ear and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hi, mommy."

'_Ooohh! Don't ya '_hi mommy'_ me, young lady! Do ya realize how long it's been?! two days! TWO! I thought ya were supposed ta be back at the school on the mornin' of the 27th! Jesus, Jillian!'_

I winced, rubbing my back. Anything I said now was going to be held against me. I thought over my words carefully.

".. I didn't mean too-"

'_-Didn't mean ta?! Fuck, Jillian, I've been a god damn mess this past 24 hours!'_

"Listen; I'm sorry, okay? I didn't plan on getting chased by the freaking F.O.H!"

'_.. what? The F.O.H's followin' ya?'_

"They had been. Henry had a run in with two red-neck members at a rest-stop. He got shot."

'_Holy shit! Is he all right?'_

"I'm right as rain, Penelope." Henry said.

'_Thank God.. Jilly-bean, are ya okay?'_

"Other than the seriously wicked bruise on my forehead, I'm fine."

'_Jesus Christ..' _She took a few breaths. '_Now I see why ya didn't call.'_

"You would have shit a brick. Rest assured, I'm at the school now, surrounded by people who protect one another."

'_.. Baby, I don't know.. I'm worried.'_

Henry motioned for me to give him the phone. I tilted my head to the side, but did as he asked.

"Penelope? Hi. Yes, I'm fine. The shoulder. No, no, It's healed now. I just wanted to let you know that I will never let anything happen to your daughter. She.. Well, quite frankly, she saved my life. Yes, I promise." I saw his face light up. ".. Thank you, Penelope.. Yes, here she is." He held the phone out for me. I took it, aware that there was redness on my cheeks(I needed to learn how to not blush), and pressed it to my ear.

'_He really is a gentleman. Ya should stick with him, Jilly-bean. He's a good man.'_

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Mom, would you stop playing match-maker? Seriously."

'_I'm just sayin', baby cakes.. Oh! By the way: Sam and Serena left this mornin'. They should be there in a few days.'_

"Sweet! Thank you, Mama."

'_Jillian, ya give me a call anytime ya need anythin'. Or if ya just wanna talk ta yer good ol' mama. 'Kay?'_

"M'kay. I love you."

'_Love ya too, Baby.'_

**Click!**

I gave Henry his phone back.

"Thank you. Also, I meant to say it last night, but thank you again for picking me up and giving me a lift. I really appreciated it."

He nodded, smiling.

"Of course. I've enjoyed your company. By the way, later, after breakfast, I want to take a look at that gash, if that's all right with you?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Hey, Jillian? We're gonna head down ta breakfast." Rogue said, exiting my room. Kai and Katrina followed.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Rogue.."

"S'okay." She grinned. "Ah'm glad yer back, Jillian."

"So are we!" Kai and Katrina beamed. I chuckled.

"Trust me, I'm glad to be back, too. I'll see you guys down there."

"'Kay. Let's go." They turned and went down the hall. Henry and I stood in silence for a few moments, before he cleared his throat.

"Well, then.. I'm going to head downstairs." He announced, crossing his arms over his broad, muscular chest.

"I'll be down in a few.. I need to shower.. And put actual clothes on." I tugged on the sweatpants.

"Those look like actual clothes to me." He smirked.

"Sweat pants classify as sleeping attire, which I do not consider real clothes." I pushed my hand through my hair. He watched me intently for a moment, before nodding.

"Fair enough. I bid thee farewell, for I am in desperate need of some nourishment."

I laughed.

"Go and acquire said nourishment, then."

"I shall, with vigor!" He turned, before pausing. "Hmm.. I wonder if my Twinkie stash is still downstairs.."

"Better go check."

"That I will. Good morning, Jillian."

"Good morning to you as well, Henry. I'll be down in twenty."

* * *

Showered and clad in leggings and a loose burgundy shirt, I made my way downstairs. The wood floor was cold against my bare feet, so I stood on my toes, hopping down the hall, before turning and entering the cafeteria. Looking up, I first saw Ororo and Kurt. They sat, sides touching, across from a pissed-off looking Logan, who was adjacent to a smirking Professor Xavier. Rogue was seated beside Jubilee and Kitty, who were chatting back and forth. Henry sat next on the end, munching quietly on a muffin while he smirked at Logan. Logan looked up as I neared the table, his eyes going wide.

"Holy shit, kid. What the fuck did ya do?"

Everyone turned and looked at me. I wanted to cringe under their sudden scrutinizing looks, but kept my head up.

"I hit my head."

"No fuckin' shit. On what?"

"My car's steering wheel."

The eyes shifted to Henry. Charles seemed unphased. Henry had probably told him already.

"We had a run-in with the F.O.H." He said quietly. Everyone started talking at once.

"What? When?!"

"What happened?"

"Who was it?"

"Are you okay?"

Henry shushed them, leaning forward. Kurt patted the chair next to him, looking at me. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"_Bitte_." He smiled. "Vat on earth happened?"

Henry and I glanced at one another, before he started talking.

"We stopped at a rest stop, just after passing into Ohio. Whilst using the restroom, two men came inside. One was talking about how he killed a mutant man who had entered his bar, bragging about it to his friend." He scoffed. "I was going to wait until they left, but then they said something about going into the women's restroom, where Jillian was.. So I showed myself. The scrawnier one pulled out a gun and shot me in the shoulder. I ran out, found Jillian, who had heard the gun shot, and we ran into the car and left. She saw that they were gaining on us in their truck, so she slammed on the brakes and made them hit us. That's when she hit her head. I didn't look back to see what had become of the two F.O.H. members.. I was in shock."

"One had hit his head on the metal frame of the truck. He was unconscious. The other one was bloodied up and trying to wake the driver up." I told him.

"That must have been terrifyin'.." Rogue swallowed hard. "Ah can't believe that happened.."

"Neither can I.." I said softly.

"Nice thinking, though." Jubilee grinned. "Slamming on the brakes and making them hit you."

"Fuckin' crazy.." Logan breathed.

"It was a rather insane move, but it worked." Henry inhaled deeply, pushing away his muffin.

"Is your shoulder healed?" Ororo inquired. He nodded.

"Yeah." He rolled his shoulder, wincing a bit. "It's still really sore though."

"I was poking around in there with the pliers for a minute.. I may have accidentally hit something.."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm usually sore after healing." He rubbed his shoulder. "It should go away before the day ends."

I looked over at the breakfast bar. My stomach growled.

"I'll be back." I said, standing up and moving towards it.

* * *

Henry watched her go, unable to tear his eyes away from the soft swing of her hips. Jesus, he needed to stop that. She was his acquaintance, not something to ogle. God, she smelled good. Vanilla and cherries, with a subtle, almost spicy undertone. He felt Beast hiss, then winced when he began tearing at the mental barriers he'd painstakingly put up.

"Henry?"

His eyes snapped open, locking with a pair of wise, crystal blue eyes.

"I'm fine." He lied, looking away.

'_Henry, are you really?'_

He released a soft breath.

'_Yes.'_

'_Is it Beast?'_

Henry ran a hand over his face.

'_He's starting again.'_

'_You can leave, if you wish. I will say I had paperwork I needed you too finish.'_

Henry sent him an appreciate glance, before pausing.

'_Jillian-'_

'_-Will not take offense, I assure you.'_

"Oh, Henry!" Charles said suddenly. "I almost forgot. There is some paperwork I would like to look through with you, regarding a few new students that should be arriving in a few weeks. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Charles." He rose. "I will see you all later."

"Bye, Professor McCoy." Jubilee waved.

* * *

Once again, I found myself holed up in the school's massive library. I was laying on my back, my legs propped up on the wall while I rested the book on my chest. I had brought a foot-rest over and piled pillows on top of it so that my head would be raised, making it easier to read in my position. My eyes scanned over the pages, but my mind wandered, so, even though I was about ten chapters into the book, I had no idea what it was about.

Realizing that reading wasn't really working, I closed the book and gently set it on the table. My arms went over my eyes, and I released an aggravated breath.

I couldn't stop thinking about the attack. Hearing the gun shot, feeling a type of fear I'd never felt before upon knowing Henry had been wounded.. I remembered how fast my heart had beaten. Terror gripped my throat, and I felt a tear slide down my face.

He could have died. We could have died. Or worse.. Those assholes could have gotten to us and taken us back to wherever their inbred hide-out was, forced things upon us, and..

I shuddered, clenching my eyes shut.

"Stop thinking about it.. It's over, you're safe. He's safe." I took off my glasses, sniffling as I set them on the table. I wiped away my tears, then rubbed my cheeks.

"I'm fine.." I murmured to myself, before adjusting in my seat. Still, my mind wandered, thinking about things that could have happened, playing out a scene where I felt discomfort that only others of my gender could feel.

"Stop." I bit down on my lip. Still, images popped up. I choked back a sob.

"Jillian?"

My eyes shot open, and I found myself staring up at Henry. His eyes were wide with concern, and his mouth was partially open. I felt warmth radiate across my chest.

"I'm fine." I said, wiping at my face.

"Obviously that is not the case." His voice was soft as he took a cautious step forward. I turned over, sitting up so that he was no longer sideways. "You can talk to me."

"I'd rather not talk about it at all." I admitted, running my hands down my legs, smoothing out my leggings. When I looked back up, he had come closer.

".. It's not good to bottle things up. Trust me, I know."

"I'm not bottling anything up. My imagination wandered to places it shouldn't have gone. It's not real." I said.

"They can feel real." He sat on the foot rest. "Jillian.."

"Seriously, Henry. I'm fine. Just drop it.." I bit my lip, before adding quietly. "..Please."

He watched me for a moment, before nodding.

"I would like to examine your wound now, if you don't mind.."

Gracious for the subject change, I nodded.

"Okay." I leaned forward. He smirked.

"The lab has better lighting."

"Oh. Right." I stood up, picking my glasses up off of the table. "Shall we?"

He nodded, rising. We exited the library, walking in silence to the elevator. The ride down was equally as silent, but not as awkward as I thought it should have been. I felt surprisingly comfortable around him.

Glancing up, I saw that he was looking at me. I tilted my head.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"I'm thinking."

"About what, if it's not too much to ask?"

"I'm honestly not sure." He shook his head. I pursed my lips. That was a lie.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, no longer liking the silence.

"Like a rock. I believe that I was asleep before my head had even hit the pillow."

I chuckled.

"Same here. I hadn't realized how tired I had been, until I actually saw my bed."

The doors opened, and we exited the elevator. He followed me as I went to the left, traveling down the hall, before stopping at the door and opening it. Then lights flickered on immediately, and, yes, they were better than the ones in the library.

"Hop up." He patted the table. I did as he instructed. He checked my pupil reaction times again, just in case he'd missed something, then went about poking and prodding the sensitive skin on my forehead. I gritted my teeth.

"OW."

"I apologize. I'm just making sure everything's okay. It looks fine." He slipped off his rubber gloves.

"Do you guys have any magical ointment that will make the bruise go down?"

"I suggest retrieving an ice-pack from the kitchen. You know to wrap it up in a towel before putting it on." He threw the gloves away, before stopping in front of me. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I am, now.." I gave him a small, almost embarrassed smile. "Thank you."

His eyes flickered down to my lips, then back to my eyes. He then held out his hand.

"Friends?"

I felt my heart drop a little at the word(..that was weird), but remained smiling and took it.

"Friends. I promise to try to not be a bitch from this point on."

"Jillian, you were never a-" He stopped himself when I gave him a 'really?' look. ".. Okay, maybe, in the past, I could have classified you as a.. Bitch.. But nothing you've done recently would earn you that title!"

"Better." I smirked, squeezing his hand before releasing it.

"Well, then.. Shall we return to the upper levels?"

"That may be a good idea. I wouldn't want anyone spreading anything."

"...Spreading anything?" He looked confused.

"Y'know, '_OMG, _I saw McCoy and Sinclair leaving the lower levels together!' drama and such. Teenagers will be teenagers."

"Ah. I understand now." He smirked. "I agree. Let's go."

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :D I love hearing from your guys!**

**Have a great rest of the day! I may update later.. I'm not sure yet.. We'll see! **

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	40. Progress

**Hi, guys! I know it's super late at night(er..Actually, I guess it's really early in the morning..), but I felt like updating, and I really like this chapter, so I thought I'd post it now.**

**I'd like to thank DarknessMakesMeSmile, and rainbowhairgirl(guest) for reviewing! :D Thank you, guys!**

**I also want to give a quick shot out to those who have stuck along with me thus far, whether you have an account or not. I appreciate you guys! I know I say it a lot, but it really is true. :)**

**~Here's Chapter 40!~**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Progress**

Three days passed.

In the course of said three days, Henry and I were near inseparable. Neither of us intended to spend almost every hour of every day together, but it just happened. I would feel the urge to play a little ping-pong, so I'd go down to the game-room, and Henry'd be there, playing some trivia game or watching the news. Or, I'd be reading in the library, and Henry would come in. He'd usually sit across from me, or(more recently), next to me. We'd read, until one of us would ask a question, or simply start talking, and, pretty soon, the books would be lying on the table, forgotten.

In the mornings, I'd usually find him in the kitchen, sitting at the table while he ate or read the newspaper, sometimes both. I would quietly fix my food, then join him. We usually didn't speak as we ate, but once we were finished, our conversations would start, and wouldn't stop until lunch. It's not like we always stayed in the kitchen, though. No, we'd wander around the school, or walk around the gardens. Silences were no longer awkward, ever. In fact, they were rather.. Nice. It was assuring, knowing that we could be around one another without feeling like we _needed_ to talk. Not that talking wasn't nice. He had such a wonderful voice. You wouldn't catch me complaining.

The more we spent time together, the more I came to realize that I cared for him. I often cursed young, moronic Jillian for ever pushing him away. The man was hilarious! Not only that, he was intelligent -brilliant, if you asked me. And he was a true gentleman. Mama was right.

And.. It helped that he wasn't exactly unpleasant to look at. Not unpleasant at all to look at. He was actually pretty handsome. Not in the 'OH MY GAWD YOUR GORGEOUS' way, but in a subtle, charming way.

Okay, okay.. Maybe, I, Jillian Sinclair, had developed a little crush.. So what? That's exactly what it was. A crush. It would pass, like it always did.

Except.. My crushes, in the past, hadn't been _nearly_ this intense, feeling wise. Maybe physically, too.. After thinking about it one night, I decided that maybe this was a little(or a lot) more than a crush. An attraction, not only to the surface of Henry McCoy, but to the person beneath said surface. He made me laugh, he listened to my stupid jokes and laughed like he actually thought they were funny, and, most importantly, he _listened. _Not a 'in one ear, out the other' kind of listening, either. He actually paid attention, and offered either supporting or opposing sides to stories I brought up. He never once belittled me. He just explained his opinion alongside mine.

After realizing that my feelings towards Henry weren't entirely platonic(not in the slightest), I noticed small things that I hadn't picked up on before. Like how I'd catch him watching me every now and then, or how he'd begun to add 'my dear' to the end of some sentences. I wondered if he even knew that he'd started doing that. It seemed to just slip out of his mouth. He also seemed to be a bit more touchy with me than he was with other people. He'd guide me through some areas of the gardens with a hand on my back, or our arms linked. He'd intentionally brush against me while getting something, or hold me for longer than he needed too whenever we started playing around. I wasn't an idiot - I could tell that his emotions were airing on the non-platonic side as well. However, us both being the proud, stubborn beings that we were, neither he nor I would admit it. I knew he knew, though. There was no way that he didn't know.

On the night of the 31st, the kids had decided that they were going to throw together an end of the year party. They'd apparently been planning it all year, but hadn't decided to tell any of the staff about it until the day of. So, Charles rounded us all together and assigned us with tasks. I was given a list about two feet long of things I needed to get at the store.

"Uh.. You want me to get all this in the next three hours?" I asked, glancing at the clock.

"If you would like me to assign another with you, I'm sure someone wouldn't mind going with." Charles suggested. I nodded.

"It would cut the time in half. Who do you have in mind?"

He grinned, but said nothing.

* * *

I knew now why he was grinning, as I slid into the passenger seat of a black mustang with dark red leather interior. I looked over to see Logan rip open the door, then leap inside and slam it shut while he muttered a string of curses. I fiddled with my hands.

".. I didn't know he'd pick you."

"Whatever." He spat, turning the key in the ignition. "He's turnin' me into a fuckin' homebody, doin' grocery runs and shit."

I looked around the car, holding onto the door as he tore out of the driveway.

"Huh.."

"What?" He asked.

"I always pegged you as more of the old-style muscle car type." I shrugged. "But this is.. Nice."

"Ain't mine." He said. I clutched the seat as he whipped around a corner.

"It isn't yours? Then who's is it?"

He just sent a devious grin my way. I rolled my eyes.

"If I'd had it my way, we'd be on the bike right now."

"The motorcycle?" I sent him an 'are you kidding me' look. "How the hell would we get all the groceries, then?" I held up the list. His eyes widened.

"Fuckin' hell, we gotta get all that shit?"

"Yeah, that's what Charles said."

"Fuck.. Wheels must hate me."

I stifled back a laugh, turning my head to look out the window at the passing cars. Logan took another sharp turn, drawing a startled gasp from my lips as the car sped up again. A few angry drivers honked.

"Fuck ya too." Logan muttered. I stared at him.

"Logan, we're going to the grocery store, not-LOOK OUT!"

He narrowly avoided hitting a squirrel, then shot me a harsh glare.

"The fuck, woman?! No reason ta scream bloody murder over a fuckin' squirrel!"

"Squirrels are living, breathing creatures, too, Logan!" I shot back, still gripping the seat. "I would like to survive this car ride without killing the lives of any innocent animals, so, please, for the LOVE OF GOD, slow DOWN!"

Logan muttered something that I'm sure was offensive, before slowing down to about ten miles over the speed limit.

"Good.. Thank you."

"Tch."

I silently prayed that I would live through this shopping trip.

* * *

"Logan."

"Yeah?"

"That's beer. And Vodka. And Schnapps. And Gin. And - Woah, is that absinthe? How did you get absinthe? Wait, augh, focus Jillian. Logan, is that alcohol?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's a school party."

"Ain't a party without booze."

"...Logan, put the booze back."

"And if I don't?"

"I'm going to make you finish the shopping on your own."

"Tch, like I'll do that."

"Put it back."

"Again.. If I don't?"

".. I'll call Jubilee and tell her that you just confessed your love for her to me. She'd get here in, say, five minutes? And then she will cling to you, and I doubt you'll get another moment of silence anytime in the next ten years."

"...Can I keep the beer?"

"No, Logan, you can't keep the beer."

"Damn it, woman. Yer no fuckin' fun."

* * *

Henry stood on the top of the ladder, hanging up silver banners saying 'Happy New Year!' on the wall.

"A little to the left.." Instructed Kitty from the floor. "Little more.. Perfect!"

"Is that it?" He questioned.

"One more - on the south wall."

"Okay." He dropped down from the top, landing almost silently on the floor. Kitty handed him the banner. He grabbed the ladder and followed her to the south wall, before climbing to the stop, hammer in one hand, banner and nails in the other.

"Okay.. Now, a little to the right.."

Beast cried out suddenly. Not in pain, or fear. It was a predatory growl. He paused, turning to look at the doorway. Ah, so that was why. He smelled the familiar vanilla and cherry scent of Jillian, accompanied by..

His eyes narrowed.

"Henry?" Called Kitty from the bottom.

"Ah, I apologize." He hung the banner lighting fast, then ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Kitty behind. She looked up at the banner.

"..I guess that's fine there."

Meanwhile, Henry ran down the hall, stopping just outside the door leading to the garage. Inside, he heard raised voices.

Shivers ran down his spine upon hearing Jillian's smooth alto lit up with enraged fire. Seconds later, the door burst open, and in walked Jillian, carrying two paper grocery bags.

"I don't see why yer panties are in a bunch. It was just a fuckin' cat."

Jillian whirled around.

"It's not that it was a cat! .. Okay, maybe a little, but still! That could have been a dog, or a person! But, noooo, you're the Wolverine, you don't do jack-shit when someone asks you POLITELY to SLOW DOWN when you're driving! No, you're too 'badass' to care about some stupid fucking furry animal that could have a misses or mister furry animal to go home to! Maybe that cat had kids? How do you feel now, Logan, some kittens are never going to see their dad again!"

Henry would have smirked at that, but Jillian seemed genuinely upset over the matter, which made him feel unsettled.

"It was a fucking cat, lady!"

"What if that cats owner was nearby? You didn't even stop to see if it was okay! "

"'Course it wasn't okay, it was pan-caked onto the street!"

Jillian fell silent. Henry tensed slightly. He knew that silence. It was the silent calm before the hurricane-like storm that was Jillian Sinclair.

But, when Jillian suddenly whirled around and strode past them, he realized the storm wasn't going to come. Not now, at least.

His blue eyes found Logan's. He was sneering, glaring at the retreating form of Jillian.

"She's fucking crazy." He growled.

"Mind your tongue, boy." Henry almost hissed. Logan's eyebrow shot up.

"Fluffy, she's crying over a god damn cat. She's crazy."

"She's a woman, Logan. Women like fluffy cats and animals. Obviously, you wouldn't know that, though."

Logan's eyes darkened.

"The fuck does that mean?"

Henry was about to reply, when Jillian suddenly appeared. She took the bags out of Logan's arms.

"Either help, or get the hell out of my way."

Beast purred, hearing the husky, livid tone of her normally silky voice. Henry would've been lying if he said that it was an unpleasant sound.

"By all means." Logan fake bowed, then stormed down the hall. Jillian turned, then froze, her eyes widening as they fell on Henry.

"O-oh.. I didn't even see you there." She lowered her eyes out of what he guessed was embarrassment. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that Logan was being a real imbecile." He stepped forward, gently taking the bags from her arms. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." Her voice wavered. He decided not to press the matter, and offered to help her with the groceries.

"Oh, no, you don't have too.." She shook her head.

"Jillian, I'm offering." He gave her a soft smile. Her eyes were wet as she peered up at him.

"..Help would be awesome, thanks.."

He nodded, then went about his business. Neither of them spoke as they carried in groceries. Jillian didn't even look up when they passed. Her eyes were glued to the bags in her arms, glassier than they should have been. Henry almost froze in shock when he heard Beast whimper -_whimper- _upon realizing that she was close to crying.

Beast never did that.

With the last load of goods in his arms, he closed the trunk and headed for the kitchen. Inside, he found Jillian, who was busying herself with putting things away, or putting them in bowls for the festivities. He set the bags down, then watched as she started pouring chips into a bowl. Unable to stand the sight of her so perturbed any longer, he got up from his seat and gently took her hands.

"Jillian.."

"I'm fine." She said again, attempting to pull her hands away. "Really, he's right. It's just a cat. Let me finish this." He could tell she didn't mean that. Her eyes grew even wetter. Instead of saying anything, he drew her up into his arms and held her against his chest. She stiffened instantly, her eyes shooting open with surprise. Still, he held on, until, slowly, her arms relaxed against his chest, moving to lock around his waist while she buried her face in his chest. She was silent for almost a minute, before a soft, almost inaudible, sniffle was heard. He closed his eyes and held her tighter, his head coming down to rest against hers. She nuzzled against him, squeezing him gently, before she coughed a little, trying to conceal a sob.

After a few minutes, Henry pulled away, closed the kitchen door, then came back to her.

"Jillian, talk to me. I hate seeing you like this.."

Her eyes were fixed on the floor, but he saw the tears falling. She was silent for a good minute or two before she spoke.

".. We hit a cat. It had a collar on, I think.." She sniffled and brought one of her legs up to her chest. "..I know it's stupid of me to cry, but I just can't help thinking that some little kid is going to come home from school later and ask their mom or dad where their cat is. And it's going to be lying on the street, dead." Her voice broke, but she recovered quickly. "I just feel bad. Really bad." She shrugged, looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What on earth for?"

"I'm sobbing in front of you." She chuckled and wiped at her eyes. "Over a cat."

He leaned forward, taking her hands in his.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. It obviously upset you a great deal." He rubbed soothing circles over her knuckles with his thumbs. A thought popped into his head. "Jillian, would you go with me if I went and collected the cat?"

Her eyes snapped up to his, narrowed with confusion.

"What?"

"You said you thought it had a collar on.." He continued gently. "If so, we can inform the owners.. If not, we could bury it in the gardens?"

Her eyes went wide, now, and she stared at him like he had just suggested they go and rob a grave.

".. Are you serious?" Her voice held no mocking undertones. It was dazed, riddled with amazed shock and a hint of doubt.

"I am very serious." He replied.

"You would do that for me? You are seriously offering to go pick up a dead cat and return it to the owner with me?"

"Why would I lie about something like this?" He squeezed her hands. "I am more than willing to help you find solace. Yes, that means even if I go out onto a road to pick up a cat.. Then, the owners could give him or her a proper burial.. And, if there are no owners, we could at least give him one. I think he deserves that."

Jillian gave a small nod. Her eyes still glassy, but no more tears fell.

"Then that's settled. I'll go grab a towel. Would you mind finding a box?"

She shook her head.

"I'll meet you in the garage?" Her voice was timid. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." They parted to find their items.

* * *

"Stop, there he is." I said. Henry nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. We waited for a few cars to pass, before exiting and walking twenty feet ahead. The cat was laying by the white road line. I bit down hard on my lower lip, fighting back the guilt-filled tears in my eyes . It had been in the middle of the road when Logan had hit it.

I crouched down, examining its gray fur. Around its neck sat a purple collar. I fingered the silver I.D., reading off the name.

"'Laney'." I swallowed hard. "He is a she."

"Here's the box.." Henry said softly, setting it next to me. I nodded, taking the towel from him next while he knelt beside me. After reading off the address information, which Henry wrote down, I gently wrapped the cat - Laney, I reminded myself- into the towel and set her carefully in the box. Once I had finished, I closed the lid, picked it up, and rose. Henry stood, offering me a small smile.

"Let's go take Laney home.." He said, rubbing my upper back. I nodded and walked back to the car.

* * *

Henry stopped in front of the house listed on the collar, parking and shutting it off. We sat in silence for a few moments, before he gently asked me:

"Would you like me to come with you?"

I sent him a gracious smile, but shook my head.

"No.. I'll do it myself.." I inhaled deeply, picking up the box slowly. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He nodded, then reached across the consul to pull me into a half-hug. I rested my head against his shoulder and stayed there for a minute or two. I felt him press a long, reassuring kiss to my forehead, before he loosened his grip and allowed me too pull away. I probably would have blushed, had I not been holding a dead cat in a box and were not about to go give its owners horrible news. I gave him a small, sad smile, before opening the door and exiting the car.

The walk up their driveway, though short, was agonizing. I felt my heart beat strongly in my chest. Please, dear Lord, don't make them scream at me. I felt shitty enough already.

I saw a woman look out the window, a confused look on her face. The door opened as I reached the stoop.

"Hello, can I help you?" She pushed her light red hair out of her face, her blue eyes questioning.

"Hi. Umm.. Is this.. Laney's house..?"

This only deepened her confusion.

"Laney, as in my cat Laney? What.." I saw her eyes snap down to the box. Realization flooded over her. "O-oh.."

"I'm so sorry." My voice hitched. "I didn't mean to.. She ran out in front of the car, and I tried to stop, but.." I lowered my head. "I am so sorry.."

She slowly took the box from me. She opened the lid a little, then closed it and bit down on her lower lip. Tears started pooling in her eyes.

"You brought her here?" She sounded confused. I nodded.

"I didn't want to just.. Leave her on the road.. I saw that she had a collar.. It didn't seem fair. She didn't deserve that."

She was quiet for a few moments.

"What's your name?"

I was taken aback for a second, before answering:

"Jillian. Jillian Sinclair."

"Jillian.." She repeated, before peering into my eyes. "Thank you.. Thank you for bringing her here.. Most people would've just left her on the road."

"I'm not most people." I rubbed my arms. "I just thought she deserved a proper burial.. And you don't deserve not knowing what happened to her, so.." I cleared my throat again. "I'm sorry."

"She was old, she had a good life.." She smiled at me, though the pain was evident in her eyes. "Thank you, Jillian, for bringing her home.."

"It was no problem at all.." I stepped back off of the stoop. "I hope you have a good rest of the day.. Well.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "You know.."

She nodded.

"Thanks, you too.."

I turned and walked back to the car. Henry was quiet on the way back, which I was thankful for. I really didn't feel like talking. I didn't feel as bad as I had before, but I still felt pretty guilty. Even if I hadn't been driving, I had still witnessed it.

When we returned to the mansion, it was dark. The lights in the mansion were on, and someone had hung silver and blue streamers from the pillars. I got out of the car, pausing by the hood for Henry. When he came out, he went around the car, stopping by me. We stood there for a few minutes, before I sighed and sat on the hood. He rested his back against the grille.

"..How do you feel?"

"I'm.. Okay." I peered up at him, admiring the profile of his face against the dark, star-splotched sky. "Henry?"

"Yes, Jillian?"

"Thank you. I really mean that. I don't think anyone else would've done that with me, let alone suggest it.. I.." I trailed off, my eyes flickering to his cheek. I felt my heartbeat in my stomach when I found myself leaning forward. Right before my lips graced his cheek, he turned his head.

My lips made awkward contact with his nose.

I gasped, immediately pulling away, my face on fire.

"Jillian?" His voice was breathy and bewildered. I covered my cheeks with my hands.

"Uh.. That's not how I planned that." I stuttered. "Shit, I'm sorry! I'm sorry."

"Jillian, what are you sorry for?"

"I just.." I glanced up at him, before fisting my hair. "I was going to kiss your cheek, and then you turned your head, and I kissed your nose, and now it's awkward, and I-mmph!"

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I felt a pair of soft, gentle lips on mine. My heart stopped. My brain went blank, and my body went rigid.

_'Holy shit, you moron, **DO **something!' _I heard myself scream inside my head.

His eyes opened, and he slowly pulled away.

Silence.

I continued to stare at him, my mouth now open. His jaw was clenched, his eyes fastened on the ground.

"Sorry." I heard him mumble. Realizing that he now thought he had been rejected, I cleared my throat.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I forgot to kiss you back."

He glanced up at me. I gave him a small smile, then slid off the SUV's hood. When I stopped about half a foot in front of him, his eyes shot up to mine, and I felt every muscle in my body coil with anticipation.

"I'd like to attempt that kiss again, if you don't mind?" I inquired, my voice low and smooth. His head lowered a bit.

"..Is Jillian Sinclair actually asking for permission?" He gave a small smirk. I chuckled lightly.

"No.." I stood on my toes, bringing my hands up to hold either side of his face while I whispered "Not really", before my eyes fluttered closed and I pressed my lips to his.

His lips were like they had been before - soft and gentle - but, now, they had an almost vivacious feel about them. I felt one of his hands rest on my waist, while the other carefully cupped the back of my head, his fingers getting tangled in my chocolate hair. My fingers slipped into his navy tresses while our mouths started learning the feel of the other.

My first kiss didn't even seem like an actual kiss, compared to this.

We slowly started pulling away, coming back a few times to place light, teasing pecks on grinning lips, before our foreheads met and our eyes closed. His hand that had been twisted in my hair slid down my neck, gingerly tracing my spine, before it joined his other hand, clasping behind my back. I let mine fall against his chest. From their position there, I could feel his heart beating. Huh, good to know. He was as nervous as I was.

"..For future reference, I will not be offended in any way if you do that again without asking permission." He breathed, rubbing his forehead against mine in an almost feline display of affection. I chuckled, brushing my nose against his.

"Good, because I don't plan too."

* * *

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING TO WRITE THIS SCENE. **

**I hope I did an ok job of writing it, even if it was just a kiss.. **

**I love feedback, guys! Reviews are always welcome! :)**

**I hope you all have a great rest of the night! Now, it's off to bed for me. Night!**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	41. Passionate Beings

**Hey, hey, hey! :D **

**I want to thank Jimmy10.0, camsam17, DarknessMakesMeSmile, RosePhoenix18271, ZabuzasGirl, Ranbowhairgirl(both in her account and guest form xD), KimKitty, Bookwoorm24(guest), and GracefulWolvesInTheNight for leaving such wonderful reviews! :D They all made me grin like a dork! **

**So.. I'm giving you a heads-up now. I am(regretfully) returning to school in about 72 hours. In said 72 hours, I am incredibly busy, much to my dismay. Meaning.. This may the last update you guys see for like a week. :c**

**I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN, WHERE I CAN! I promise you all that! Don't give up on me! I won't let you guys down! **

**No more announcements to make, so..**

**~Here's Chapter 41!~**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Passionate Beings**

The wonderful thrills of the previous night were all lodged deep into the back of my mind, now, as I stood behind the couch in the game room, eyes fixed on the television. The kids crowded around it in a sea of wide, worried eyes, which glanced nervously from the staff to the television screen as images of men in suits and large, white buildings appeared on it. The silence in the room was painful to hear - we all thought we'd be cheering. After all, this was a bit of a shock. None of us thought it actually stood a chance.

'_..Riots breaking out all over the U.S. For all those just tuning in at home, we are covering the astounding turn-out of the controversial bill, called 'Act 34', pertaining to Mutant Registration. We received word early this morning that, though the numbers of those opposed and for were remarkably close, 'Act 34: Mutant Registration', is now enrolled and on its way to the President. Should it pass and be made into a law, it will force those of the public who have 'gifts', as Charles Xavier so fondly puts it, to register and receive an identification number, along with some form of visual display clearly showing those who stand out among us. We all should know the bill's fate by the end of the week. All across America, protest groups are beginning to form. We've already have three reports of fights breaking out, and one death has occurred. I hope that this madness ends with the decision made on Act 34. With Channel 15 News, I'm Trish Tilbey.' _I clamped my hands down on my arms, feeling fury that wasn't all mine enter my chest. Looking to my right, I saw Ororo, whose face was contorted into a mask of rage.

"..This is disgusting." She almost spat, turning off the television when scenes of pro-registration members screaming at mutants appeared. "Everyone, come on. Breakfast."

Instantly, the kids were asking questions.

"Ororo, what happens if it passes?"

"Will we have to register?"

"Miss Monroe, what if they take us away?"

"NO ONE will come to take you away." Ororo said firmly. "I promise you all, nothing bad will ever happen to any of you."

"What if it passes?" Someone repeated.

"Then we will fight it." Kitty hissed between clenched teeth. "They can't do this."

I scanned the empty section of the game room. Henry had been there earlier. Now, it was vacant.

"We aren't eighteen." Katrina said suddenly. "They can't make us register."

"They can't make any of us register. It's discriminative." Jubilee sneered. "Stupid bigots."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kitty agreed. Everyone erupted into nervous chatter. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose as anger and bewilderment flooding my mind.

'_They're going to take me away!'_

'_Ah'm gonna have ta tell random strangers that my skin kills?'_

'_No shit I'm a mutant. My skin is gray and my eyes are chrome.'_

'_I don't want a label.'_

"Listen, everyone." Ororo silenced the crowd with the two words. I released a soft breath, rubbing my temples. Kurt tilted his head, sending me a questioning look. I shook my head and gave Ororo my attention.

"I know everyone is worried about this. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't. However, worrying will do no good. We can only hope that the President refuses to pass it. He probably will. I believe he is a man of honor, and I believe that he sees how morally wrong this is. Please, I don't want you guys to stress over this.. In a few years, everyone will look back on this and wonder why Senator Kelly had his head up his a-.. Behind."

That brought a few chuckles out of the students.

"Everything is going to be fine. Okay? Okay. Go get some breakfast, guys."

The students slowly exited the room, leaving Ororo, Kurt, Logan, Rogue, Kitty, and myself behind. We waited until they were down the hall to speak.

"Did I seriously just see that?" Kitty questioned, crossing her arms. "What the hell are they thinking?"

"Obviously, they aren't thinking." I said softly, concealing a wince as pain shot across my neo-cortex.

"Ah knew Senator Kelly didn't like us, but Ah didn't realize he loathed us entirely." Rogue shook her head.

"Vat happened to Henry?" Kurt inquired. "He vas here moments before ze tan woman appeared on ze screen. Is he upset?"

"Probably. Fluffy fought hard for this not ta happen." Logan rubbed the back of his hand.

I nodded in agreement, before another sharp twinge of pain shot up my spinal cord. I winced audibly, my hand flying to the base of my skull. Ororo's eyes snapped to mine.

"Jillian?"

"I'm fine. Just a head-ache." I muttered.

Kitty came forward a bit.

"Your cheeks are really red, Jill."

"I don't feel very good." I admitted, rubbing my stomach.

"Want me to take you up to your room?" She offered. I shook my head. Oops. Wrong thing to do, now it was spinning.

"No, I'm fine. I'm going to go look for Henry." I smiled softly, then turned and exited the room. My eyes roamed over the walls while I pondered. Henry would be in a bad mood. No doubt, he was unnerved by the news reports, and was probably drowning in a sea of self-loathing. I sighed. He really needed to learn how to take it easy on himself.

"He's either in the library, the sun-room, or Charles' office.." I said to myself. As I neared the cafeteria, the jabs of pain returned, stronger than they had been before.

'_What will my parents think?'_

'_My dad isn't going to be too happy about this.'_

'_Shit, no one's going to hire me if I'm wearing a giant 'MUTANT stamp!'_

'_What is Professor X gonna do?'_

I clutched my head and tripped over my feet, my side connecting violently with the wall. I struggled to stay upright, my breath coming out in ragged gasps as more and more strings of random thoughts assaulted my mind.

'_Why do I feel like something horrible is about to happen?'_

'_What happens if they start putting us in camps?'_

'_Jillian_, _fight_ _it.'_

'_I've never been this scared in my life..'_

'_Jillian, concentrate. Block them out.'_

"Professor?" I squeaked, my eyes barely opening.

'_Jillian, rise. Come on, you can do it. Block them out.'_

'_I hate people.'_

'_Why are they so ignorant? We're exactly like they are.'_

I squeezed my knees together, breathing in deeply.

"How do I-?"

'_Don't think; __**Do**__." _He commanded. I bit down on my lower lip so hard I tasted blood. _Focus, Jillian, Focus. _I repeated in my head. _Focus. _

The voices grew louder, before slowly dimming. The pain lessened as the volume did.

I opened my eyes, my hands coming down to rest on the floor beside me. I sucked in air greedily, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart.

'_What the fuck was that?'_

'_Jillian, come to my office, please.'_

I instantly rose to my feet, ignoring the light-headed feeling I got from standing so quickly, and did as he asked. When I opened the doors, he was sitting in front of one of the big leather arm chairs, his face calm and collected.

"How does your head feel?"

I paused. The ache was still there, but it was not nearly as intense as it had been.

"It's better." I informed him. "Charles, what-?"

"Jillian, please sit down." He motioned to the chair in front of him. I hesitated, before closing the doors and walking to it. After I sat down, he started talking again.

"Jillian, remember that day at the hospital? When we first met?"

I nodded, smiling a little.

"How could I forget? You rolled into the room and started talking to me like I was an old friend, or something."

"Do you remember what I said on that day?" He leaned forward a bit. I furrowed my brows.

"Um.." Think, Jillian, think. Oh! Light bulb moment! "You said something about my empathy, right? I feel like I'm forgetting something.."

"You are, but that's quite all right. Think back; Remember the crowd in the hospital lobby?"

I tensed slightly. How could I forget that? It was freaking terrifying, feeling like a puppet while everyone's emotions bubbled over inside me. I remembered words, random words and sentences exiting my head seconds after they entered, followed by another, then another. I felt goose-bumps rise on my arms.

"..Yes."

"The you remember what else I said?"

/_'Your empathy. And your telepathic nature. You were unaware of these?'/_

I let out a small gasp.

"Oh! That's right! You said I had telepathic.." I narrowed my eyes. "..Tendencies.." I met his gaze again. "Wait, so I'm telepathic?"

"In a sense, yes. Tea?" He reached for the pot on the table. I shook my head.

"No, thank you. What do you mean by 'in a sense'?"

He poured himself a cup of tea, then leaned back in his wheelchair.

"From what I have observed, I believe that when you are under the influence of numerous, emotional, restless minds, you gain a small amount of telepathy, for reasons I do not know.. From what I can tell, the connection is only one way, for now.. It causes you a great deal of pain, does it not?"

"Yeah. So, what exactly does this mean?"

"... I'm not certain. It could mean that you are stronger than you think you are."

I let his words sink in, slowly sliding back in my chair.

"..I'm a telepath?"

"A very inexperienced telepath, but a telepath nonetheless.." He peered out the window, his eyes distant.

"Does this mean that I could possibly gain control of my newfound telepathic ability?" I questioned, my stomach clenching nervously.

"I believe that, yes, you could gain control of it. With the proper training."

"Then train me." I said immediately. His eyes snapped back to mine.

"Jillian, training someone to get in touch with their telepathy is a lengthy process, which is often painful, in the beginning." His eyes grew intense. "Judging on how yours has only shown itself twice, I doubt the training will be short."

"I don't care. With everything that's happening, I bet it'll happen again. I want to be ready, Charles. I want control."

He studied me carefully, his hand on his chin.

".. Fine. But, I'm warning you, Jillian. That headache you experienced in the hallway?" He leaned back. "That is nothing compared to what it feels like to attempt to control your telepathic ability. You can never break concentration without warning, or you could damage your psyche. Are you prepared to accept, knowing the consequences?"

I thought about it for a moment. Damaging my psyche? Did I really want to risk that?

"I will do everything in my power to assure that does not happen, but even I have my limits." Charles said softly. I met his eyes, pursing my lips, before nodding.

"I can do it."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Stop trying to talk me out of it. I can do it."

He leaned back, a small grin on his face.

"I had a feeling you'd say that.. We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

After my eye-opening(and slightly nerve-wracking) impromptu meeting with Charles, I returned to my original objective: Find Henry McCoy. After checking the library and finding a pile of books stacked on the table next to where we usually sat, I began making my way to the sun-room.

But not before stopping in the kitchen and retrieving a Twinkie from Henry's stash.

Hey, he was in a bad mood. Or, at least, I thought he'd be in one. I planned on coming prepared. Loosen him up somehow, then bring out the big gun. Big, cake-y, cream filled gun. Yeah, then he'd talk.

I stepped lightly, not making a sound as I neared the room. I slowly twisted the doorknob.

"Occupied. I would like to be alone." Came a familiar baritone from inside.

"Can I be alone with you?" I questioned softly, sticking my head in. The room was dark, but I saw the clear outline of Henry sitting in the large armchair, his back to me.

"Jillian?" He looked at me over his shoulder. I took that as an invitation, sliding inside and closing the door right as I entered. Oh, yes, he was brooding. He practically reeked of guilt, regret, and anger.

"Hey, there.." I slowly approached the chair. "If you really want to be alone, I can leave.. I was just wondering where you were.." _And worried about you. _I left that last little bit out, though.

"No, no, you can stay." He patted the window seat in front of him. "I apologize in advance; I'm not the best company, at the moment."

"Nonsense. You're good company no matter what mood you're in." I sat across from him, setting the Twinkie behind me. He was still peering out the rain-stained window, his emotions etched deep into his chiseled features.

"Sure. Especially when I'm angry." He chuckled bitterly.

"You always have strong, logical rebuttals to my coarse accusations whenever you are. So, yes, even when you're angry." I brought my legs up underneath me, peering out the window as he did, my arms on the window sill. We sat in silence, the light patter of rain the only audible thing in the room, save for our breathing. I leaned forward a bit, resting my head on my forearm. My hair fell forward, making a curtain around my face while my eyes flickered from rain drop to rain drop.

After almost ten minutes of nothing, he spoke.

"Why are you here?" The question was asked in a soft tone. I turned my head, my cheek pressing against my arm as I looked at him. His blue eyes were swimming with questions. Well, better go with the truth, I decided.

".. I was worried about you." I murmured. "You disappeared earlier."

"Mm." He grew distant again.

"You can talk to me, you know.."

"I know." That was a lie.

"You say you do, but you don't feel like you can.." I would've tilted my head, but my arm was there. "Why?"

He shifted uncomfortably, obviously unsettled by the subject.

"You don't have to answer that. Not if you don't want too." I told him, returning my gaze outside. He remained silent, watching the rain.

".. I'm sorry.."

"What for?" I asked.

"I don't mean to do that. I keep forgetting."

"Forgetting what?"

"You are not Trish." The name brought a sick feeling to my stomach. "Trish.. She didn't do this." I returned my gaze to him. "We never talked, save for talking about her. Her goals, her hopes, her dreams.. Her fears, her problems.." He shook his head. "Whenever I would start to talk about mine, she'd either laugh or brush them off. I learned to not answer when the questions came up, when she'd ask why I'd never talk about myself with her." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Like you said, I'm not Trish.." I sat up. "Henry, talk to me.. I don't like seeing you like this."

He continued watching the rain. I tucked my hair behind my ears, crossing my legs as I rested my back against the small section of wall that ran between the windows.

".. I fear that the act will pass." He spoke so quietly, I had to wait a few moments to understand what he said. ".. The way the President was acting during the meeting.." He closed his eyes. "I am worried about what will happen, should he sign that bill. How it would affect the students, how it would affect Charles, Ororo, Kurt, the mutant population.. You.." He refused to meet my eyes. ".. I'm horrified to think what the F.O.H. will attempt to do, should this pass." Even in the darkness in the room, with the miniscule amount of light streaming through the windows, I could see him trembling. I saw the emotions flickering in his eyes. He was preparing himself for me to berate him, like Trish would.

Without a word, I rose, walking to the other side of the room. Henry's shock spread through my limbs, before turning into confusion when I returned with a blanket and said:

"Scoot."

His eyes were wide.

"..What?"

"Scoot your butt over." I made a 'shoo' motion with my hands. Still confused, he went to stand.

"No, no. Just move over a little bit. I mean, my butt is a bit larger than that little crack between you and the armrest. I can squeeze in there if you move over."

Finally getting the message, he did as I asked. I slid into the spot, throwing the blanket over our legs. He twiddled with his thumbs, hands in his lap. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, light and reassuring.

"I understand your concern.." I said, peering out the window. ".. I'm worried, too.. I can't help but feel like all this is going too bring is misfortune."

"My thoughts exactly." He stretched, his arm resting gingerly across the back of my shoulders. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, a small smirk on my lips. He looked at me innocently.

"What? This is much more comfortable."

"Mmm.." I hummed, cuddling into his side. "I concur."

"Jillian, I apologize for asking, but I really do wish to know.." He moved so that he could look me in the eyes. "What are we?"

I felt my stomach flip nervously as I thought over his question.

"I was kind of wondering the same thing.." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Obviously, I loathe you with my entire being." I replied sarcastically. Upon seeing his expression, I decided that now was not a good time to joke. "Okay, Jesus, force it outta me why don't ya?" I bit my lip, my eyes flitting down to look at the arm of the chair. "I care about you, okay? A lot. Probably a lot more than I should, considering we barely got along two weeks ago.."

"Actually, we got along fine, until.. You know.."

"..Yeah.." I glanced up at him again. "Well, my cards are on the table. Are you going to leave me hanging, or-?"

"-You already know the answer to that question."

"Really, I don't, because I thought you knew."

"Must I spell it out for you? Come on, Sinclair, you're smarter than that." He teased.

"I'm playing the idiot, for the moment. Spell it out for me."

He shook his head and closed the two foot gap between us. I made a small sound of surprise in the back of my throat as his lips met mine, before my eyes slid shut.

Our mouths moved timidly against one another at first, before finding a rhythm that was almost lazy with its slowness, and nearly insane with its intensity. Fire pooled in my lower abdomen, heat rising steadily in the juncture between my thighs. My hands trailed up his arms, stopping on his shoulders as I tried to keep myself held up. God, it was good - _too_ good. Kissing him shouldn't have felt this wonderful.

"Henry, I can't-" I mumbled against his mouth, my abdominal muscles protesting angrily. He pulled away, dismay etching his features as he sat, one leg bent on the chair, the other on the floor to support his position. I mentally noted to never say that while kissing him again(and to invest in some time reserved for crunches), before sitting up. His eyes were narrowed.

"What-?" I damn near tackled him, my arms wrapping around his neck as I reconnected our lips hungrily, silencing him. He instantly gripped my waist, pulling me flush to his muscle-hardened form. Before I knew what I was doing, my tongue was cautiously leaving my mouth, tracing along his bottom lip gently, _begging_ him for entrance. A small, heady growl left his mouth as it opened, our tongues meeting almost innocently, drawing an unintentional moan from my own, the sound having sent jolts of pleasure to my lady parts. Needing a moment to breathe, I leaned my head back. My nails dug into the fabric of his sweater as his mouth found my neck, latching to the sensitive flesh. His wet lips made obscenely naughty suckling sounds, drawing a whimper from me as I clenched my eyes shut. Whelp, looks like I was wearing a scarf tomorrow.

"Jesus, Henry.." I moaned, splaying my fingers against the back of his head as I tilted my head down. His lips sought mine as he slowly brought me backwards, his body covering my own. Our tongues tangoed while our hands began cautiously exploring the new territories with all the nervous anticipation newfound lust had to offer. My back arched on instinct as his hands cascaded down my lower back, eliciting a needy mewl from my lips.

"Jillian.." His voice was muffled against my lips. It sounded torn. "Jillian, we should stop." He continued kissing me.

"Mmm, you're probably right." I trembled, his thigh pressing hard against my womanhood, which now ached with every beat of my heart. I needed something - _anything_. I wasn't ready to stop yet. "We should." Our lips met again, needier than before. He shifted, and so did his thigh. I stiffened, biting down hard on my lip to try to conceal the embarrassing moan that threatened to spill from my lips.

"Jillian?" He questioned, his voice breathy and heavy with lust. _'Oh, God, say my name again..' _I thought, keeping my mouth shut. He attempted to move again, sending red-hot pleasure through my body. I clamped my hands down on his arms, shuddering. Though my mind was clouded with ecstasy, the reality of the situation suddenly crashed down on me.

"I'm.." I swallowed. "We do need to stop." I blushed heavily. "T-too early.."

It took him a few seconds, but he understood, his eyes going wide with realization.

"..Oh, God, Jillian, I'm so-"

"-I swear to God, if you apologize, I'm going to hit you over the head with a book." I peered up into his eyes, my fingers still tightly tangled in his soft azure locks. He looked down at me, but didn't move. I felt the urge to giggle awkwardly. And, apparently, so did Henry, because he started chuckling. Unable to hold back, I started too as well. We both knew why - had anyone ever asked us if we would ever be in this kind of position(literally or figuratively) in the past, when we had worked together, we would've told them to get their head checked.

He stopped laughing, smiling wide, before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. He rose, careful to avoid moving the leg nestled between my thighs until he had risen completely. I shivered at the loss of contact. Had the room been this cold before? I don't remember it being this cold.

Holding his hand out for me, Henry asked:

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I raised an eyebrow as I took his hand, standing.

"Hurt me?"

"I believe I bit down on your neck at one point.." He admitted sheepishly.

"You did?" I felt the hot part of my neck, where I knew a hicky was forming(I'd have to get him back for that). Now that he mentioned it, it was a bit sore.. "I didn't even feel it."

"Oh.. Well, I apologize in advance, if it ends up bruising."

"There'll be a bruise there, I can assure you. I'm going to have to start calling you sucker fish." I teased. He blushed then, his cheeks turning bright purple. I sobered slightly.

"I don't normally do that." I said quickly.

"Do what?" He questioned, perturbed.

"That." I motioned to the chair. ".. I don't usually have a heated lip-locking session with someone after just admitting my feelings for them."

"Oh, so you have feelings for me?" He smirked, before his expression grew serious. "Jillian, if you're worried that I think less of you, stop, because I don't. We got carried away. Nothing more. If it is any consolation, I do not do that either. I take my time serenading the ones I'm interested in, taking them on a few dates, romancing them, acting like the perfect gentleman, until they're practically begging me for something more than a kiss at the door." He perked up. "Which reminds me: Would you like to have dinner together tonight?"

"Gentleman, my ass." I chuckled softly. "We have dinner together every night." I tried, and failed, to look like I had no idea what he was asking me. He saw the smirk playing on the ends of my lips, though, and rolled his eyes.

"Should I spell it out for you?" He teased, coming closer. I peered up at him, smirking.

"I would love to have dinner tonight, Henry." I kissed him gently.

"Anything you're in the mood for?"

"I'm not a picky eater." I shrugged, stepping back to the chair to wrap the blanket up. My eyes fell on the Twinkie, and I picked it up. "Oh, I almost forgot - I got this for you." I tossed it to him. He caught it with ease, looking from it to me with a questioning gleam in his eyes. "Earlier, when I first came in.. I was worried.. So, I thought that would maybe brighten your day a little bit."

He gazed down at the Twinkie, before smiling at me.

"Thank you, Jillian."

"Mmhmm. Now, come on. They're probably serving lunch now, and I skipped breakfast." I paused as I started to walk, feeling the now very uncomfortable slickness between my thighs. ".. Actually, on second thought, I'm going to go take a shower."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I think I shall partake of one as well. Thank you for the idea."

"Always happy to help. I'll see you later?"

"Of course, my dear.." He kissed my forehead, before walking away. "Enjoy your shower."

"Oh, I will." The words slipped out of my mouth before I had the chance to think about them. He turned back around, eyebrow raised. "I mean, you too!" I fought the urge to cover my face with my hands, even when my cheeks burned bright with embarrassment.

"Thanks. I will." He smirked, then turned and left the room. When I entered the hallway, he was gone. I dashed up the stairs and made it to my room in record time.

* * *

**Notice, the rating is now M. Do you guys want a warning beforehand, or would you like to be surprised? Let me know, please. I don't want anyone reading things they don't feel comfortable reading.**

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing from you all. :)**

**Have a great night!**

**~OmegaPhaedra**

**P.S. I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors made while writing this chapter. I read it a few times, but I'm pretty bad about skimming over typos and shit. Sorry if there are any. D:**


	42. Brain Aneurysms and Psych Wards

**HI! Ah! It's late, I'm sorry. D: I meant to have this up earlier, but I was busy doing homework. Stupid school! Bleh! I'm really not looking forward to going to it in.. Crap, six hours? Damn. I need to get my ass in BED.**

**I'd like to thank KimKitty, XxBehindTheseDark-BrownEyesxX, ZabuzasGirl, Pein's Kid, DarknessMakesMeSmile, Rainbow Haired Girl, Moonlight Calls, MrsPhantomSylvia, and Lorna Roxen for reviewing, and I really hope that I got you all! Anyway, yes! Thanks! I'm also glad that most of you seemed to enjoy that little scene in the previous chapter. I was pretty nervous about posting that, believe it or not. For future reference, there WILL be a warning in the beginning of a chapter with sexual content. No, this is not a warning. There are no sexytimes in this chapter. Stop frowning, you'll see some appear in the future. xD**

**Also, a quick thanks to those who have stuck with me. :3 **

**I appreciate you all!**

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 42!~**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Brain A****neurysms and Psych Wards**

The light hours of the day came and went in the blink of an eye. Though fast, it had been a relatively productive. Sam and Serena had swung by and dropped off my stuff. They'd only stayed for about an hour, but it was good to see them. After that, I read for a bit, then helped Ororo with dinner. While making dinner, I suddenly remembered that I had plans. Big plans. With Ambassador Henry McCoy. I was unsure as to what attire would be appropriate for said plans. So, I'd excused myself from the kitchen, leaving behind a grinning Ororo, and found Henry.

After a slightly embarrassing conversation containing my awkward questions(What should I wear? Cold, warm? Where are we going?), I ran up to my room and began tearing through the four boxes of clothes Sam had brought over.

So, here I was, standing in front of the bathroom mirror dressed in semi-casual garb consisting of a tight(almost unbearably so) pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a dark green sleeveless shirt that had a slight swooping neckline, displaying only a hint of cleavage. Over that, I had on a black half-jacket. Jewelry was kept simple. I had two silver bangles on my right wrist, a pendant draped around my neck, and a pair of studs in my ears.

I stared at myself in the full-length mirror, touching the bruise on my forehead on occasion. It was pretty much gone, save for a small amount of purple outlining my hairline. Cover-up had only worked a little bit. My hair was down, but it was parted on the same side, preventing it from covering the discoloration in my skin.

Other than that, though, I thought I looked all right.. My make-up wasn't anything special. A little cream-colored eye shadow, with medium brown on the crease, and dark brown on the corner. Mascara completed the effect. I'd also abandoned my glasses tonight, opting to wear my contacts. It was cold outside, and I didn't want them fogging up.

I took a step back, turning to one side, and then the other.

"Whelp.. This is as good as it's going to get." I sighed, shoving my wallet in my back pocket. When I brought my hand back, I noticed it was trembling.

.. Yeah, I was nervous. Borderline terrified. It had been about five years since I'd gone on a date. Said date went horribly, as had most of the other dates(all two of them) I'd been on before that.

My track record wasn't exactly awesome.

Running my hand over my sides, I frowned.

"..I should change jeans.. I look like a whale." I pinched the squishy parts of my gut. "I should learn speak whale like Dory does."

_**Knock knock knock**__._

I stumbled and almost fell over, my eyes going wide. I ran out into my room, glancing around frantically.

"Shit!" It was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere. "One second!" I bent over, finding one flat and one heel. My eyes narrowed.

"Seriously?"

"Jillian, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I called back. "I can't find my shoe.. Hold on." I paused. ".. I'm such a girl.."

After searching fruitlessly for a good minute, I groaned and erected myself, striding over to the door.

"I'm about to open the door, and you can not judge what you're about to see."

I felt his confusion, mingled with intense curiosity, from behind the door.

"What are you worried about?"

I swung open the door and opened my mouth to explain the rather horrendous state my room was in, but found myself speechless.

Henry was standing a foot away from the door, his jacket dangling behind his back, perched on his left pointer finger. He wore a crisp white button-down shirt, which gently hugged his toned arms and muscular chest. His legs were covered by a pair of dark gray, almost black, slacks. His facial hair was trimmed, and his hair was in soft waves. Even though the clothes were simple, he looked impressive. He _was_ impressive.

"Jillian." He greeted softly. I pretended to not notice that his eyes hadn't been on mine for a good forty-five seconds.

"Henry." I felt myself smile almost coyly. "Hi."

"Good evening." He took my hand, kissing the back gently.

My cheeks immediately flushed. I chuckled, saying:

"You look hood." Uhh.. That's not what I had wanted to say.

'_God damn it, brain!'_

He raised an eyebrow. I covered my face with my hand.

"Handsome! You look handsome! I think I started to say good, or something. Shit. Open mouth, insert foot." _God damn, you are a classy woman, Sinclair. _I gritted internally. Seriously, what did he see in me?

"Ah.. Well, then. Allow me to return the compliment. You are looking rather hood this evening as well."

I peered up into his eyes, unable to stop the little giggle that escaped my lips. Joking.. We were joking. I could do this. Breathe, Jillian.

"Thank you, kind sir. Now, please excuse me for a moment.. I need to find my shoe. You're welcome to come inside, or you can stand here."

"I'll stand here. This is your room, after all." I nodded, turning. He continued. "And I don't want to get lost."

I shot him a playful glare over my shoulder.

"Hey! No judgment zone!" I motioned to the room.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not inside your room, then, isn't it?" He kept a serious face, but his eyes were swimming with laughter.

"Hardy har har." I bent over another pile of clothes, digging through them. "This is the last time I'm ever moving. Seriously. This is awful."

"You'll sort through things eventually." He commented.

"Hopefully. Okay.. Flip-flip, low heel, sneaker.. Damn it, flat, where are you?" I found something. "Aha!" I pulled out the shoe, frowning slightly when I discovered that it was the twin to the almost insane heel in my other hand.

"Jillian, I apologize for hurrying you, but we really should leave soon." Henry said from the doorway.

"Sorry." I weighed my options, glancing from the sneakers, then to the black pumps. I'd look stupid in sneakers, but pumps were scary.

'_They'd make your legs look awesome.'_

"True." I murmured. "Heels it is." I slipped the three and a half inch heels onto my feet. Okay, maybe they weren't totally insane, but I hadn't worn heels for a solid three years, so it could prove a challenge. "I'm going to regret this."

"Regret what?" Henry inquired. I turned as I put the other heel on.

"These. But oh well." I grabbed my pea-coat. "Shall we?"

His eyes roamed over my legs, before connecting with mine.

"Of course." He motioned for me to exit the room. I smiled softly, walking into the hallway. He closed the door.

"How are you settling in so far?" He asked as we descended the stairs.

"I'm actually settling in pretty well. Coming here was easier than I thought it was going to be." I grinned, glancing at his massive frame behind me. Suddenly, I felt very small. Even in three-and-a-half inch heels, he dwarfed me.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as we rounded the post at the end of the stairs.

"It's a secret." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is. Everything is a secret with the mysterious Ambassador McCoy." I teased. He chuckled.

"Of course. I do work for the government."

"Good point."

We entered the garage. I slowly linked my arm with his as I followed him to an SUV. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he flexed once, squeezing my arm gently, to show that he didn't.

He opened my door, letting me slid inside first, before he closed it and went around to his side. The engine rumbled to life, and, soon, we were on the road.

* * *

"Ah! Henry! What brings you to Remy's humble eatery? My, my, you gotta pretty little lady wit' you tonight, _Mon ami! _What's your name, _Cher?_"

My wide eyes, which had been scanning the marvelous decor around me, snapped down to a handsome man, who stood behind the bar counter. His chestnut-brown tresses stopped just short of his jaw, which bore trimmed facial hair of the same tone. His eyes were dark brown, but I could see the red swirling within them. Henry chuckled, coming forward to give the man a quick shake of the hand.

"Ah, Henry, none'a dat! You haven't seen Remy in a good year or two, yeah? What kinda greetin' is that?"

They embraced in a manly fashion, reminding me vaguely of the time I had seen Henry and Jack hug, before breaking apart. He looked at me, smiling.

"Jillian, this is a good friend of mine. His name is-"

"-Remy LeBeau, at your service." He bowed, taking my hand. He placed a languid kiss on the back of it, before straightening his back when Henry stiffened. "Henry, you know Gambit better dan that! He would not steal your woman, no sir! However, were you currently not taken, _Cher, _Remy would most definitely swoop you offa those cute little feet of yours. What's your name_, Cher?"_

"Jillian Sinclair." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He held out his hand. Two menus from the bar floated over, dropping onto his waiting palm. "Remy has a good spot for you two, yeah? Follow me."

I glanced up at Henry, who was watching Remy carefully. He felt tense. From what I could tell, Remy was a shameless flirt, so I hadn't felt uncomfortable.

I took his hand, squeezing it gently. His eyes left Remy, and were now watching me.

"This place is beautiful." It was true. Lanterns, legit glass-paned lanterns that hung from thick rope across the ceiling, dropping down until they were nine feet from the ground, were the only source of lighting, along with the candles that rested on every table. It was surprisingly bright in there, though. Plants were everywhere, along with flowers ranging from deep purples to bright reds and pink.

"Here you are, _Mon ami._" Remy motioned to a table. "Would you like anything to drink? Remy suggests a nice Malbec. Goes great with Cajun food."

"That actually sounds awesome." I said, looking up at Henry as we sat down. "Is that okay with you?" He nodded. Remy put the menus in front of us.

"Remy will be your waiter tonight, yeah? I'll be back wit da wine in a jiff." Then, he was gone. I quietly wondered what his mutation was, before looking around again.

"This is Remy's restaurant?" Henry nodded. "It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it. I know it's a bit much for a first date, but-"

"-It's perfect." I stopped him, smiling. "It's gorgeous." A small grin tugged on the corners of his lips.

"I've always thought so. He's worked hard on this place."

"It was worth the labor." Remy said, having appeared out of thin air. He set two wine glasses down, then opened the bottle of Malbec and poured us some. "Remy'll be back in a few minutes to get your order."

"Thank you, Remy."

"Of course, _Cher_." And he was gone again.

"He's wicked fast."

"You should see him play cards." Henry chuckled. "He put me out three hundred dollars one time."

"Holy crap! Remind me to never play cards with him." I swirled the red liquid in the glass a few times, before bringing it to my lips. It hit my tongue, slightly fruity with a hint of spice. I'm glad we took Remy's suggestion. This was good.

"So, tell me about yourself."

I almost choked.

"W-what?"

Henry smirked.

"Who is Jillian Sinclair?"

"Uh.. I am." I tilted my head. "You already know a lot about me."

"There are some things I have yet to learn, though."

"Should we play twenty questions?" I offered. No way was he going to get information out of me without giving me some.

"That seems fair. You can start."

I pursed my lips.

"Hmm. Let's start easy." I leaned forward. "Favorite color?"

He gently stroked his chin.

".. Vermilion or chartreuse."

I smirked.

"Can't you just say 'red or green' like a normal person?"

"That would be bland and mediocre. You should know by now, Sinclair, that I am anything but." He teased playfully. "Your turn. Same question."

I crossed my arms, thinking it over.

"I've always liked mint green."

"Why?"

"That counts as a question, buddy, it's my turn." I jested, before answering: "It reminds me of picking mint with my dad when I was a little kid. It's nostalgic. Why do you like vermilion and chartreuse?"

He shrugged.

"They're good colors."

"That is such a cop-out." I laughed. "C'mon, tell me."

He rubbed the back of his neck, smirking.

"Vermilion reminds me of sunrises.. And chartreuse is my mother's favorite color. It's everywhere in her house, so seeing it reminds me of home."

I smiled gently.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"Mm.. Now, next question. Favorite.. Food?"

I groaned lightly.

"That's such a hard question to answer."

"Too bad, you have to answer it." He chortled.

"You're an evil, evil man.." I pushed my hair out of my face. Okay, food.. Food.. Food.. "I'm a huge fan of sushi. It's delicious."

"I'm surprised you didn't say 'sugar'."

"Hardy har, says the ones addicted to Twinkies. I already know what your favorite food is."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you, now?"

"Yep. Twinkies."

"Wrong."

My eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Really. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Because you eat one every breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Oh, let me guess.. You're just addicted to them? You don't actually enjoy eating them?"

He barked out a laugh.

"I never said that! I'll admit, Twinkies are a very, _very _close second."

"Well, then, what's your favorite food?"

"Sponge cake."

".. Sponge cake."

"Yes. Only my mom's, though. She makes the best sponge cake."

"You do realize sponge cake is basically a naked Twinkie, right?"

"Yes, but they are not the same thing. One is overly processed, and one is made with love."

I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. That makes sense." I picked up the menu, opening it. "Before we continue with our little game, do you have any suggestions?"

"The seafood gumbo is really delicious."

My stomach growled viciously and my mouth began watering.

"God, that sounds good.." I rubbed my stomach when it growled again.

"Did you eat lunch?" He asked.

"Yep. Half a peanut butter sandwich."

"That isn't lunch.."

"I wasn't very hungry at the time." I admitted. "And I hadn't felt that hungry until you mention gumbo."

Henry pulled out his glasses, perching them on his face while his eyes scanned the menu.

"Gumbo does sound wonderful."

"Someone say gumbo?" Came the thickly accented voice of Remy, who had again magically appeared.

"We did, actually." Henry said, looking at me. "Is that what you'd like?"

"Yes, please."

"Seafood gumbo for you and _Cher,_ yea?" Remy inquired. He nodded. "All right. Remy'll be out with that in fifteen." He smiled and left with our menus. I folded my arms on the table, leaning into them slightly as my eyes jumped from lantern to lantern. When I glanced back down, Henry was watching me, his eyes gentle, his expression soft. He felt thoughtful. I tilted my head, a chocolate wave falling in my face. I pushed it away quickly.

"What're you thinking about, if you don't mind me prodding?" I questioned.

"I don't mind. I was actually thinking about how much of a fool I had been in the past." He sighed, lowering his head.

"That doesn't matter now." I waved it off. "I wasn't exactly nice." I shifted in the seat. "You want to know something?"

He studied my face, curiosity evident in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because it's really, really stupid."

"I doubt it. Tell me."

I rubbed my hands together.

"..I pushed you away because I thought you were attractive." I spoke fast. His eyes narrowed slightly, before widening.

".. _Really?"_

"Yeah, really. I thought you were sexy, and it didn't help that you're a freaking genius. I was intimidated by that."

"Because you found me attractive?" He questioned.

"Yeah. It was weird.. Of course, being the awkward person I am, instead of talking to you, trying to get to know you, I acted like a total bitch and fought you any chance I could in an attempt to make you leave, or at least get away from me. Then we became friends, and I realized what an awesome person you were. Arrogant almost to the point of lunacy, but still awesome. After we started fighting again, though, I guess I just thought that friendship between us would be ridiculous. We were too similar, and too stubborn. So I kind of stopped trying, until the accident. It was only after you left that I realized what a horrible mistake I'd made."

Henry got quiet. His eyes were still glued to mine, and the intensity they held made it hard for me to look away. We sat like that for a good minute or two, before he said:

".. We were incredibly moronic young adults."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in.

"My thoughts exactly." I chuckled nervously. He gave me a soft, affectionate smile.

"..Could you imagine what young Sinclair and young McCoy would be doing right now if they knew then how things played out?"

"Oh, I would've had an aneurysm." I laughed.

"I would have had to be hauled off to the psych ward."

We both began laughing. It was true, and we both knew it.

"What an odd turn of events this is." Henry said between chuckles.

"An odd, yet welcome change of events." I smiled. Henry picked up his glass, raising it slightly.

"To change."

I lifted my glass and let it clink against his.

"To brain aneurysms and psych wards."

* * *

**Awe, little date scene. I know it wasn't much, but it's something, right? **

**Reviews are always welcome! I love feedback more than Henry loves Twinkies! **

**.. Or, at least, I _almost_ love feedback as much as Henry loves Twinkies. Either way, you get the point.**

***totally-not-so-subtle-hint***

**Okei, sleepy-time now..**

**Good night, everyone! I hope you have a pleasant tomorrow! :3**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	43. Good Side

**Woo! An update! :D**

**I miss updating every day. :c School is ridiculous. Necessary, but ridiculous. Can it just be summer already? Please?**

**AAANNNYYYWWAAYY..**

**I want to thank** **ZabuzasGirl, MrsPhantomSylvia, DarknessMakesMeSmile, and Dawn Racer for reviewing! :D Also, a quick shout-out to those who have stuck with me! **

**I appreciate you all! :3**

**Oh, and one more thing..**

**102 REVIEWS. HOLY SHEET. I SERIOUSLY ADORE YOU GUYS. ERMAHGERD. SO MUCH LOVE.**

**Just wanted to say that. :)**

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 43!~**

* * *

**Chapter 43: Good Side**

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wondered if she thought it odd that he was watching her so intently. He didn't want to make her feel uneasy, but he couldn't help it. She was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. The smiles she was sending his way could probably melt even the coldest being's core. And her laugh! It wasn't all that loud, but it was full of delight and ardor. God, he wanted to run his fingers through those silky brown tresses, or caress her porcelain cheek with his large blue hand.

He shifted in his seat, his blue eyes locking on her hand that gently moved a rebellious piece of her hair behind her ear. The tiniest things seemed to snatch and hold his attention. The way she bit her lip when she grew slightly nervous, or when she was thinking. How her eyes seemed to sparkle when he had made her laugh that wonderful laugh of hers. The light tinge of pink that appeared on her cheeks when he gave her even the smallest compliment.

Inhaling, he suppressed a soft groan that threatened to spill from his lips. She smelled absolutely wonderful, like vanilla, cinnamon, with a hint of.. Lavender? He couldn't quite tell. Beast purred in appreciation, before continuing his assault on his barriers. Henry fought the urge to roll his eyes. Was his animal counterpart ever going to learn that fighting was not the way to earn what he wanted?

.. Not that he would ever get what he wanted. The blue ambassador was honestly terrified by the thought of exposing Beast to Jillian. She didn't even know about him. What if he hurt her? Or did something she didn't want him too? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did such a thing.

After paying and exiting Remy's fine establishment, they returned to his car. He, being the gentleman he was, opened her door for her, then closed it once she was situated. They didn't talk very much as he drove. Both Jillian and himself were quite tired, he could tell. She had yawned a few times on their way out.

"I'm sorry, I'm not much for company right now, am I?" Jillian's voice was soft as she chuckled.

"Neither am I, my dear. We are both digesting our food.. We're bound to be a bit tired."

"True." She yawned a little, covering it with her hand. Her eyes were half-lidded as she looked up at him. "I like Remy. He's hilarious."

"That he is." Henry smirked. At that moment, for some reason, his brain decided to remind him that he had to leave the next day.

'_I'd almost forgotten..'_ He sighed mentally. Jillian, having sensed his sudden mood change, tilted her head.

"Henry?"

"Yes?"

"Is something the matter?"

He glanced at her.

".. I'm leaving tomorrow."

Her eyes widened a little, before she returned her gaze to the road.

"..Oh." She rubbed her hands. ".. I'd forgotten that you don't live at the mansion."

He saw her teeth latch on to her bottom lip again and frowned.

"I apologize, I did not mean to ruin the mood."

"Oh, no, no!" Jillian sat up. "You didn't ruin it. Not at all. Reality checks are good.." She trailed off. He stared straight ahead as he pulled onto the highway. "..Will you be returning to the school anytime soon?"

_Good question. _He thought, before answering.

"With everything that's going on, it's safe to assume the worst." He sighed. "I probably won't be back for another month or so."

".. Well, shit." Jillian pushed her hair out of her face.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." He tried, and failed, to smile. "I can already tell that the next few weeks are going to be awesome." _Meeting, after meeting, after meeting.._

He was surprised when she suddenly grasped his hand, the one that had been resting against the consul. His head snapped to the right, peering down at their clasped hands. Jillian was rubbing his knuckles affectionately.

"..You're welcome to call me anytime.. You know that." She murmured, knowing her could hear.

".Likewise." He tore his gaze off her for fear of crashing the car. Her skin was so soft.. He began wondering what her fingertips would feel like raking down his back while he-

He cut himself off, swallowing hard, before saying:

"I may not answer every time, but I will call you back. I promise."

He felt her lips against the back of his hand, before being replaced by her fingertips, which drew soothing circles into the flesh. He felt his throat vibrate with a purr. Did she not realize the affect she had on him?

".. Thank you for taking me out to dinner." She smiled. "I've never actually gone on a successful date before. It was wonderful."

"I'm glad you found the experience pleasurable." He gave her hands a squeeze. "That feels fantastic, by the way."

"Good, it's supposed too." She smirked playfully.

"Can I steal you and take you back to D.C. with me? You've no idea how bad paperwork hand-cramps feel.." He paused. "Actually, I guess you do."

"Oh, yes. They're the worst." She massaged his hand for a minute more, before giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you."

"Of course." She grinned, resting her head against the door. Silence again filled the cab.

Five minutes later, he heard her sigh sleepily. One glance later, he discovered that she had fallen asleep. A smile appeared on his face. She was holding his hand in her sleep, and had made a sound of protest when he'd tried to take it back.

"Noo.." She murmured. His thumb ran up and down hers, drawing a pleased hum from her closed lips. The ambassador admired her, her soft features and long lashes, framed by wavy chocolate hair. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, and he found it hard to not watch. Not because her breasts just so happened to be there, but because she was sleeping so soundly. The pattern of her breathing was proof of that. His chest warmed with an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time.

That wasn't the only reason, though.

She was comfortable enough around him to fall asleep. That, more than anything, was what had made his chest fill with warmth. All of which was directed at the kind, stubborn, quirky woman who had managed to sneak her way into his heart in an astonishingly short amount of time. Another smile found his face as he checked the road.

When they reached the mansion, Henry tried waking her up. She'd roused for a few seconds, before falling back asleep. He'd realized then how tired she was, and decided to let her sleep.

Exiting the car, he went around and opened her door. He unbuckled her.

"Jillian, I'm going to pick you up now.." He whispered. She just sighed.

He collected her in his arms with extra care. Jillian made a sound in the back of her throat, then wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his pectoral muscle.

Henry carried her bridal-style up the stairs, and somehow managed to get her key out of her pocket without disturbing her rest, unlocking the door and bringing her inside.

Then, he removed her heels, setting them on top of one of the piles of clothes. Though her room was rather chaotic, her bed was nicely made. He set her on the edge of it. Using one hand to hold her up, he slid off her jacket, before pulling the covers back and helping her underneath. When he went to move away, she whimpered and held on to his hand. When he looked back, her eyes were open, but he could tell she was still asleep.

"Stay.. 'Til I'm asleep.." She drawled.

"You already are, my dear."

"No I'm not." She protested. He fought the urge to laugh. Even her subconscious was stubborn. "Please..? I'm so cold.."

The goose bumps on her skin, coupled with the pleading look in her sleep-glazed eyes, made him sigh and take off his jacket. After toeing off his shoes, he slid into the bed, staying above the covers. Jillian immediately curled into his side, draping an arm over his chest.

"Thank you, Hank.."

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sleep, Jillian.. I'm not going anywhere.."

* * *

I woke up the next morning laying in my bed, wrapped in my comforter, still in super tight jeans and my nice shirt. My eyebrows furrowed, and I wiggled my feet. Nope, no heels.. Had someone carried me into my room? Where had I fallen asleep?

The previous night's events flooded my brain.

I sat up, my eyes wide.

"..Oh my god.. I fell asleep." I palmed my face, my face hot. "Oh, crap.." I threw the blankets off my legs, then paused. He'd carried me here, taken my shoes off, tucked me in.. I looked at the bed next to me.

Blue strands of hair.

/_'Please..? I'm so cold..'/_

_/I'm not going anywhere./_

I slid back in the bed, sitting up. I bent my knee and rested my arm against it. I didn't remember anything after that. I was guessing that we cuddled, though.

Again, I blushed. We had cuddled, and I didn't remember any of it. Why was that so disappointing?

_'I hope I didn't snore.. that'd be embarrassing.'_

I let myself wake up a little more before I stood. I managed to get out of the jeans, then stripped down to my bra and underwear in the bathroom.

My shower was short. I washed my body and hair faster than I ever had before, then got out and dried off while brushing my teeth. After putting on new undergarments, I slipped on a pair of yoga pants, a gray tank-top, and a pair of black flats.

Making my way down to the kitchen, I checked the time. 7:45AM. What time had we gotten back last night? Jeez.. I felt bad for falling asleep. I would apologize for that when I saw him.

Turning, I entered the kitchen, and found it empty. My heart sank a little in my chest.

"Darn." I sighed, grabbing a mug for coffee. My eyes landed a bright yellow sticky note that rested on an envelope, attached to the pot. I plucked it off and read.

'_Jillian,_

_I apologize for not being there when you woke. I received an emergency call early this morning and had to rush out. Ah, the wonderous joys of being a government official! You were still asleep when I said good-bye, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You were sleeping so soundly.. _

_Anyway, I'm giving you my office number. Call me when you wake up. You can yell at me over the phone, if you'd like. I deserve it._

_I had a fantastic time last night. When I return to the mansion, I will take you out again, and I'll make up for my sudden departure. How does Italian sound?_

_Charles is waiting for you in his office, by the way. He told me about your lessons. Good luck, and don't push yourself to hard, otherwise I won't be a happy camper. _

_Seriously, Sinclair, don't push it. _

_Have a wonderful day, my dear. Call me anytime._

_-Henry_

_P.S. There's a scone in the fridge with your name on it.'_

I stared down at the note, unsure whether to frown or smile. He had been rushed, I could tell by his writing. I hoped everything was okay..

He should've woken me up. At least I would've been able to say good-bye then. I folded the note and went to shove it in my back pocket, then remembered that I didn't have pockets. So, instead, I put it in my bra.

"A scone, huh?" I poured myself a cup of coffee and stepped in front of the fridge and opened it.

Sure enough, sitting on the middle shelf on a plate, was what looked like a chocolate chip scone. Over it was plastic with my name scrawled on it in an elegant font that could only belong to Hank. I smiled.

"You ass-hat, trying to win me over with delicious food.. I'm still miffed."

* * *

"Enough."

I broke concentration, my hand flying to the back of my head. It felt like someone was jabbing me with a hot cattle prod.

"Jillian, what did I tell you?" Charles chided, his hand resting against my temple.

"Not to suddenly break like that." I said, surprised by the breathy quality of my voice. I sounded like I'd just ran a freaking marathon. When I looked up, Charles' normally kind eyes were hard.

"Exactly. Jillian, this is your brain we're working with, here. Do you know how easily you can damage it with training like this?"

I shifted nervously, avoiding his eyes again. He pressed on.

"Stress-induced amnesia, memory replacement, thought pattern alteration.. The list goes on." He frowned. I rubbed my arms, which felt heavier than they had before.

"..I'm sorry."

Charles didn't say anything for a bit.

"..How's your head?"

"Still hurts a bit, but I'm fine. Let's try again."

"Absolutely not." He snapped. "You need rest."

"Charles, I'm fine."

"You are most certainly not _fine_." He stressed the word. "Jillian, this is not a box you can simply open. This is an intricate lock with many testy gears." He leaned back, crossing his arms. "We're finished for today. Go upstairs, go to sleep."

I started to protest, but the words died in my mouth when he gave me a stern glare. I sighed, rising. My legs felt like jello, and I found myself faltering. A hand shot out and gripped my waist, steadying me.

"Are you going to be able to make it to your room on your own?" He inquired, concern lacing every syllable. I nodded.

"Yeah." I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"I'm going to call Ororo."

"Charles-"

"-Sit."

I did as he instructed, feeling a bit like a toddler that just received a scolding. I kept massaging my temples, breathing deeply as I watched Charles. He closed his eyes for a few moments, before opening them.

"She's on her way."

"Goody. An escort." I sighed, rubbing my head, before looking up. "Did I make any progress at all?"

He studied me for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, but that is to be expected. You're new to this. You will most likely remain at this level for a good week or two."

"_Seriously?"_

"I am very serious, Jillian." He frowned, stroking his chin. "Like I said before, it takes time. My first student was the same way." His eyes grew distant. I felt regret.

".. Charles?"

"Yes?" He seemed to snap out of it.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, yes, of course." He said quickly, looking at the doors. Just then, Ororo stepped through.

"Good afternoon, Charles. Jillian." She smiled. I returned the gesture.

"Thank you for coming, Ororo." Charles said. "She does not know when to stop."

"I do, too!" I protested angrily, before hissing when pain shot through my neo-cortex. "Ouch, shit."

"Relax, Jillian. I suggest taking a bath. Just don't fall asleep in the water. Drowning is not recommended." He smirked.

"Hardy har har." I stuck my tongue out at him, standing. "Thank you, Charles."

"Of course. Relax, sleep.. We will start again tomorrow, same time."

"All right. I'll see you later." I linked my arm with Ororo's, and we left the room.

On our way down the hallway, she began talking.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Awful. Everything hurts."

Ororo's amber eyes met mine.

"I meant your date, silly. I know the training wasn't great."

I felt shock cross my features.

"You knew?"

"Of course I did. Henry and I are friends. He kept asking me questions about what you'd like, which was odd, considering he knows you better than I do. I guess he just needed a woman's opinion.. How was Remy?"

I let the words sink in for a moment, before rubbing my temple.

"He was, uh.. Good? I've never met him before."

"Was he flirty, sarcastic, and funny?"

"Very."

"He's good, then." She chuckled, pressing the elevator button. I made a face.

"I can take the stairs."

"Jillian, you're shaking."

I looked down at my hands. Well, shit.

"..Oh."

Ororo rubbed my arm.

"Don't worry." She began as we entered the elevator. "Jean was the same way."

I tilted my head.

"Jean?"

Ororo smiled sadly.

"Jean Grey. She was one of my classmates, and a former teacher. A beautiful woman. Wonderful human being."

"Is she..?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yes."

I bit my lip. The subject obviously caused her a lot of pain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to prod."

"No, it's okay." We walked down the hall. "She deserves to be talked about. It lessens the pain, and spreads her memory. She fought for us, and, in the end, saved our lives.."

I wasn't going to lie, that made me curious. But, we were almost to my room, and I didn't like seeing Ororo sad, so I dropped it.

"Thank you." I smiled, grabbing my key.

"Anytime. You still haven't answered my question."

"Question?"

"How did your date with Henry go?"

My cheeks warmed slightly.

".. It went well."

A large, knowing grin spread across her face.

"I'm glad. You're a good person, Jillian. I like you. Promise me something though, okay?"

I tilted my head.

"Anything."

"Don't hurt him. He may seem strong, impervious, but.. He's really just a big ball of emotion. After what Trish did to him.. I don't think he'd be able to recover from another blow. He loved her. And I can already tell that he cares for you, deeply." She pushed her long white hair out of her face. "If something happens, if you decide you don't really want to be with him, let him down gently, or so help me god, I will hunt you down."

I stared at Ororo, sensing the threat behind her words. She felt like a big sister, defending her little brother. I swallowed.

"I promise." I said. "I would never hurt him."

"I know." Ororo smiled again. "Enjoy your nap. Call me if you need anything."

And then she was gone, already to the stairs and going down.

I stood there for a few seconds, collecting my thoughts, before turning and opening my door. While entering the bathroom to fill the tub, one thought repeated through my head.

'_Note to self: Stay on Ororo Monroe's good side.'_

* * *

**Awe, Henry had Ambassador shit to do. :c **

**I may or may not update again tonight. Letting y'all know that now. **

**Reviews are always welcome! I love feedback! **

**Have a great night, guys. :3**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	44. Bad Side

**Short chapter is short. Because short chapter is short, expect to see another one(that hopefully won't be short) sometime today! **

**A quick shout out to ZabuzasGirl, KimKitty, Dawn Racer, and Jimmy10.0 for reviewing! Thank you guys! :3**

**To KimKitty: ****Hey there! So, in answer to your question, I'd say about.. Somewhere between 50-60% finished? That's a rough guesstimate. I hadn't intended for it to be this long, originally.. But shit happens, lol.**

**As always, I would like to thank everyone who has continued to read my story. I appreciate you all! :D**

**Oh.. And a small warning. It's nothing serious. Just some implied.. Um..*cough* SoloF. IMPLIED. Just letting you guys know, some people wanted to be warned, so here's a warning.**

**I haven't put a disclaimer here for a while, so I'll do that, too.**

****_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN/BEASt/CHARLES XAVIER/WOLVERINE/ECT** _**

**The plot is mine, Jillian is mine. M'kay? M'kay.**

******~Here's Chapter 44!~ **

* * *

**Chapter 44: Bad Side**

She paces in her metal prison, already trying to think of another escape attempt. Her eyes scan the concrete walls, searching for any sign of weakness.

Like always, she can not find any.

The markings on the wall, markings she made with her own sharp nails, tell her it's been 31 days. A month.

A month of taking orders, torture, experimentation, and lost control.

One month of hell.

She stops, standing at her full height of 5'9", and listens. Not a sound. Well, expect for the air whistling through the abandoned warehouse and the low groan of another captured mutant. She clenches her fists. It's painful to hear them. Their screams of terror when the guards come to collect them, their cries at night, begging, pleading someone to end it as a new drug courses through their abused veins.

She's never once uttered a scream. Not a whimper, not a sigh, not a hiss. The needle entering her skin, the fire coursing underneath her skin, itching and stinging like a thousand wasp bites, the transmitter latched to the back of her neck, threading through her spinal cord. Not once has she shown a hint of being in pain. It's something she's familiar with.

She just wishes they were, too. She's sick of hearing them. It's a reminder that she failed at the one thing she thought she was good at, reminds her that she's trapped, a puppet being pulled up by strings controlled by a twisted individual. Her bare feet hit the ground as she begins pacing once more.

The sound of metal being dragged against the concrete ground tells her that it's noon. The guards are here with those pathetic beige blocks of 'food', given to them only because they want them alive, but lacking the energy to fight. The blocks are bland, hard as nails, and the only time she knows she will enjoy seeing one is when she's shoving them down a guard's windpipe. A maniacal smile appears on her lips.

She stands in the middle of her cell and waits.

* * *

After a much-needed bath, I retired to my bed, clad only in underwear and a robe, and pulled out the note from earlier. Hank had told me to call him when I woke up, but I'd been side-tracked by my failed training. I pulled the note from its envelope, grabbing my phone from the side table, and entered the number written on the bottom of it. I bit my lower lip, then pressed 'call', and put it to my ear.

_**Ring.. Ring.. Ri-**_

'_This is the office of Henry McCoy, my name is Stephanie, how may I be of assistance?'_

I froze.

"Uh.. Hi?"

'_..Hello to you, too? Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?'_

"Uh, yes. Sorry! My name is Jillian Sinclair, I'm-"

'_-Oh! Why didn't you just say so? Ambassador McCoy said you'd be calling. I'll direct you to his line. It may take a few minutes, he's talking on the phone with someone.'_

"Thank you, Stephanie."

'_Of course! Have a great day.' _**Click!**

Some cheesy elevator music came on the line. I rolled my eyes, rubbing my forehead as I rolled onto my back, propping my legs up on the wall. I can feel my eyelids growing heavier with every passing moment.

"You better be on the phone with someone important, turd." I muttered to myself.

'_Does the president count as an important person?' _Came a familiar voice from the line. I jumped, almost throwing the phone.

"GAH! Hank, you ass-hat!"

'_..Ass-hat?' _He was smirking, I was sure of it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." I yawned, putting the phone on speaker and setting it on my chest. "How are you, Ambassador McCoy?"

'_Tired and not looking forward to the rest of my day.'_

"Oh? Why not?"

'_I have fifteen meetings today. I'm not going to get home until close to two AM.'_

I winced.

"Damn.. That sucks, I'm sorry."

'_You've no reason to be. This has been the highlight of my day. Well, other than waking up.'_

I shifted on the bed, grinning.

"Really, now?"

'_Mhm. You're quite entertaining in your sleep. Did you know that you snore?'_

Panic raced across my chest. I covered my face with my hands.

'_..Jillian?'_

"I am so sorry! I probably kept you awake all night with my dying pig sounds."

'_..Dying pig sounds?'_

"That's what my snoring sounds like. I sound like a dying pig."

'_Who on earth told you that? I actually thought it was rather adorable. It wasn't loud, nor was it swine-like in quality.'_

Relief washed over me.

".. That's good to know."

'_Mm. Anyway, how are you? Did you sleep well?'_

"I actually slept fabulously last night. Waking up was a different story.. Did I fall asleep on you last night?"

I heard the sound of papers being shuffled, accompanied by the creak of a rolling chair.

'_You were tired.'_

"Oh, Hank, I'm sorry!"

'_Jillian, stop apologizing.' _He chuckled. _'It was flattering.'_

I raised an eyebrow.

"..Flattering.."

'_Yes, flattering. You found my presence comforting enough to let yourself slip into unconsciousness without worry.'_

I rolled onto my stomach, setting my phone on the comforter in front of me.

".. And that's.. Flattering?"

'_Very.'_

I ran my hand through my still wet hair.

"..You're welcome?"

Henry's velvety chuckles filled the room. Even through a cell phone speaker, his laugh made my heart beat faster. I could feel the heat rising between my legs. Thank god Henry wasn't in the room. I would've died of embarrassment. Not only was I basically naked, but I was thinking rather lascivious thoughts. Mainly because I'd begun wondering what would be happening, had he been in the room while I was dressed like this. I shifted again, my hand sandwiched between my bare stomach and the bed.

"So.. You didn't wake me up."

'_.. I didn't want too. You looked so peaceful. I knew you needed rest. Besides, it wasn't good-bye. I'm not going to be gone forever, you know.'_

"..True. Still.. I didn't even thank you for last night."

'_Yes, you did. You were half-asleep when you did, so I'm not surprised that you don't remember.'_

"Neither am I." I yawned.

'_You're still tired?'_

"I just got done with training."

'_Really? How did that go?'_

"It was awful. I did everything that I wasn't supposed to, and ended up getting a huge headache."

'_... Jillian, I told you not to push yourself.'_

"I wasn't trying to! It just happened.."

'_Are you okay?'_

"Yeah. I just got out of the bath, which was nice.."

'_Ah, that does sound nice..' _I heard him shuffling through papers again. '_I apologize, Jillian, I need to go. I have a meeting in twenty minutes.'_

"Don't apologize, it's okay." I smiled softly. "I hope you have a great day."

'_I hope so, too.. Get some sleep, Jillian, you sound exhausted.'_

"Aye, aye, Captain." I saluted. "Bye, Hank."

'_Bye, Jillian.'_

**Click!**

I sighed, flipping the phone closed, before tossing it gently on the side table. I repositioned myself, burrowing beneath the covers. The robe got annoying, so I took it off and threw it in the bathroom.

After laying there for a few minutes, I realized that I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. I rubbed my legs together, stifling back a soft moan. Every small touch of the fabric I was cocooned in sent jolts of electric desire straight to the slick flesh between my now closed thighs.

I bit down hard on my lower lip, a blush spreading across my face when I found my hand trailing down my stomach, toying with the elastic of my underwear.

".. Damn it, McCoy."

* * *

When I woke up again, it was dark outside. After changing my sheets and getting dressed, I made my way downstairs. The smell of chicken and potatoes made my stomach growl, so I quickened my pace.

As always, Kurt offered me a spot next to him. Logan sat across from me, a sour look on his rugged features, and on either side of him sat Rogue and Kitty. Charles sat at the end, next to Kitty and myself. Jubilee was talking with Pyro and Bobby, who were at the other end of the table, away from everyone else. Judging by the looks on their faces, it was not a friendly conversation.

"Good evening, Jillian." Charles greeted. "I was worried that you would sleep all night."

"I thought about it." I chuckled. "But I was hungry."

"How iz your head, Jillian?" Kurt inquired.

"Much better, thanks for asking." I smiled warmly at the blue man, before turning my attention to my plate.

"How did it go?" Rogue asked.

"It sucked." I replied, forking a piece of chicken and bringing it to my waiting mouth.

"It did not 'suck'." Charles shook his head. "What did I tell you?"

"I know, I know." I said after swallowing. "It'll take time."

"You did very well."

I hummed, not wanting to talk about it any more.

"So, class starts in three days." Ororo said. "Are you excited?"

"I think so?" I laughed. "Terrified, more than anything."

She grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"The first week is always the worst. You'll be great. How's your curriculum looking?"

I almost dropped my fork.

"..Oh, shit!" The curriculum! How could I forget?! Sweet zombie Jesus, how stupid am I!? "Fuck!" I shot out of my spot. "Thank you for reminding me!"

"Jillian!" She cried out as I went to leave.

"What?"

"Calm down!" She was laughing. "Relax. I had a feeling you'd forgotten." She pulled a file from her bag. "Here. There are seven different topics to choose from. Pick three, and start coming up with assignments."

I eyed her for a moment, before walking back to the table. I gently took it from her, flipping it open.

"..Wow. Thank you, 'Ro."

"Of course." She chuckled. "Take a deep breath, everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Charles Xavier sat behind his desk, his elbows perched upon the wooden surface as he watched the phone. Erik always called him at 7:30, once a week, on Saturday.

It was Saturday. 7:56PM.

He'd tried to contact him via telepathy, but he had hit what felt like a brick wall. Cerebro had proved useless as well.

There was no trace of Erik Lensherr anywhere. At all.

He rubbed his age-worn hands, soft and wrinkled, but strong and calloused from work, and leaned back in his chair.

"..Erik, give me a sign.. Something - Anything."

Silence.

The professor released a tense sigh, before backing up and exiting his office. When the doors closed, he froze. The sound of an envelope hitting the ground had entered his ears.

He turned, peering down at the large envelope, addressed to:

'_Charles Xavier'._

It flew into his waiting palm, where he continued staring at it. He stuck his thumb beneath the lip and opened it with caution. His fingers found the cold, smooth photograph that rested beneath.

His heartbeat in his throat, he pulled it out.

Wise blue eyes widened in shock as they fell on an image, one he hoped to be fake, of his friend, on his knees, in a concrete cell, blood pouring out of a large gash on his forehead while a large guard shoved a syringe into his neck. The professor shoved the picture in his pocket, before calling out to Ororo as he flew down the hall.

* * *

'_srtation.. For those just tuning in: The President has approved Act 34: Mutant Registration. This new law is said to be enforced in 48 hours. If you are a mutant, you are required to report to your capital to receive your new identification cards and tags, as well as fill out any paperwork they hand to you. This needs to be done within the next 48 hours, or you will be taken under custody of the law. Channel 15 will be covering these new regulations every step of the way, so make sure to tune in tomorrow at noon for another update! With Channel 15 news, I'm Trish Tilbey_.'

* * *

**Shit's starting to hit the fan, y'all.**


	45. Control

** ERMAHGERD! 111 REVIEWS! MAKE A WISH! :D**

**Haha, anyway.. I meant to post this earlier, but got side-tracked with other shit. I'm sorry! D: It's here now, though, so everything's OK. :D**

**I want to thank ZabuzasGirl, KimKitty, CjtheShort, and MrsPhantomSylvia for reviewing! I'm really glad that you're all enjoying it so much! :3 **

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I love you guys! :D**

**Oh, and a heads up: This chapter is kind of jumpy. It goes back and forth between characters, and I do feel like it seems a bit rushed.. I apologize in advance for that.. :c Sorry..**

**~Here's Chapter 45!~**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Control**

Ororo stared down at the picture Charles had handed her, her mouth agape. He saw her hand tremble slightly, before she covered her mouth.

"..Oh, my God.." Her amber eyes were wet when they connected with his blue. "When did you get this?"

"About five minutes ago." He replied, his tone void of emotion. "It was taped to the outside of my office door."

She stared at it for a few more moments, before flipping it over. Her eyes widened further.

".. Charles."

He moved closer, his eyes scanning the white back of the image. There, written in black ink, was:

'_01/09.. Ridding the world of Mutant Scum, one cleansing at a time.'_

"That's today." Ororo whispered, horrified. "Charles-"

"- Go get Logan, Kurt, and the girls. Take them to the lab." He turned and left without another word, leaving behind a terrified Ororo Monroe.

* * *

He entered his apartment, kicking his door shut with his foot, before sliding down the back of it. Yes, in doing so he probably damaged his suit, but he was exhausted, and in desperate need of some rest.

".. Why did I even bother?" He asked himself. "Why did I try so hard to keep this from occurring if it just ended up happening anyway?" He was, of course, referring to the Registration Act. ".. I can't believe it.." He fisted his hair, sighing heavily. ".. What's the point of sleeping if I'm getting up in three hours anyway?" His head hit the door with a soft 'thunk'. "I need to finish that paperwork Munson gave me earlier." Paperwork.. He really, really hated paperwork. Loathed it, actually. Why had he agreed to take this job? All it consisted of was papers, meetings, and stupid dinners with rich, pompous asses and their moronic trophy wives. He wasn't doing anything significant.

"What am I doing?" He questioned. "Why am I here?" He thought of the mansion, the grinning faces of kids and teenagers that always welcomed him there. He let his mind wander to Ororo, Kurt, Charles, even Logan. He would never admit it, but he almost.. Missed the lumberjack.

Speaking of missing someone..

He pulled out his phone, flipping it open to search through his contact list. When he landed on Jillian, his thumb hovered over the call button. The numbers on the top of the screen, which read 2:36AM, made him stop.

"She's asleep.. I'll let her sleep."

He was about to shove it in his pocket when it started vibrating violently in his hand. On the screen, a picture of Charles. His eyebrows furrowed as he flipped it open again.

"..Charles?"

'_Henry, how soon can you get here?'_

He rose slowly.

"..What? Charles, what's going on?"

'_Erik has been kidnapped. Someone snuck into the mansion and left a picture on my door. It was a picture of Erik, and he was beaten and mangled. Henry, we need your help.'_

"I-I.." He stopped himself, running a hand over his face. "Charles, I can't just drop everything and-"

'_-I didn't feel them, Henry. Someone snuck in and left that picture on my door, and I didn't feel them. Not a damn thing.'_

He found himself frozen on the spot. No.. No way. There was no way Charles hadn't-

'_I know it sounds unbelievable, but, Henry.. It happened. I'm at a loss, I'm worried for the children, for the staff.. I know you're busy, and I know you have an important job, but, Henry, we __**need**__ you, need that brilliant mind of yours, need your muscle.'_

"Charles, you speak as if a war is about to occur."

'_.. I feel as if one may.'_

The blue ambassador pressed his forehead against his refrigerator, his eyes shut tight.

".. I will try to arrive as soon as I can."

A sigh emitted form the earpiece.

'_Thank you, Henry.. I appreciate it. __**We**__ appreciate it.'_

"Anything for the children." He rubbed his shoulder. "I will call if something comes up."

'_Thank you again. Be safe, Henry.'_

"I should be saying that to you, my friend.. Keep an eye open."

**Click!**

* * *

'_Jillian..'_

I jolted awake, my eyes snapping open, then squeezing shut when a bright light left me blind.

"Ouch!" I went to rub my eye, but found something wrapped around my wrist, holding it down. "..What the fuck?" I struggled against it, hissing when cold air hit my bare skin. I hadn't gone to bed naked. Why was I naked now? And why was I tied down?

Opening my eyes again, I looked down. Leather straps bound my feet and wrists down on a metal table, which stung against my back and bottom, cold as ice. My mouth opened, trembling, before I began pulling against my bonds. The more I struggled, the tighter they got, constricting the blood flow into my limbs. I felt them beginning to go numb.

"N-no! Hey! Someone! Anyone?!"

I looked around. The room was dark, but I could make out the subtle outline of a male figure, leaning against a wall. I tensed, my muscles going rigid.

"Oh, you're not screaming now, are you?" Came a low voice. The figure was speaking and moving closer to me. "Don't you want.. Help? I mean, you are in a rather compromising position, at the moment.." A pale hand appeared in the light, reaching out to check a bag resting at my right, filled with a murky fluid. My eyes widened when they fell on the I.V. leading out of it. I followed it down, whimpering when I saw the needle in my hand.

"No.."

"Don't you see, My Dear? This is a new step in scientific discovery! We can use the unwanted.." The hand began trailing down my stomach. ".. To find cures for illness that affect the true race." I squirmed, clenching my jaw when his hand went lower than I wanted it to go.

"Stop.." I whimpered again. He didn't. "Please, stop."

"Say my name.." He ordered. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling lips against my neck. "_**Say it**__!"_

Something sharp pierced my neck, and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"_**No!"**_ I shot up into the sitting position, my chest heaving with every breath I sucked in. The sound of shattering glass sent me into a panic. The room was dark, too dark. I shot out of bed, tripping over something in the process, and landed, face-first, on the ground. Glass pierced my skin, and something wrapped around my ankle. Someone was in the room. Someone was grabbing me, touching me, kissing me.

"NO!" I screamed, slamming against the wall as my fingers found the light switch. The room was illuminated instantly, showing the now knocked over piles of clothes, the broken lamp, along with blood -my blood- all over the floor. I stared at the scene in front of me, fighting back the sobs that wanted to spill from my lips.

It was real. It felt so god damn _real.._

_/'Say my name..'/_

_/'__**Say it!'**__/_

The hair on the back of my neck rose. I brought my hand up to my mouth, wincing when the cuts were stretched. Looking down, I discovered numerous gashes along my arms, legs, and a few on my chest, ranging from little nicks to deep wounds. Some still had glass shards in them.

I trembled, hissing between clenched teeth when I stepped on a piece.

"Fucking shit!"

"Jillian?" Came the worried voice of Rogue behind the door. "Jillian, Ah heard ya scream. Are ya all right?"

"F-fine!" I stuttered.

"Will ya open the door?"

"Okay." I stared at the floor, which was kind of blurry. Oh, that was because tears were in my eyes. Awesome. "One second."

I opened it, grimacing when I put my foot down.

"Oh, mah god! Jillian, what-?!"

"-Keep your voice down, I'm fine."

"Bull fucking shit! Look at yerself! Jesus, ya almost got glass in yer eye! C'mon, we're gonna go wake up Professor X." She gently grabbed my hand. I pulled away.

"No! He's sleeping, I don't want to-"

"-Jillian?" Ororo's voice echoed down the hall.

"Ororo, come quick! Jillian's hurt!"

"Seriously, I'm fine. It's glass, not poison."

"Holy shit." Ororo gasped. "We need to get you down to the lab!" She ducked under my arm, using her shoulder to support me. "God, you're bleeding everywhere.. Rogue, go get the professor."

"Right!" She disappeared down the hall.

I stared at the ground, and felt Ororo's eyes on me.

"..Jillian, what happened?"

I turned my head away, biting down hard on my lower lip.

"Bad dream. Nothing, really. It's fine. I'm just.. Stupid."

"You're anything but. C'mon, take it easy, now.."

* * *

Forty-five minutes and 15 glass shards later, I was sitting up on the lab's metal table, while Charles wrapped up my wounds. A scowl was deep-set in his features, but I could tell that it wasn't directed at me. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but it wasn't all that awesome, either. He seemed lost in thought as he worked.

"..Charles?"

"Hm?" He hummed, lifting my leg to bring the medical tape under it.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine." He said immediately. "Worried, but fine. Now.." He tied it off and removed his gloves, peering up at me. "How on earth did this happen?"

"I just had a bad dream.." I muttered.

"Were you still dreaming when this happened?" He motioned to the bandages.

"Kind of." I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "I felt like someone was watching me, and then I thought someone had grabbed me."

His eyes narrowed, before he looked away.

"It was just my clothes, though. One of my shirts had wrapped around my ankle, and I panicked. Really, Charles- I'm fine." I rubbed my arm. "Can I please just go back to sleep?"

"..Yes. Ororo and Rogue should be finished cleaning your room now. Look out for glass, though. Take it easy on your right leg, I think you may have pulled your hamstring."

"I will." I assured him, gently rubbing my abused leg before turning to exit the room.

"Oh, and, Jillian?"

I paused, looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. Take the elevator, not the stairs. I don't want those stitches pulling."

I sighed, nodding.

"Thank you.."

"Sleep well, Jillian."

"Thanks, you too."

I exited the lab and limped my way down the hallway.

* * *

He sits behind an ornate desk, facing the pair of large windows that over-look the numerous cells and cages. Already, he's gotten new shipments of those wretched beings. Three women, four men. Five of them, he was told, controlled some form of natural element. The other two were feral.

His eyes locked on the blue woman pacing in her cage, as she always did when he didn't have her out and about. She refused to wear the ratty clothing articles they had offered her, choosing to stay nude. It's not like she was really exposed, though. No, those freaky blue scales covered her breasts and sensitive bits well. He frowned slightly. It was a pity she was such a monster. Had she been human, she may have been pretty. She had a nice bone structure.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his zoning. He turned in his chair.

"Yes?"

"Subject 01 is dead."

The man frowned, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"..That's a shame. I thought he was stronger than that."

"He was old, sir."

"Hmm.. True. Well, then.." He slowly turned back around and was surprised to find a pair of golden-yellow eyes on him. ".. You better go inform his whore. Take a guard with you, she's bound to be upset."

"Right away, sir." The door shut, and he was alone. A small grin played on the edges of his lips.

"This should be interesting.."

* * *

Henry McCoy gently shut the mansion's doors behind him, glancing down the hall before making his way to the stairs. The last five hours had consisted of phone call after phone call, rescheduling, and making bargains with other members of the board to get the off time he needed. He checked his watch. 3:19AM. Wow, he'd gotten here a lot faster than he originally though he would.

The blue ambassador ascended the stairs, yawning on occasion while undoing his tie and shirt. He was on the floor just below Jillian's, and was seriously tempted to go wake her up. He decided against it, striding down the hall while pulling his key out of his pocket.

Before pushing his door open, he paused. The sounds of snoring children filled his ears, but there was one snore he was looking for in particular.

Nothing.

"Hmm.." He shook his head, pushing his door open. "That wasn't creepy at all, McCoy, way to go."

Meanwhile, Beast had woken up and decided that waking Jillian up was the good thing to do.

So, there he lay, showered, groomed, and fresh, trying to sleep. But he couldn't. Beast wouldn't let him.

With a soft growl of agitation, Henry rose.

"We'll go stand outside her door. Nothing more."

Beast purred in appreciation as Henry moved towards the door, then growled when he stopped.

"..But what if she opens the door and finds us standing there awkwardly?"

'_Mate.'_

Henry's eyes went wide.

"_**Mate? **_Did you really just say that? Jesus, Beast, we haven't even been together three days!"

'_Mate.' _Beast said again, before falling silent. Henry stared at the door, fighting the urge to succumb to Beast's wishes.

"..We will go seeher _door_. We will not enter the room, nor will we rouse her. Mating is out of the question."

Beast growled again.

'_**MATE.'**_

"Good God, Beast, we don't want to scare her away. Mating will be later... Much, much later.. And only if she wants to."

Henry opened his door, stopping abruptly for a second time as Beast began bombarding his brain with images that were definitely not appropriate, nor wanted.

..Well.. They were wanted, just not now. Not like this. Standing in the hallway in a pair of sweatpants and nothing else with a rapidly hardening member.

Henry fisted his hair.

"Do you want to see her door, or not?"

Beast remained silent, deciding to respond with an image of a very naked Sinclair staring up at him while her lips encased his-

"God damn it." He hissed quietly, turning to go back into his room. Beast began yowling and spitting like an enraged cat. He just sat down on his bed and crossed his arms.

"You're not behaving." Henry spat, before laying down. "We'll see her tomorrow at breakfast. Stop acting like a child and go to sleep."

* * *

**Ahaha, I love Beast. xD **

**Reviews are welcome! I love feedback! *Not a subtle hint, but a hint nonetheless* **

**xD**

**Okay, it's bedtime for me, now! Good night, guys! Have a pleasant tomorrow! :3**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	46. Henry, the Superhero

**Hey, everyone! :D **

**So, first off, I'd like to apologize for being away for so long.. Life has been interesting, ahah.. Anyway, I know that isn't an excuse, but I really just haven't felt like writing all that much in the past week or two.. I tried, but it all sounded shitty. That turned into me questioning my skills as a writer, along with other things.. **

**Yay for self-doubt! -.-'**

**BUT I'm over that now! So YAY! :D **

**I'll may update again later tonight, and then y'all are going to have to wait another week or so. Sorry. :c School is important, even thought it's annoying. **

**I would like to thank MrsPhantomSylvia, Lorna Roxen, DarknessMakesMeSmile, ZabuzasGirl, Guest, GracefulWolvesInTheNight(in her guest form), vampheart410, and Rainbow Haired Girl for reviewing! :D **

**Thank you all, reviewer or otherwise, account owner or lurker, for sticking with me! I love you guys! :3**

***_I DO NOT OWN X-MEN/HENRY MCCOY/WOLVERINE/ECT*_**

**Jillian and the plot, however.. Those belong to me. :p**

**~Here's Chapter 46!~**

* * *

**Chapter 46: Henry, the Superhero**

Rogue shifted uneasily in her seat while the Professor and Henry continued discussing the situation they were in. News of the newly passed Registration Act spread across the school like wildfire, causing many of the younger (and a few of the older) students to go into a panic. Ororo and Kitty had left to go ask some questions at the capital, while Jubilee confined herself to the computer lab in the lower levels of the school. The Wolverine and The Nightcrawler were nowhere to be seen.

"This just doesn't make any sense." Henry grumbled, cupping his chin in his hand. "How could someone -an F.O.H. member, of all things- sneak into the school and leave this, undetected?" He held up the picture.

"The video cameras came up with nothing." Jubilee announced, walking through the hidden door into the conference room. "One second, your door was blank, and the next, that appears on it." She motioned to the image. "I checked the other cameras, too. They all seemed to glitch at the same time, 7:54PM."

"I doubt that it was a malfunction in our security system." Henry studied the screen on the wall behind Charles, watching as the 'glitch' Jubilee had spoken about happened. "Jubes, is there any way you could determine whether someone tampered with the cameras?"

"Already did." She threw a paper down in front of them. "7:52PM: The school experienced a minor power fluctuation. Not enough to raise any red flags, but enough to knock the cameras offline for a good 120 seconds while keeping one image on the screens."

"Where did it come from?"

"It localized around one of the outer outlets, by the door that leads to the rose gardens."

"That's only a few meters from yer office, Professor." Rogue leaned forward in her seat. "How did they make it over the gates?"

Jubilee ran a hand through her short black hair, shrugging. "I wasn't able to find anything on that.."

Charles' eyes slid shut, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

".. Thank you, Jubilee.."

The young woman clasped her hands behind her, toying with her thumbs.

"I can keep looking, if you want?"

"That won't be necessary.. We've enough information now to file a police report."

"Like the authorities're gonna do shit." Came a rugged voice from the doorway. Logan sauntered in, a black beanie in his calloused hand. "Found this by the door Jubes just mentioned." He sneered. "Smells like F.O.H."

"Who would be stupid enough to leave behind a hat?" Jubilee spat.

"Rednecks." Henry hissed. "Give it here, Logan, there may be some form of DNA on it that you haven't touched."

Logan did as he asked, sitting down beside Rogue while Henry exited the conference room.

"What're we gonna tell the students?" Rogue inquired, accepting the comforting pat Logan gave her clothed shoulder.

"We don't want to give them any reason to worry."

"Wheels, they're worryin' already. Some of the older kids're packin' their shit, and most'a the little ones're cryin'."

"We will not tell them.. Not yet." Charles stated firmly. "With everything that's going on, they need to have a safe place. This is it."

"Ain't fuckin' safe if some redneck's able ta sneak in under our noses. What is someone'd been hurt?"

Rogue broke eye contact with the professor, green eyes wavering as uncertainty washed over her. Charles could sense Jubilee doing the same thing. The aged telepath rubbed his hands together, his options narrowing at a rapid pace.

".. What do you suggest we do?" Rogue said after moments of cold silence. Charles massaged his temples, glancing up at the chestnut-haired woman.

".. We need to bump up security, and let the students know that they need to be wary."

"Thought ya said we weren't gonna tell 'em?" Logan questioned.

"I take back what I said." Charles sat up. "But we will not tell them someone broke in undetected. This person was detected, but no one noticed. Once the system is bumped up, we should be fine."

"Charles, do we need to register?" Jubilee quizzed. He paused, closing his eyes.

"..Yes, Jubilee. Everyone older than 18 in this building needs too."

He hated the silence that followed. The harsh, unyielding silence of reality. They looked.. Defeated.

Well, save for Logan. He appeared to be pissed off, as he always was.

"I ain't fuckin' registerin'." He spat.

"They probably do not have records on you anyway, Logan." Charles rolled backwards. "I suggest laying low for awhile, all of you." The girls' eyes widened as he moved away. "Please, excuse me. I need to go speak with the children."

* * *

Getting dressed with abused muscles and a pulled hamstring was an interesting task. I had to stop every five seconds to breathe, and cursed every time pain jumped through my limbs. I assumed it was an interesting sight, seeing a gash covered, bruised woman attempt to put on pants while uttering profanities that could make a sailor blush.

Finally, after three failed tries, I threw the pants across the room, and went for the comfier option of yoga pants. My right leg screamed as I lifted it. I clenched my teeth to stop the groan of agony that built in my throat as I repeated the action with the left, then pulled the waist up to rest snugly against my hips.

"Stupid fucking nightmares, making me freak out like a little girl and break shit." I was thankful for Ororo and Rogue, who had cleaned up every speck of glass before I returned from the lab the previous night. There was still a slight stain on the carpet the color of dried blood, so I covered it with a rug that I'd found in the upper section of the closet.

I released a shaky sigh and slipped on a black long-sleeved shirt, wincing again as the cuts littering my arms were pulled. Once that was done, I fell onto my bed, exhausted.

"Seriously..?" I panted. "I barely even moved!" I laid there for a few minutes, waiting for my breath to return, before sitting up. My stomach was growling. "Okay.. Food time." I used the side table as leverage as I rose, then painfully limped my way to the door. I used the elevator, knowing that stairs would be a stupid, torture-filled path.

While in the elevator, I bent forward and stretched my leg out a little. Yes, it hurt, but it felt a little better once I erected myself. The cut beneath my eye throbbed as I stepped out of the transporter, having not liked the blood that had suddenly rushed to my face. Ignoring this, I walked to the kitchen.

"Okay.. If I were a bottle of Aleve, where would I be?" I asked myself upon finding the kitchen void of people. I went about checking the cabinets, humming to myself in order to distract myself from the lava-like pulsations in the back of my leg. After a few minutes, I remembered that this was a school. Pills would not be lying out for anyone to grab when they pleased. With a soft groan, I turned to go find Charles.

Luckily for me, it only took a few minutes to do so.

"Good morning, Jillian." Charles greeted, his smile almost reaching his eyes. He was stressed about something, and it was eating away at him.

"Morning, Charles.. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find some Aleve, would you?"

The older man nodded.

"There should be some in the lab.. Henry is down there currently, he can get it for you."

"Henry?" I stared at him. "McCoy is back?"

"Yes."

I furrowed my brows, remembering the conversation I had with Henry the day before.

"Why is he back so soon?"

Anger and anxiety created an almost palpable aura around him.

"..There was a breach in security."

"What on earth happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it at the moment, Jillian.. You look like you're in an excessive amount of discomfort. Go find Henry, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." With that, he turned and went about his way down the hall. I stood there for a few moment, pursing my lips. That was very unlike Charles.. Something was definitely up. I changed direction and went back to the elevator.

The sterile halls of the lower levels greeted me as the doors slid open. I hobbled out, hissing slightly when my leg gave out. I stopped, bracing myself against the wall for a moment, before limping to the lab.

Sure enough, inside was McCoy, clad in a loose black shirt, jeans, and a white lab coat. He had a beanie beneath a microscope, a pair of tweezers in his right hand as he searched through the fibers. His eyes were narrowed behind his glasses, a scowl deep in his features. He was so engrossed in his work, he didn't notice my entrance. Not until I was across the table from him. Even then, it took him a few moments. Something must've been bothering him.

When he looked up, his blue eyes widened in shock, the smile that had ghosted across his lips disappearing.

"Oh, my stars and garters!" He leapt across the table, instantly in front of me, his hands hovering over my slightly bruised face. "Jillian, what in God's name happened?"

"Hello to you, too.." I smirked, tilting my head towards his hand when his palm gently encased my cheek. His eyes flickered from the cut beneath my eye, to the cuts on my hands. He pulled my sleeves up, his eyes widened further upon seeing the other gashes, and the bruising that accompanied it.

"Jesus, Jillian.." He breathed, his clawed fingers soft as they trailed down my arm. He met my gaze again. "What the hell happened?"

I shook my head, pulling my arm away.

"Nothing huge."

"Obviously not." He placed a finger beneath my chin, my neck craning upwards to meet his eyes. I don't think I was ever going to get used to his height and girth. The man was a tank. "Did you fall?"

"In a manner of speaking. I broke my lamp in my sleep and then fell onto that."

I felt his finger move below the cut on my cheekbone.

"How did you manage to accomplish that?"

"Nightmare." My voice was softer than I had intended it to be. My eyes moved to the floor, only to be forced back up to his. His swam with concern. I was about to say something, when my leg began shaking and gave out. Henry's arm wrapped around my waist, before he plucked me off the ground, setting me on the table in front of him. I shifted, wincing again.

"Are they on your legs, too?" He asked.

"I pulled my hamstring."

"Ouch." He hissed sympathetically, before giving me a tiny smile. "I can't keep you out of my sight, can I?"

I sent him a little glare.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything. I was in my room." I looked at the cabinets. "Do you know where the Aleve is?"

"Aleve?" He straightened his back. "Yes, I do. I'll get you some, and a water." He moved to a cabinet that had a lock on it. I watched him as he moved around, the coat billowing behind him like a cape. I smirked, then. Henry the superhero.

"Is something funny?" He asked, returning with water and a bottle of pills.

"You." I took them from him. "Thanks."

"I'm funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That jacket is moving behind you like a cape."

"... Your point being?"

"'Henry the Superhero'." I repeated. He watched me for a moment, a small grin playing on his lips.

"You are without a doubt the oddest female I have ever met."

"Right back at ya. Well.. Minus the female part.."

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you.." He said, faking a serious tone. I smacked his arm, chuckling, before downing two pills and drinking half the bottle of water. I sighed, content, before giving him a shy smile.

"Welcome back."

A shadow moved through his eyes, before he forced a little smile. I frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Is something going on? Seriously, everybody's being weird."

Henry studied me for a moment.

"Nobody told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I'll take that as a no.." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Erik Lensherr, a friend of Charles', is missing. Last night, he found an envelope taped to his door. Inside was a picture of Erik.." The shadow returned. "He was beaten, bloody, and being injected with something by a guard.."

I stared at him, internalizing what he had said.

"..Is he a mutant?"

Henry nodded.

"He manipulates metal."

"They're experimenting on him?"

"It seems the answer to that is apparent." His voice trailed off. "I find it odd that this image arrived the same day the Registration Act passed."

"_The Registration Act passed?" _My heart stopped, my stomach clenching. _No.._

Henry refused to meet my eyes.

"..Yes."

I stared at him as he glared at the floor, clenching and unclenching his hands, his jaw set. I felt like I needed to say something, but I couldn't form a sentence.

It had passed.

Why the fuck hadn't anyone told me?

My insides squirmed when Henry brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, before turning away to examine the beanie again. He was miserable, and beginning to slip into another self-loathing session.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had slid off the table, slowly walking over to him. He didn't turn, but I saw him tense. I gently touched his shoulder. I felt his muscles coil beneath my hand, and he made no move to turn, or shake it off.

We stood like that for a few seconds, before I trailed it down his back, stepping forward while bringing my other hand around his waist. My other hand did the same, clasping with its twin as I gingerly rested my head against his upper back. He was still tense, and had stopped breathing. I waited for him to push me away..

..But was pleasantly surprised when I felt one of his hands cover mine.

He began to relax against me, his fingers intertwining with mine.

I'm really not sure how long we stood there. At one point we'd begun to gently rock back and forth. I had closed my eyes, nuzzling my face between his shoulder blades, before standing on my toes and placing a gentle kiss on his fur-covered neck. He turned in my grasp, burying his face in my neck while I wrapped my arms around his.

We didn't talk when we moved apart some time later. He pressed his lips against mine, and I responded by trying to pour all my comfort into that one kiss. He seemed to understand, because he rubbed his nose against mine once it was over, before releasing me and returning to his work. I watched him for a moment or two, before exiting the lab.

He needed some space. I'd known that from the moment I'd pretended not to see the enraged and guilt-filled tear threatening to spill from his left eye.

* * *

**Awe. :c **

**Reviews are always welcome! :D **

**Have a great day, guys!**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	47. It's Time

**Oh my good God. I am SSOOOOOOOO SORRY.**

**I seriously did not mean to make you guys wait this freaking long. I feel terrible! D: **

**Guys.. I have an announcement to make that I really, really, really wish I didn't have to make.**

**These past few weeks have put some things into perspective for me. My professors are starting to give out more and more homework assignments, and I'm beginning to realize that I may not have any time to write in these following months. I've tried to keep updating weekly, but, as you already know, that is failing miserably. -.-'**

**Like I have said before..**

*****I WILL WRITE WHEN I CAN, WHERE I CAN*****

**Please, please, please, _PLEASE_ do not think that I am aband****oning you guys. D: I would NEVER abandon you. I just need some time to focus on my studies, and get my shit together. I think you guys have also noticed in the past couple chapters that my writing has been rather.. Lacking.. At least, I have felt like it has been, and I feel bad because of that. I guess that's also kind of why I'm taking a break.. Writing while exhausted is never a good thing to do. -.-**

**Real life is a bitch, man. Augh.**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank DarknessMakesMeSmile, DawnRacer, ZabuzasGirl, LornaRoxen, AwesomeGuestD, GracefulWolvesInTheNight, and neda** **for reviewing! I really appreciate that you guys have taken the time to give me feedback. :) You all made me smile. :3**

**Also, thank you, yes, YOU, person who is currently reading my story for doing just that. Reading my story! Woo!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**I'll miss you while I'm off doing college and family stuffs. :c**

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 47!~**

* * *

**Chapter 47: It's Time**

Ororo Monroe hated tense silences. Loathed them, actually. Silence was never a good sign. In her experience, silences were a sign of a harsh reality, a false truth, or news nobody wanted to hear.

The third option was the summary of the silence she was sitting in.

Around her, perched on stools or leather chairs, were her colleagues, all wearing the same stunned expressions she displayed. All eyes were on the source of their shock, Charles Xavier, who was currently burning a hole into the wall. Literally, actually. The wall was on fire.

"Charles!" She cried out, leaping off her stool. Logan was the next to break his trance, grabbing the tea off the table and flinging it on the open flames. Kurt, Rogue, and Jubilee had all abandoned their seats, gawking at the now smoldering spot next to the doorway.

Jillian was the next to speak, her voice soft and heavy with emotion.

"Charles.. Charles, are you with us?"

The aged professor made no move to respond, now peering down at the ornate carpet in front of him. His eyes had glazed over at some point, causing the injured empath to take a step forward.

"Charles, what did you see?"

The woman was wondering how this, a seemingly harmless staff meeting, had turned into what it was now: Eight confused instructors surrounding the headmaster as he tried to comprehend the images that had flashed through his brain. She touched his arm, only barely pulling him from his trance.

"Erik is dead." He repeated, stronger this time. He'd seen blood, a body on a cold steel table, flayed open by men and women wearing sterile suits. Tubes, wires, needles, connected to bags of murky fluids or large machines. Bile churned in his stomach, slowly making its way up his esophagus.

"Charles.." Ororo spoke this time. "Charles, look at me."

He did, and the woman instantly crumpled over, clutching her head. He tore his gaze away, fighting back the waves of nausea. That had been unintentional. He hadn't wanted Ororo seeing that.

"Oh, god.." She whimpered, smacking away the assistance Jillian and Logan offered, taking residence in the blue demon's arms instead. "Oh, God, Charles."

At that moment, Kitty burst into the room, a white envelope in her trembling hand. They could all see that it had been opened. Tears stained the young girl's face as she sobbed out:

"I know where they are."

* * *

After giving Kitty a mild sedative(the poor girl had been shaking like a leaf and muttering things to herself), I returned to the conference, where everyone, save for Kitty, Henry, and Rogue, sat inside. Charles was speaking in a low voice, his eyes never leaving the envelope Kitty had given him, confirming that the images that had passed through his mind were indeed the truth.

I'd seen some pretty fucked up shit in my life, but that picture had me gagging. To know that this man had been one of the founding fathers of Xavier's school, and a dear friend to the man himself, had been desecrated in such a manner made me question the remaining slivers of hope I had of the human race ever becoming an accepting, loving people.

I took my seat next to Logan and began listening Charles.

"Furthermore, Kitty was able to pin-point the general location of the F.O.H's current headquarters. We aren't entirely sure if this is where these mutants are being held, but, judging by the size of the building, it is safe to say that they are there."

"How was she able to find that information?" Ororo questioned.

"Henry was able to find a piece of plant life on the hat Logan found. It is a type of vegetation that only grows in the remote areas of Ohio. She surveyed the areas, and was able to find two spots with abandoned buildings shrouded in trees."

"Are you saying Kitty took the Blackbird out by herself?" She asked sharply.

"Ororo, Kitty is no longer a student here. She is a valued staff member who is more than capable of performing a little recon if needed. She was needed. Do not forget that she is also a member of the X-men, and can defend herself."

Ororo's amber eyes narrowed, before flickering down to the table. I shifted in my chair, swallowing back the uneasiness I felt, not only from myself, but everyone around me.

"Vat iz our next move?" Kurt queried, his three-fingered hands clasping on top of the table.

"We need to organize and ship out within the next twenty four hours."

"'Ship out'?" The sound of my voice shocked me, and I now found myself being scrutinized by five pairs of eyes. I hadn't intended to speak aloud. "Charles, you make it sound as if you're planning to leave."

"That is exactly what I am planning, Jillian." He said softly.

I pursed my lips, remembering the tour he'd given me when I'd first arrived. The X-men, a group of mutants chosen by his hand to help rid the world of intolerance, to serve as the hand of justice for the mutant community. Every mission they went on meant taking a risk. Risking their lives, the lives of their friends, their family.

Henry was one of those X-men.

I squeezed my hands together, closing my eyes tight.

"..Who all will be going?"

"I need an hour to decide." He looked over the other faces in the room. "I want you all to get prepared. I will call you to the ready room when the time comes."

"Should I go tell Henry?"

"I have already alerted him of our current situation." He stated, rolling towards the door. "Jillian, come with me, please."

I sat there for a moment, before rising and following him out of the room. He stopped in the crisp white hallway, turning to face me. I couldn't read his expression.

"As you probably already know, you will not be accompanying us on this."

I nodded. Of course I wasn't. I had no training, and no control over any of my abilities.

"I need you to watch over the children when we leave. I will make sure to have one of the junior staff members stay behind, just in case.. You know where all the escape routes are, as well as the safe houses, correct?"

I nodded again. He took my hands in his.

"I need you to promise me that you would protect the children, should anything happen."

"Charles, I promised to protect these kids with my life the instant I agreed to be a teacher here." I squeezed them gently. "You can count on me."

He eyed me for a few moments longer, before returning the small squeeze.

"I will call Gambit tonight, he should be here by tomorrow morning." He said as he went to the elevator.

"Okay. You're going to summon me to the ready room, right?"

"Of course, Jillian. I'll be with the children if you need me." He gave me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, before disappearing into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, it hit me.

They were preparing for bloodshed, for casualties. Charles, especially, was readying himself for heavy losses. He wasn't going upstairs to seal himself in his office and debate over who would be going into the line of fire with him, he was going to be with the kids, because this could possibly be the last time he would get to see them, and he knew it. Rednecks with guns weren't going to go down without a fight.

My heart was now beating painfully against my sternum, and I found myself walking to the lab, where I knew Henry would be.

Sure enough, there he was, hunched over a computer screen, searching for things that would give them an advantage in the field. He looked exhausted, with dark purple bags beneath his stunning ocean-blue eyes. I took in his appearance: his disheveled hair and clothing, the dark stains of what I assumed was coffee splattered on the front of the white lab coat, the scowl that seemed to be permanently burned onto his face. Like before, he didn't notice me. He was too caught up in his work. Through the click of his fingers hitting the keys, I heard his stomach give a vicious growl.

I entered the lab, my arms crossed over my chest. He looked up, and my heart gave a strong thud of worry. His eyes had lost their bright gleam, and were now dull and much to serious for my liking.

"Jillian." He attempted a little smile. "What're you doing here?"

"When's the last time you ate?" I questioned, tilting my head. Henry pulled his hands off the keyboard, rubbing his abused fingertips.

"Yesterday morning. I'm fine, though." He adjusted his glasses, leaning forward to watch the screen again.

His stomach gave a very audible groan of disagreement. I sighed.

"Henry, stop." I went to take his hands, but he pulled away.

"I can't. I need to keep working."

I could tell by his tone that he wouldn't budge. With a defeated huff, I crossed my arms again.

"...Fifteen minutes?" I questioned softly. His eyes met mine again.

"For what?"

"Food." I held out my hand. He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "Please...?"

His eyes softened, before he released a low groan, taking my hand as he rose.

"Fine. Fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes." I solidified, squeezing his hand as we left the lab.

* * *

He inhaled deeply, surprised by the sudden smell of vanilla and spices that entered his nostrils. The lab smelled like harsh cleaning products and chemicals, not this heaven that assaulted his nose. He breathed again, the scent of leather accompanying the euphoric smell from before. Something beneath him shifted, releasing a soft, sleepy moan, before stilling. Fingertips ran across his scalp, dipping down to the nape of his neck, never once leaving his skin. He gave a soft sigh of pleasure and pushed himself up, his head coming to rest on a chest that was rising and falling at a steady rate. The person beneath him wrapped an arm around his shoulders, before becoming immobile again, content with their current position.

It was then that Henry McCoy realized that he was in an odd position with someone. Someone that smelled like angels themselves would smell, he assumed. He slowly opened his eyes, tensing when he realized that his head was currently cushioned on a pair of breasts that he was sure to belong to Jillian Sinclair.

Yep. He knew it was her as soon as he looked up a bit more, finding a messy mop of brunette locks that covered the arm of the leather couch they were laying on. She was asleep, her mouth opened ever so slightly, her lips meeting every now and then. He fought the overwhelming urge to cup her porcelain cheek and kiss her unsuspecting lips. He doubted it would go over well, should she wake up in the midst of his random act of affection. Instead, he brushed away a piece of her hair, one that had almost found its way into her mouth. Smirking, he sat up a bit, freezing the instant she began moving beneath him. He went to lift his head off her bosom, but the hand tangled in his cerulean locks pressed against him as the woman under him began turning.

As soon as she was facing him, he pushed himself up so that he was face-to-face with her. He ignored the burning sensation in his cheeks, as well as the sudden tightness in his pants.

'_Please, stay asleep..'_

Henry peered down to find a pair of icy emerald eyes watching him behind thick lashes. He started to explain himself, only to be cut off by her fingertips finding their way to his lips.

* * *

"Did I look like I had a problem with it?" I questioned, enjoying the look of embarrassment on Henry's face.

"Well, no, but-"

"-then don't apologize." I pressed my lips against his nose, this time on purpose. He smirked, and I'm sure the same memory that flooded through my mind was also running through his. That night, in front of the school, on the SUV's hood. An awkward accident that turned into something amazing.

Ahh.. Good times.

"Okay." He sighed, cradling me in his arms while I curled into his chest. "..How long were we asleep?"

I looked over his shoulder at the clock, before plopping my head back down on the couch cushion.

"About forty-five minutes.." I yawned, stretching a little.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." I could feel him guilt-tripping himself. The shame rolled off him in thick waves.

"I can." I said, my tone light as I played with his facial hair. "You looked dead on your feet."

Henry shifted, as if to leave.

"I need to get back to-"

I grabbed his arm, forcing him back onto the couch with me.

"-laying down with me." I finished for him, smirking. He rolled his eyes playfully, earning himself a half-hearted smack on the arm.

"As my lady commands it."

I felt my cheeks heat up. He must've found that amusing, because he chuckled.

"Damn straight." I smirked, returning to my previous task of playing with his facial hair. His hands found my hips, and he pulled me close, eyes firmly on mine as I continued toying with his beard. I'd never really realized how much I loved his beard.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked, confused.

"Braid your beard." I informed him, twisting the pieces. It was short, but I could do it if I really tried.

"Braid it?" He repeated, confounded. "It's not nearly long enough to do that."

"Yes, it is, trust me." I looked back down at my hands.

"Are you hinting that I should shave, my dear?"

I gawked up at him.

"No! I love facial hair." I kissed his chin to accentuate my point. I didn't miss how his hands tightened on my hips.

"Do you, now?" He purred. The sound went straight to my lower stomach, heating up the coil that rested there. He drew small circles on my hips.

"Mmhm.." I hummed, my eyes sliding closed. He pressed our foreheads together, bumping our noses gently. My hands stilled on his chin, moving so that only my fingertips remained, lightly gracing his jawbone. Henry rubbed our noses together slowly.

"Jillian.." He breathed. Goosebumps broke out all over my body, and my heart took off, racing a million miles an hour. I could feel everything, his fingers on my hips, the couch beneath me, his breath against my chin and neck. He was only a few inches away. I slowly tilted my head to one side, closing the gap between us.

"Henry-"

'_Jillian, Henry, I apologize for interrupting, but it's time.' _Charles' voice echoed through my mind, as if he were in the room.

I tensed immediately. Time.. It was time. Meaning, he would be rounding up the X-men. Logan, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Jubilee, and Henry all leaving to go leap into F.O.H. territory.

".. Time to get up.."

I suddenly realized that I was zoning out. I peered into Henry's eyes, gripping his shirt like a life-line. Neither of us made a move to get up. I was clinging to him like a child would cling to their favorite blanket.

He pressed his forehead against mine again, before kissing me softly. My eyes fluttered closed, and I pressed against him, ignoring the choking sensation rising in the back of my throat.

"Everything's going to be all right. I promise you that." He told me when we moved apart, his fingers trailing down my jaw. I nodded almost robotically, taking his offered hand when he rose.

As we walked down the hall, his words looped through my head like a mantra.

_'**It's going to be all right.. It's going to be all right.. It's going to be all right..'**_

I released an inaudible sigh, pausing behind Henry as the door of the ready room opened.

_'I sure as hell hope so..'_


	48. Preparation

**Hey, guys! :D So, I had some free time earlier this evening, and decided to write a chapter! I haven't written in awhile, save for stupid essays for school, so I apologize in advance if this chapter seems poorly written. I blame school and lack of sleep. I got all excited last week because I thought that being on Spring Break would give me extra time to write, because I so desperately wanted to give you guys some more chapters.**

**NOPE. **

**Four of my teachers decided to assign projects worth 20-45% of our total semester grades for us to do over Spring Break.**

**YAY FOR SCHOOL!**

**Not.**

**Anywho, I'm pleased that I was able to get one chapter written! Unfortunately, you may not see me for awhile.. Again. :c I'm sorry, guys.. I feel really bad..**

**Before we get to it, I would like to thank** **ZabuzasGirl,****DarknessMakesMeSmile, MrsPhantomSylvia, CjtheShort, neda, Awesome guest D, sandradee27, CrackDragon42, and eeemkaaayy for your wonderful reviews! And thank you all for being so understanding. :3 I appreciate it.**

**CrackDragon42:**** I was writing as though she'd only consumed a small amount of it, but you are right.. Drinking and driving is bad. I hadn't really thought about it until you pointed it out. (By the way, your name is awesome, it made me giggle. I apologize if it shouldn't have made me do so, but I couldn't help it. :p) Thank you for pointing that out.**

**I hope you all continue to enjoy my story, whether you're lurking/just reading/following/reviewing/ect! I would show my gratitude by baking goodies for you all, but, alas, this is the internet.. _*sigh*_**

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 48!~**

****(This is a warning. Nothing huge. Just some.. Stuff. :p)****

* * *

**Chapter 48: Preparation**

Charles jumped right into the meeting as soon as everyone was present, explaining to all of us exactly what position we were in. Basically, he said that he had no idea what we were walking into, other than knowing there would be many backwards individuals with guns and skewed perspectives. I stood beside Henry, partially behind him, nibbling on my thumb as I watched their faces. Every face was the same (well, save for Logan, of course); Grim, but determined. I looked across the way, where Ororo and Kurt stood. Side by side, hands clasped tightly. A sudden longing to touch Henry overtook me, so I took a small step forward. Apparently he had the same idea, because as I set my head against his firm arm, he took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, eyes never leaving Charles.

"There is the strong possibility," Charles continued, "of other mutants being held captive there. Should we find that being the case when we arrive, we will react as such. Some may be hostile. God knows what kind of drugs they have coursing through their veins."

The group gave a collective shudder. The professor sat up, blue eyes watching us all carefully.

"Now.. I know that this is a very delicate situation.. As much as I need you all, I know that Jillian and Remy could not handle defense should something happen while we're away. Rogue, Piotr, Henry: I want you all to stay to assist them with the school, and to provide muscle should something unexpected occur."

Henry dropped my hand, moving forward.

"Charles-" He began, only to be cut off by Charles' slightly raised hand.

"- This is not up for negotiation, Henry." He peered up at him. "I will not allow for your occupation and rank to be on the line, should the police arrive. You're needed here, with the children."

"Absolutely not!" Henry barked. "Rogue and Piotr are enough, the four of them will be able to handle themselves. Charles, you _need_ me. I am not going to sit back and not have a part of this! I want this man brought to justice for the atrocities he has committed!"

"As I've said before, this is not up for negotiation." He stated firmly, blue gaze unwavering.

"I don't care that this isn't up for negotiation," He hissed. "I'm going with you."

"Henry, take a step back, and breathe. I knew you weren't going to be thrilled with my decision, but I know that it is the right thing to do. I'm not going to argue with you." Charles' tone was resolute. My chest ignited with figurative flames as I watched Henry slowly take a step back, shoulders tense. He stopped a foot in front of me, rigid, hands curled into tight fists. The room was in another anxious silence, all eyes flickering between Charles and Henry.

I captured my lower lip in my teeth, my fingers toying with the edge of my shirt. Part of me was confused as to why Henry was so adamant about leaving with them, but the other half, to an extent, understood. Being a mutant rights activist, Henry wanted this bastard to pay for the harm he caused. Not only to the ones he held captive, but the ones affected by his wrongdoings.

Still.. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't somewhat relieved.

"As for the rest of you.." Charles motioned to the door. "Suit up, and prepare yourselves. We leave at dusk."

"Charles?" Kitty's voice rose over the small crowd, making everyone pause on their way to the door.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"Should we get there and find no other captives.. What is out objective?"

Charles eyed her thoughtfully for a moment, his lips twitching into a frown.

".. To recover the remains of Erik Lensherr, find the man responsible for his death, and learn as much as we can about the F.O.H's current 'mission' as we can before returning to the mansion."

I watched as everyone gave a sharp nod, then cleared the room. Henry remained, in the same position he'd been in before. Charles turned, saw him there, and gave a soft sigh.

"Henry-"

"-Charles, you can't expect me to just stand aside and let this happen." His voice was strained. "I'm a member of the X-men. I pledged to protect this school and its inhabitants with my life."

"And that's exactly what you'll be doing." He explained. "Protecting the school and the children attending it."

I felt my chest tighten in rage again, and took a step away from Henry.

"You know what I mean." He growled, taking a small stride forward. "You need my skills."

"I am not going to disagree, Henry, but Jillian, Remy, Rogue, Piotr, and the children need it more than I do." He stopped in front of him, eyes flickering to mine before he spoke again. "I need you to do this for me, Henry.. I'm not comfortable leaving the school without you here."

"Colossus is as strong as I am, if not stronger." He shot back, though his voice was not as tight as it had been.

"It is not a matter of strength, Henry. You have more experience, and I'm sure the kids will feel more secure with you here while we're away."

The unpleasant tension in my chest began to damper, leaving an almost resentful acceptance in its wake. Beneath that lay an intense layer of concern.

Seeing that he had won their disagreement, Charles took a deep breath.

"I appreciate everything you have done for us, Henry."

"I know." He still sounded miffed. I fought the sudden urge to smack him on the back of his head. Charles gave him a sad smile, before leaving the room.

"Jillian, follow me, please."

"I'll be right out." I told him. He nodded as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Silence.

I pushed off the wall I'd been leaning on after a few moments, coming around to face him. His eyes were on the ground, eyebrows tilted up in a worried, but still pissed, expression. He'd brought his arms up to fold across his chest, his weight shifted onto his right leg. I released my lip from between my teeth, taking a small step forward.

"Hey.." I lifted my hand, letting it rest against his cheek. He finally met my eyes, their harsh gleam softening.

".. Jillian, please.. Give me a few minutes.."

I stared up at him for a second longer, before nodding. As I pulled my hand away, he dipped his head down and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, a subtle message letting me know that he was okay.

But he wasn't fooling anyone.

When I exited the room, I saw that Charles was down the hall, talking with Piotr. I slowed my pace, letting them finish their conversation. Once Piotr nodded and gave me a welcoming smile, I came to Charles' side.

"You wanted me?"

Piotr left, respecting our privacy. Charles studied my face.

"Are you all right?"

I furrowed my brows.

"Uh.. Yeah?" I shrugged. "I mean... As 'all right' as someone can be in this position. Why?"

"I know you've never been in a situation like this before.. I just wanted to check up on you, and make sure that you are absolutely sure that you are fine with staying here to help watch the children. You're welcome to go stay with your parents."

I shook my head. The thought of leaving honestly hadn't even crossed my mind.

"Charles, I'm not leaving. I already told you that I promised to watch over and protect these kids. I'm positive that I'm fine with this."

His expression turned thoughtful as he regarded me with his kind crystal blue eyes.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer, Jillian."

I laughed, his sudden words having taken me by surprise.

"I am, too, Charles. Though this wasn't what I thought being a school nurse would be like."

"I'm sure you didn't." He gave a soft chuckle. "Thank you, Jillian."

"You've no reason to thank me, Charles." I smirked. "Go get some rest before you leave. You look exhausted."

He gave a soft sigh, nodding as his eyes flickered to the floor.

"I'll try.. I expect you'll be there when we leave?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you in a few hours, then.."

"Yes, you will." I waved as he went towards the elevator.

Finding myself alone in the white hallways, I began wandering towards the room that held the X-men uniforms, knowing that I would find Kitty or Ororo there. Sure enough, inside, already clad in a tight leather uniform, was Kitty. She was running her fingers through her long brown hair in preparation for a ponytail. When she saw me, she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey, girl."

"Hey there." I greeted. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." She was paler than she normally looked, with dark bags beneath her eyes. Her hands ran down the front of her suit, smoothing out invisible wrinkles, and looked at me. "Nervous?"

"What kind of question is that?" I inquired, sitting on one of the benches in the room.

"I'm sorry, I'm just.." She stopped, shaking her head with an anxious giggle. "You'd think that I'd be used to this after having been on so many missions."

I shrugged.

"No. I would always get nervous before surgeries, even if it was a small, routine procedure. Stuff like this.. I don't think we're supposed to be used to it."

She gave a sharp nod, a piece of brown hair falling in her face. A tiny smile spread across her lips.

"I bet you're glad that Dr. McCoy is staying behind."

I bobbed my head once, frowning.

"I'd feel better if none of you had to go."

"It's just a mission." She waved it off. "We'll be fine. We've been in similar situations before."

One of my eyebrows shot up, an incredulous look on my face. She smirked.

"It was a few years ago, back when I was still a student. This guy, Stryker, had stormed the school and taken some people hostage.. He was going to use us like this new guy is: Guinea pigs." She laughed, but it lacked any real humor. "Once everyone was out, Logan chained him to a concrete wall."

"He did?"

"Yep. He was the guy that made Wolfie metal."

"Metal?" I questioned, dreadfully confused. Kitty stared at me.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Logan's bones are coated with adamantium. It's some type of crazy metal that's pretty much indestructible. Stryker found it."

"He's metal? Jesus, how much does he weigh?"

"A lot." Came a gruff voice beside me. I flinched, a girlish squeak escaping my lips when I found that the man we were talking about was standing not two feet from my left. Like Kitty, he wore a tight leather suit, which did nothing to hide the impressive muscles beneath. I swallowed. If I'd thought he was intimidating in jeans and a flannel shirt, I was wrong. Leather made him look two-hundred percent more threatening.

"Hey, Logan." Kitty chirped. "Would you mind giving Jillian here a demonstration?"

"Demonstration?" I questioned. Logan held out his hand, keeping it crossed over his chest.

_Schnk!_

I gawked as three long, razor-sharp knives slipped out from between the knuckles on his left hand, at least eight inches long, a dark chrome color, with deadly tips that could easily gut a man with little effort. If I'd blinked, I probably would've missed it.

"..Holy shit.."

"Cool, right?" Kitty grinned. "Those things can do some damage, too."

"Does it hurt..?" I asked gently, still staring at his metal claws.

Logan's voice was quiet when he spoke.

".. Every time." He retracted them, and I could only gasp as the small cuts left in their wake healed in moments. I met his blue-hazel gaze. He looked.. Wary.

"..Thanks." I said after a few seconds.

His nose scrunched up in confusion.

"For?"

"Showing me." I smiled. "They're unique, I'll give you that. Pretty, too."

"_Pretty?" _He scoffed. "I swear ta god, woman, ya get weirder an' weirder every time we talk." With that, he exited the room, leaving me behind to wonder how exactly he'd met Stryker and attained those dangerous claws of his in the first place.

* * *

Henry found her in the kitchen an hour later, her back turned to the door, head-phones in her ears. Judging by the thick chocolate scent hanging in the air, he assumed she was making brownies. She was swaying her hips from side to side gently, humming along to 'What it's Like' by Everlast as she scraped a bowl with a spatula, trying to get all of the thick brown batter into the pan. He leaned against the frame, smiling to himself when she started singing softly. She didn't have the greatest voice, it was raspier than he thought it would've been, but it wasn't an unpleasant noise. Satisfied with the amount of batter she scraped out of the bowl, she set it on the counter in front of her and turned to her left, pausing in her song to lick some batter of the spatula. The sight of her pink tongue sent a pang of heat straight to his loins. It also succeeded in waking Beast, who apparently enjoyed the sight as much as he had.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried into her neck, inhaling her delicious vanilla-spice scent. Jillian gave a small squeak of shock (making for an interesting take on the word 'forbid'), before recognizing who was holding her and melting into them.

"Hey there, stranger." She smirked, taking out her earphone. He smiled then, pleased with her lack of shame in having been caught singing. "Feeling better?"

"Much, now." He murmured into the crook of her neck. "Smells wonderful."

"That they do." She said, nuzzling her head against his.

"I wasn't referring to the brownies."

She made a choking sound, tensing in his grasp. He could feel her face flush against his head. Chuckling, he lifted his head from her neck.

"I apologize."

"You sound too pleased for that apology to hold any meaning."

His chuckles turned into a full-bodied laugh, and he returned his head to the crook of her neck. She giggled and gave his arm a soft smack, before squirming in his grasp.

"Here, have some, tell me if it's good."

Henry gave a theatric groan, releasing her from his grasp so she could turn to face him.

"You're as bad as my mother." He informed her, pausing when she pulled back the spatula, a puzzled expression on her face.

"What?"

"My mother bakes constantly whenever I am over, and she uses me as her guinea pig. I blame her for all this." He patted his stomach. Jillian rolled her eyes, snorting.

"You aren't fat, Hank." She smacked his arm. "Now taste it."

He took the spatula.

"You've been in cahoots with my mother, haven't you?"

"Blast! You got me." She laughed. "Try the damn batter, turd."

He did as she asked, releasing a pleased hum when the thick concoction hit his tongue. It tasted as good as his mother's fudge brownie batter, but there was something different about hers, but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it. When he removed the spatula from his mouth, Jillian took it and licked off the rest.

"Well?" She asked, smacking her lips together a few times.

"It's good." He announced. "Fantastic, actually. Did you add something extra?"

"Jalapenos." She smirked. He pursed his lips, the burn starting to work its way into his senses.

"Ahh.. Yep, there it is." It was unusual, but did nothing to deter the mouth-watering taste of the brownie batter. If anything, it enhanced it.

"It isn't too strong though, right?" She questioned, a bit worried.

He shook his head.

"Not at all."

She beamed up at him.

"Sweet! Thank you." She grabbed the bowl. "Would you mind putting those in the oven while I wash these?"

"Not at all." He said, maneuvering around her so he could do as she requested. It was then that he noticed the two other bowls filled with batter on the counter. Sitting on the table were two cooling racks shrouded with chocolate-chip cookies. Another smirk appeared on his face.

"You've been busy."

"Hm?" Jillian glanced at the batter and cookies. "Oh, yeah." She chuckled. "I got bored."

"Any reason you're baking?" He asked, setting the pan inside the oven.

She paused, then shrugged, scrubbing a spot of dried cookie dough that was being difficult.

"Not really. I just felt like it. I didn't want to sit there and do nothing."

Henry erected himself and strode over to the sink, rolling up his sleeves.

"Here, I'll help."

"Nope, nope!" She pushed him away with her hips. "Go sit down."

He moved back over, grinning playfully.

"Nope, I'm helping."

"Henry!" Jillian laughed, shoving him with her hips again, only to squeal when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the ground to twirl her around. "McCOY!" She meant to sound threatening, but his name came out in a glee-filled giggle. When he set her down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, she opened her mouth to say something, to bark at him for tearing her away from the thing that was keeping her mind occupied, but found herself speechless when he brought his face a few inches away from hers, their noses brushing.

She felt her face flush slightly at the look he was giving her. It was a look that was reserved for two people who had been in a relationship for a much longer period time than they had. But, she found herself returning the expression, leaning into him, and welcomed his hands when they snuck their way onto her thighs. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread across her limbs, and she felt the sun on her exposed skin, even though the sky was overcast and dark.

And then their lips met.

This kiss wasn't like the one they'd shared earlier in the day, laying on the couch together, still sleep-hazed and tired, nor was it like their previous peck of reassurance in the lab. No, this was heated, much like their lip-lock session in the sun-room, when they'd gotten a bit carried away. Three days ago, he realized, slightly shocked. God, had they really been together for that short of a time? As corny as it sounded, he felt like it'd been longer than a mere week. He wondered, momentarily, if Jillian had felt the same.

All thoughts of time slipped from his mind when that little pink tongue of hers began tracing his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Entrance which he granted eagerly, one hand moving beneath her shirt to caress the small of her back. Her tongue was slick and hot against his, her fingers curled in his shirt, pulling him towards her as she pushed towards the edge, her ass barely supported by the island. He growled in the back of his throat, forcing her the rest of the way off so that she was sitting on his thigh.

Their touches grew needier, his hand trailing higher up her shirt while hers traveled to his neck, splaying against the back of his head, much like before, fingertips nipping deliciously against his scalp.

He plunged his tongue into her waiting mouth over and over again, his mind clouding as she did the same. She crushed herself against him, pushing against his thigh so she could wrap her arms around his neck, her head now higher than his. To accommodate their new position, he tightly gripped that full, luscious ass of hers, squeezing to elicit a strangled groan from her parted lips. He felt his back hit the counter, but paid little heed to it when the woman in his arms took his lower lip between her own and _sucked. _

All the remaining blood in his body travel south, and he released a throaty moan, breaking away to take a needed breath. Jillian, who apparently hadn't needed one, began placing feather-light kisses to his cheeks, kisses that then traveled up to his forehead, even his chin and nose. He closed his eyes, shuddered softly when she paused to cup both of his cheeks with her hands, administering kisses that were somehow even more tender than the ones before to his eyelids. She repeated the action a few more times, stopping with her lips against his forehead. Henry again shuddered, his hands sliding down to the backs of her thighs.

She pulled away, slowly, her eyes hazy and filled with passion. He marveled at her, drinking in every detail, from her lightly flushed cheeks which stood out so prominently against her porcelain skin, to her long lashes and eyes that shone bright in the dim kitchen light, to her now reddening lips and her disheveled chocolate-brown hair.

She'd never looked more beautiful.

An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks, and she bit her lower lip, grinning.

"..Hi."

He chuckled gently, peering up at her.

"Hello."

She smirked down at him, before glancing down.

"Holy shit, I'm up high!"

Henry chortled, amused. Jillian bit her lip, blushing again.

"Sorry, your arms are probably getting tired.. I'm kind of heavy.."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You? Heavy? Not at all, my dear." He replied, speaking the truth. To any other man, maybe, but not to him. She wasn't a thin woman, but she was by no means fat. "I rather enjoy holding you like this."

"Good answer." She practically purred, bringing her lips down to his again. He moaned into her mouth when their tongues met. She tasted like chocolate and brown sugar, with a hint of the jalapeño that he was sure to be reflected in his own flavor. They pulled away, only to come back a few times to press quick, almost teasing pecks on each other's lips. He lowered her to the ground, but kept his hands firmly on her waist. She did the same with hers, choosing to keep them on his shoulders instead of at her sides as she curled into him, her head coming to rest against his pectoral.

Reality seemed to hit them like a bucket of ice-water. Jillian buried her face into his chest, taking deep breaths. He kissed the top of her head, a frown marring his features when he smelled salt in the air.

".. I'm afraid, Henry." It was a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear.

"I know, dearest.." He murmured, his lips against her forehead as he peered out into the gardens. "I am, too."

* * *

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Review, review, review! I love feedback! **

**Have a great day! I shall now retire at.. *looks at phone* HOLY FUCK IT'S 4:50AM GOOD GOD.**

**Sleepy-time is now... Good night, er.. morning?**

**~OmegaPhaedra**


	49. Use Your Imagination

**HEY! LOOK WHO IT IS! :D**

****You guys seriously have no idea how much I've missed writing for you all. Agh. This was an excruciating 2 months.

I'm back, ladies and (possibly?) gentlemen! Hopefully, updates will be on a weekly or every other week basis, now.. I'd forgotten how good writing made me feel, so I'm going to assign a time every Friday or Saturday night for me to write! :3

Now, before we get started, there is something I need to address, so hold on.

Dearest guest who gave their name as 'nobody': I respect your opinions, and agree with most of them. Thanks for taking the time to leave that long review. I know what constructive criticism is, but thanks for the refresher! :)

**Before we continue, I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers! **

**(Sandradee27, ZabuzasGirl, DarknessMakesMeSmile, Lorna Roxen, RosePhoenix18274, Mrs Sorbo, Ryuno chu, MrsPhantomSylvia, nobody(guest), Zombie Pixel, Mania-Is-Bliss, L. Darling, and DavyJonesLover)**

**I love you guys! Thanks for helping me stay motivated. :) **

**Also, thank you to everyone who Favorited/followed/or just keeps reading my story! I love y'all!**

**God, I'm just so full of love tonight! Gah!**

***WARNING* Those who are uncomfortable reading lime-y things, skip the middle part of this chapter..**

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 49!~**

* * *

**Chapter 49: Use Your Imagination**

Intelligent ultramarine eyes followed the trail of a jet as it soared out into the sky, disappearing only a few moments after leaving the ground. Aboard the vessel sat seven people, all silent as they prepared themselves for the trial ahead. Though try he might, Charles Xavier, who sat beside the white-haired weather manipulator, could not keep the thoughts of those surrounding him from floating around his conscious mind. They were anxious, worried about the outcome of what was about to happen. Charles had given them a brief over-view of what to expect (retaliation wise) before they left, but even he knew that said information was nothing compared to actually facing their foes. Everyone on the Blackbird had been in a confrontation before: They all had participated in the conflict that arose at Alcatraz Island, where many of his students had narrowly escaped with their lives.

He leaned back in his chair, remembering how Erik had made it seem as though he had died. Everyone believed it, too, and were shocked to learn that he had not perished. Three hours after the main event, he was released from the shack turned make-shift prison that Erik and Mystique had been keeping him in while they ran rampant through the east coast.

His eyes closed, frowning at the memory. Yes, his friendship with Erik Lensherr had been, at times, a bit taut; dangerous, even, but he always came around.

But now Erik was dead.

There would be no more rescue missions, no more preemptive precautions, and no more Saturday night conversations. Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply as he fought the onslaught of liquid rushing towards his eyes. His friend.. The one man who understood him more than he understood himself..

Dead.

Ororo, who had seen the older man hunch forward in his chair, lent out a comforting hand, resting it lightly on his shoulder. The two exchanged soft, reassuring smiles, before returning their attention to the sky in front of them.

Below, and now a great deal away, a large blue gentleman stood beside a Cajun man and a female surgeon, their eyes narrowing as silence assaulted their ears. Next to them, slightly behind, Rogue, Jubilee, and Piotr, along with a handful of students, shifted nervously.

".. Vat now?" Piotr inquired as he approached the navy-colored mutant. Henry gave a soft sigh.

"Go see if Katrina, Kai, and Rayne need help with dinner preparations.. I'll be in there after a few minutes to start making it."

"They're going to be okay, right?" Lily peered up at Jillian, who had turned to embrace Fredrick. The woman smiled gently.

"They're all strong, and smart.. They'll be fine." She assured her, tousling her fire-engine-red hair. "Go, all of you. There are probably still some brownies left in the kitchen, if Kai hadn't eaten all of them.. Yes, before you ask, Lily, I made some chocolate-chip cookies, too."

The group of kids all grinned before high-tailing it off the terrace, no doubt heading towards the kitchen for sweet treats.

Remy, who had been speaking in hushed tones with Rogue, stepped forward.

"I think we need someone keeping watch tonight, just in case."

"I agree." Jubilee echoed, moving towards the Ambassador. Henry nodded, having been thinking the same.

"I will take it. Intruders would take one look at me and head for the hills." He smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll stay awake with you, I doubt I'm going to get any sleep, anyways.." Jillian exhaled, folding her arms over her chest.

"At 3, I vill take over for you both so you can sleep." Piotr informed them, before entering the mansion. Henry opened his mouth too object, then closed it, knowing he would need rest.

"Thank you." He called after him.

"Ah don't suppose Professor X gave y'all a time of return, did he?" Rogue asked, honey-sweet voice laced with concern.

"48 hours." Jubilee ran her hand through her short black hair. "After that, he wants us to send a search party."

"Who all would be going?"

"That won't happen." Jillian interjected firmly. "They'll be fine."

"There's always the chance that something happens." Henry told her. "It's better to be prepared. Which reminds me: We're starting defense lessons tomorrow morning."

Green eyes widened in their sockets as a little pink mouth dropped open.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Henry stepped towards her. "Charles and I spoke about it before his departure. Granted, you won't be able to learn and perform well enough to ward someone off in 48 hours, but it would give you some sort of a base. Not that I'm saying you won't be able to fight: I'm sure you will." A shit-eating grin spread across his face. "I'm sure you have natural talent to match that fiery personality of yours."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, McCoy." Jillian's eyes narrowed. Henry released another gentle sigh, reaching forward to tenderly brush a piece of chocolate-brown hair from her pale face.

"I just want you to be able to defend yourself.. If anything were to happen to you.." He trailed off, avoiding her eyes. The words sat heavy on his tongue, but he was unable to articulate them. Jillian's lips parted slowly, eyes flickering back and forth between his.

"Besides.." He continued. "The children all know how to take someone down, and they have the advantage of knowing how to control their gifts." He connected their gazes. "You," He paused again. ".. Do not. Though I bet you would be able to intimidate them into leaving."

"Okay, okay, I get the point." Jillian huffed. "I'm the weak link."

"Did you not just listen to a word I said?" Henry questioned as she moved back, taking note in how the others had left them alone, the school's doors closed.

"No, I did. I heard it loud and clear." She crossed her arms, plopping down in a patio chair. "And you're right, I'm useless."

"I never said that." He rejected, striding towards her. "You are far from useless, Jillian."

"I feel like I am." She muttered under her breath, peering up into the sky, her face a mask of irritation. "I'm not anywhere close to mastering any aspect of my mutation. I am the weakest link, Henry. I should be voted off the island."

The blue ambassador tilted his head. Where was this all coming from? Jillian wasn't usually the type to act like this.

"Jillian.." He knelt down in front of her. "Just look at how comfortable you make the kids. They adore you, worship you even." It was true. They'd taken to her like bees to flowers. Then again, everyone did. Jillian wasn't one to blend into a crowd -she emanated warmth and radiance. "I don't know what's going on, but this isn't how you normally act."

She was quiet for a few moments, her eyes never stopping on something for more than a couple of seconds, before nodding.

".. I can hear everything." She took a deep breath. "Everybody is terrified. They don't think that they're all coming back. Frankly, neither do I.. There's this disgusting lump in my stomach and it won't go away. I've got a really, really bad feeling about all this, Henry." Her eyes were dry as she spoke, but her voice wavered slightly. "I can't keep their emotions from affecting mine.."

Henry grasped her hand in his, examining her fingernails, painted a dark purple, as they traveled over his palm. Her skin was soft, like silk, and so pale he could see the light bluish green veins beneath the surface. Pressing his lips to her inner wrist, he spoke in a light voice.

"I have faith in your abilities, even if you do not.." He paused to collect his thoughts. "..I remember that look of stubborn determination on your face whenever someone started hemorrhaging during surgery.. You never saw me watching you, but I did. It was like you blocked out the world. I'd never seen you so at peace.. There were a few times I thought you wouldn't be able to bring them back, but you did.. You always did.." His lips graced the back of her hand. The shudder that ran through her body at the action did not escape his attention, even with his eyes closed. "My point is, you give yourself too little credit. I know you can do something if you put your mind to it. So just relax, take a deep breath, and pretend that someone is hemorrhaging."

Jillian chuckled softly, humming in amusement as she watched his mouth rest against her knuckles.

".. Thank you.." She murmured after a few moments of silence. ".. I'm sorry that I-"

He cut her off by sealing her mouth with his, pulling back before she could react.

"No apologies. Come: We have a mass of children to feed."

She gazed up at him from her reclined position, a musical smile on her face.

"I will if you do something for me.."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Give me a piggy-back ride to the kitchen?"

* * *

Later that night, after everyone was fed and put to bed, I found myself on the balcony that overlooked the front fountain. The moon was out, only half of it lit, but it was bright. There were many stars, which surprised me. Granted, it was nothing compared to laying out on the barn roof on a clear night in the summertime, but it was still beautiful. My breath left small clouds with every exhale, and I tightened the sweater around my frame.

Earlier, I'd called Jack, who had loads of questions to ask regarding the newly passed Registration Act. Apparently, a man had dropped by that morning asking if they could have a conference with me. When told that I had transferred, he questioned Jack about my whereabouts, saying he needed to ask me some questions about a past case. Jack had lied and told him that we hadn't left on good terms, apparently not liking the vibe the man was giving off.

'_He looked like a government official. I was curious, for a moment, I thought you'd committed a crime!' _He had exclaimed. Though I smirked at the memory, it did strike me as odd that they came asking for me. I'd already registered, as had every other staff member, including a few of the students, the prior day. Maybe he hadn't gotten the memo?

Yawning, I looked down at my watch. 11:49PM. Henry said he wanted us to meet in the library at midnight. I fought the nervousness rising in my belly. It was stupid how he was making me feel. I hadn't had any 'secret' meetings with past lovers (mainly because there weren't many. I could count them all on one hand), so this was exciting.

"It isn't even secret." I reminded myself, shaking my head. "We're meeting up to patrol the school. So what if we happen to be romantically involved?"

A scene flashed before my eyes of Henry and I tangled in each other's limbs in the sun-room. My cheeks immediately flushed, recalling how wonderful those strong hands of his had felt running down my sides, clutching my thighs.

"Oh, god, I am reverting back into a teenager." I groaned, pushing off the railing to head back inside. "This is what I get for being a social recluse for 18 years."

As I walked towards the library, I began to wonder if everybody felt this way. Was it like this for others, to be so physically attracted to someone that it literally made you clench your fists to keep from touching them? I didn't want to let go when we had reached the kitchen. I could've stayed on his back, content, all night long. Good God, the feel of his lips trailing over my wrist had me so turned on I had to keep myself from pouncing on him throughout dinner. I think he knew it, too, because he kept 'accidentally' brushing against me, and held my gaze for a bit longer than he should have. That was partially my fault, too.. It wasn't like I was avoiding his touch, per say.. And, no, I hadn't been staring at him.. Well, not through the ENTIRE length of dinner.

Another small memory popped up, of how sincere and gentle his voice had been when he had comforted me before dinner. I had been a bit distracted by his actions, but his words had touched me. Who knew Henry McCoy could be so sweet? His actions were so oddly intimate, but simple. The way he held doors open for me, or wait for me to enter the mansion if I had. How I would catch him watching me on occasion (he'd duck is head and pretend nothing had happened, but I knew). How he'd run his fingers through my hair as if it were gold strands when we kissed. How he'd cradle my hips with his hands whenever we had a moment to ourselves.

A giggle escaped my lips, and I pressed my hand against my mouth. I sounded like a smitten young woman.. Hell, I WAS a smitten young woman, in many aspects. He was charming, courageous, and unbelievably courteous, always putting the well-being of others before himself. He was remarkable.. 'Henry, the Superhero'.

Before I knew it, I was in the library, silently approaching the man who I had thought so seriously about with light, purpose-filled steps. Curled up in the largest sitting chair in the room, Henry was reading _To Kill A Mockingbird._ By the looks of it, he was a good 80 pages in.

Having heard my entrance, he glanced up, smiling.

"Good evening."

"Evenin'." I drawled, coming to rest on a small cushion in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired, setting the book aside without marking his page.

"Fine, thanks for asking. You?"

"I'm good- Great, actually." He grinned, offering his hand as he rose. "Shall we?"

I nodded, taking it. We walked out side-by-side, turning to the right to head towards the gym and main classrooms. The halls were dark, silent, save for our footsteps. I stole a glance at Henry, honestly surprised a man his size could make so little sound. Apparently he could read my thoughts, because he said:

"I'm light on my feet- it comes with the mutation."

"Were you always able to move so quietly?"

He nodded.

"Yes. Oh, I gave my parents hell when I was a child.. I can not tell you how many times they awoke to find their secret sweets stash depleted."

I laughed.

"Did they ever know it was you?

"Not at first, but then Dad caught me." He smiled nostalgically. "I still remember what he said. '_So __**you're **__the little treat-thief! And here yer mom and I thought some hoard of mice were living off of Twinkies and Rice Crispy Treats!'_." He guffawed. "It became a running gag in our family.. Mom made me a giant rice crispy treat in the shape of a mouse for my birthday one time. It had a collar around it's neck that said 'Hank'."

I grinned at the story, and the look of joy on Henry's face.

"Was that your mom or dad's idea?"

He shook his head.

"It was probably a joint effort. Dad was always good at coming up with things like that. Mom had her moments, but she wasn't Norton McCoy."

I felt sorrow grip my heart. It was strong, or overwhelming. It felt like he missed him.

".. How long ago did your father die?" I asked gently.

"About nine years. Cancer. It took him quick." He offered me a smile. "It was a long time ago, don't look so guilty. The wound is not fresh. Don't feel bad."

I gave him a sheepish grin.

"I have a pretty good idea of what he was like.. It sounds like he was a really amazing father."

"He was." There was no doubt in his tone. "Actually.. He reminds me a great deal of yours. Granted, he was a lot more talkative than your father, but he had the same commanding presence. An air of authority, if you will."

"Mm.." I hummed, nodding. "What is your mother like?"

He barked out a laugh.

"Edna McCoy.. How do I accurately describe Edna McCoy?" He chuckled again. "She's sweeter than strawberry shortcake, but can bite like curdled milk. She's one of the only three women on this earth that can put me in my place."

"That's saying something." I smirked. "I like her already."

"Oh, she'd adore you. You may get your ear yapped off about grandchildren, though, I'll warn you now."

"God, my mother is the same way." I groaned as he peeked into the classrooms we passed. "You should've heard the way she talked about you after you two got off the phone that one night."

He paused, turning to face me after we crossed into a back hallway, entering an empty classroom to flick on the lights.

"Oh? Care to explain?"

I stopped, crossing my arms over my chest as I brought out my inner Penelope Sinclair.

"'_Jillian, that Henry's a sweet boy.. Polite, and, god, he's got the sexiest voice Ah've ever heard! He's a real nice boy, Jilly-bean.'_." I leaned in closer to him. "'_A _real_ nice boy.'_."

Henry quirked his eyebrow.

".. She said that?"

"That and more." I kicked at invisible dirt on the ground. "Though, I can't say that she wasn't right. You _are_ really nice. And your voice is sexy." I muttered the last bit.

Henry made a low sound in the back of his throat that sent chills up my spine. When I raised my head, he was staring at me, his eyes dark. He closed the distance between us, gathering me in his arms.

"Oh, god, Sinclair; What are you doing to me?"

Before I could reply, he was kissing me, hands trailing down my back as he pressed me against the wall. I responded eagerly, my hands moving to his abdomen, gripping the white cotton shirt with both and slamming his body against mine. He made the sound again, something between a growl and a purr, and I felt my body temperature increase ten fold. Suddenly, I couldn't touch enough of him. My hands moved on their own accord as they un-tucked his shirt, slipping beneath it to caress the impressive abdomen that was now at my disposal. He nipped my lower lip, licking away the sting, and forced his knee between my legs. I felt my feet leave the ground, and clung to his sides, gasping.

He took the opportunity to slide his tongue between my teeth, shifting so that my back was firmly against the wall, my body sandwiched between it and him. Warm fingertips snuck beneath my shirt, trailing up my side. I arched my back, needing more contact. The shirt went with his fingers, bunching up just shy of my breasts. I moaned at the myriad of sensations. His tongue gingerly exploring my mouth, his hands on the underside of my breasts, the _cold _wood against my now exposed back, the heat beneath my throbbing wetness, a heat that was not my own.

Experimentally, I shifted against it. Henry groaned into my mouth, stilling for a moment before continuing his assault on my senses. I could taste him, saccharine and minty, with a hint of heavily creamed coffee. His hardened form just begged me to rock against it, to earn myself more of those deliciously masculine groans that rose deep from him chest. With every breath, I smelled the strong, almost forest-like quality of his shampoo. He smelled like paper mixed with the outdoors, and ripe Honeycrisp apples.

And then I felt his hand beneath my bra, palming the sensitive mound of flesh he had been teasing. I shuddered, whimpering encouragingly into his mouth. He answered with a growl and kneaded my right breast, rocking his hips against mine. I attempting to tear away from his mouth, but he stopped me, swallowing the moan that spilled from my lips as he repeated the action. My nails dug into his sides as I grounded myself, rolling my hips against his as I bit down hard on his lower lip. Another low growl, followed by a rip. I paid little heed as the bra was torn from my body, the shirt pushed up past my collarbone. One hand became two as he palmed the flesh, raking his claws down my sides. Hard enough to sting, but not enough to draw blood.

"_Henry.." _I gasped, his lips hot against my neck, traveling down to my collar bone. He moaned against my skin, one hand leaving my breast to caress my lower stomach. "Hen-Oh!"

Slow, tortuous circles were being drawn on the front of my pants, a layer of denim shielding my sex from his hand. I closed my eyes again, pushing against it in hopes that he would get the message.

Then, a button was undone, and the sound of something being unzipped entered my ears.

"Oh, _God!" _

* * *

She was thrown into a familiar office, her back connecting painfully with the wooden desk opposite the door. The guard stood at attention, his gun poised and ready to fire.

Mystique slid to the wooden floor, clenching her teeth as another wave of nausea rolled in her gut.

They were here. The idiots had actually come. They'd taken the bait, and now they'd pay for it. They'd die like Erik died, like she was going to die; In a lab, surrounded by failed experiments.

Her yellow eyes peered up at the guard, her lips curling back in a sneer.

"If it weren't for this fucking transmitter in my spine I'd eviscerate you, _homo sapien." _She spat the last words like they had left a bad taste in her mouth. The guard, immune to her ways, stepped forward and struck her with the butt of his gun. She felt her nose break, but said nothing.

"_PETER!" _Came a booming voice behind him. Mystique looked up, smirking.

"Someone's in trouble."

"I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times: Injuries do not go away when she morphs into another! How is she supposed to go to meetings with a broken nose?! The president will ask questions, look into it!" _**Crack!** "_That's exactly what we need: The FBI following 'Senator Kelly' back to his 'house'!"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" He cried out, cowering on the floor.

"I know it won't. Get out."

The guard scrambled to his feet, leaving his gun behind on the floor as he ran out.

Mystique lazily looked over to him as he bent forward and picked it off the floor.

"I swear, they all have the IQ of a rodent."

"I've seen smarter rodents." She spat. He smirked, erecting himself, gun in his hands.

"I assume you know why you're here."

She shook her head.

"Senator Kelly is in the Bahamas until Wednesday. So, no; I don't."

He grinned, exposing yellow teeth.

"Don't play stupid. You feel it, don't you? The change in the air.." He stepped forward, his lips against her ear. "They're here.."

"I'm an enemy."

"You're a friend." He pushed away from her. "Get off the floor, you're bleeding on the rug. They're here to end us." He couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his lips. "I'm genuinely excited for this show."

She rose and glared at him.

"What does any of this have to do with me?"

He leaned over his desk, removing his glasses as he filled a syringe with a dark gray liquid. Her eyes narrowed further as he spoke.

"They're going to infiltrate the base, probably one in each section because of their lack of numbers. You're able to imitate any person you see.. Use your imagination, Raven."


	50. He's Got Your Eyes

**Hi, guys! Omega here, bringing you all another chapter. :) I'll be working on chapter 51 later today, and may or may not post it, depending on if I finish it or not.. Or like it, haha. This chapter was kind of difficult to write, I'll be honest. **

**Anywho, I'd like to thank ZabuzasGirl, Ryuno Chu, DarknessMakesMeSmile, Grey Streaked Fur, InkedCupcake92, and sandradee27 for reviewing my last chapter! I appreciate it, I loved all of your feedback. :3  
**

**Also, a quick thanks to those who have given this a favorite, began following it, or just continues to read it! I love you guys! :D**

**Oh, and did you know that Kurt is actually Mystique's son? She and a demon known as Azazel did the horizontal tango, and Kurt was a result! She didn't raise him, though.. She actually tried to throw him in a well hours after his birth because a mob chased her down (there were some other events leading up to that), and Azazel saved him. Azazel had another lover, a gypsy sorceress named Margali, so he gave Kurt to her to take care of. Guess what she ran? A fortune-telling booth at a circus. The same circus Kurt grew up and performed in for a large majority of his life.**

_***The more you** **know!***_

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 50!~**

* * *

**Chapter 50: He's Got Your Eyes**

They landed without a hitch, about two miles away from their target area. Night engulfed their surroundings, assuring them that a passerby would not see their current position. The Blackbird was perched in a heavily treed section of the forest. Its passengers were all still inside, reviewing the game-plan they had made before their departure.

"Logan, your team will enter through the south gates." Charles Xavier showed them where it was in relation to the Blackbird on the holographic map suspended three feet in the air in front of them. "It is approximately 1.5 miles northeast of our current position. The door itself is lies in one of the trees. I'm assuming it is some kind of tubular elevator, so you may only be able to enter one at a time" His gaze fell on Kitty. "You will then begin looking for a surveillance system control room."

"I was able to dig up some information on this area." Ororo interjected, punching some numbers into the holograph generator. The structure of the underground building changed, displaying tunnels and rooms instead of an empty shell. "This was an abandoned military base, back in the late 1930's. Most of the blueprints I found were damaged, but I managed to piece them together. If any of you need to look at this while you are inside, touch the orange button on your right wrists." Immediately, everyone looked down at their wrists. "The white light on the map will be you, the green your teammates. This will not display enemies, so do not depend on it." Her dark brown eyes grew even more serious. "If a green light suddenly disappears, do not go and investigate until you get the approval to do so."

Everyone nodded, a knowing look in their eyes.

"Ororo, your team will infiltrate the west entrance." Charles continued, spinning the hologram. "The entrance is a bit more obvious, a large steel door protruding from the ground. It looks as though it will lead you to what at one time had been an armory, so proceed with extreme caution."

"Vhy not enter through another door?" Kurt inquired, shooting a nervous glance towards Ororo.

"Those are heavily guarded. Something is happening over there." Bobby spoke for the first time that night. "The Blackbird detected massive amounts of movement there. They might be transporting someone."

"Or they received a new shipment of mutants." Logan spat.

"We do not know, yet. Let us hope that is not the case." Charles returned his attention to the map. "Once Kitty finds the surveillance system, she will tell individuals where to go based on how close they are to an area. They will proceed either alone, or with a partner, depending on the situation."

"I have no idea what we're walking into, but I'm guessing that there are going to be a lot of rednecks with guns." Ororo crossed her arms. "I know you already know this, but, _please_ be careful.. All of you."

"Is there a certain time you want us all back?"

"0800 hours." Charles informed them. "Though we will not be leaving people behind."

"That gives us ten hours, then." Logan nodded at Kitty, Kurt, and Pyro after checking his earpiece. "Let's get going."

Kitty nodded, jumping off the bench to follow the Wolverine. Pyro fist-bumped with Bobby, before looking at Kurt, who was moving towards Ororo.

"C'mon, let's go."

He stopped, glancing at him over his shoulder.

".._ Ja."_ He turned to face Ororo again. "_Ich werde in Ordnung sein. Lächeln für mich?"_

Ororo let a small smile grace her lips, before taking his hand.

"Be careful.."

"Ze same goes for you." He kissed her hand, before releasing it and stepping backwards. "I vill see you soon."

"Kurt, let's go!" Logan barked. The blue half-demon turned and walked down the stairs. Ororo released a tense breath, turning to Bobby.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He gave her a half-smile, his skin tinted blue. Professor X wheeled forward.

"Good luck to you all."

"Hold down the fort for us." Logan smacked the Blackbird gently from outside.

"I will. Be careful."

"God, you all sound like broken records. '_Be careful, be careful, be-_ OW!"

Kitty pulled her hand back, smirking.

"Shut up, John, This is a recovery mission. Stealth and silence."

"Yeah, yeah." He checked his lighter. "Are we going, or what?"

"Move out." Charles instructed, closing the Blackbird's entrance as soon as they ran off.

Logan moved like a shadow, surprisingly quiet considering he weighed a good 300lbs. Behind him, Kurt leapt from tree to tree, inaudible in the air, other than the light sound of hands gripping bark, only heard by Logan with his sensitive hearing. Kitty broke a few branches, but that was drowned out by the sound of rain falling in the forest. Logan smirked. Ororo was looking out for them.

He glanced back at Pyro, who had on an emotionless mask as he ran, before shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand.

Meanwhile, Ororo and Bobby weaved in and out of the trees, their path a bit more bush-ridden than their allies'. Ororo's eyes glowed an eerie white as she made the rain fall a bit harder, masking Bobby's clunky footsteps. They jogged, conserving their energy for the real challenge, which had just appeared in their line of sight. Sure enough, there sat three guards, who laughed as they passed around a flask. These men actually looked like soldiers, clad head to toe in camouflage uniforms, rifles slung over their shoulders as they talked in hushed voices.

"You're on, Ororo." Bobby murmured. She nodded, crouching down behind a tree. She examined their station. Three of them, all shielded from the rain by the concrete over-hang covered in ivy and greenery that protected the door from anyone walking by. They had pushed aside the hanging vines to smoke, revealing a camera blinking red in the furthest corner.

'_We're in.'_ Kitty's voice entered her ear.

Ororo pressed her finger to her ear.

"Have you found the security room?"

'_Not yet. Hold position, I'll make it look like a malfunction. Say, didn't the weather call for thunderstorms?'_

Storm grinned.

"Yes, I believe it did." She slowly raised her arms until they were horizontal to her shoulders, tilting her head back to let the rain fall on her face. She felt pressure build in her chest, the anger, rage, anxiety, until it exploded above her, the sky releasing a deep, low groan, before being illuminated by a sharp crack. The soldiers all jumped, peering up into the sky.

"Shit, I knew this would happen. C'mon, I don't wanna be by the metal door when that happens again."

'_System-wide power failures. Security's down. Generators are warmin' up. Get to it.' _Logan's gruff voice instructed. Ororo and Bobby sprung into action. Bobby landed a solid punch to one's face, knocking him out cold, before he did the same to another. One raised his gun, only to fall forward when Storm hit his temple just right. The ice-man searched through their pockets, pulling out keys and their key-cards. They dragged them out, tying them to a tree and removing their communication devices out of their uniforms.

"We need two to open it." Ororo informed him, catching a key as he threw it at her. They slid them into the locks, and the door popped open. She slipped in first, pressing against the wall as Bobby followed, shutting the door.

"Holy shit." Bobby whispered, eyes wide as he took in the scene in front of them. Crates littered the floors, stacked to the ceiling. Some had on labels that read 'AMMO', others, 'AK-47'. Rifles lay on tables, ready to be used by anyone who needed them. A guard was walking towards the door, obviously confused as to why it had opened.

Bobby waited until he was close, grabbing his head and ramming it into the wall. He released a sharp cry of pain, whirling around to grab his assailant. Bobby dodged, then slammed a frozen fist into his face. He fell to the ground, limp.

"Get his radio." Ororo took his gun and keys, peering down the pitch-black hallway. "Let's go."

Less than 500 meters away, separated by three thick concrete walls, Logan and his team were busy fighting off four guards that had been tipped off by the security chief. Pyro had knocked him out before he could sound the main alarm, and was now focused on frying the party-crashers.

"Generators are on!" Kitty announced.

"Then shut the damn door!" Logan growled. Kurt grabbed Pyro, bamfing to the other side of the room right before a bullet entered his chest.

"Thanks." John panted, a fireball forming in his hand. "Help Kitty with the cameras!"

"_Ja!"_

Logan roared as he jammed his clawed fist into the neck of the last guard, whirling around to face her.

"SHUT THE DOORS."

Kitty scrambled to find the right button.

"No, no, no, AH!" She pressed a small red button. The door slid shut, locking a second later. Her fingers flew over the keypad, eyes firmly on the blank screens.

"C'mon, c'mon.." She gritted. "C'mon.. There!" The screens lit up, displaying darkened images of different rooms, which changed every ten seconds. "Looks like Bobby and Ororo have already hit there." She pointed to the armory, where the unconscious guard lay. "Pyro, check their position."

"On it." He hit the orange button on his wrist. A small version of the holographic map they'd observed earlier appeared, floating over his wrist. He found his dot, along with Kitty, Kurt, and Logan's, before spinning it around.

"They're by.. I can't tell, what room is that?"

Kitty turned to look at his map, before pulling up a map of the facility on its computer. Her eyes went wide, her finger slamming into her ear.

"Ororo, Bobby, turn around! You're going straight into the dormitories! Wrong way! Were you even looking at the map?"

'_There was no other way out of the armory that I could see.'_ Ororo informed her. '_You're our eyes, Kitty, where do we go?'_

"Pull up your map. There's a small door about fifty feet back the way you came. It leads to office spaces, which.." She waited until the security camera for said room went on, showing its vacancy. "Is empty. Take a left once you go there, it leads you to-" She cut herself off mid-sentence, her mouth dropping, instructions forgotten.

"I knew it." Logan hissed, coming forward to glare at the screen.

A giant room, at least four times bigger than the armory her friends had just been in, was on the screen. Inside sat too many cages to count, many of them filled with people..

Mutants.

She clenched her fists, watching as guards threw the obviously sedated mutants none-to-gently into the concrete cages, slamming them shut and locking them before moving to do it again.

"... You were right, Logan.." Kitty whispered, shocked.

'_Kitty? Kitty, what happened?'_

"Change of plans. Head back the way you came. In the armory, across the room from door you came in, is passage leading you our way. Logan and the professor were right. They're holding mutants hostage here."

She heard Ororo release a tense breath.

'_We'll be there soon. Ororo out.'_

"Kurt, I need you to go meet them." Kitty instructed, eyes never leaving the screen. "I don't want them to get lost, and there's no way I'm opening this door, not until we know exactly what we're going to do."

"Of course. I vill return momentarily." Another bamf was heard, and Kurt disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

* * *

"Oh, my God.." I repeated under the stream of water, trying to ignore the fact that my legs were _still_ trembling in the wake of the explosion of bliss Henry had given me. "Oh, my God." I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that our night patrol had turned into a passion-crazed.. Jesus, I didn't even know what to call it.. Make-out session? Touch-fest?

"We're a couple. Couples do that all the time.. Yeah, it's totally normal.. Okay, maybe not in hallways, but still.. Normal." I shivered, closing my eyes as another image of Henry pressed against me assaulted my mind. The man had a gift, I wasn't going to lie. I'd completely come undone in his arms. I hadn't guarded my actions. I'd lost control.

And, judging by the way he acted afterwards, so had he.

To say that the walk back to the library had been awkward was the biggest understatement of the century. We had been silent. I'd occasionally open my mouth to try and speak, but was never able to. I guess, in a sense, I was afraid.

Okay, more like terrified.

Never in my ENTIRE life had I moved that quickly. With my past relationships (all three of them), I usually waited a good month or even two before we got physical. I'd never been the most confident when it came to my body, even when I'd been stick-skinny, so even when the time came to.. Y'know.. I still wasn't comfortable.

It wasn't like that at all with Henry.

God, just remembering the way he'd looked at me made me shudder. He'd stared at me like I was a goddess in the flesh, touched me like he was never going to get the chance to again, and whispered things into my ear that made my skin catch fire. The good kind of fire, of course. There was only good with him. As cliché as this was going to sound, he made me feel beautiful.. Wanted.. Sexy..

He hadn't even looked me in the eyes when we said goodnight. No kiss, nothing. It made my stomach clench nervously. Had I done something wrong? Did he regret it? Was he under the impression that I regretted it?

I sighed, turning off the water and exiting the shower. Towel in hand, I began drying off, my mind still whizzing at a million miles an hour. Should I talk to him, or wait for him to talk to me? What would I even say? What if he decided to stop doing whatever the hell we were doing? Were we even dating? It wasn't official or anything.. And it had only been four or five days. I covered my mouth, another wave of anxiety crashing over me. Five days. Had it really only been five days? God, it felt like longer.

"I really should go talk to him.." I murmured, nibbling on my lower lip. My stomach flipped again, and I shook my head. "No.. I will tomorrow.. I'm probably over-thinking this.." I sighed, slipping on my pajamas. "Sleep first, talk later."

I crawled in underneath the covers, flicking off my lamp, before closing my eyes.

* * *

He paced in the lab, fists clenched, ignoring the stinging sensations in his palms.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He groaned. "You pinned her against the wall, held her there, kept her from running, and _violated_ her!" He fisted his blue tresses. "Jesus Christ, you are an animal!"

'_No mind.'_ Beast retorted. _'Enjoyed.'_

Henry clenched his eyes shut, sneering.

"Yes, Beast, I know that _you _did."

'_You enjoy. __Female enjoy.'_ Beast protested_, _reminding him of the look of sheer pleasure on Jillian's face moments after he'd made her climax.

"She didn't have a choice."

Beast growled, irritated by the ignorance of his captor. He'd smelled her, how absolutely willing she was. Why had Hank blocked that out? Beast thought back to the small tan woman who'd hurt him, called him a freak. Hank was acting like the other female had done that, too. But this other female wasn't like that.

Henry groaned again, sliding down into a chair.

"You are, without a doubt, the _worst_ side effect of Vires. I hate having you in my head, and I hate your influence over me."

Beast bristled, growling lividly inside his head.

'_Hate **you**.'_

"Save it." He spat back, rubbing his forehead. "I'm tired of listening to your unintelligent ranting. Because of you, I've lost Jillian."

That was her name! Beast liked that name.

'_No.'_ Was all he said, still offended.

"Yes. Just watch, tomorrow she'll ignore me, pretend I don't exist. Just like Trish."

Beast spat a warning when he said her name.

'_Jillian no Trish.'_

Henry paused, running a large hand through his hair as he thought back to when they had worked together, recalled the time he had 'dropped the bomb', so to speak, back at the hospital. He almost smiled, then, remembering the enraged look on her face when he'd busted into the surgeon's lounge, finding her with her pants half-way up her legs. She'd yelled at him, called him a smart-ass (which he was), and then left. But when she'd seen him two days later in the elevator, she acknowledged his existence, even offered an apology after he had.

She wasn't the kind of person to ignore another's presence. Thinking about it now, he realized that was one of the things he loved about her. She treated everyone with the same basic amount of respect, and adjusted it accordingly. Even when they fought, she never questioned his skill, called him out on his mistakes, or called him worthless.

'_Talk. Talk make better.' _Beast said, before fading away. Henry rubbed his jaw, guilt prickling in his gut. He almost felt.. Bad.. For telling Beast those things.

"..I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm guessing she's already asleep by now. I need rest, anyway.." He rose, turning off the lights, before making his way upstairs.

* * *

Kurt quickened his pace as he rounded a corner, bright golden-yellow eyes flickering from one wall to another. He checked his map, seeing the two green dots nearing his position, and stopped. His heart was racing in his chest, beating faster now than it ever had, even faster than before his first performance in the circus. Everything will be fine, he assured himself. Ororo would come to him unharmed, and he would be able to protect her.

He smiled softly, thinking of her dark eyes, his large three-fingered hands on her slim waist, the way she had whispered 'I love you' as they wrapped their limbs tighter around one another, mere minutes before their scheduled departure. It was a memory he would never lose.

Though lost in his thoughts, Kurt picked up the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind. Not the direction in which his beloved and Bobby were coming from. Before he had a chance to turn, something sharp pierced the back of his neck. An intake of shocked breath, feminine in nature, was heard.

"Oh, my God." Her voice wavered, deep, always changing. He recognized that voice, and the blue hand that shot out to steady him as he fell.

Kurt opened his eyes when he was on his back, only catching a glimpse of the remorse-filled golden-yellow eyes peering down at him before his world went black.

* * *

**Well, that was an interesting chapter.. At least, I hope you found it interesting. **

**Review, Review, REVIEW! Give me your honest opinions, tell me if I need to change something, let me know how you feel! The reader is always right!**

**Okay, I'm off to go get some lunch now. **

**Have a great rest of the days, guys! **

**~OmegaPhaedra**

***German translation***

_**"Ich werde in Ordnung sein. Lächeln für mich?" - **_**I'll be alright. Smile for me? (I used a translator, so this might not be right.. If this isn't right, let me know, please!)**


	51. I'm Sorry

**Woo! New chapter! 51, can you believe it? Dayum.**

**Before we start, I'd like to thank Mrs Sorbo, MrsMcCoy(guest), and Grey Streaked Fur for reviewing! :D Thanks, guys! I'm glad people are still enjoying my story. :)**

**I appreciate everybody who has stuck with me this far! Thanks so much!**

**Now..**

**~Here's Chapter 51!~**

**(I still can't get over the fact that it's chapter 51. My Lord. Seems like yesterday I was writing the first chapter. :*) Time goes by so fast!) **

* * *

**Chapter 51: I'm Sorry**

Ororo felt her heart leap in her chest upon seeing Kurt standing in the dim, barren hallway. On their way to rendezvous with him, she and Bobby had run into a few guards. They'd gotten away, knocking the guards out and stowing them away in a nearby supply closet, but she'd gotten nicked in the process. A long, straight gash now ran from the right side of her lip to the middle of her cheek.

"Kurt." She greeted, smiling warmly. His blue hand immediately went to her face.

"Vat happened?" He asked, golden-yellow eyes narrowing as his large thumb trailed beneath the wound.

"Ran into some guards. I'm fine, Bobby's fine."

"Right as rain." Bobby murmured. "C'mon, we better get going."

Kurt kept his hand on her face for a moment longer, before nodding.

"Zis way. Follow me."

Hands clasped tightly, Kurt lead Ororo down an adjacent hallway. They were trailed closely by Bobby, who was poised and alert, ready for any coming guards.

"Did you guys have any troubles getting into the security room?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. Ve ran into some guards.. John got hit pretty hard, but is othervise fine. Everybody else is good." He informed her, opening a door that led into a dark room. "Stay close, the generators do not reach zis area."

Ororo pressed herself close to his form, leaning her head forward.

"Kurt, where-?"

"-Shh.. Zere could be other guards here."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. Kurt never interrupted others, let alone her. After thinking about it for a moment more, she shook it off as nerves. He was terrified, and she knew he acted strangely when he was frightened.

".. I'm glad you're all right.."

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad zat you are all right as vell. I vas vorried somezing had happened to you."

They continued walking in silence. Three minutes later, Kurt halted.

"Hold on, let me zink for a moment.."

"Here, I have my map." Ororo lifted her wrist, pressing the button. The darkness was then illuminated by the orange hologram of the building. She scanned it, seeing two dots, one green, one white, in a narrow passage leading to a large room.

Her eyes went wide. Two dots. One being her. The other being green, and behind her.

When she looked up, Kurt had turned to face her, but it was no longer Kurt. Instead, a blue face that was most definitely feminine stared back at her. She went to move backwards, but Mystique grabbed her arm.

"Sorry, I can't let you do that."

The lights turned on, and the two found themselves confronted by eight guards, guns drawn. Bobby turned to ice, stepping towards Ororo as he readied himself to fight. Her dark brown eyes were lit with fire as she attempted to wretch her arm away.

"What the hell did you do to him?!"

"I assure you, Mr. Wagner is safe.. For now." Her eyes displayed a hint of regret, her voice hollow and empty. "You, on the other hand.."

Ororo's eyes turned a milky white, and the room dropped ten degrees, then twenty. One of the guards aimed.

"Cut it out, lady!" He barked.

"Ice-man, run!" Ororo commanded. He whipped around.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you are! I'll be fine - _GO!"_

"Don't move, kid! We'll blow yer brains out!" The same solider warned. Bobby, looking torn, began to move towards Ororo. She kicked her leg out, almost hitting him in the thigh.

"_**RUN**_, Bobby!"

Bobby gave his former teacher one pain-filled gaze, before turning and making a mad-dash for the end of the hallway.

"Henry, White, Rodriguez, go after him! Fire at will!"

Three of the soldiers took off after him, shooting as they went. The bullets bounced off his frozen body, sending ice-chips flying.

Mystique grabbed Ororo by the neck.

"You will tell your allies that this is a battle already lost. We know where they are. You will tell them that if they go willingly, they won't be killed."

Ororo stared at the other mutant, eyes wide with confusion.

"How could you do this?" She managed to gasp out. Mystique moved her head to the side, displaying a small black box on the base of her skull. Ororo stopped struggling, a sympathetic expression entering her eyes.

"I don't have a choice." With that, she slammed her head into the wall, rendering Storm unconscious, before allowing the guards to take the new hostage to the holding cells.

* * *

"_Interesting specimen.. Blue skin, fangs, even pointed ears!" The scientist squealed, looking like a kid at Christmastime. "What do you think these weird symbols stand for, Thomas?"_

"_I don't know, and I don't care. What is it with you and freaks, Hartman?"_

_The older man peered up from the unconscious body on the table, frowning at his colleague. _

"_You don't find their different appearances fascinating?"_

"_It's disgusting, Alfred." He spat, cleaning off a scalpel. "At least the first one looked human. This one is.." He shuddered in the middle of his sentence. "Ethan's damn lucky he pays so well, otherwise I'd be gone, and he'd be out an autopsy technician."_

_The white-haired man shook his head._

"_You're just saying that, I bet you really do find them interesting."_

"_Not in the slightest. Now.." He loomed over the mutant's bare body, lowering the scalpel to the naked skin of his abdomen. "Let's get this over with.."_

_A sob of terror caught the two men's attention, so they turned, eyes landing on the pale female strapped to the bed next to them. I.V's carrying new forms of vaccines and random chemicals were embedded in her hands, arms, and neck. Her chocolate-brown hair was ratty and disheveled, her agony-filled eyes wide as she watched them exchange knowing glances, bare breasts rising and falling dramatically with every breath._

"_Just wait, little missy.." Thomas sneered, placing the scalpel on the blue man's abdomen again. "You're next." He pushed down._

* * *

I shot out of bed, screaming at the top of my lungs right before the scalpel pierced Kurt's stomach. With a loud, ragged whimper, I stepped forward in the darkness, seeking light. I turned my lamp on, chest heaving as my eyes rapidly scanned the room. No metal tables, not old medical equipment, just a bedroom. Empty, other than the messy bed and furniture.

My back hit the wall hard, and I slid down it, hands coming to roughly wipe at my eyes.

"O-oh, G-god.." I felt my stomach churn uneasily, a sob escaping my lips. My body trembled, still in 'fight or flight' mode as I breathed deeply.

"A dream, it was a dream.. A dream.. Not real, a dream.."

An image of Kurt flayed open on the cold metal table caused another wave of nausea to wash over me, and I found myself rushing into the bathroom. I barely had enough time to lift the toilet seat before I was retching, the contents of my stomach spilling into the porcelain bowl.

Large, cool hands swept my hair away from my face, sending another bolt of panic through me. I jerked away, whirling around to find Henry kneeling beside the toilet, a shocked look on his face.

"Hey, hey, calm down.. It's me. I'm sorry, I thought you had heard me."

"H-hank.." I rasped, panting while my back fell against the side of the tub. I felt drool dribble down my chin, before my stomach lurched again. "Damn it!" I gripped the toilet seat again while Henry's brushed away my hair for a second time. I felt tears stream down my face as I started to stop, my hand searching for the knob to flush.

"Do you need any water?"

I shook my head, sucking in air greedily as I rose on shaky limbs.

"You need to sit down, Jillian, you're trembling like a leaf in autumn winds." He guided me over to the edge of the bathtub, where I sat and wrapped my arms around myself. Henry grabbed a towel, wetting the end, before running it over my brow. ".. You're sweating, too.."

"I probably have puke on my face." I winced. "Gross, gnarly. I need to brush my teeth."

"Don't get up, I'll grab it for you, just tell me where it is."

I wiped my mouth with the towel.

"2nd drawer on the right. Toothpaste should be there, too. There's a cup in the medicine cabinet."

He nodded and rose, moving over to the bathroom counter to get what he needed.

"I want you to drink a cup of water before you brush your teeth."

"God no, I don't want to throw up again." I shuddered, rubbing my bare legs, before tilting my head as a thought appeared in it. "Henry.. How did you get in?"

A guilty look crept onto his features as he turned my way, toothbrush in hand.

"I, uh.. Heard you scream and ran over.."

I raised an eyebrow, taking the brush and cup of water from him and muttering a thanks while I waited for the rest of his explanation. He knelt in front of me, rubbing the back of his neck.

".. I may or may not have broken down your door.."

I choked on my water, eyes going wide.

"What?" The words were garbled, but he heard them.

"..I broke your door.. I'm sorry, Jillian, but I thought something was happening. You sounded as though someone was murdering you."

I winced, rubbing my stomach as it began churning again. Henry was up in a flash.

"Are you going to vomit again?"

"No." I told him, gargling the water and spitting it out in the tub. "Fuck that, vomiting is disgusting." I ran my hand through my hair, pausing when I hit a wet chunk. "Oh, seriously? God damn it!" I felt my cheeks heat. "Henry, I'm so sorry.."

"For what? You're sick, Jillian, it's fine."

"No, it's not." I was fighting tears now. I had vomited in front of Henry. Not only that, I was a mess, with little chunks of the putrid stuff in my hair and.. On my shirt. Gross. "It's disgusting."

"Everybody gets sick from time to time. Hey, no tears.." He cupped my cheek, frowning. "Jillian, I swear to you, it is fine."

I sniffed, avoiding his eyes. I heard him sigh, and he rose. A second later, he was pushing back my hair and pressing his lips to my forehead.

".. You have a fever. Take a tepid shower, get cleaned up.. I'll wait outside your room until you finish, just in case anything happens."

"You can wait in my room, Henry, I know you won't peek." I stood, taking his hand when he offered it. He seemed wary.

"If you're sure you're okay with it."

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." I walked out into my room, opening the small closet to grab a towel, then a change of clothes. When I glanced to my right, I gasped.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding."

He made an uneasy sound.

".. Like I said, I was kind of panicking."

I felt my cheeks warm again. That was almost... Sweet..

".. Thanks for rushing to my rescue." I grinned. "I feel.. Safer.. Knowing that you're looking out for me.."

He smirked a little, before looking at the door again.

"I promise I'll fix it."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just sleep in a spare room, for now."

"You could sleep with me."

I paused in my step, turning to face him again. He seemed absolutely appalled by what he had said (I was guessing he hadn't intended to say that out loud) so he tried to back-track.

"I-I mean, considering there aren't really any spare rooms besides the one in the lab, and that bed is uncomfortable.. Plus, it's really far away, so if something were to happen, you'd.. Gah, I mean, I'd feel more comfortable if you were to sleep with me. Sleep! Nothing more! Un..unless.. No, just sleep!" His face was a dark purple by the time he finished. He palmed his face. "God damn it, McCoy.."

I never thought I'd see the day when 'Mr. Smooth' Henry McCoy actually tripped over his words while talking to a woman. I glanced outside. No, there were no flying pigs, and I'm assuming hell was the same temperature, considering the world hadn't suddenly frozen. Henry shuffled his feet.

"Forget I asked.."

"Actually, I was just about to accept." I admitted, biting my lower lip. ".. I honestly can't think of any place to sleep that would be safer."

He perked up, grinning a bit.

".. So.. Yes?"

"Sure, as long as I won't be a bother."

"You could never be a bother." He said firmly. "I'll go run and make sure I have a couple more pillows. Do you promise not to pass out?"

I raised my right hand, holding out my pinkie.

"Pinkie-swear."

"Good. Go shower, I'll be back in a jiffy."

He ran out a moment later. I stood there for a moment, a stupid smile plastered on my face, before I shivered.

"Okay, shower time now."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I emerged from my bathroom, my hair up in a towel, clad in a pair of sweats and a tank-top. Usually I slept in underwear and a tank-top, but I decided that sweats would be a good option. I wasn't going to be sleeping in my bed, after all.

Henry, sprawled across the window seat, glanced up from the book he was reading.

"Feeling any better?" He inquired. I nodded, smirking a bit. That window seat was a tad bit too small for him. He took up the entire thing and then some.

"Much better now, thank you.." I grabbed a small bag and put my hairbrush, toothbrush, and toothpaste in it. When I looked up, he was watching me with a curious expression on his face. It wasn't weird or confused, just.. Odd. Predatory, almost.

"For the morning." I held up the bag shyly. "I've got horrendous morning breath, I'm warning you now."

Henry paused, examining me with a neutral expression, before he tilted his head back and laughed. I couldn't keep a little smirk from appearing on my lips.

"Don't worry about it, Jillian. Everybody does. Now.." He got up, coming towards me. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I stopped. "Wait!" I ran back to my bed, grabbing the purple and blue quilt Mama had made me for my 18th birthday. It had seen better days, but it was still warm, and in great condition. And.. I couldn't sleep without it. Henry smiled a soft, understanding smile while holding out his arm. I took it, returning the expression, and followed him out the door.

I could feel his nervous excitement as he lead me down the stairs, turning onto the level just below and to the opposite side of mine. We walked down the hallway until the end, where he stopped.

"This is my room.. It's a bit bigger than yours, but the layout is basically the same." He explained while pushing the key into the lock. One twist later, he pushed it open, holding it as he waited for me to enter.

I took a little breath and crossed through the doorway.

His room was indeed bigger than mine (which was understandable considering he was a large man) and had a white, gray, and red/purple color scheme. The wall opposite the door was painted a deep burgundy, the two walls adjacent to it a light gray. The one the door rested on was painted an off-white. There was a large desk made of mahogany in the left corner, by the large window. On it sat a computer and a fish-tank, where, inside, swam two black fish. There was a waist-high bookshelf beneath the window that stretched almost across the entire length of the wall, filled to the brim with a wide arrange of novels.

The bed sat on the wall to my right. It was king-sized, and covered in a luxurious looking black comforter. A delicate white flower stretched across the fabric. White, black, and red pillows were piled up by the headboards. The bathroom door was on the same wall, about four feet from the window.

I treaded lightly, running my hand over the desk delicately as I turned to face him.

"It's beautiful."

I could've sworn I saw a huge wave of relief wash over him. He sighed contently.

"I like to think so." His eyes darted around. "Oh! Bathroom is there." He pointed to the door that sat about eight feet away from the right side of the bed. "You're welcome to use it any time, of course.. You can put your toiletries bag in there, if you want, or I can."

"No, I need an excuse to go check out your bathroom." I smirked, lightly hopping over to the door and flicking on the switch. A gasp escaped my lips.

He had a water-fall shower. A freaking stone-tiled waterfall shower! The doors were glass, stretching from the floor to about a foot from the ceiling. The walls in here were medium gray and a light sandy brown, matching the stonework in his shower.

"I, uh, paid for that to be put in.. The original shower was about a foot and a half too short." He said from behind me. I touched the counter-top (also stone tiles) and gingerly set my bag down on it.

"This bathroom is fancier than my entire room."

Henry chuckled softly.

"I was a bit surprised at how much stone tiling they put in, though you won't catch me complaining.."

"If you did, I'd have to hit you."

"I wouldn't blame you." He moved out of the bathroom. "Which side of the bed do you normally sleep on?"

I turned off the lights, closing the door behind me as I shuffled back into the room.

"Um.. About that.. Ahaha.." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I usually sprawl out diagonally.. This may be a bit of a challenge for you."

"You'll have to fight me for space, then, because I do the same." He quipped, chortling. "This is going to be interesting."

"Yes, yes it is.." I gently laid my quilt out over the bedspread. "Take whatever side you want, I'll fill in wherever you don't."

"I guess you're sleeping on the floor, then." He said as he flopped down onto it, taking up as much room as possible. I gawked, before smacking his thigh.

"You ass-hat! Move!"

His laughter again filled the room, a rich, velvety sound that made my heart pick up speed. He sat up and scooted over to the left side, closest to the bedroom door.

"In case you need to run to the bathroom again."

"I won't need to, that has passed, thank God."

"Good.. I don't recall anything being spoiled at lunch or dinner.. Did you eat anything before you went to bed?"

I shook my head, eyeing the bed nervously.

"It was in reaction to a dream I had.. That's also why I screamed.." I wrapped my arms around my torso. Henry frowned slightly.

".. Must have been a pretty horrific dream.. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, thank you. I appreciate the offer, though."

We were silent for a few moments before he said:

"Jillian.. Are you going to get in bed?"

"Eventually."

He made to get out.

"I can sleep on the floor if-"

"-No!" I pushed him back, crawling in. "No! Sorry, I'm just awkward." I covered my face. "Sorry."

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" He questioned, genuinely concerned.

"God, no! Like I said, I'm just awkward." I squirmed a little. "I haven't slept in a bed with another person, let alone a man, for, like.. 3 years.."

"Seriously?" He sounded shocked. I nodded, flushing a bit. Henry eyed me for a moment, before he laid down next to me, making sure to leave about a foot between us.

We laid in silence for a good minute or two. An awkward, tense silence. I thought back to our first date, when I'd fallen asleep on him and then cuddled up to him after he'd carried me up to my room.

Then, of course, my brain had to think about the hallway, five hours prior.

I shifted again, biting down hard on my lower lip as I blushed. Jesus, Jillian, could you be any more awkward?! I fought the urge to groan.

Next to me, Henry moved, turning to his side, away from me as he cleared his throat.

Silence.

..And more silence..

... And more silence.

I was a cuddle-hound by nature. If anyone, family or otherwise, male or female, slept in the same bed as me, they would be cuddled. I knew that the instant I fell asleep, I would glob onto him, and I probably wouldn't let him go.

I turned my head slowly, studying his form. He was tense, obviously just as uncomfortable as I was. Guilt gripped my gut. Here I was, in his bed, and I was making him uneasy! We'd cuddled once and it had been okay, granted I hadn't really given him a choice. Would he be okay with it now? What if he said no and things got even more awkward, if that was even possible?

I thought about it for a little bit longer, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least _ask._

"Um.. Henry..?"

"Yes?"

"Would you, uh, mind, if.."

He rolled over, looking at me after I trailed off.

".. What is it?"

"I like to cuddle." I blushed. "I'm a cuddler. I'm sorry, I just don't want to grab you and make you feel uncomfortable, so I thought I'd ask first.."

I felt shock that wasn't my own course through my body as he stared at me, eyes widening slightly.

".. You're asking to cuddle with me?"

I bit my lip again, nodding, and peered up at the ceiling.

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's 100% okay, I know some people aren't touchy, but I am. Like I said, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, considering this is your bed and stuff.. I just-"

"- Jillian, stop rambling and come here."

I stopped, watching his face carefully.

"..Really?"

"Really." He made a 'come here' motion with his arms and smiled invitingly. I felt my heart take off again at the expression. I wiggled over to him, coming to rest against his chest. He set his head against mine, kissing the top of it, and draped one arm over my side. A moment later, he shifted again.

"Here, lift your head up."

I did as he asked, and he slipped his arm beneath it.

"Is that okay?"

I lowered my head again, testing out his arm as a pillow, then nodded.

"Mmhm. Is this okay?"

"It's more than okay." He murmured, kissing my forehead. I found myself grinning like an idiot at the gesture.

Finally, sleep started creeping its way into my senses. As my eyelids drooped, I found myself moving closer to him. I lifted my head, craning my neck to look at him.

"..Thanks for breaking down my door to check on me and then holding up my hair as I puked."

I felt and heard his chuckles. He opened his eyes, his hand coming to brush away a stray piece of wet hair from my face.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I got there in time.. Well, almost in time, your hair did end up catching some of it."

I nudged him gently, smirking.

"Butthead."

He laughed quietly, pressing a gentle kiss against my nose.

"Go to sleep, Jillian.. I'll be here when you wake up this time."

"You better be.." I murmured right as I drifted off.

* * *

Logan paced, clenching his fists as he glared at the door.

"They should have been back by now!"

"Maybe they ran into some trouble." Pyro said, looking anxious. "Should we go look for them?"

Logan looked at Kitty.

"Is it clear?"

Kitty checked the cameras.

"Yes, I'll open the doors for.." She stopped, leaning in. "Wait! There's Bobby! Shit, where is Kurt and Ororo?" She pressed some buttons, and the door slid open. Bobby sprinted through.

"Close it!" He panted, his skin going back to normal. Logan strode towards him.

"What the hell happened?!"

"Mystique!" He gasped, still out of breath. "She lead me and Ororo to some dark hallway, turned out to be an ambush. She was disguised as Kurt. I didn't see him on my way back." He knelt over, hands on his knees. Pyro tilted his head.

"Mystique helped them?"

"There was some kind of a-" He sucked in air again. "-transmitter thing on the back of her head. I think they're controlling her."

"Did ya find out who?" Logan questioned, a hand on his shoulder.

"No." Suddenly, Bobby rose, shoving a syringe into his neck and pushing the contents in. "But you're about to."

Pyro shouted at Kitty to run as he charged him. Logan roared, throwing him against the wall as he changed again. Pale skin grew blue and spikey, before shifting into the sleek, patterned skin of the one and only Mystique. Logan charged her again, only to falter and fall half-way there.

She made a go at Kitty, only to be stopped by Pyro hurtling a ball of fire at her.

"Run, Kitty! Go get the professor!"

"You little runt!" Mystique hissed, shoving her forearm against his windpipe, forcing him against the wall. Kitty made an attempt to wake up Logan, only to be screamed at by John again.

"You're our only chance! Get the professor! Go, Kit-!" He screamed in pain mid-sentence when Mystique slammed her forehead against the bridge of his nose. A sickening crunch, the sound bone makes when it breaks, was heard.

"I'm sorry, John!" Kitty shouted, running through the wall. John smirked as blood pouring down his face.

"You stupid bitch." He spat. Mystique pulled out another syringe, filled with a different colored liquid.

"I'm sorry, John." She shoved it into his neck and let him fall.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
